Runner
by Elexies
Summary: Harper is finally captured by Decepticons after months of trying to stay alive and avoid slavery. Terrified and confused, she finds herself suddenly thrust into a very strange and very erotic new world. Multi-verse. Mature content. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Gasp! Another? Good golly gosh, I'm on a roll this month! Please review and/or give constructive criticism. It's stuff like that, which always makes the writing worthwhile! _

_I do not own anything of Transformers._

She had been running for so long. Harper couldn't remember the last time she'd had a chance to just relax, to just sit down and have a real breather, where she wasn't fretting over being killed by giant and homicidal robots. In fact, the last time she recalled getting a chance to sleep without fretting over Decepticons was before the graduation at school, the night before. That had been at least five months ago. Harper frowned at the idea, brow creasing slightly as she curled into the warm body next to hers, Benjamin wrapping his large, muscular arms about her tighter in his sleep.

Christ, five months of running. Five months of no school, no hot showers, no good high quality food, no mother, no sturdy roof over her head.

She sighed, tilting her head back. She hadn't realized it had really been so long, but no, it was November, and the attacks had happened in early June. Just before graduation, damn. She remembered now. The big attack that had separated her from her mother for good had taken place during a pre-graduation dinner as _Chez Laurent_. She'd been in her party dress, had begun her life as a Runner in that silk and satin green dress that fell to just below her thighs. She'd begun life as a runner with white legs, freshly shaved, and stiletto heels that she'd kicked off within the first minutes of running. Life had started with her black hair done up in soft curls and her gray eyes in a ring of black mascara and eyeliner and her pale skin lotioned and smelling of rose blossoms.

Five months ago she had been cream of the crop with a freak arm.

Now she was just a Runner with a freak arm.

It was in early June when the Decepticons had gotten control of the All Spark and had begun to rebuild their Cybertron here on Earth, harvesting sparklings, working endlessly to create this world as their own. It had become a dark planet, unrecognizable to her or others that had lived their entire lives on it. In a matter of months things had become foreign, and she barely recognized California for the beautiful state it had once been. She dared not think what had happened to all of America, or to the entire world.

Harper curled closer to Benjamin, the man giving off a slight snore in his doze. There were others around them, making their group a full fifteen. Fifteen Runners. That's what they were called by 'bots. Runners. They ran. They weren't a rebellion and they weren't freedom fighters like other humans were, humans that had managed to find Autobots and were seeking refuge with them, helping them in whatever ways they could. No. Harper and her group were just Runners, trying endlessly to escape death, trying desperately to not be picked up by Decepticons and killed, or put into slavery. They'd spied one camp of slaves once, where humans and some captured Autobots had been used to help harvest the sparklings, keep their nests clean and full of energy, feed the freshly born ones, sooth them into life. It didn't look like hard work, but it did look tedious, and most humans there that even hinted at slacking off into their work were quickly picked off by Decepticons and put out of their wretched misery, the monsters that did the deed laughing as they did so.

She'd heard of other humans that were used for even harder work, building mighty palaces and pyramids for these creatures and their lord, the Fallen. It was amazing what work had been accomplished in a matter of months, and how many lives had been lost to do so.

Harper looked up as Benjamin shifted, the man opening sleep fogged eyes and turning his gaze down to her, smiling tiredly. He was a handsome man, a _fine _man. All muscle made up the 6'6" fellow, his skin black as oil and his bald head shined in the evening starlight that glimmered defiantly through the thick smog over the sky. His teeth were bright white against his dark skin, and the whites of his eyes smoky and affectionate.

"You should sleep," he whispered, voice deep and resonating and she smiled gently up at him, shrugging.

"I'm not tired."

"You will be when we start up again."

"Probably," she sighed, resting her head on his great chest, listening to the heartbeat within. His hand came up and lightly touched at her hair, teasing the messy black locks, oily and dirty from so long without being washed with any designer products, from her eyes. She greatly anticipated the next rain; at least then maybe she could get a semi-decent bath without having to stop and risk detection from Decepticon soldiers. She caught his hand and held it lightly. It was caked with earth and calloused, dirty as they all were. The silver of her fingers stood out dramatically though, even in the night, and she cringed back from them slightly.

The freak arm.

Only six years ago she had been in an accident that had cost her entire right arm. It had been miserable. She'd been a damn fined girl of the arts, painting, drawing, talented at various instruments, all sorts of things, and it had all been swiped right away from her in a simple car crash. It had made her loath not being left handed. Her friends at school had been more than supportive, had gone the next two or so years helping her when they could, allowing her to adjust and never bothering her about the stump where a full arm had once existed. The empty sleeve had become a normal sight, and she had even begun to look into prosthetics, so she could at least feign some level of normalcy.

Then her mother, bless her heart, had pulled strings that Harper wished she hadn't even touched.

Her mother had worked at Sector 7, not necessarily someone of _great_ importance, but one of the lead scientists working on reverse engineering NBE 1, presently known as Megatron.

Harper sighed, pulling her hand back from Benjamin's and flexing it lightly, watched how smoothly and easily it moved. It was even better than her original arm, responded to her faster than her original had it seemed. It was as if the metal anticipated her movements, as if it was thinking ahead of her, and that was creepy. Creepy in its grace, creepy in how it was almost _too _real for the world. Her friends had noticed, even with a flesh colored glove over it, they had noticed. Harper had tried moving it the way a prosthetic would, clunky, without much motion, stuck in its general and same position, but the arm was too good for that, and others noticed. Finally she had given up faking, had even given up on the flesh colored glove, and people were very aware of how foreign and strange this arm was. She had come up with all possible excuses she could: that it was a new prototype and she was just being used to test it, that it was Japanese, even that they had hooked up electrodes in her brain so the arm knew what to do.

Nothing worked, nothing alleviated the creepiness, and friends dwindled to only the closest, and after a full three to four years with it, it had just been her and the wretched arm.

When the Decepticon attack had come and the All Spark had gone on a freak explosion of creating Decepticons, her arm had changed as well. Originally sleek and fitting the perfect image of a human arm, it had twisted slightly, fingers becoming longer and sharper, spikes rising from the shoulder and some teasing down her arms. It looked battle ready.

She hated it.

"How much longer are we going to rest?" she asked, looking away from the arm to the other Runners, all curled up close, sleeping on the ground or against the wall of the ruined house they had found. The whole neighborhood was like a ghost town, once fancy and high class, she was sure, there had been the remains of a gate outside of it, but there was little left of its former glamour.

"I'd give it another hour, we're all beat from the last run," Ben sighed, resting his chin along her neck and she felt the tickle of his stubble against her cheek. The man had found a razor in the upstairs bathroom of another house a few days back, and all the men of their group had been thrilled to have a shave. Harper had been hoping to shave her legs, she was sure most of the women had, but by the time the men were done with the already rusted blades, it wasn't good for much.

"This place doesn't seem to have a lot of activity, maybe we could hide out here for a while?" she offered, glancing back at him, but he shook his head.

"You remember last time we stayed somewhere for more than a night."

They'd been found. Seemed Decepticons roamed everywhere, even if a neighborhood or hideaway did seem dead on activity, there were always soldiers looking for fleshlings, for more slaves to put to work.

"One more hour," Benjamin repeated, closing his eyes and relaxing back against the wall. She nodded and curled up against him, closing her eyes. One more hour was all she needed. Just enough time to sooth aching muscles, rest her feet and her body. It wasn't sleep that she needed. No, she had long ago learned how to sleep in the middle of a run, most of them had, all she had needed was someone to steer her gently, and that was what Ben did. He steered her while she slept and she steered him while he slept. It was a fair trade, and the two knew they could trust each other. He had been with her from the first night and they'd tried desperately to never leave the other's side since. She prayed she never lost the man. He had become far too important to her in the past five months. Too great a friend to lose. The only man she had ever met that didn't shy back from her arm and didn't scoff at her rich, snobby little past. She didn't want to lose him.

Harper let out a gentle sigh as she felt her body relax more, felt sleep began to tease at her brain and willingly she fell into the abyss of it.

* * *

The house shuddered around them and Harper woke with a jolt, rising up sharply into a full sit. Benjamin was already moving into a stand, his eyes wide and shocked against his dark face. How long had they been sleeping? The sun wasn't even up yet from what she could tell, though the constant fog in the sky made such a statement difficult at times. It couldn't have been too long though, it barley felt like fifteen minutes.

The other runners were already scrambling up and bolting for any exit possible. The house gave another rough shudder and Harper caught Benjamin's hand, following the man as he fled out the sliding back doors that had long ago lost the glass in them. She glanced behind her, spotting the two Decepticons already tearing at the hose, the once rich home crumbling and shredding apart under their abuse. One looked about an average side, broad shouldered, his armor resting in shades of purples, whites and dark grays. Two long cannoned guns were on either upper arm, and based on the high armor on either shoulder, Harper could guess him a Seeker, which meant this run was going to be a bitch if she and Ben were spotted.

The other was smaller than the first, sleek and curving with fire red hues, his mouth twisted into a vicious grin as he slammed his fist into the side of the house, the force far too much for it and the roof began to cave in. Harper could see a Runner or two still inside, lost and confused in the sudden frenzy. She turned her head sharply, not wanting to see them caught or crushed, and clutched Ben's hand all the tighter, racing desperately for a mass of trees behind the house. Beyond the trees she could see open and rolling hills of dead grass, and it was safe enough to assume it was a golf course. This was a golf course sort of community, she was positive of that. Pure, open space. That was going to make for an even worse run.

"There's probably a lake in there, we can hide in it for a while, it'll throw off our scents," Benjamin called as he tugged her onward, not daring to let go, and she stumbled slightly. His legs were a good deal longer than hers, and for every single stride he took she was taking two or three to match his.

There was a sudden blast at their side, throwing them both off balance and Harper screamed in surprise, glancing back. The larger Decepticon had a cannon aimed right for them and she gritted her teeth, running harder, now pulling Ben along with her. More blasts followed, always falling close and almost toppling the two frequently, but they moved onward desperately. She hoped the other Runners would be all right. They had been separated before frequently and always managed to find each other again, or the few that were un-captured and alive at least. Harper recalled being torn apart from Ben only once, and dreaded it happening ever again. She had been aimless without him at her side.

They made it to the trees, when the fire became heavy and there was the roar of an engine behind them and the screech of wheels as the smaller Decepticon had to stop, unable to tear through the woods in his vehicle form. Harper cried out as a tree almost toppled onto them, Ben throwing his weight against her and the two fell to the ground as it crashed behind them, gun smoke and burning wood sizzling in the air. They lay quiet a moment, panting softly and clutching one and other. She buried her face into his chest, his shirt wet with sweat. The air around them was crisp with autumn, despite the gun fire in the air. It was quite chilly out with the darkness, but everything was growing colder much faster than usual, due to the constant overcast in the sky.

Harper could hear the smaller Decepticon angrily tearing at the trees, and part of her wishing desperately they would go after the other Runners, Runners that had most likely gone down the streets, in open space, rather than make a break for trees and any other obstacle they could throw out.

It was also very possible there were more than two Decepticons out there.

Benjamin rose slowly, looking back toward the entrance of the small wood, the 'bot there still working furiously at knocking down one tree after another, pressing closer and closer to get to them. He was yelling at them, vicious threats of what he'd do once he had his hands on them, and she didn't dare want to find out if it was all talk. Harper couldn't see the Seeker, and she figured it might be safe to assume he had taken flight after the other Runners.

"They're persistent today," Benjamin whispered, and shot her a wry grin, which she weakly returned. The two turned and ran for the edge of the wood again, coming out on the other side onto the brown, rolling hills of the golf course. Sure enough, there was a lipid pool off to the right, waters dark and mossy, no longer the blue lake that golfers accidently hit their balls into and cussed over blandly. She wondered idly if there were still white balls in there, sunken at the bottom, covered in green algae.

"Come on," she frowned, moving toward it quickly with Ben. They made it into the freezing cold depths before the Decepticon even made it through the woods. She dove in first, her body jerking in shock at the sudden chill, and she swam eagerly toward the bottom, turning as Ben dove in after her and swam along behind her. She wrapped her arms about him and held on tightly, trying to keep her lungs as full of air as possible, watching as the occasional bubble rose from their mouths or noses when they let out a small breath now and then.

They had done this once or twice before, disappeared beneath the water until their enemies were surely gone, only rising to take a quick gasp of air and sinking down again. It had always done the trick thus far. Their scents were lost, they made little noise and they weren't visible unless a 'bot was really _looking _for them.

Harper looked down, spotting golf balls at the bottom of the pond, and she moved toward them, touching at some, her silver hand picking up one delicately. She brushed algae off of it with her thumb and then slipped it into her pocket, feeling the bulge of it into her britches. She had long ago found different clothes to wear, other than her party dress. Running was impossible and uncomfortable in the dress. Benjamin had gone with her to loot a store, stealing a pair of britches, a top and some sneakers, all of which had become torn and ragged in the past few months.

She rose when she felt her lungs beginning to itch and burn, tilting her head back so only her nose and mouth surfaced. She took in a deep gasp of air, and then tried to dive again, but the water was suddenly full of a metal body and she turned sharply, letting out a cry of surprise at the appearance of the Seeker. Water filled her mouth and she quickly shut it, trying to swim back and get away, but he grinned vicious and reached out, caught her in a massive hand, Ben squeezed in the other and they all rose, surfacing with a crash and spray of water. She was tossed carelessly onto the ground with Ben, coughing against the water she had swallowed, feeling sick to her stomach with it and fear. Harper pressed her face against the autumn cooled grass, his chest heaving. Benjamin was on hands and knees, coughing and shuddering into the weather, his black skin shimmering and dripping with lake water.

"Look what I found, a couple of drowning rats," the Seeker laughed, the bright red 'bot walking forward, paint slightly scratched from tearing and working at the woods that had separated him from his prey. It seemed he lacked any real weapon, no guns, like most Decepticons had, and it made Harper wonder what his purpose was amongst all the other battle ready Decepticons.

"Shut your mouth, Skywarp," he snapped, studying his scratches with an obvious pout, glaring moodily toward the Seeker. "I'm in no mood for you."

"Don't be so vain, Pyrecracker," Skywarp grinned playfully, before crouching down to study the two of them thoughtfully. Harper watched with wide eyes, her chest heaving still and she reached out to find Benjamin, but the man was still catching his breath, sitting on his knees, looking shiftily between the two 'bots. "It's easy enough to redo paint."

"I _liked _that paint, that paint looked _good _on me!"

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Kill them!" he huffed, waving a hand dismissively.

Harper felt herself grow cold, taking a deep breath and holding it. Benjamin tensed beside her, sitting up slightly and glaring between the two of them. He looked ready to bolt, eager to bolt, but she knew as well as he did there wasn't a chance they would get away and live for very long. Skywarp looked thoughtful a moment, truly, and then shook his head, crossing his arms.

"No, we're already running low on slaves. Starscream says if this keeps up we'll have to start doing a lot of the work ourselves." The words came out in a whine and Harper bit her lower lip, unsure if she wanted to laugh or not. It was more like facing a petulant child than a frightful monster, but even a petulant child could be dangerous, especially if he was more than two stories tall and had huge weapons on either arm.

"What's that?" Pyrecracker leaned forward, reaching out and catching her by her arm, and she screamed in shock as she was dangled up at his face level, the Decepticon studying the metal curiously, the slight and foreign markings in it, and Skywarp leaned forward to do so as well. "Looks Cybertronian. Where did you get this?" He glared at her, giving her a firm shake as she swung before their faces.

"You drop her!" Benjamin yelled angrily, up on two feet instantly, and she looked imploringly down at him to be silent, not wanting him hurt. The two Decepticons didn't seem to care about him though, twisting her slowly as they looked over her limb.

"Well?" Skywarp urged, smirking at her, his red optics flashing with curiosity.

"M-Megatron," she gritted her teeth, ducking her head, waiting for the explosive anger and denials, but it didn't come. She peeked out curiously from behind her hair, taking a deep and shuddering breath.

"Explain," Pyrecracker ordered, frowning down at her suspiciously. She nodded her head and told them of the accident and of her mother's job at Sector 7. There was so little she could tell of the arm though. For all the years she had owned it, it still frightened her and she had claimed little to no desire to really use it and discover its full potential, because she was quite certain there was a good deal more to this arm that she was originally led to believe. She pressed into Benjamin when they set her down and he wrapped his arms about her protectively, the two Decepticons seeming to mull over the situation, before Pyrecracker began shifting down into his vehicle form, a brilliant red Viper sitting before them in a matter of seconds, and a backdoor popped open.

"Both of you are coming with us," the voice was firm, left no room for debate, and the driver side window rolled down, the holo sitting there and looking at them determinedly.

In the five months that the Decepticons had begun to reshape earth, Harper was positive of one thing: before the invasion even _began _the Decepticons must have had a meeting to decide that all holoforms would be far too damned attractive for their own good.

He was a handsome holo too, his skin a soft golden tone, looking kissed by the sun, and vibrant red hair fell in sleek flashes about his eyes and down to the nape of his neck. He was tall and willowy, but sleek muscles resided beneath the leather jacket and white wifebeater he wore. The holo jerked his thumb to the backseats.

"Get in."

"Or what?"

"Or we can rip your arm off and just _give _it back to Lord Megatron," Skywarp chirped, far too cheerful sounding about the idea in Harper's opinion, and obediently she crawled into the backside with Benjamin, the door slamming and locking behind them. Harper looked up to Ben, and he forced a warm smile back at her, leaning back to get comfortable in his seat.

"We were bound to be captured eventually," he soothed, and she nodded her head, leaning back into the seat as well as Pyre hit the gas, turning sharply and racing off the golf course and out of the neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all very much for the reviews! This chapter contains some slightly mature content, so please be forewarned =) _

Megatron liked the finer things life had to offer, and life had _many _finer things for him to take advantage of. To be honest, he had originally been unsure of putting the humans to more use than work slaves, forcing them to build a new Cybertron out of their once beloved planet and using them to harvest sparklings, young Decepticons that would grow quickly and enjoy making the fleshlings suffer, but he'd been surprised at how charmingly sensuous these humans could be, when given proper motivation. He'd come to said decision when he had been so close to the Sam boy on the roof, had seen the raw terror and awe in the youth's eyes, and such wonder was the most powerful aphrodisiac the warlord had ever felt. Ever.

He had always liked being looked upon with sheer reverence, and these fleshlings held nothing less than reverence for the 'bots. Hate the Decepticons though they may, there was absolute respect for such an advanced species, and that respect had bled into a twisted love for many.

The hands of his holoform traced the male body before him, testing it curiously and the way it reacted to his touches. Humans all reacted differently. They all had their separate and highly particular pleasure zones. In reality, they were not so different from 'bots. He smirked as he sent a wave of hot electricity into the thigh of the youth, the blond haired slave arching his back and letting out a sweet moan, his legs spreading slightly, swelled organ tinged in a deep red of passion. Megatron drew close and teased his tongue over a throbbing vein on the cock, the youth letting out another cry as his delicate fingers gripped at the pillows of Megatron's bed, the bed he had for these reasons specifically.

Pleasures slaves hadn't crossed his mind until Sam Witwicky. Worker slaves, yes, frequently, they were sturdy enough creatures for hard labor, but he never realized them so resilient against the pressures and triala of fucking with a 'bot. The Decepticons had a healthy sized harem by this point, and not full of simple fuck slaves either, no, plenty of others with plenty more uses. Music, massages, entertainment of various sorts. These humans had proved very useful, and not all seemed resentful of their position.

Pierce, beneath him, was a fine example of a pleasure slave that _more _than enjoyed his lot in life. Megatron had spoken with him, on an occasion or two, and learned of Pierce's life before the Decepticons. At the prime human age of twenty, he had been nothing whatsoever. Even by human standards he was not so incredibly handsome, not at all that intelligent, nor did he claim any great talents, but Pierce had skilled hands for massages and was a willing recipient for any sexual act, be they deviant or otherwise. He was a prized slave among the harem and a favorite of many of the 'bots, and he thoroughly enjoyed the attention, even watching 'bots fight over him, and fights did indeed break out.

"More!" the boy moaned, biting his lower lip as Megatron gave the base of his cock a firm squeeze, twisting his hand as he pumped and stroked the length, from the fine blond curls between his legs to the weeping tip. "Oh god, master!"

Megatron smirked and reached forward, lacing his fingers into Pierce's hair and jerking the boy forward to his own pleasure starved cock. Pierce didn't need to be told twice, he opened his mouth and eagerly engulfed Megatron's length, the Decepticon gritting his teeth and groaning softly in delight as he thrust eagerly against the soft lips, teasing at the back of the youth's throat. Pierce looked up at him heatedly with bright blue, adoring eyes, his hands coming up and stroking over Megatron's thigh as he suckled like a starved babe to a mother's nipple.

"Do you like that?" Megatron smirked, pulling at Pierce's hair lightly, and the boy nodded best he could around his length, sucking willingly, his tongue stroking tantalizing wet patterns over the hot flesh in his mouth. "Moan for it." Pierce did as told, moaning eagerly, bobbing his head faster against Megatron. The warlord took a deep breath, felt the burning of an overload in his system and closed his eyes, thrusting faster as the youth teased the nerves of his cock, as Pierce's tiny nails dug into his thighs and left delicate crescent moon grooves in the skin.

He froze at the sudden knock on his chamber's door, holoform flickering out, Pierce falling forward onto the bed, his mouth open around air and his blue eyes blinking wide in surprise. Megatron snarled and turned attention to the door, rising from his sitting position beside the bed and stalking furiously forward, jerking it open.

"This better be good," he growled, the Decepticon before him jumping back nervously. Skywarp grinned helplessly, pressing back against the opposite wall, his eyes wide and frightful. "_What _is it?"

"M-my lord, I was told you report to you when new humans were captured, a-after all, it is your will my lord to seek out new pleasure slaves a-and since some are here _now_…"

"Shut it," Megatron snarled, and Skywarp instantly shut his mouth, rubbing at the back of his neck with a tiny grin, looking awkward and uncomfortable. He glanced past Megatron and spied Pierce, the awkwardness leaving the Seeker in an instant and he waved cheerfully at the youth, Pierce grinning back ruefully and twiddling his fingers in return, blowing a kiss. "And quit flirting!" Skywarp jumped in surprise once more and blushed, smiling helplessly up at Megatron.

"My apologies, lord. There is one thing though…"

"What?" Megatron couldn't possibly see what could be so important, and tried valiantly to keep his tone from sounding _too _annoyed. It _had _after all been his orders that he be informed when new slaves were captured. Originally, such things hadn't been necessary. They had almost had too many humans to know what to do with, but they had been treated far too carelessly, and suddenly he found their numbers dwindling. It was worse that many were even managing to escape into Autobot protection and lead in revolts, revolts that had become increasing annoying and effective. He wanted to make sure the humans they captured where sent to proper locations of use, those that looked sturdy enough for work sent to do work, and those that looked sturdy enough for pleasure were sent to give pleasure.

He glanced back to Pierce, the young man lying back in black silk sheets of the bed comfortably, his hips rocking slightly, his full organ rising and falling with the motions, but the boy knew better than to pleasure himself without permission, unless he wanted to be punished. Of course, sometimes Pierce ended up being in one of those desperately submissive moods, and Megatron did love those days.

"There's a girl, my lord." Skywarp fumbled slightly. "She has this arm."

"Really?" Megatron drawled, narrowing his optics back onto the young Seeker. "_Fascinating_. A human with an _arm_."

"N-no, my lord, the arm is Cybertronian. She says it came from you."

Megatron paused, feeling a jolt to his system.

An arm? From him? Yes, he quite recalled that experiment.

He certainly remembered his time in Sector 7 and much more the reverse engineering experiments that had been done on him. In his frozen state he had sworn to himself that he would get revenge on all the filthy insects as they crawled about him, tore at his body, used it for their own wretched needs. He remembered distinctly one of the scientists taking a healthy sized piece of metal out of his right arm. It wasn't highly damaging, nothing _greatly_ missed and certainly no more than a tiny dip in his upper arm, a vague scar, but he _did _remember it happening. What's more, he also remembered seeing what it had been made into. He remembered seeing a girl in the engineering room being fitted with it, and how very frightened she'd been by it.

Back then, he had hoped it'd come alive and throttled her in her sleep.

Now, he was curious, and rather pleased she still lived and was still in possession of that piece of him.

"I see," he murmured, reaching up and tapping at his lower lip slightly, glancing toward the side. "I'll be there soon. Give me ten minutes." He glanced back toward Pierce, pleasantly surprised to see the boy's hand wrapped firmly around his cock, teasing and stroking himself, and Megatron growled in approval. "Make it twenty."

Skywarp grinned and nodded his with a knowing look, standing on tiptoes slightly to spy the disobedient pleasure slave on the bed.

"Have fun, my lord," he chirped and turned, skipping lightly down the hall. Megatron turned to face Pierce, the human offering him a defiant little smirk from behind curly blond locks of hair.

"Someone's been a _very _bad slave," Megatron purred, stalking toward the bed, his holoform flicking on again, still eager and aroused. "_Very _bad."

"Tsk, I suppose that means I deserve a punishment," Pierce's voice was light and affectionate and Megatron grinned all the more.

Yes, he quite loved it when Pierce was in a subby mood.

* * *

Harper stood with a small group of other terrified or solemn people, the girl shifting uncomfortably and staring down at the floor, not wanting to meet the eyes of those around her. She couldn't stand their horror and their nerves. It made her feel only weaker, only a good deal more awful. There was a fair sized thirty, and only six of them had been part of her group of Runners. She glanced around swiftly at all the faces, before lowering her gaze once more to the dark, metal ground. No, still the same looks of failure and resignation. Some of the people she could tell were not Runners. Perhaps some had been members of the Autobot rebellion against the Decepticons, but many looked as though they had just owned very good hiding spots for months on end. They were pasty and trembled with fright, their clothes old and musty.

The whole group was musty, in actuality. They all stank. Personally, she wondered if she would ever know the pleasures of an even lukewarm shower again.

There was a small group of Decepticons off to the side, watching them all thoughtfully, with a good deal more interest than Harper would have originally anticipated. They talked eagerly amongst themselves, gesturing to a human or two, and she'd found herself with a good deal of _greatly _undesired attention. She wasn't sure what they were discussing, perhaps who would die first.

She curled tightly against Benjamin, his large arm holding her close, desperately close, and she shut her eyes against the murmurs of the people about them and of the 'bots. She felt Ben's calloused fingers stroke a delicate pattern on her left arm, his body shielding her right. She wasn't sure what was going to happen to her because of her freak limb. She was terrified Megatron would appear and rip it clear off of her, tear it straight from her body and then toss her to the side like a rag doll. She didn't really like the arm, but she didn't want to be separated from it violently either.

"Scared?" she whispered to Ben, glancing up at him, and he looked down in return, smiling handsomely, soothingly with his big, chocolate brown eyes. Ugh, that was another thing she missed. Chocolate. She hadn't had that wonderful little delight since well before the Decepticon attack.

"Not incredibly," he murmured. She raised her brows high in surprise, and he chuckled, touching at her hair softly, before he looked up about the room, glancing toward the Decepticons coolly. "I mean, sure, I'm nervous, but you heard the two that got us. They're short on slaves. They're not going to kill us. They need us."

"Didn't the Jews say that about the Nazis?"

"Hush," he glanced at her, but his eyes were still kind.

"You're okay with the idea of being a slave?" she laughed weakly, shaking her head. Benjamin hooked a finger beneath her chin, urging her to look up at him and hold his gaze, and it was surprisingly powerful. There were times she felt she could completely disappear into the beauty and gentility of his eyes, the raw understanding he held.

"It's better than death," he whispered. "If we're slaves, we're still alive, which means we still have a chance for a better life. We still have a chance to escape, to find something better than this."

"There is nothing better left in this world," she murmured, feeling weak and drained, tired. She suddenly wished desperately perhaps she had taken a nap on the way over to the Decepticon base, but she couldn't will herself to sleep, far too nervous. Benjamin though, he always seemed to have perfect control of his body, sleeping when he needed to, wide awake and ready for anything when it suited him best. He had leaned back comfortably into the leather seats and dozed right off. She wished she were even half as strong and as in control as he was.

"That's not true," he chided, voice warm as honey to her, and she turned her gaze up to him once more, seeking the comfort he willingly offered. "Perhaps we will escape and we can finally find some Autobot soldiers, perhaps we can join the rebellion, be free again. Perhaps we will be rescued. There is always a chance for better, believe me."

"I believe you," she whispered, and he smiled, leaned forward and pressing his full lips to her brow. She felt her heart flutter delicately, closing her eyes and sighing in relief at the touch. His fingers traced over her cheek and as he pulled back he playfully tapped her nose, smiling down at her.

"Good," he smirked and passed her a wink. She wished she could take this experience so lightly, wished she could just stride through it all, but her stomach was a tangle of nerves and she could barely stay still, shifting from foot to foot lightly, reaching up now and then to touch and grip her hair, ratting it between silver and deft fingers. She hated the wait. She wished whoever it was would come in and get it all over with, wished they would be told what was going to happen next, but nothing was coming, nothing had been coming for the past hour. She and Benjamin had been the second very small group to arrive and by twos and threes the others had been brought about as well. It seemed the party would grow no larger, but how much longer did they have to wait?

Couldn't it just be done with?

She froze sharply when a door opened, suddenly taking it all back, _wanting _desperately to wait longer, please let the wait last longer. Her heart was up in her throat as she raised her focus upward, terrified to recognize NBE 1, having seen him plenty of times when she had visited her mother's place of work deep in the Hoover dam, claiming identification and permission to visit, so long as everything seen within was kept hushed. She remembered waiting in an office outside the hanger for her mother to get off work so they could ride home together, rather than wait all the hours at home alone, reheating leftovers and mulling over homework. She remembered sitting on that cold examining table as they connected her to the arm, to the strangely frightful way it fit her perfectly, how she could feel it starting to connect to her and the panic that had formed inside of her gut as she whispered that it was supposed to do that, whatever it was doing.

She had felt the whole time as if the fearsome being in the hanger were watching her and hating her and those about it.

And now it was quite alive and quite the ruler of the world.

Harper pressed as close to Benjamin as she possibly could, her left hand shaking and her legs feeling weak and useless. The man held her still to him, looking up at Megatron with obvious respect, his black face firm and devoid of most emotion.

At the warlord's side were two other Decepticons, one bird-like and distinctly Seeker in build, the other tall, its body expansive yet spindly in its own right. The eyes were brooding and heated red, as all Deception eyes were, it seemed, and most of its face was hidden behind a mask.

Megatron went about business rapidly and right away, looking over the humans with the expert eye of someone who knew exactly what to look for and quickly and without emotion pointing and declaring which would go where. The group became dispersed quickly with little time for goodbyes or even many complaints. What confused Harper was the occasional order for one human to be sent to the 'harem.' Did he mean harem as in the old, Arabian harems full of luscious and bosomy women, all golden from the sun and draped in elaborate clothing? Surely he couldn't possibly. Didn't Decepticons _hate _humans? What use would they have for a 'harem' of them? Her lip twitched nervously as she watched more than half the group sent away in a flash, suddenly no more than ten standing frightfully before the three gigantic killers. Megatron paused when he spotted her curled against Benjamin, and his face darkened to a frightful smirk.

"The human with the _arm_," he chuckled. "I've already heard a good deal about you."

His hand drew forward and she resisted the urge to scream and run away, perfectly aware that to do so would do her absolutely no good. The clawed fingers crooked as he beckoned her forward as one would a terrified animal, and that's all she was, she realized with a helpless grin, drawing near one miserable step at a time. She moved forward until she rested only a few feet away from him. The claws came close and touched at the metal arm with a surprising deal of delicacy, raising it, the Decepticon kneeling to study what work had been wrought from his own body. Harper stared past him to the wall beyond the three 'bots before her, trying to take in as much detail as possible of it and not panic herself, not wanting to risk losing all of her composure and trying to bolt, or even worse, faint.

"Fascinating," Megatron mused, his voice a warm purr as he tilted the arm one way or another, mindful of the girl connected to it. Harper flicked her attention up to him, then past again, taking a slow and shuddering breath. He sounded much too sexy for a massive silver monster. She prayed he didn't have a holoform. It simply wouldn't be right if he did, not right at all. "What all can it do? I wonder. Do tell, girl."

"I-I don't know," she whispered, looking up at him nervously, the face still settled in that amused smirk.

"We shall have to find out. I have not seen this part of me since it was joined to you. How you've _grown_."

Harper suddenly felt much too aware of her body, and the warmth rising inside of it. She took a deep breath again and looked to the floor, her stomach twisting in on itself. This shouldn't be nearly as arousing as it was. All she was doing was standing there being looked over like a hunk of meat, but it did nothing to stop her from feeling so deliciously vulnerable.

"Have her sent to the harem."

She looked up sharply as Megatron's command, and then turned to look back at Ben, worried suddenly he would not be sent with her. After all, handsome though he was, incredibly so, he was strong, brimming with muscles and power. He would probably be used as a work slave. They could be separated for thousands of miles. She couldn't bare the loss of him! A large form moved in front of her before she could even catch her friend's sweet eyes one more time.

"B-ben—" her cry was cut off as a large hand picked her up with a frightful deal of gentility, turning her away from the small group as the Decepticon that carried her moved from the room. She had even been permitted a goodbye glance, hadn't even seen his face one last time, and it tore at her heart. She gritted her teeth, thrashing angrily against the hand that held her, pounding on it furiously. "No! Let me go damn you!"

She glared heatedly up at the 'bot, recognizing it as one of the ones that had been standing beside Megatron, its face covered by the mask as it gazed emotionlessly forward, not even bothering itself to glance at her.

"Let me _go_!" she screamed, slamming her fist down onto one of the long fingers that held her, watching as her robotic arm made a dent in the hard metal of the Decepticon. He seemed to notice to, because he paused a moment and glanced down at his finger, then at her. She had a feeling if he could deign to twitch with irritation, he would. "Now!"

"No," the voice was low and mechanical, a stark contrast to most other Decepticon voices, who all claimed at least something that resembled human with the electrical hum as an undertone. She glared up at him weakly, biting her lower lip. The 'bot continued his walk down a long hallway, giving her a firm squeeze as she commenced to pound her silver fist against his hand again, creating various small dents she was certain were more annoying than actually painful. "Soundwave: superior. Human: inferior."

"I'll show you inferior!" she screamed, tears of frustration pricking in the corner of her eyes. "I-I'll…" Harper shook her head, biting down on her lower lip, knowing for certain there was absolutely nothing she _could _do. "I'll…"

"Silence."

"Oh stick it up your tailpipe!"

The 'bot seemed to lack in a response, or wasn't concerned to give her one, and continued walking until they reached another door. It was a massive room, all rooms in this place seemed massive, but the medical beds that lined the walls were completely human sized, and she was set down carefully, despite the fact she had given at least one of his finger's a sound beating. Harper looked about fretfully, spotting a few humans resting here or there on the beds, some sleeping, others sitting up and talking quietly with others, most bandaged in some way or other. She glanced back at Soundwave, but he wasn't look at her, staring past her further into the room. She followed his gaze and finally noticed the other humans that had been chosen for the harem, all of them standing off to the side of the room and all of them quite naked, looking about unsurely. A small, crablike Decepticon inspected them quickly with light chatter, before glancing her way. It made a few more quick looks over one man, then hopped off of him. It moved toward her as holoforms appeared and ushered the other humans away behind a screened off area.

Harper took a small step back as the crablike 'bot approached her rapidly, crawling up her pants leg and over her silver arm, stopping to study it rapidly, tapping and eyeing the metal, before turning focus up to Soundwave.

"_Vhat?_" it snipped, Soundwave gazing emotionlessly back down at it.

"Female's designation: new harem slave. Scalpel's objective: inspect her and the arm. Megatron's orders."

She didn't at all recall Megatron actually ordering that, but didn't dare say otherwise as the small Decepticon commenced to move over her quickly with all the precise and cold movements of a doctor, sharp legs rising and tilting her chin up. It moved to settle right in front of her face, a pointed foot rising and a light suddenly shone in her eyes as it examined them, chattering to itself the whole time. She turned her head to look as Soundwave began to leave, but one of the sharp legs smacked her square across the cheek and returned her attention forward and Harper blinked in surprise.

Scalpel continued its assessment along her face down to her neck where small hands tested and felt curiously. Suddenly a holoform stood before her, just as cold and calculating as the small creature that now sat on her shoulder, looking into her ear, touching carefully and delicately near and within. The holoform before her was pale with professionally cut blond hair, a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of a softly curving nose. Its nostrils flared as it studied her with icy blue eyes.

Long fingered hands suddenly grabbed her top and ripped it open and off, Harper gasping in surprise as she instantly raised her arms to cover herself, but he deftly batted her hands away, catching the front of her bra and tearing it off as well. Next went her pants and panties, all discarded unceremoniously to the side with her shoes. She writhed to grab at them, desperately jerking back to avoid the sudden offender, but he merely gritted his teeth in a snarl and scowled at her.

"_Quit _moving!" the doctor snapped through a thick German accent, and she froze, looking up with wide eyes. The 'bot on her shoulder continued its analysis down her body, the large and cold hands of the holoform doing the same. There was little passion in the movements and it seemed the Decepticon was as emotionally detached from the situation as any professional doctor would be. Harper let out a small noise of protest as she was pushed back onto a bed and her legs spread. Both pairs of eyes from the small 'bot and the holoform gave her a warning look as they looked up at the same time, and she instantly grew quiet, chest heaving nervously as the sharp legs of the robot spread her vagina, precise and delicate with its motions. A soft finger began to gently feel and press within and Harper groaned in embarrassment despite the irritated glares from the doctor, covering her face with her hands.

She hated Pap smears from humans, getting one from a Decepticon, she decided, was _no _better.

There was more pressure from within and she felt the tiny leg scrape lightly along her cervix, cramps following, and she gritted her teeth in discomfort. After a few more moments, the holoform moved back and allowed her to close her legs, Harper rising instantly into a sit and pressing back to the head of the bed, but the 'bot and holoform were both paying her no attention whatsoever. The Decepticon had shifted into a microscope and was studying the sample it had gathered curiously, holoform watching, before both looked satisfied and finally turned focus to her.

"No abnormalities detected," he informed in a clipped little voice and she nodded, unsure if she should be relieved or not. There was a moment of awkward silence, before the holoform seemed to sigh and held out its hand in offering, tilting his head. "Come," he whispered. "We shall have you cleaned and prepared for our Lord."

The sudden shift caught her off guard, and she looked suspiciously between the hand and the holoform's face. Shyly, Harper nodded, and accepted the hand, following the doctor as he led her to the screens where the other humans had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Thank you all very much for your reviews and for your support! Here is the next chapter! =3_

Sam woke up slowly, looking about him blearily, before realizing he had fallen asleep inside of Bee, again. He had been doing that a lot lately, but it wasn't like it was a huge deal. He didn't necessarily have a warm bed in a warm house with warm and loving parents waiting expectantly for him to return home, like he used to. No. The warm bed, warm house and warm loving parents had all been destroyed just a few months ago.

He rose into a seat, looking toward the front of the car from his spot in the backseat. The heater was on at a cozy level, making him feel groggy and sluggish. Sam reached up and rubbed his eyes firmly until bursts of colors appeared behind the lids. He took a deep breath through his nose, and then exhaled slowly.

"Bee?" he grumbled, smiling slightly when the radio crackled on, Debbie Reynolds' cheerful voice greeting him.

"_Good mornin'! Good mornin'! It's great to stay up late, good mornin', good mornin' to you!_"

"Right Bee," he chuckled, leaning back into the soft leather seats, looking out of the lightly tinted windows. "Good morning to you too."

The Autobot base was well kept, and he liked to imagine a good deal friendlier and brighter looking than the Decepticon base, but he didn't know. It was full of various 'bots, all of them moving about from one place to another, all occupied with their own personal business. Usually at night most of the vehicles would hang out in the hanger and sleep there in vehicle mode. He knew of a few that had their own rooms, their own recharging berths, in fact Bee even had one, but it seemed the 'bot almost never got to use it at night with how often Sam kept falling asleep inside of the Autobot. He wondered why the 'bot didn't just transform and place Sam on one of the cots in the sleeping barracks for humans, or just leave him dozing on the metal floor, but he supposed Bee was too nice for that.

How long had he slept in?

Sam glanced toward the clock on Bee's dash, cringing when he saw it was already one in the afternoon. Very late then, but they had been up very late too, simply reminiscing with each other about how things had been _before _the Decepticons had gotten their slimy paws on the All Spark and used it to create a whole new Decepticon army and give their leader, the Fallen, all the energy he needed to come to planet earth. Sam sighed, tilting his head back and rubbing at his eyes again. Things were just a mess in general, although the Autobots had begun to win a lot more fights, he still hated what the world had become. Thick clouds occasionally kept the lands dim and depressing, Sam hadn't seen any actual sunlight for about four days now, but when it had last come out, it had remained visible the entire afternoon, bathing the November-bitten California in a warm blanket.

He missed daylight incredibly.

"Christ, I guess I should actually get up and do something helpful, huh?" he chuckled, peeking from behind his hands toward the front of the Camaro. Bee's engine revved warmly and the car gave a playful stop and go, before one of the backdoors opened and Sam climbed out, Bee shifting behind him into his robotic form, giving a long stretch, along with his ward. Sam tried not to admire the form too much, hating the way he had begun to feel for the Autobot, for his guardian. It wasn't that he found it _wrong _to like another guy, but said other guy was _his _robot protector, and Bee probably didn't at all lean in his direction, gender or species-wise.

Sam had gone through his fair share of childhood sexual experimentation. He and Miles, when they were twelve, had sat out behind his dad's shed and played that age old game of 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours,' and had even shared a few chaste and delicate little kisses, both boys feeling awkward and insecure, not knowing _what _to do or how to please the other, barely even understanding pleasure for what it truly was at that age. There had been one more episode between them just directly after the attack on Mission city, before they had graduated and just before the Decepticons had managed to steal the All Spark.

That experience had been different, better even. Sam could safely admit he was no longer bi-curious, but outright bisexual. He grinned helplessly at the thought, rubbing at the back of his neck. He remembered years ago when he had originally thought all people that claimed bisexuality were just desperate whores willing to sleep with anyone. The whole thing took a very different light when he realized that he was one of those 'desperate whores,' and had only ever had one real lover, Mikaela. He paused, frowning slightly. Mikaela, and he supposed now Miles, not that Miles was about anymore to really claim that title proudly.

Sam followed Bee to a large hanger where both Autobots and soldiers from the military mulled over plans. He spotted Mikaela off to the right, the beautiful young woman working quietly and skillfully on Ironhide's engine, Ratchet watching over her motions, though Sam had little doubt in her knowledge of machinery, and he had a feeling Ratchet had little doubt as well. She looked up when he entered and offered a warm smile, dark brown locks pulled back from her face in a messy bun, a line of grease residing on her cheek. He gave her a friendly wave and she returned it with a friendly wink, before focusing her attention once more on Ironhide.

He moved to stand beside her, watched as Captain Lennox pointed something out to Optimus Prime. Bee moved over to study what they were reviewing as well, bouncing eagerly, almost childlike in his curiosity.

"Glad to see you could finally join the living," Mikaela teased, voice soft so not to interrupt the meeting, the dark haired girl smirking up at him. Sam flushed and rubbed at the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

"Well, you know how it goes. No school, no alarm clock, my body just starts doing whatever it wants," he chuckled, looking down into the elaborate and chrome engine in Ironhide, the vehicle revving suddenly, causing Sam to jump. Mikaela laughed and shook her head, reaching out to twist…something. It was all Greek to Sam as far as he was concerned. Mechanics went right over his head. Mikaela had once teased him that if Sam ever did end up with a guy, he would probably be the bitch, especially with his 'girlish' scream. "So uhm, what are they all up to?" He nodded his head toward the soldiers, mechanic and organic.

"They managed to get a map of a piece of the Decepticon base, they've been going over it all morning," she sighed, finally looking satisfied with her work and pulling back from Ironhide, wiping her hands on ragged jeans.

"Are we going to make an attack?"

"Doubtful," Ironhide spoke up, shifting before them easily, adjusting so he didn't bump them in the process. The war hardened 'bot crossed his arms moodily as he stood up straight, looking over the leaders of their little rebellion. "Very doubtful. The map only shows us a few possible entrances and rooms. We could very well walk into a slaughterhouse with how little we know."

"Shit," Sam sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets, looking over the small group worriedly, before his eyes fell on Bee.

Again.

Damnit.

He had to stop this. He couldn't keep passing shy little glances at his guardian. At some point Bee was going to catch him and start wondering what Sam was thinking. What could possibly be going on in his head? Well Sam could promise it was nothing…too unclean at least. Okay, sure, he'd had a fantasy or two, maybe, considering so many of the Autobots had highly attractive holoforms he didn't see why he couldn't maybe contemplate the idea of what Bee's might be like, if the Autobot would ever use it. And after all, the holoforms were about as real as any person! They could touch, see, taste, hear, and smell, everything it seemed! So maybe he had thought a time or two of doing a few things with Bee's holo in the backseat, but wouldn't that be like doing it _inside _of Bee? Well surely that would freak out the Autobot a little, after all Sam was _quite _certain he wouldn't want to do it inside of himself and make a huge mess on his own leather seats, if he had leather seats—

Bee looked up thoughtfully and caught Sam's long, contemplative gaze, the guardian tilting his head, bright blue optics squinting in the hint of a smile and Sam flushed brightly, quickly looking anywhere else but the Autobot. His eyes landed on Mikaela's accusatory glance and he flushed only more.

"W-what?"

"Why don't you go talk to him?" she urged, giving him a slight nudge.

"H-he's a robot!"

"He's your best friend."

"Yeah, and he's probably not like _that_."

"No, Bumblebee has had a fling or two with other males," Ironhide interjected, glancing down at them and Sam groaned internally, having forgotten the warrior's presence. He turned sharply, waving his hands, his voice strained and hushed.

"Not so loud! I don't want everyone to hear!"

"Hear what?" Ratchet asked, blinking and looking down at him from his position beside Ironhide. _Shit_, Sam had forgotten about the medic too. For gigantic walking, talking machines, the Autobots could be way too damn quiet sometimes.

"Nothing!" Sam snapped, groaning internally. Mikaela shook her head, huffing.

"Sam is majorly crushing on Bee."

"Crushing?" Ratchet frowned at the terminology, tilting his head and leaning forward slightly, giving Sam's form a light and careful poke. "No, I don't believe Sam's body mass could even put a dent in Bumblebee."

"No," Mikaela laughed. "I mean he—"

"Oh? What's that? I think I hear Sideswipe calling! Coming Sideswipe!" Sam grabbed Mikaela's arm and dragged her after him out of the hanger, the embarrassed boy openly ignoring the confused stares of those within as they left, Bumblebee's stare hot on his backside. He pulled Mikaela along down a hall, grinding his teeth, his cheeks still a bright red despite himself and she grinned helplessly at him, finally digging her heels into the ground to stop.

"Okay, okay, we're far away enough now that I don't think they're going to hear you angst over Bee," she chuckled, crossing her arms before her and smiling at him. Sam turned on her, opening his mouth to snap something, but his brain was a mess and he couldn't focus, caught between humiliation and rage.

"How could you do that?!" he finally managed, throwing his arms up into the air. "I don't want _everyone _to know about m-me…maybe…liking Bee. God Mikaela, now he probably thinks I'm a total goon!"

"Calm down, Sam," she laughed again, her voice sweet and soothing and begrudgingly Sam did as he was told, running a shaky hand through his hair. "You heard Ironhide, Bee's done a few crazy things before, there's no reason he can't do crazy things with you."

"But we're completely different! I mean, he's a robot and I'm…me." Sam looked down at himself helplessly, feeling only worse. The long time he had spent as a member of the Autobot rebellion had done his wiry body good, giving him some lean muscles to work with, but he still looked awkward in his own mind. His dark hair was curly and untamable, and for the life of him he knew he could never grow it long without it becoming a frizzy mess. Not only were they a different species, Sam wasn't even a good example of his _own _species.

He jumped slightly when Mikaela's hand fell delicately onto his shoulder and he looked down at her, forcing a weak little smile for her sake.

"Just talk to him about it. You're cute with words. Like when there was more to me than met the eye," she grinned playfully when he blushed, Sam looking off to the side and rubbing his neck.

"That was stupid…"

"It was sweet."

"Yeah well," he chuckled and scratched at his neck slightly, looking down the hall toward where the hanger was, where Bee was. "Yeah. Talk."

* * *

Harper tilted her head for the doctor's soft menstruations, sighing softly in pleasure. For a freaky little robot, the Decepticon's holo had some _talented _hands.

The holo's hands worked smoothly along her neck and down to her shoulders, massaging in a honey colored oil that left her skin a golden hue and slightly oily feeling. He had already spent the past hour working said oil into her hair, which originally had left the black locks just as oily, but as time passed it grew soft to the touch and spicy and electrical smelling. It was tedious work but the doctor was thorough and didn't seem to need awkward conversation to alleviate the silence between them. It was probably better this way. She couldn't begin to imagine what they would talk about. The finer points of Decepticon politics? The weather? Perhaps what the hell the 'harem' was supposed to be.

Actually, she was pretty damn curious about that.

She offered her left arm when the doctor motioned for it, long-fingered hands pulling on the length of her arm and massaging the warm oil into her all the way down to the length of her fingertips. Harper nipped her lower lip, shifting in the small metal basin she stood naked in, having grown used to her nude state in front of the doctor. He was entirely impassionate about her body and it was a relief. If he had been looking her over, studying her with some level of curiosity and interest… Harper frowned, her brow creasing. She didn't know what she would do. Probably nothing, but at least his lack of interest was making this a hell of a lot easier than it could've been.

"What's the harem?" she asked finally, the holo pausing and glancing at her, bright blue eyes suspicious a moment, before softening as Scalpel returned to his work.

"Pleasure slaves."

"Pleasure?" she gaped, lowering her arm until the doctor gave her a cold glare and jerked it back up into his grip. "W-what kind of pleasure?"

"Many kinds," the doctor continued shortly, his answers clipped and as professional as the rest of him.

"S-sexual kinds?" she ventured, her heart up in her throat again. His motions paused and he glanced toward her, brow creased slightly. His hands were in mid-pull, one resting along the bend of her elbow and the other holding her fingertips almost delicately. Scalpel sighed heavily and lowered the arm, turning attention to her Cybertronian one, gently lathing it with the spicy oils as well, bringing about a lovely shine from it.

"Sometimes, depends on the 'bot, depends on the slave. Sometimes music, sometimes art, sometimes massages."

Maybe she would luck out. Being sexual with a robot? The idea went right over her head. Could they really do that? Did their holo's work that way or was the slave actually sexual with the 'bot itself? She knew from the doctor alone that the holo's touches felt as real as anything else, but could they really be sexually active with humans, _would _they want to? From all she remembered humans were insects to them, what on earth had changed?

Obviously quite a lot.

She remained mostly silent for the remainder of the doctor's massage. The only other time she recalled making another noise was when his oiled hands stroked between her legs, rubbing the oils into recently shaved flesh, the pale nether lips rubbed to a honey golden hue. The doctor had been quick about removing all excess hair except what was atop her head. Her pubic hair, legs and arms had been completely removed with a fine laser, leaving her skin momentarily raw and pinkish. Scalpel continued his work down her thighs well her toes and surveyed her when he was finished, tilting his head this way and that, like a man studying a sculpture he had toiled endlessly on, looking for any minute mistakes. He found some, reaching out and touching at her ears.

"You do not have piercings," he stated, frowning at her slightly.

"No," she murmured. She had always been terrified of getting ears pierced, scared of it hurting, until the car accident when the fear had faded into a simple lack of interest, other things a good deal more pressing that sticking metal through her lobes. The doctor clicked his tongue in disapproval and held out his hand, which she accepted.

"Is it really such a big deal?" she ventured to ask and the doctor gave her a disdainful expression.

"Of _course _it is," he snipped. "You are here to please. You must be pleasing to look at. Decepticons find body art highly attractive."

"Why?"

"So many questions!" he snarled, scowling at her. "It is _not _your place to speak freely!"

She jumped slightly and ducked her head, closing her mouth instantly. Body art? She knew a large portion of humans found it attractive, especially now in days when tattoos and wild body jewelry were no longer a statement of defiance but something a person did for the sake of doing it, for the sake of remembering something, for the sake of living and experiencing something as amazing raw and relaxing as a being stabbed and teased with a needle. She supposed she could understand then, after all, bits and pieces of metal hooked and curled into human flesh, watching the metal penetrate the skin again and again and seeing the inky reminder of it happening, was probably highly sexy. The sight could most likely even be considered erotic.

Scalpel helped her out of the small tub and guided her up and down a slender hallway, then through a surprisingly small doorway, by 'bot standards at least, into a lavish room, spicy smelling as the oils on her skin and filled with lounging humans. Harper paused in surprise of all the naked and scantily clad bodies, all rather comfortable and content in their setting, some sleeping curled together on large, soft looking beds, others holding idle chatter. In the far corner a group of girls were teasing each others' hair in hundreds of tiny little braids, on a bed two men talked in low and warm tones, grinning knowingly at each other. Most paused a moment to look at her curiously, before all returned to normal, except their gazes stayed, even with their heads bowed in their gentle chatter and murmur.

The doctor urged her along in the room, guiding her to a buxom red head that rose from the book she had been reading and greeted them, the woman's thick ruby curls falling in sleek and lovely waves about her face and down her back. Her body was a myriad of tattoos, her ears full of piercings and her brows claimed a few as well, and a tiny ring rested in her nose. Despite herself, Harper allowed her gaze to wander down the woman's body to the full, round breasts, small silver loops in the rosy nipples and in her belly button was a ring as well, a scorpion dangling from it darkly. A red lacy skirt hung off her hips, dragging about bare feet. Her skin was creamy pale, not looking at all oiled as the other slaves.

Harper flushed and looked meekly up at the woman, who was eyeing her thoughtfully as well, red lips curled into an appreciative little smile, when her green eyes caught Harper's. She gave a playful wink to the younger girl and Harper blushed only more, looking down to her feet.

"Have her pierced and fitted with some at least _semi _-descent clothes. The ones she arrived in were deplorable."

"Yes sir," the woman responded, her voice charming and smooth as honey. She held out her hand and Scalpel passed Harper's into the woman's.

"Have her sent to Megatron's chambers when you're finished."

"Of course."

Harper's heart fluttered in fright and she looked nervously up at the woman, who watched Scalpel's back as the Decepticon's holo walked away, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. The woman seemed to relax then, shoulders that had been pressed back regally to emphasize the large bust loosened up and her hips cocked lazily to the side.

"Tight ass," she muttered wryly, before turning and looking down to Harper, a warm smile lighting her face. "Hey there sweetie. You look 'bout scared out of your mind."

"You would be correct," Harper gasped, releasing a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. The woman grinned and hooked her arm comfortably with Harper's, guiding her through large room.

"My name's Scarlet," she smiled, and then raised her brow slightly, studying the younger girl's arm. "And if _that _metal thing is any clue, you must be Harper."

"Y-you know me?"

"There's _quite _a lot of talk going on about you amongst the Decepticons. Cinder heard about you first," Scarlet nodded her head to a young woman currently fussing loudly up at a male slave, the woman willowy in figure with pert breasts pressed to a silky dress that might've originally fallen to her feet or further, but was torn and resting around her hips. Her hair was black and styled in a bob, some mussed locks falling about her chocolate brown eyes. She pointed her finger into the man's chest, continuing her verbal barrage as he fumbled helplessly before her. Harper could only wonder what the man had done to upset her so. "She was with Ravage coming back to these quarters when you were brought in and ever since then it's just been a _buzz _about the broad with the metal arm."

"It's not that big of a deal," Harper sighed, sitting down in the plush chair, and Scarlet smiled gently down at her, reaching out and brushing the girl's hair back gently, a motherly gesture as Harper closed her eyes, savoring it.

"Well it only makes you more like them, they love things like that!" Scarlet huffed, shaking her head. "If you play your cards right, I wouldn't be surprised if you became about as popular as Pierce."

"Play my cards right. So it's all just a game?" Harper laughed bitterly, looking up to the woman. Scarlet tilted her head, looking confused a moment, then a delicate understanding crossed her face and she relaxed, brushing at Harper's soft bangs once more.

"Not a game. It's just survival. Would you rather be a slave here, pointed at by a Decepticon that says blandly 'I want that,' raped senselessly day in and day out, used to the full extent of your body and then tossed aside, or would you rather show a little backbone and try and play it by your rules, be 'Harper' to them and not 'that?'"

"I don't understand…"

Scarlet clicked her tongue gently and grinned, shaking her head, those red curls flying ruefully about her face and tickling at her breasts. The woman pulled out a small box and opened it, speaking as she pulled out a slender needle and a lighter.

"When I was first captured I was so depressed. I originally worked in the sparkling fields, long hours just toiling away over these young Decepticons that were going to grow up and probably kill me and others like me." She held the needle over the fire, sanitizing it, before rummaging through the box and finding some earrings she liked, holding them up to Harper, who nodded her head in agreement.

"God, I had never been more miserable. Then one of the Decepticons got a little frisky with me," she chuckled and shook her head. "In fact, he got a lot frisky and he did it multiple times. I hated it, especially when he spread some the word about an easy lay and others got frisky too." Scarlet sat on the armrest beside Harper, tilting the girl's head and moving her hair over her shoulder. Harper closed her eyes against the sting of the needle entering her earlobe, taking deep breaths through her nose as she listened to the woman continue her story:

"After about a month of it, all these bouts of friskiness among the fellows began to interfere with my work on the sparklings and the Fallen had me sent to the harem since I wasn't any good in the field anymore _anyway_. All I could think was 'Christ, I'm going to spend the rest of my stupid life on my back for these Decepticon cocksuckers.'

"Then I met Scorponok and he was the _first _Decepticon that didn't want a senseless fuck," she grinned wryly, chewing her lower lip a moment as she teased the earring into Harper's lobe, motions careful and precise. "He just wanted conversation. It's all that some harem slaves do here, you know, just talk with a 'con. They just hang and chat, because they're good conversationalists."

"Why did he want to talk with you?" Harper asked, and Scarlet smirked lightly, her green eyes dancing with mirth.

"Don't know why exactly, but I do know he saw my scorpion tattoo and liked it," she grinned, jerking her head back some. Harper leaned back as Scarlet leaned forward to show her the black and elaborate tribal scorpion ink, the small creature no more than four inches long, but certainly pretty enough. "That was my first tattoo actually."

"You're a Scorpio too, huh?" Harper smirked and Scarlet laughed, nodding her head.

"Anyway, we just talked. That's it. That night he didn't even touch me, just opened the door to his chambers and sent me on my way. The next day, it was the same thing. I woke up, expecting another long day of senseless fucking and the next thing I know Scorponok's at these very doors, ordering me to follow him to his room, and we spend another day of light conversation. It was wild. He started doing it every day and the weirdest part was that I actually started to enjoy it and him. It even got to the point that sometimes I wouldn't even come back to this room, I would stay with him and sleep on his bed and he'd go out on patrol and I'd be all by my lonesome wondering if he was _ever _going to even kiss me," she paused and smirked. "Of all stupid things to wonder about. Finally I just got so fed up of him never even touching me I actually asked him what was wrong with me. What? Was I not pretty enough? Not skinny enough? Not deadly or metallic enough for him?"

Scarlet paused in her motions, looking somewhat lost in thought, in her memories, her green eyes flickering warmly. Harper waited patiently, watched the emotions cross the woman's face, soft blushes and the tiniest curve of full lips. Scarlet blinked and seemed to realize what she was doing, smiling apologetically.

"Anyway, we finally messed around that night."

"I still don't understand about how this is like a game," Harper admitted, nipping her lower lip. Scarlet chuckled, and continued piercing her ears. By now Harper had four holes in the one ear, each claiming a different ring.

"Well I couldn't _always _be with Scorponok, you know? Sometimes he didn't get here earlier enough or the other Decepticons would be upset he's stealing all my time from them. But the more time I spent with other Decepticons, the more I managed to finagle them into conversation. Soon I wasn't even having sex anymore unless _I _prompted it. I had become a conversationalist pleasure slave."

She grinned and shook her head wryly.

"I love it. There's so much you can learn, so much they dish out at you. Sometimes it's scary, especially with some Decepticons like Starscream. There's so much going on in their heads that they just unload it all to you and you keep it all to yourself, a silent oath amongst all the conversationalists. We're like psychologists except we don't _have_ to offer advice. We can just listen, or we can all just talk about the stupidest of things. The point is, if you want to live and maybe even enjoy your time here, not live and empty, pointless life, find what you're good at and use it to your advantage. Don't let them turn you into a senseless fuck." Scarlet looked at her sincerely at the last words, her eyes heated. She settled her hand on Harper's cheek, looking earnestly down at the girl. "_Don't _let them do that, because they will if you let them. You'll be nothing more than pair of spread thighs without a face. Beat them at their own game by being something they want because they actually want _you_. _That _is the mark of a good pleasure slave, when a Decepticon asks for you by name."

Harper frowned quietly, tilting her head as Scarlet went to work on the other ear, silence falling between the two as Harper contemplated the elder pleasure slave's words. Looking at Scarlet she would think the woman would be used for sex and only sex. The fact she was more sought out for conversation was momentarily surprising, but Scarlet was interesting to listen to, her voice holding charming and warm tones, her smiles sweet, but it all could change so smoothly from charming to sarcastic, sweet to wry. She _was _a pleasure.

Harper looked around at the other pleasure slaves, suddenly wondering who did what. What was Cinder's big talent? What was the talent of the man she had been fussing at? All of them? More importantly: what did she even have to offer? Harper hadn't touched an instrument in years, she couldn't think of anything interesting to talk about ever, and she hadn't even tried things like massages on other people, let alone on a robot. She didn't have a good singing voice, mediocre, but not at all stunning, and she awkwardly boasted two left feet.

What _could _she do?


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahahahaha xD I wasn't goanna post this quite tonight but Riah Riddle's just too damn cute. Okay Riah, here's the next chapi just for you =3_

_---Elexies_

Megatron looked up from the reports from Starscream when there was a knock on the door to his chambers. He turned in his seat, leaning back comfortably, but not getting too comfortable. He had been anticipating the arrival of the newest harem girl, and despite himself he had grown eager and excited at every knock on his door. The girl was like an extension of himself with that arm, and there were very few sentient beings that Megatron liked as much as himself.

There had been multiple knocks on the door and, admittedly, he had grown delighted each time, only to be disappointed with the arrival of a Decepticon with some news or other. It was in fact beginning to grow more of an irritation than a simple annoyance, but he remembered clearly opening his mind to Soundwave and ordering the 'bot to have the girl sent to his quarters after she was finished being initiated into the harem. It was taking far longer than originally planned though, or perhaps that was just anticipation? Even still, it was growing harder and harder not to go in search of the girl himself, but to do so would reveal just how eager he was to begin training the young thing in the ways of pleasure.

"Enter," he called and the door opened slowly, and once more Megatron was disappointed that the guest was not his little harem girl. He sighed as Soundwave entered the room, followed by his twin cassettes, Rumble and Frenzy, the twins loudly pushing and beating on each other. Megatron scowled slightly at the unwelcomed noise, always having wondered how Soundwave could manage to live with those two and be so unbothered, but he knew the Communications Officer could easily silence them with a single psychic command, if his third in command only so wished. "What is it Soundwave?"

"The spies that leaked the map of the base have been terminated," the monotonous tone replied emotionlessly.

"Excellent," Megatron smirked. He had known for weeks now that the two new 'Decepticons' had been Autobot spies, and was eager for what information he could tease Prime with, but the two had been so careful and tedious that finally he had personally left some floor plans of the base out, and was pleased when they finally took the bait. Now all he had to do was wait for Optimus to make the mistake of attacking.

"Hey! Hey, boss!" Rumble cried suddenly, looking up at the taller and elder Decepticon. "I heard there was some broad with a Cybertronian arm. That true?"

"No, of course it's not true! Only half the base it talkin' 'bout it. Ravage even _saw _the girl, but no it's not true!" Frenzy snapped sarcastically at the blue twin, Rumble turning about moodily with his fist, knocking his brother firmly on the jaw, but the motion lacked the real passion Rumble showed in battle. The two began to tumble senselessly together, yelling and snapping insults at each other as they kicked and punched fitfully. Megatron raised an optic ridge at Soundwave, the 'bot standing silent a moment, an air of 'what can you do?' hanging about the Communications Officer a moment, though there wasn't the slightest viewable change in him.

"Frenzy, Rumble, desist."

The two immediately ceased their fighting, Rumble pushing Frenzy off of him with a scowl.

"Primus! I was just askin' a question!" Rumble whined. This seemed to spark the 'bots memory chip and he returned focus to Megatron, standing up from the floor. "So do we?"

"The 'broad' with the Cybertronian arm is about, yes."

"Aw serious! That's awesome!" The two twins perked up eagerly, grinning knowingly, for sparklings. "She's in the harem right? Oh this is goanna be so good!"

"She will not be passed frivolously around Decepticons, at least, not yet," Megatron scowled at the sparklings, the two immediately settling from their wandering and most likely lecherous thoughts.

"No, no, of course not!" Frenzy raised his hands in defense, grinning helplessly. "A-after all, you should be the first to give her a try anyway, Lord Megatron!"

"Yeah, definitely! You'll put her in her place good, all right!"

Megatron wasn't sure if he wanted to be amused or annoyed with the twins. They were faithful warriors though, just like their creator, and he constantly had to remind himself that they were still young, not having seen _nearly_ the cycles Megatron had in his long life. They all turned attention to the door at the delicate knock upon it, Megatron calling for entrance, already expecting another 'bot and not daring to get his hopes up once more.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Scarlet walk in, having held many long and interesting conversations with the woman before. If anything, he would consider her one of his more valued conversation pleasure slaves. She listened well but certainly knew how to fill the silent holes, able to discuss any subject and remain interesting the entire time, her voice always sweet and a delight to hear. Rumble and Frenzy made appreciative and playful growls, grinning at the woman. She smiled and twiddled her fingers in 'hello,' before looking up to Megatron.

"My lord, I've brought Harper, as was requested," she smiled, tilting her head politely. Megatron grinned, trying to hide at least some of the excitement he felt. He prayed to Primus this girl wasn't a waste, a weak and spineless wretch. If she was to claim a piece of him as a limb she damn well needed to deserve such an honor.

"Bring her in then," he ordered, looking to the other Decepticons that occupied his quarters and waving his hand to them. Frenzy and Rumble both groaned, but turned to follow that creator out of the room, following Harper curiously and hungrily with their eyes as the girl unsurely walked past them into the room. Scarlet paused a moment at the door, looking hopefully and worriedly to the girl, before following the other 'cons out.

* * *

"Did you _see _her?" Rumble crowed, bouncing excitedly. "Oh she looks like a fun ride, once she stops cowerin' from everyone!"

"I don't personally mind a little cowerin' now and then," Frenzy scoffed, jumping slightly when an arm suddenly went about his shoulder, Scarlet nudging her way between the two brothers and smirking warmly up at them, her green eyes flickering playfully.

"You just like to pretend you're a big badass," she crooned, bumping her hip against his. Frenzy smirked down at her, growling playfully at the woman again and she wrinkled her nose cutely up at him. She looked to Rumble then, batting dark lashes. "Have my two boys been good? Keeping out of trouble?"

"Nevah!" Rumble smiled triumphantly.

"N'aw, who'd wanna do something boring like that?" Frenzy agreed, nodding his head slightly and Scarlet laughed gently. "Have you been busy, Scarlet? We don't _see_ you much anymore." His double entendre was obvious and Scarlet shook her head, curls flying gently.

"I wouldn't say _busy _but Scorponok and I have been keeping ourselves occupied," she replied and Rumble groaned loudly, throwing his head back dramatically.

"_Always_ with Scorponok! You never spend time with _us _anymore! If you like him so much why don't you just _bond _with him?" he whined, Frenzy hitting him over the back of his head, Rumble turning a snarl on his brother.

"You ugly aft! 'Bots and humans aren't allowed to bond, you know that!" Frenzy chided.

"Who you calling and ugly aft, you mother fragger!" Rumble cried, moving so Scarlet didn't get caught between their fight, the girl skipping forward lightly to avoid their blows, looking somewhat thoughtful, her brow creased some. Bond with Scorponok? The idea was somewhat dreamy to her. She took a deep breath and then shook her head, dismissing the idea immediately as frivolous and _quite _impossible as she followed along behind Soundwave, the silent Decepticon's sparklings fighting and screeching at each other the entire way down the hall, when suddenly the two stopped, the fight ending as soon as it had come about. Originally Scarlet had found it strange when it happened, but she'd grown used to it, having realized quickly that it was Soundwave sending his mental commands.

The twins moved to stand on either side of her again, Rumble looking down to her curiously, his red optics flickering lewdly.

"So, this new girl…"

"Yeah, the new girl," Frenzy added, draping an arm over Scarlet. "She looks like she could be a lot of fun."

"Well, I wouldn't know, I certainly haven't tried," Scarlet teased, the two huffing lightly at her response, before Rumble perked up once more, his eyes turning to his creator.

"Hey, when is Soundwave going to mess around with a pleasure slave? He never messes around with the slaves."

The 'bot paused only minutely in his step, before resuming, his head turning slightly so the red of his visor was visible. The Decepticon looked back toward his sparklings, tilting his head a bit.

"Well?" Rumble urged, eyes wide and even childishly curious, Frenzy looking up toward his maker with veiled curiosity as well. The larger 'bot turned his head to face front again, silent a long moment, before reply monotonously.

"Soundwave: superior. Humans: inferior."

"Oh that's got nothing to do with it!" Rumble whined, throwing his arms up slightly in frustration, Scarlet laughing gently at his reaction.

"Rumble will desist with the illogical questions," Soundwave ordered, moving somewhat faster down the hall. If Scarlet didn't spend nearly as much time with the twins as she did, she would've missed the fact that the communications officer was feeling quite awkward at the pestering, but she kept such information purely to herself, knowing just how vicious the Decepticon could be if he so felt like it, and how little he generally did think of her species.

"Come on boss!"

"Soundwave will not repeat command."

Rumble fell moodily quiet, crossing his arms and pouting, Frenzy rolling his eyes, but the curiosity still lingered in his gaze, and Scarlet smiled slightly, peeling off from the three of them as they came upon the corridor to the slave's quarters. The twins bid her goodbye, Rumble informing her if she ever had some time away from her stupid Scorponok she was more than welcome to join them in some fun. She grinned vaguely to herself as she opened the door to the harem, figuring some time with the rambunctious twins wouldn't be at all bad.

* * *

Megatron studied the girl that stood fretfully before him. She _had _grown up. He hadn't gotten quite the good look at her the last time he saw her, standing with all the other slaves. He had been much too busy sorting them out, and Starscream had been in the middle of another fit, the seeker pushing and pushing at Megatron threateningly to the point that one push more would have gotten the Seeker a good brow-beating.

She wasn't necessarily a beautiful girl, certainly not by human standards, and in all honesty Megatron never once recalled thinking of her as beautiful in all the years of watching her grow and come to Sector 7 to wait for her mother to finish studying him for the day. The girl had actually always struck him as more awkward than attractive, and such was still the case, but there was a level of charm to her awkwardness, the reality that beneath the bent knees and fidgeting hands and terrified eyes, there might be something with potential.

"Come here, girl," he purred, watching as she crept into the large room, knock-kneed and trembling. She had been well covered in the scented oils originally used more by Cybertronian women, but their female population had long since grown slim, and many Decepticons had found that the oils worked just as well on humans as it did on 'bots. Her black hair was softened by the oils, spicy smelling as the rest of her little body, falling in delicate little waves about her face and over her shoulders, tickling as full breasts, an inky dark curtain. He reached forward with a claw and she froze instantly, her eyes wide and panicked and the heady scent of terror swept over her body, her heart race increasing dramatically as the claw carefully brushed some of the hair back from her face.

"Closer," he urged and she once more continued her slow trek toward him until she rested at his feet, her focus entirely on the floor.

The ratty, stinking clothes she had been wearing had been replaced with some far more suitable to a harem slave, the purple gossamer top hugging her figure slightly, wrapping down to her waist where a long dark violet skirt hung to her feet in soft waves, clinging to her shape still. He carefully used his claw to tilt her head, studying the redness along her ears where she had recently been pierced, before stroking it down the delicate neck, the young woman sucking in a slow and fretful breath, large eyes finally turning to look up at him. Megatron hungrily soaked in the terror, purring in approval.

"So this is the girl with a piece of me," he growled and hesitantly she nodded her head. "You are aware I could easily rip that arm from your weak little body and reabsorb it?" Harper's heart rate increased only more, if it was possible, and he chuckled, teasing the claw between the valley of her breasts, the girl's chest heaving. "That might be a waste though. Perhaps you deserve that arm. Perhaps with it you can impress myself and the others."

Harper looked up at him openly, her lips gently parted and it was a surprisingly erotic sight as she shuddered, a mixture of horror and arousal smoldering in her gun metal grey eyes. Megatron removed his claw from her, but moved his hand to wrap around the girl, carefully picking her up and bringing her to face level, studying her more closely, inspecting her Cybertronian arm. It looked like something that would belong to him, vicious in make, twisted and coiling, decorating with various Cybertronian symbols that bore his name and rank, his insignia branded clearly on the girl. He purred once more, pleased with what it had become. He reached out, touching at it, felt the spark of his own energy within and the hand clenched into a fist, the girl gasping in surprise of the involuntary motion of what she might've assumed was her own arm.

Might've, but he doubted it. The girl treated it like it was openly foreign to her, he could see that already. It was a pity that she claimed such an amazing gift and yet was far too skittish to use it to its full potential.

"I… I don't know what I can do," she spoke unsurely, her eyes studying his chest, face still strained with terror. Megatron chuckled, lowering the girl to the ground once more.

"What _can _you do, that would amuse me?" he smirked and she shook her head helplessly. "I doubt that." His voice was chiding now and she gritted her teeth.

"I-I don't know! I-I don't h-have any talents o-or anything but… but I don't want to be…." Tears were in her eyes suddenly and she bowed her head to hide them, her hair once more falling about her face.

"To be what?"

"A-a senseless fuck. I-I don't want to b-be used o-or useless or…" she shook her head, reaching up and grabbing it slightly, curling tightly in on herself. Megatron raised his brows slightly, already catching on to the girl's malfunction. She didn't want to turn into the mindless pleasure slaves, used miserably day in and out for sex. It had been Scarlet's personal hell for the longest time, he knew, but the woman had eventually surpassed it and become one of the elite slaves. There were plenty of pleasure slaves that were miserable being in the harem, though as to _why _Megatron couldn't possibly guess. They were the slaves that were best taken care of, well fed, treated good enough, and rarely abused, unless they happened to be on the receiving end of an abusive master. No, compared to the worker slaves, pleasure slaves had it _very _good and Megatron would be damned if an extension of him was going to become another wretched, whiny and pathetically weak pleasure slave that didn't realize her purpose in the grand scheme of things.

He activated his holo, moving toward the girl and catching her by her upper arms. She gasped and looked up at him through wet, grey eyes, tears trailing down her cheeks. Rapidly she wiped at them, jutting her chin out to try and look defiant and strong and he smirked, leaning close, speaking in a whisper over her lips.

"You will _not_," he growled. "Even if you are to be a fuck, it will not be senseless. Fucking you will be an art," he ran his hands down the length of her arms, felt the contrast of flesh and metal and shivered in desire at it. "Fucking you will not be purposeless or mindless. You will be a fine wine to drink upon, your terror bitter, your passion spicy, your surrender sweet. There will be _nothing _senseless about what happens."

Harper shuddered beneath his grip and he grinned more, his lips capturing hers hungrily and she gasped against him, leaning into his arms. He clung to her tighter, clawed fingers digging into her back and she mewled against his mouth, pressing only closer until her hips pressed against his. His tongue teased at the crease of her lips and she opened up to him willingly, mewling and whimpering beneath him as he searched the hot cavern of her mouth, teasing at the small teeth with his tongue, her own shyly responding. She was unskilled in the motions, was probably rarely kissed, if at all, and he doubted she had ever delved too much into the world of pleasure.

Megatron pulled back from her slowly, the girl panting against him, her eyes foggy with desire and her cheeks flushed.

"Now," he murmured against her lips. "Tell me what delights you have to offer me."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank you all very much for your reviews! I'm glad this fic's going over so well =3 _

_So here's the next chapter which has a little bit of mature content, so please be forewarned. AND a surprise! Yes! The return of Cinnamon from my Gateway of the Mind fic, so I think we all can guess what pairing we'll see in the future huh? ^_^ _

Harper ran her hands smoothly and rapidly over the piano keys, admiring how well tuned and well taken care of the fine instrument was. It was completely beautiful, in fact, cherry wood that had been kept well polished, especially at its time at the Decepticon base. To say she was surprised to see any instruments on the base was an understatement and a major one at that. To see an entire room filled to the brim with musical instruments of various types that could easily satisfy an orchestra or two, well, that had about knocked Harper off of her feet. She didn't know _why _exactly she was shocked. Possibly because she had always thought Decepticons as mindless killing machines, not cultured beings that would give a damn about something like music. Megatron though, he did seem cultured. He seemed to fancy the finer things in life. He seemed the type of 'bot that would enjoy a classical piece of music, or literature, or even art. It was unfair to think the Decepticons any less, she supposed.

They were almost like everyday people, with their own tastes and preferences. It wasn't to say the room was filled with only classical music instruments either. She saw plenty of electrical guitars and basses and some extremely impressive sound systems.

She frowned in concentration as she tried to remember the next lines of the song, _O Sole Mio_. It had been the first song she had ever memorized for the piano, but it had been so long since she had played it. She was glad the muscle memory was still there though, just slightly, and the Cybertronian arm seemed to have no trouble at all catching the tune and flowing along with it, even moving at times to improve a glis she hadn't originally intended. It was coming out infinitely better than she ever would have thought, and Harper was relieved. At least she could still do something artistic and beautiful. She had thought that world was gone from her forever, because she simply had little to nocoordination in her left hand and dreaded the use of her right.

Dreaded, but certainly had to respect it. It was a _fine _piece of machinery too.

She glanced shyly toward Megatron, the grand Decepticon sitting across the room, the sound of the piano echoing gloriously throughout the massive chamber and the 'bot seemed focused purely on the music, optics closed as he nodded slowly with the tune of the song. She smiled unsurely, her heart racing slightly.

The kiss had been unexpected, and horrifically she hoped it would happen again, which was probably and awful thing to want, all things considered. He was the enemy, all Decepticons were. She was no more than a slave here, a _fuck_ for many of them, and yet his kiss had been breathtaking. She had wanted to faint right into his holo's arms and she thought that sort of thing only happened in the old movies. Was it possible to be kissed so passionately? She thought only people in love did that, yet she was _quite _certain Megatron held no love for her, or any humans for that matter, only simple amusement.

She looked back down to the piano as she increased ever so slightly her pressure on the keys, leaning forward into her playing as she reached the climax of the song, taking a deep breath as she felt the moment wash over her, become far too much to handle, and her left hand slipped awkwardly and hit a wrong note. She flushed and froze immediately, looking up at the warlord, terror plucking at her heart. His optic ridge was creased slightly, and he opened his eyes to look down at her.

"Well, practice will only make it better," he murmured after a moment of silence. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

She nodded her head, settling her hands into her lap and looking down at the ivory keys, admiring the way the light shined off of them. She had only ever owned a keyboard, which, despite whatever her mother had said, was simply _not _the same instrument and simply did _not _have the same sound. It was miserable to have to practice on the grand piano at school and then come home to practice on a keyboard, the sensation different beneath the fingers, the sound wrong and phony to the ears. She remembered the way her mother had sighed and shook her head with a little smile, brushing Harper's bangs back from her eyes.

"Don't be such a snob, Harper," she had said with only affection in her voice.

"Did you play other instruments, girl?" Megatron asked, his tone a warm rumble that made her legs feel weak. She glanced up at him and nodded, wringing her hands gently before her. She jumped when his holo suddenly appeared next to her, sitting on the bench beside her, close enough she could feel the false heat radiating from his body. He reached out and caught her hands, separating them from each other.

"Such fidgeting," he chided with a dark grin. Harper took a deep breath, studying the holoform out of the corner of her eyes.

It was an older man, possibly in his late thirties or early forties, face scarred from battles as the 'bot himself was. His hair was black but streaked with silver flashes, almost white, and cut short about the face and close to the head, but in the back it was pulled into a surprisingly long and sleek ponytail. His figure was muscular, well kept for any man his age.

How old _was _Megatron?

"Perhaps we should find ways to keep your hands busy," he suggested and she felt her cheeks grow hot, staring down at the piano more. She could think of _plenty _of ways to keep her hands busy, none of which following the logic that he was a _bad guy _and all of which included neither of them wearing clothes. She jumped when his hands touched hers and looked up at him nervously, taking a deep breath. "Relax…" His voice was a purr and she tried to do as he told her, tried to calm her racing heart, tried desperately not to get up and try to run away.

He brought her hands to the piano and then released his grip of her, leaning close to nuzzle teasingly against her jawline, his lips brushing over her cheek. This was all too unfair, she could barely stand it anymore.

"Play it again," he urged and she did as he commanded instantly, beginning the song once more and praying that it would satisfy him enough he would stop touching her and driving her insane with his teasing. She prayed, only to freeze when his hand settled warmly on her thigh, the girl's eyes widening as her hands remained still in their positions, keys pressed down and the opening chord ringing loudly in the great expanse of the room. Megatron smirked and tsked at her. "Bad girl. A pleasure slave should never permit themselves to be distracted from satisfying their master."

"I-I-I j-just… I…" She looked down at his hand and then up at him, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"You what? All I'm doing is touching you," he replied, looking serious and not at all amused, but she couldn't be sure if he was just faking or if maybe this whole thing really _was _amusing to him. "You speak out of turn frequently. I didn't give you permission to speak. Nor did I give you permission to stop playing." His eyes darkened and he grinned down at her suddenly, heat flashing in red eyes. He rose into a stand and settled large hands on her hips, urging her to rise as well. She remained perfectly still in the position he'd set her in, as he pulled the bench away from the piano and moved it off to the side, before guiding her slightly away from the piano, no more than a step or two. She leaned forward as he pressed on her back, Harper glancing back at him shyly, her eyes widening when he nudged her legs apart.

"I-I…"

She cried out when his hand firmly slapped her bottom, her hands slamming down onto the piano to catch herself in the force of the blow, a loud and painful chord echoing in the room once more.

"Bad girl, did I _tell _you that you could speak?"

"N-no sir but—"

Again there was another sharp sting on her rump and she bit down on her lower lip firmly to keep her cry to herself, hot tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

"You're behaving very poorly. I would be ashamed to bring such an undisciplined slave before my master to play for him. I could never keep you." His voice was sharper now, strict, the voice of a disciplinarian. She looked back at him as he leaned near, pressing every inch of his body to hers and she felt the firmness of him thrust against. His lips were near her ear, his voice a warm purr even with his strict tone and expression. "I only amuse myself with the most obedient of slaves, the best slaves we have. You still require training, obviously."

She nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to do, her legs feeling weak and her thighs uncomfortably warm. Megatron smirked and his hands rested on her thighs again, stroking slowly down to her knees and then up, his fingers pressing against her sex. Harper let out a tiny moan, cheeks flaming red with embarrassment.

"I'll train you, but only if you promise to work hard, promise to show me nothing but results. If you can't promise me that, I'll send you to another Decepticon for training, some lesser rank warrior that will fuck you senseless first and then teach you how to sit and roll over on command later. Do you want that?"

She opened her mouth, and then snapped it close, shaking her head rapidly. He grinned and teased her thighs again, chuckling.

"Good girl. Now play."

She remained in her bent over position and started playing _O Sole Mio _once more, trying desperately to hold in a moan as she felt his hands creeping over her body again, his fingers teasing and tempting between her thighs.

* * *

Sideswipe stood awkwardly at the door of to the aircraft hanger as he watched the woman scrub down one of the F-15s, one of the very few planes the rebellion had in their possession.

He had never much considered romance with an organic, in fact he had never done so, but Cinnamon was interesting and took things with a warrior's stride, something he had nothing but respect for, especially considering the present state of the world. When everything had gone to hell and people had lost their loved ones either through death or separation, many had broken down and cried, given up the battle, and he still saw it around the base, humans and sometimes 'bots alike giving in to their agony. Cinnamon though, she seemed to keep her pain in check, finding appropriate times to let it out, the same as he did. It wasn't that she _didn't _cry or hurt or ache, it was just that she knew when was and was not the best time for it.

She was also quite pretty for an organic, and a damn talented pilot.

Still, relationships in general were odd for him. He was content to stay in his twin's company. They weren't even necessarily romantically involved, he and Sunstreaker, though they did rather enjoy fooling around now and then. It was mostly just that his brother was the closest to him. They knew everything about each other, were bonded in the most intimate and unique of ways. Not many 'bots at all could say they had a brother or sister, let alone a twin.

And it absolutely wasn't that Sideswipe couldn't find a femme if he wanted too also, of the few female 'bots there were, most would be more than happy to play around with he and his brother, or even just him, but it wasn't really about sex, it was about companionship.

He took a hesitant step into the hanger, trying to mask his nervousness behind a suave grin, trying hard to remain smooth like his brother would. Sunstreaker was always best with the ladies, but it was mostly just the fact that Sunstreaker was so damn confident. The 'bot _knew _he looked good and flaunted it shamelessly.

Sideswipe froze when Cinnamon looked up from her work, reddish brown eyes flickering in recognition, before she offered him a warm little smile.

"Hey there, Sideswipe," she smiled, looking back down to the wing of the plane she was on, scrubbing firmly with the broom she held, scraping away at dirt and oil. He studied the oil thoughtfully, the Decepticon and Autobot equivalent to blood. That was her plane, Lancelot. When he first heard of Cinnamon and Lancelot, he had originally thought the woman was with another 'bot, one he hadn't met before. That had been when he first knew he had some strange feelings for the woman. He had been _jealous _of her spending all of her time with this _Lancelot_ and damned if he would be stood up by some half-rate Autobot hotshot with wings.

Until Sam had laughed and informed him that no, Lancelot was _just _a plane.

_Just _a plane. But she still spent too much of her time with it.

His optics flicked back to her. Her cinnamon hued hair was pulled up into a messy bun, a few locks curling about her face and large eyes. Her slim muscles flexed with the force of her scrubbing and her white wifebeater was soaked with sweat, tucked into baggy fatigues that were, in turn, tucked into combat boots looking recently shined.

"Hey, Cinnamon," he replied, moving toward the plane she was working on. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh no, I was just goanna finish Lance up and then get a shower," she looked up and smiled at him, as he tried desperately not to imagine the woman naked. Primus, too late. He didn't know what his problem was. It wasn't even that he hadn't gotten laid in a while, because Sunstreaker and he had only just a week ago taken Chromia to their berth. He wasn't affectionate starved and Cinnamon was more playful and friendly than actually _affectionate_. She was a friend.

Cinnamon paused in her brushing for a moment to lean against the broom, tucking some hair behind her head.

"I haven't seen you in a while, everything cool?" she asked, and he kept his optics off of her lips.

"Yes," he answered blandly, looking off to the side.

'Cool' was hardly the word he would choose though. There was a big rift starting up amongst the rebellion on if they should put the maps they had gotten to good use, especially since news of the spies' deaths had just recently reached them. Now 'bots had died to get them this map, they _should _put it to use, _should _try and make a strong comeback, they were already doing so well as it was, but Optimus, and many other 'bots, were wary.

"They're thinking there might be another attack soon," he added lightly and the woman nodded her head, resting a hand on her hip. She had such deliciously round hips that led to full thighs, thighs that he couldn't help but wonder might look around his holoform's hips. She had a cute little ass too, and ass that would look just fine in his seat.

"I heard, one that might require some pilots." Her lips twisted into a smirk and her eyes flickered with lust, lust for the air. Sometimes Sideswipe desperately wished he were a jet, wished he could let the woman control him for a moment. Let her fly him into battle, the two working together as a deadly team.

Speaking of a team, he and Sunstreaker were still a team, and if this team wanted their plans to go through, he had to get to the reason why he had sought out little Cinnamon at all.

"So Sunstreaker and I… uhm… we were planning to go out for a ride tonight and we both thought that, uhm…" He was stuttering, damnit. Stuttering like a sparkling that hadn't grown into his gears yet. "If you wanted to come, that'd be swell."

Swell? Who said 'swell' anymore? Primus, he _was_ acting like a sparkling and for certain he had been watching way too damn many of those old black and white movies that Cinnamon liked so much. He didn't particularly care for them, but Sunstreaker liked the glamour of old Hollywood, the handsome stars, and had even gone so far as to model his holoform after Charlton Heston from the 1956 biblical film, _The Ten Commandments_, before the character of Moses had gotten the garish facial hair.

"A ride?" she asked, tilting her head curiously. "Well, I haven't been out of the base for a while."

"We wouldn't go too far, you know, but, either way you'd be safe with us," he grinned at her confidently, the first ounce of real confidence he had claimed their entire discussion thus far. They could take most any Decepticon skum, perhaps not Megatron or the Fallen, but most others he was certain his brother and he would do quite a bit of aft kicking on.

Cinnamon looked thoughtful and then nodded her head, smiling warmly up at him, her eyes touching at affection, actual affection, and he liked the sight of it on her. He let out a soft breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

"I'm glad. We'll stop by your barracks around six, okay?"

"That'd be wonderful," she smiled, tilting her head, some of her hair falling over her shoulders. He hesitated, then smirked and leaned near, reaching out to brush the hair delicately behind her ear. He lowered his voice to a growl, one he knew femmes found particularly attractive.

"Wear something a little less dirty," he grinning, emphasizing the 'little.' Her cheeks grew flush and he watched as her pupils dilated, a spicy scent suddenly heavy around her body, the scent of arousal, and he smirked more, leaning back from her.

Good, that tone worked on humans to.

He turned and passed her a wink before leaving the hanger, mindful of the woman watching him as he left.

He'd been worried about his budding feelings for Cinnamon. He still didn't know her _that _well, but he knew he was attracted to her, and to a lot of things about her. He liked the way she smiled and he liked the way she took things in stride. He liked the way she was a warrior like he and Sunstreaker. He liked the way she smelled and sounded and he hoped he'd like the way she felt under his fingers, the way she tasted and the noises she made while he and Sunstreaker pleased her. Actually, he was positive he would.

His biggest fear had been the idea of trying to start a relationship with the woman. He didn't like the fact that it might take away his time and attention from his brother, he liked what they had going between each other. There was only comfort between him and his twin. They'd been together since their sparks first pulsed with life. They knew each other better than any other 'bot possibly could. They knew their likes and dislikes, what felt pleasurable and what didn't. He didn't want to mess that up.

Then Sunstreaker had only last night brought up Cinnamon in the middle of their conversation, how cute she was, how he liked watching her, and then idea had hit him: why couldn't they share her?

She was a strong woman and they were strong 'bots. They both liked her and he was certain she liked them and there hadn't been a femme that had slept with him and his brother that hadn't adored the experience yet. They'd be great together!

Sunstreaker had liked the idea just as much and immediately the two had begun to plan what they would do to win this female, organic or not, over to their berth and into the unique relationship they shared. They wanted to try a relationship with her, if it were possible even bond with her.

Now all they had to do was get Cinnamon on board with the idea as well.

* * *

Megatron smirked hungrily as he teased Harper, his fingers stroking smoothly in and out of her wet sex, the girl's head tilting down as she tried desperately to continue playing the song, but her fingers kept faltering and she kept hitting wrong notes, unable to focus. Each time he chided her and ordered her to start again, which she valiantly tried to do. Thus far she had managed to get at least seven stanzas in, before another wrong note would be hit.

It was a delicious sight though. Her head was ducked gently and her hands clenching and tightening above the keys now and then, especially when he curled his fingers deep inside of her, taunting along her most pleasurable spot. Black curls fell over her shoulders slightly, soft and gentle, smelling spiced with the oils she had been bathed in. He drew close and nuzzled into the locks, bringing one hand up the length of her body to caress one of her soft, exposed breasts, raking his claws gently over the perked nipple. She let out a tiny moan, rocking her hips back toward him despite herself, her skirt raised up about her waist as he stroked his fingers harder and faster into the virginal depths.

"You've stopped playing," he whispered, grinning. "You're being very bad."

"I… I…oh!"

"And talking out of turn, such a naughty girl," he chuckled, kissing over her jawline and she mewled helplessly, head tossing back slightly as her lips sought out his own desperately. He gave her what she wanted, kissing her like a starved man, pillaging her mouth with his tongue as he swept it through the hot depths, the girl moaning wantonly. She writhed back against him, panting, her voice slightly higher with her passion. He pulled back from her some, grinning when she made a small noise of disapproval, trying to catch his mouth again.

"Please!"

"Please?" he asked, tilting his head curiously. "What is it? Do you want something?" He emphasized the point by adjusting his grip and circling her sensitive clit, lathing it with her own juices, the woman jerking sharply.

"Yes!"

"What do you want?" he growled, emphasizing it with a pinch, the girl slamming her hands down onto the piano again, writhing helplessly before him now, her legs giving out beneath her and her full weight fell back into his arms. He supported it with ease, running his lips along her neck, biting and nipping to her shoulder, then back up to her jaw. She was moaning helplessly now and he felt her wet heat tighten around his fingers when he returned them into the virginally tight cavern, her walls squeezing him with her passion.

"Oh…oh… more! Please more!"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" he grinned, enjoying teasing her as he was, and she shook her head, hair flying lightly. "I suppose it's just as well, you certainly seem to be trying at least, it had been a long hour of training after all, hasn't it?"

He curled his fingers in her once more and she moaned loudly as she came, hot tears trailing down her cheeks as she slumped entirely against him, her head falling back to loll against his shoulder. Harper panted as he slid his fingers from her when her walls quit squeezing and contracting, bringing his fingers to his lips and licking them thoughtfully as he studied the girl. She was completely exhausted, but he had been bringing her to her peak again and again for the past hour now, sweetly pushing her to moment and letting her relax again, before once more slipping his fingers into her depths and stroking her to yet another passionate orgasm.

She was certainly a willing receptor to pleasure. He only hoped later she would be a willing giver.

Megatron allowed his holoform to flicker out, reaching forward and catching Harper before she fell to the ground, holding the girl carefully in his large hand. He picked her up and returned to his quarters, glad the halls were fairly empty. The entire way to the music room they had been stopped countless times so the lesser Decepticons could gawk or try and force conversation. He was tired of them trying to steal a piece of his Harper already, before he had even had his chance to break her in to his will.

Once in his chambers he laid her carefully on the bed, ordering her to rest. The girl looked blearily about the room, before sinking in to the softness of the fabrics and mattress beneath her, face flush and body trembling in her afterglow. Megatron smirked at the sight, pleased with it. For all her fright of the base, of the Decepticons, she was surprisingly more at ease with them and her situation than she realized. She was comfortable enough to fall asleep right before him after all. True, she was exhausted and in reality she had not had a chance to rest since being captured, he supposed, but he knew of slaves that went almost weeks before they finally surrendered to the respite of sleep.

Megatron scowled at a sharp banging on his door, turning with a slight snarl, before glancing to Harper, praying to Primus that the girl was still out, and luckily she was. He didn't want her disturbed. He wanted her to refresh herself. He would wake her again in the evening and feed her, but now his pet needed all the slumber she could get.

Glowering coolly toward his door Megatron moved forward, wrenching it open and stepping outside, closing it securely and noiselessly behind him. Starscream stood there before him. Of course it would be Starscream, of all infuriating 'bots. The leader of the Seeker's stood moodily, his arms crossed and optics set into a hateful glare.

"What could _possibly _be the problem now, my _faithful _Seeker?" Megatron asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He knew what the problem was, didn't _need _to ask, but he did enjoy teasing the Seeker. Slaves were the issue, and the fact that Megatron had constantly begun to enjoy dangling a pleasure slave before the Seeker's optics, and then refusing him the delights the slave could offer. While Starscream could always pick a slave from the harem to use on most any occasion, so long as it didn't put the slave itself in harm's, or freedom's way, but Megatron wouldn't let his second in command have one permanently, which wouldn't be such an issue to the Seeker, if having a personal slave were not such a symbol of status. Megatron had three that he kept for personal use, and would consider adding Pierce to his collection, were the boy not so highly desired among the Decepticons. Taking the boy away from the warriors would most likely cause a bit of an uproar, and Megatron had a feeling the boy enjoyed the commotion that already went on over him and liked being fought for. To chain the boy to one master would probably bore him.

They were running low on human slaves in general though, and pleasure slaves were slim enough. To keep one personally was a great honor and a great sign of status and logically Megatron's second in command would deserve at least _one_. Yet, it was even one that Starscream did not have, and Megatron thoroughly enjoyed keeping it that way.

"You know why I'm here!" Starscream snarled, pointing firmly at Megatron, his red optics heated with rage. "I've had enough, Megatron! There's a new slave here and word has already traveled you've been keeping her entirely to yourself, training her when you _never _train new slaves. What do you need with _four_?"

"Surely you've heard about her arm, Starscream. She has a part of me, logically she should be mine," Megatron chuckled, tilting his head and crossing his arms as he leaned back against his door, watching the way Starscream trembled with rage.

"Y-yours? _I _deserve one Megatron! I am your second in command! You _constantly _insult me with your refusal!"

"I've told you, Starscream," he smirked, drumming his fingers along his arm, feigning impatience and annoyance. There was little annoyance, right now at least. Starscream was a pain in the aft, and nothing pleased Megatron more than making the Seeker suffer and infuriated. "You are welcome to a personal slave when you've captured one."

"_Captured _one?!" Starscream shouted, well crafted body tensing in his rising rage. "_Captured _one, how in Primus am I suppose to capture one when I'm _constantly _in the air?!"

"Use your imagination, Starscream," Megatron sighed, rolling his optic slightly, hiding a smug little grin as he turned his back from his second in command, keeping his guard up. Where Starscream was concerned, nothing should ever be a surprise, yet Starscream had done a fine job of surprising him, always attacking when he last expected it and never when he expected it most. The Seeker did not disappoint on playing opposites, keeping his temper surprisingly in check as Megatron wandered down the hall, having a meeting with his master that he would not dare let be delayed by something as trivial as a young Decepticon with an attitude.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wooh, new chapter! I'm actually really surprised I was able to get around to this today. Things have been _insane _here trying to get my motorcycle fixed, so it's been an entire day of running it here or there or everywhere! *Flail* But! He's all fixed up and sitting comfortably in the garage, ready and eager to be ridden again! So now that _that _stress is out of the way here is your next chapi! Please review or give constructive criticism =3 stuff like that always helps me write!  
_

Barricade moved down the halls with Pyrecracker, listening to the Decepticon go on and on about the new masseuse. Barricade wasn't personally in the mood for a massage, but Pyre had told him more than enough how tense he was, and he knew the longer her refused one, the longer the young 'bot would _pester _him about it. In Barricade's opinion though, getting all touched and felt up by a traitor was not his idea of a 'relaxing' time. Pyrecracker was taken with the new 'Benjamin' though, and Barricade wouldn't spoil the young Decepticon's time.

Barricade didn't personally swing in the directions Pyre did. It wasn't that he thought male bots being together was disgusting, it just wasn't _his _thing. He preferred a femme, found them softer, more delightful to touch and feel. And with femmes, it usually wasn't too hard to figure out who was going to be the dominant one during that encounter. With males though, there was always some sort of struggle going on, at least in Barricade's opinion. Pyrecracker thought otherwise, but Pyrecracker was an open receptor for dominance. Maybe Barricade just spent too much time worrying about the other male trying to put himself on top. Femmes didn't do that, not with him at least.

He walked into the room where massages were given, looking around at some of the 'bots hanging about, either lying down or sitting as a slave massaged, stroked and teased over tense cables and systems. Humans were small enough for such delicate work, and the stronger they were the better the work that got done. The room was relaxing itself too, the heavy scent of electricity filling it and calming the circuits, high grade energon served frivolously and occasionally some even higher grade stuff created by Mixmaster, energon that made the circuits tremble or that caused the whole system to slow down and the optics to see the world in an entirely new light.

Another thing that Barricade didn't care for much, the 'bot equivalent to humanoid drugs. Drugs weren't his thing, though he liked to ignore the fact that high grade energon was considered a drug as well.

Pyrecracker looked about eagerly for Benjamin, grinning slightly and bouncing with delight, and Barricade smirked at the sight.

Pyre was still young, but not nearly as naïve as he made himself out to be. The Viper had once been an Autobot and had only a few years back changed up sides. Why, Barricade would never be sure, but the youth had done a fine job of helping them win battles and providing them with information they wouldn't have even expected from a Decepticon spy. Usually spies wanted a little bit in return for their services, Pyrecracker offered it up willingly. Barricade had asked Pyre about it once, why he had changed sides, why he was helping the Decepticons and with such gusto too, and Pyre had merely shrugged and waved his hand dismissively.

"I like it here better. It's more fun. Different set of morals that are more to my liking."

Different set of morals indeed. It wasn't that Decepticons _didn't _have morals, just that they were vastly different from Autobots. Things such as rape, slavery, destruction and trickery weren't gasped at or shunned. Things such as laziness, stupidity, lack of ambition and a lack of luster for life were. They lived in the moment and did all that they could to seek pleasure and avoid discomfort. They were the ultimate hedonistic society, and to be perfectly honest it had worked for Barricade all of his life, and it seemed to work for Pyrecracker too.

The youth spotted Benjamin massaging another Decepticon along the corner of the room, the black man oiled and shining in the light of the massage chamber, his smoky eyes dark and brimming with some level contentment with his work. Content he should be too. It was either here or working on constructing their new Cybertron in the elements with other wretched slaves. Barricade sneered at the man, walking forward with Pyre to approach him. He looked up from his work, as did the Decepticon he was massaging, Thundercracker scowling in irritation.

"Do you mind, we're in the middle of something?" he scowled, sitting slightly hunched over as Benjamin stood on a scaffold behind him, the man working along the plating and wires along the back. There was a mug of high grade in his hand and the optics were fuzzy, but not entirely lost to the heavy brew.

"Shut it, Thundercracker, why don't you go off and stick Skywarp something yummy?" Pyrecracker grinned wickedly, red optics flashing.

"I'll stick _you _something painful you don't shut your vocal processor," Thundercracker threatened, the Seeker's eyes darkening with warning. Pyrecracker laughed and held up his hands in defeat, swaggering a playful step back. Barricade scowled and looked to Benjamin, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you drop that ugly façade of yours?" he asked, smirking unpleasantly when the man frowned, his own eyes dimming moodily and there was a flicker of red in the once deep brown, almost black, depths. "After all, you've only your brothers around you now."

"I like this ugly façade," Benjamin murmured, looking back to a long, thick cable he had been pulling and loosening, giving it a long and fluid stroke and Thundercracker sighed in pleasure, closing his optics. Benjamin did as he was asked though, his body shifting and transforming, the skin disappearing beneath cool silver metal and the former Decepticon underneath was revealed, well shaped as his disguise was. The body was a Pretender's body, made strong and very handsome, hot red eyes glancing up toward the two that stood above him, his lips twisted into an unsatisfied frown. On his left pectoral the Decepticon symbol rested proudly, but Barricade knew Bendjammer had disowned it long ago, well before Earth and his human girl. Bendjammer seemed to hate the mechanic side of him, always hiding under his organic disguise, quite and moody. Women always seemed to find quiet and moody attractive.

"Does your little human know about your secret?"

"Does yours?" Bendjammer's lips twisted into a mean smirk as he glanced to Barricade, the Decepticon growled and taking a threatening stop forward, but Pyre's long fingered hand settled on his chest and kept him back, the youth grinning gently.

"Come on, Barricade, Bendjammer has a point," Pyre smiled, crossing his arms and leaning his full weight against Barricade. The 'bot rolled his optics slightly, glowering off to the side. His human was not the topic of discussion, or his irritating feelings for her. She certainly wasn't aware he had them, and as far as she knew he was still just the psychotic Decepticon that had tried to destroy her little boyfriend. "When _are _you going to approach your sweet, sexy, little Mikaela?" Pyrecracker played with the sound of her name, stretching it with a faux longing and setting his hands to his spark. Mih-kaaay-lah.

"Silence," he snapped. He didn't want all of the Decepticons to know about the girl, or his slight interest in her. It was bad enough Bendjammer knew, but he'd probably gotten tons of juicy secrets from Pyrecracker. All it took sometimes was to throw the 'bot over your lap and give his little aft a few good wallops and the Viper would sing on command.

He didn't _want _to talk about Mikaela. He was still confused as to what he was feeling for the girl, but he knew for certain it was attraction. He supposed it was the strength she had and that she continued to show throughout the war. She was still alive after all, and still uncaptured by Decepticons, which was probably for the best. If she was captured by some rogue warriors she'd most likely end up raped senseless and left for dead or added to the harem, her little body used to its fullest potential. The idea was not at all appealing to Barricade. If she was to be a pleasure slave, she should be his. He at least held some respect for the human girl. She wasn't _just _a pretty face. She was intelligent too, knew mechanics and knew how to stay alive. Other Decepticons wouldn't see that. They'd only see a golden body and dark hair framing a pixie face, black lashes around honey eyes.

Barricade scowled down at the youth and shoved him off his shoulder, then turning full force on Benjammer, glaring at the humanoid traitor. He could _never _stand traitors to the Decepticon army. What was worse was that Bendjammer didn't even consider himself an Autobot. He was just a lone wolf, too good for either side.

"You're little girl is bound to find out your secret," Barricade frowned. "She'll most likely be disgusted you kept it from her, and I look forward to seeing you entirely alone after she finds out."

"I won't be alone," Bendjammer murmured, ducking his head and looking on to his work. "We're kindred spirits, she and I. On the other hand, your Mikaela will never want to be with you. I may be a deceiver, a traitor, but you're nothing more than a bloodthirsty Decepticon."

Barricade snarled in frustration, hating how calm the Pretender always remained. Bendjammer smirked at his reaction, his dark eyes cool once more with the rest of his demeanor. Barricade turned sharply and stalked from the room, Pyrecracker blinking and following after him some, before stopping and calling out weakly.

"Do you not want that massage anymore?"

* * *

"Wow, you look clean," Sam blinked when he paused at the door to Cinnamon's small room, shocked to not see the woman covered in oil and grease for once. It was the same shock he got whenever he saw Mikaela in the same condition. A clean woman. How bizarre.

Cinnamon had managed to find a living space of her own, and while it was incredibly small, just enough space for a bed and small trunk full of random, mismatched clothes, and a sink and toilet bunched together on one wall, it was still personal. Sam admired her as she raised a long, pale leg onto the old sink and began to shave her legs with a man's old-fashioned razor, her motions extremely careful.

"Hey, where'd you learn to use one of those?" he asked, taking a curious step forward.

"In the Air Force," she smirked up toward him, holding the towel around her so it didn't fall open, not that he figured it would bother either of them if it did. He liked Cinnamon, and they were close, but there was never a chance of anything _really _happening between them. She was at a ripe age of twenty give, and he had only just turned eighteen. He liked to look, and Cinnamon didn't seem to mind him looking, but they'd already been over the fact she was a bit of an exhibitionist. "Sometimes you didn't have time to go out and buy a pack of razors," she explained. "Especially when you were stationed somewhere remote. So one of my comrades had a razor like this, taught me how to use it. You keep the blade sharp and it's always ready to go."

"Damn," Sam whistled, walking into her room and sitting down on her bed, mindful of the dress she had laid out. It was a sundress, yellow with a white lace covering it smoothly and with delicate strings so it could tie behind the neck. He looked over it thoughtfully, tilting his head. "Isn't this Mikaela's?"

"Yeah, she's letting me borrow it for the night."

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm going outside."

Ah, outside. He hadn't been outside in a long little while. It wasn't simply a matter of walking out from the base, sure they could do that, but actually going outside the perimeter, outside of Autobot protection into what remained of the town. Go out to a lake or into the depths of nature, try and imagine the world was as it once was. No, he hadn't done that in a long time. Maybe he and Bee should… Or maybe he should go with someone else. Yes, someone else, that didn't make him feel warm and fuzzy and think inappropriate thoughts.

"You don't think it'll be a little tight? You are somewhat more buxom than her," he teased playfully as he looked over the sundress, grinning when Cinnamon turned and stuck her tongue out at him, her reddish brown eyes warm.

"Hush, I don't know if 'bots are interested in breasts anyway."

"You're going out with a 'bot?" Sam frowned and tilted his head curiously, touching at the dress thoughtfully, feeling the soft cotton under his fingertips. Cinnamon shrugged, finishing up her leg and wiping it off with a towel, grabbing a pair of clean panties.

"Yeah, just out for a ride, I think," her brow creased thoughtfully as she slipped them on and Sam quietly admired the way they snuggly fit her ass.

"You think?"

"I don't know. It's with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and you know, I know we've gotten to be pretty cool friends, but I don't know if they like me or not," she laughed and shook her head. "It's damn silly to think that way too, but I do. I mean, when Sideswipe asked me to go out with them, it was a bit of a surprise. They've never invited me anywhere before, but they always invite the other female Autobots to go out for 'rides.'" She let the towel drop and he looked to the side, out of politeness alone, as she began to pull on the dress.

"You think maybe they want a little somethin'-somethin' from you?"

"Would they?"

Her tone was usually uneasy and Sam turned to look at her, studying the dress on her. It fit surprisingly well, though it clung tightly to her breasts and he could easily see the swell and press of them against the tight fabric and it scooped somewhat low on her. Her long, freshly shaved legs looked soft and lightly he reached out and set a hand on her thigh, the gesture lacking in lust, but full of innocent curiosity, the simple need to touch and feel another human. She didn't seem to mind, standing quietly, her brows creased.

"I don't know," Sam finally replied as he ran his fingers down to her knee, feeling the sensation of the bone and cartilage under the skin. She had missed a few spots with the razor and fine dark hairs pricked as his fingertips. "I mean, would it be bad if they did?"

"I don't know," she admitted and shook her head with a small laugh. "I don't really know them. I know I don't mind being watched, but I prefer to fool around with people I know well. Maybe I'm jumping the gun."

"It's possible. It could be all they really want is to go for a ride. I mean, you guys fight together now and then during battles, and I know Sideswipe respects you a lot when it comes to that."

To be honest, he knew Sideswipe did more than respect her. He was obviously beginning to like her and quite a bit. The 'bot sought her out frequently enough, even if she was with other people, if for nothing else than to be around and watch her, try to interact with her. Sideswipe was visibly crushing. As for Sunstreaker, he didn't know. Sunstreaker was a bit too much of an egoist for Sam's taste, sometimes even reminding him of Mikaela's ex-boyfriend, Brad. The 'bot knew he was handsome and suave, always concerned with appearance and always picky about whom he hung around, as if the wrong person or 'bot could ruin his perfect image, and he was always flirting with femmes. Sam didn't particularly like golden twin that much, compared to his more playful and laid back brother.

"Maybe I shouldn't wear the dress," Cinnamon whispered, studying her lap quietly and returning him to the present situation. Sam blinked and looked at her, then shook his head.

"No, you should," he frowned, placing his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, damp cinnamon locks curling about her face slightly. She smelled fresh and clean from a shower, but there was always that sweet and natural spice to her. "It looks good on you. You look really nice, I mean it. If for nothing else, wear it just because. The worse that'll happen is you'll go for a ride with them and look smokin' hot while you do so."

Cinnamon's lips pulled into a loving smile and she leaned forward, hugging him tightly, and he wrapped his arms about her too, giving the woman an affectionate squeeze.

"Thanks Sam," she murmured, giving his cheek a kiss. He felt her lips twist into a grin and tilted his head as she leaned closer to his ear, her voice a husky whisper. "Go ask Bumblebee on a date already."

He blinked as she pulled back and into a stand, walking toward her trunk and pulling out a pair of heels that didn't really match the dress, but made her legs look damn fine, the black stilettos bringing out the sexy curves of her calves and making the short woman at least a few inches taller.

"A-ask him on a date?"

"Seriously. More than half of the base knows you two are going to end up together, do it already."

"T-t-together?!"

Cinnamon grinned wryly and glanced toward him, crossing her arms beneath her breasts and cocking her hips to the side, a purely feminine pose that Mikaela tended to strike when she was just about to give him a lecture on something he was _obviously _supposed to know, but didn't.

"Yes, together. You two spend almost all of your free time together, you're always sleeping in him and you're both happiest when you're in each other's company. Suck it up and make with the interspecies coupling!"

"O-oh come on, not you too!" he whined, rising into a stand. "Okay! M-maybe I like him, _maybe_, but I mean! He's my best friend, my guardian! There's no way we could break that sort of sacred bond all for a good time!"

"Why not?"

"Because!" he shrieked, flushing when his voice cracked some.

Cinnamon laughed and shook her head, curls flying slightly about her face. It wasn't like he wasn't already thinking about him and Bee being together all the time as it was, why did everyone have to start nudging him this way and that about it? It had been better when it was less obvious, when people didn't care so much. Now everyone seemed to know and all of them were bugging him about it. He prayed they weren't bugging Bee, things were awkward enough as it was.

"Think of it this way Sam," Cinnamon sighed, reaching out and cupping his face gently, tilting her head to the side. "Do you like Bee?"

"Maybe…"

"No maybe. Do you like him, yes or no?"

Sam sighed and looked weakly to the side, but her hand remained warm and gentle on his cheek, and lightly he nodded his head. He did like Bee, a lot. He couldn't think of anyone else he would rather spend his time with, anyone else he was more comfortable with. Bee knew things about him even Mikaela didn't know, that even Miles hadn't known.

"If he were to die tomorrow, what's the one thing you would've wished you had done tonight?"

Sam opened his mouth, and then closed it, looking up to her meekly and her eyes were soft and knowing. She smiled at him gently and leaned forward, setting her lips to his brow and he closed his eyes, releasing a small sigh.

* * *

Harper woke slowly into the softness of the bed she was in, the girl gazing around her quietly, trying to gather her bearings and remember where she was. The memory came slowly and with some frightful sweetness. She pushed herself gradually into a sit, looking about the room she was in. It was well kept, but sparse. Little more than a desk and this bed, and a far larger, metallic looking one in the corner of the room, probably for Megatron himself, resided in the room. Harper nipped her lower lip, before slowly slipping out of the bed, looking about curiously.

Where was Megatron anyway? She didn't necessarily expect him to be around all the time, just to pay attention to her, but she was surprised he was leaving her alone already. She'd only been at the base for… how long? Maybe a day at the most, because she was certain she hadn't been out of it for very long.

Harper moved toward door, chewing her lower lip meekly. Her legs felt stiff and warm, her knees wobbly still. She hadn't been sexually active much in her life, but she'd done a crazy thing here or there, but what had happened between her and the Decepticon warlord had certainly been the wildest experience she had ever had, and she was fairly certain that it could get wilder if Megatron so felt like it. Could she actually just sit around and let it happen again though?

Harper's brow creased, and she shook her head. No, she couldn't. She was still a slave and she wouldn't buckle down and give up, just like that. If she was alone, perhaps there was a chance of getting out of this place. Maybe she could find Benjamin and they could escape together, or she could find some Autobots somewhere in the insanity Earth had become and they could help her save him. She'd seen enough of the base coming it, maybe she could help them save other slaves as well.

Did the other slaves want to be set free though? Even the pleasure slaves? To be honest, many of the harem she had encountered thus far seemed fairly content with their position, where they were, but not all of them. Could she force the ones that were happy to leave though? Scarlet didn't seem at all discontent.

Harper bit down on a groan of frustration and shook her head. First she had to get out of here, while she still had the chance. She crept to the door of the massive chamber. Scarlet had been able to push it open with no problem, but the door didn't push outward, only inward. Harper grit her teeth, trying to die her nails into the crease, sinking in and gripping helplessly at the heavy metal, gasping when she felt her nails snap backwards some and quickly she withdrew her left hand, shaking it. She looked longingly up at the door, her heart pounding.

How the hell was she going to get out? There weren't even any windows to break through.

She paused and looked curiously down to her Cybertronian arm, flexing the fingers softly. When Megatron had touched it, it had moved on its own, reacted on its own to its original form, and since then it had occasionally taken it upon itself to act on its own again and again, like when she had been playing the piano. Maybe it could help her get out of here.

"Come on," she whispered, feeling sick to her stomach. "I-I know you were part of him once, but you're part of me now. Get me the hell out of here."

The arm didn't do anything, and she only felt stupid for asking, closing her eyes tightly. Seriously, it was only a machine, a bunch of metal hooked up to her, something that had connected itself to her as personally and sometimes more so than her original arm but it was still _just _an arm.

She felt it twitch then and opened her eyes, looking down in awe as it jerked forward to the crease of the door, bending the thick metal as it forced its way into the thin crack, claws digging in and she felt the strength of it as it pulled the door open little by little, straining with the effort. She caught what bit of the door she could as well, pulling once she got a grip, wanting to help best she could. She laughed weakly in relief as the door opened a crack, just enough for her to slip through, and eagerly took the chance, scrambling desperately from Megatron's quarters.

The halls were empty and from a window high above her she saw that dusk was rapidly approaching, the sky dark but a warm, twilight glow rested behind the thick clouds that covered the sky. She turned down the hall, looking about inquisitively. Perhaps all the Decepticons were going to sleep. Or recharging. Or whatever it was that 'bots did, she still wasn't particularly sure. She took a deep breath and hesitated slightly, before moving forward down the hall, not sure where she was going, but knowing eventually she would find a way out. She _had _to. She moved at a slow and steady gait, before breaking into a comfortable run, the familiar sensation sweet to her muscles.

* * *

Motormaster scowled moodily at Dead End, wishing the Stunticon would shut up already. Primus, their entire shift of patrol had been nothing but the annoying 'bot going on and on mournfully about how useless the war was and why did all of them have to bother with patrol this and what's the point of doing that? It was driving Motormaster insane and as Dead End opened his mouth for another long stream of fatalistic little sighs and moans he turned sharply, raising his hand, but Drag Strip had already beaten him to the chase, the yellow 'bot's hand coming out and firmly hitting Dead End upside his head. The 'bot flinched and grabbed at the back of his head, frowning weakly.

"Hey I _just _shined myself! What was that for?"

"For being so fraggin' annoying!" Drag Strip shouted, glaring heatedly down at the nihilistic 'bot.

"I wasn't being annoying. I was _just _saying—"

"Yeah, saying your usual sob story," Wildrider interjected, nudging Dead End firmly. "Always with your usual load, I'm tired of it too!"

"Would you _all _shut up?" Motormaster snarled, turning and stopping to glare at the four Stunticons moodily, though Breakdown had yet to say a word, though they all fixated him with equally hateful glares. "I can't believe I have to put up with such a disorganized and _useless _team!"

"Useless?" Drag Strip sneered, crossing his arms and narrowing his optics dangerously. "Look who's talking."

"I'll rip you apart if you keep it up, turn you into _scrap_—"

Motormaster paused, blinking in surprised as he watched something run past the corridor they were all standing in. He tilted his head and brushed past Drag Strip, giving the 'con a firm shove as he did so. He strode rapidly down the hall, looking around the corner, optic ridges rising in surprise to see the human girl racing along the length of the hall. She was panting softly but didn't seem winded, her run long and easy. His optics snapped to a flash of light off her arm, and then widened to realize what exactly her arm was. He turned to point it out to his team, but Drag Strip had already transformed and roared down the hall, the yellow race car loud and the thrum of the engines reverberating off the walls. The girl screamed in surprise as Drag Strip rushed past and turned sharply to block her, the 'con transforming to his bipedal state once more and smirking down at the frightened harem girl.

"Well looky at what we've got here," he smirked, and Motormaster moved down the hall, looking hungrily over the little form, the other three Stunticons close behind him. It wasn't quite as skinny as he preferred, but her breasts were nice and full and the arm was damn sexy too. He could only wonder what sort of things it could achieve for a 'bot.

"Ooh, good enough to eat, huh?" Wildrider laughed, stalking closer to the girl.

"Looks like Megatron's all done with her then." Motormaster grinned. The metal arm was obvious enough. She was the new harem girl. He'd been certain that their creator would have kept her all to himself for a longer time, but obviously that wasn't the case. Either that or she had somehow managed to weasel her way away from their master, which wasn't their issue, but rather Megatron's. He laughed and set his hands on his hips, tilting his head as he eyed her thoughtfully. "Meg's fault for letting her get away then."

"L-look I don't want any tr-trouble," Harper stuttered, holding up her hands nervously. Drag Strip activated his holoform, a tall blond haired man with a pair of dashing red sunglasses over his eyes. He draped long arms over her shoulders, nuzzling against her cheek some and giving it a lick, the girl cringing and moving to jerk away, but he wrapped his arms about her tightly, moving her figure to fit snugly with his.

"Who says we're looking for trouble either? I don't see any trouble. What about you boys?"

"Oh no, no trouble at all," Motormaster smirked, activating his holo as well and stalking toward the girl, brushing thick black hair back from his face. The others followed his lead, moving in on the girl like wolves and she gritted her teeth, panic flickering in her eyes, as it did all humans when they got surrounded. There was always panic when they ganged up on a fleshling, panic and then terror, but eventually they gave up and resigned themselves, lying still and letting the Stunticons have their way, as they always did. Occasionally they got lucky and a slave kept a little fight in their eyes, Scarlet sure had when they were fucking her, but even she had accepted the fact that whatever they wanted was going to happen, until Scorponok had gotten cozy with her.

Motormaster scowled in irritation and moved faster to the girl, grabbing at the front of her top and ripping it open, growling in approval at the creamy pale breasts he'd exposed, the girl's nipples tightening in the cool air of the base. He'd liked using Scarlet. He'd had the woman well trained, all of them had, then that fucking scorpion just had to come along and ruin it for all of them. Well they'd train this one right and keep it right.

He froe in surprise when he felt a sudden explosion of pain on the right side of his face, stumbling back and clutching at his cheek. His holoform flickered out for a moment, before returning again as he recovered from the blow, looking toward the girl, her Cybertronian arm fisted and her eyes wild. He touched thoughtfully at his jaw once more, listening to Breakdown giggle nervously, the Decepticon flicking his red eyes between the upstart human and their leader. Motormaster smirked, clenching his hands into fists.

"So, little bitch likes to play _rough _huh?" He moved in again, snarling. "Well we can play _rough_."


	7. Chapter 7

_Wellies, I wasn't going to put so much into this chapter right off the bat, but things are going to be pretty wild the next four days and I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to really work on Runner for those days, so I'm giving ya'll a load now. This chapter DOES contain some slightly mature content, so please be warned._

_What's more, please review =3 I love me some reviews._

_~Elexies  
_

"You're nervous," Sunstreaker blinked his optics down at his twin, Sideswipe grinning helplessly and rubbing bashfully at the back of his neck. He was nervous, and he so rarely got to see his twin _this _nervous, unless he had just pulled a prank that he _knew _was going to get them both in lots of trouble, even if Sunstreaker hadn't been anywhere about at the time the prank was pulled and also had a fantastic alibi.

"I suppose a little," Sideswipe admitted.

"Why? We're going to win her over. It'll be easy," Sunstreaker shrugged and smirked with confidence, closing his optics and crossing his arms behind his head. Sideswipe wished he had his brother's self-assurance, but he didn't, and he didn't think Cinnamon was nearly as simple as Sunstreaker thought. Of course, his brother wasn't entirely interested in just her personality, but more her looks, and the way she would look with him. It was all about image, with Sunstreaker. Sideswipe didn't necessarily mind, he'd long ago accepted his brother's ego, and even found it rather charming, though at times it certainly could be frustrating.

"Why do you think easy?" Sideswipe asked and Sunstreaker blinked at him again, tilting his head.

"Because it's us, _duh_."

"What if she doesn't want us?"

"What femme wouldn't?" Sunstreaker grinned devilishly and playfully struck a pose. Sideswipe wasn't sure if he wanted to roll his eyes, or play along and strike a pose too. He moved to do so, then nerves go the better of him as he realized they were near to Cinnamon's room, and the pose fell weak, the 'bot slumping over and rubbing at his optics. Sunstreaker sighed dramatically. "Relax! You're too worried about this! You're acting like we've never seduced a femme before."

"I-I know it's just, I _really_ like this one. It's not just about sex."

Sunstreaker nodded, turning serious. They had already discussed the possibility of bonding, if it could be done, but that was almost a lot of Sideswipe's infatuation with the girl talking too. Despite being the most vain, Sunstreaker prided himself on generally being the most mature as well. He did like Cinnamon, quite a bit, and she was certainly eye candy to him, maybe not the same kind of eye candy that an Autobot femme was, but she was something exotic and new. All feelings aside though, he wouldn't permit a bonding until they all knew much more about her, and she about them. Bonding was far too personal a thing to just jump into.

"Don't worry. It's just a date, a yummy date that will, without a doubt, end with her between us," Sunstreaker raised his optic ridges suggestively and Sideswipe offered a soft smile, nodding his head.

"Right."

They stopped outside the door to her small room and transformed into their vehicle modes, activating their holos to stand right outside the door. Sideswipe's holo chewed his lip nervously as he looked over himself. Not nearly as handsome as Sunstreaker's Charlton Heston look-alike with rich, blond hair and vibrant gold eyes, but it was still attractive by human standards. He mirrored his twin's height and matched the strong feature's, the handsome grin, but his hair was a warm shade of red and slightly longer, falling handsomely about his face some, and he brushed it out of his eyes. He rubbed at his arm, checking the stylish clothes, before Sunstreaker rolled his eyes and pushed his brother toward the door.

"Quit fretting like a woman and call the _real _woman out already," he snapped, pointing at the door. Sideswipe grinned and laughed, nodding his head.

"All right, all right," he chuckled, knocking on the door.

There was the sound of some rustling inside and then the door opened. He felt his system jerk in surprise and begin to rush as he looked down at Cinnamon, surprised to see just how _well _she cleaned up. He'd only ever seen her covered in greased or dressed in sloppy and comfy clothes. Right now, her reddish brown hair fell in soft waves over exposed, pale shoulders and his eyes hungrily followed the path of the small strings that wrapped about her neck down to her breasts, the dress scooping tantalizingly low. He swallowed and continued to follow the dress all the way down to the pale, smooth legs, his fingers already itching to touch and stroke over them. He forced a confident grin and looked up to her face, her cinnamon eyes studying him, seeking his approval.

"You look _really _hot," he blurted, and a bright flush crossed her cheeks and she smiled. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes again and slung an arm over his brother's shoulder, smirking down at her appreciatively.

"It's good to see you again Cinnamon, I'm glad you could join us tonight," he purred, reaching out and catching her hand, bringing it suavely to his lips. "And my slagheaded brother is right, you do look _very _lovely tonight."

"Well thank you, Sunstreaker," she smirked boldly up at him and Sideswipe felt his spark pulse for the woman, desperately wanting to move close and draw her against him, expose his aching spark, let her touch and explore it and he wanted eagerly to feel for hers as well. "I gotta say, you two don't look half bad yourselves."

"I _never _look half bad," Sunstreaker preened, tilting his head and Sideswipe grinned, shoving his brother.

"No, but you rarely look half good either," he teased and Sunstreaker blinked, and then laughed in delight, pleased to see his brother finally relax some. Cinnamon laughed at the two of them, her tensed body calming slightly, and the golden twin reached out, wrapping an arm about her shoulders and leading her to Sideswipe's vehicle mode, the red holo twin wrapping an arm about her waist snugly and following them along, his fingers stroking curiously along the dress and he smiled when that arousing spice was about her once more, a delectable and natural perfume.

"S-so where are we heading tonight?" Cinnamon stuttered, suddenly uncomfortably aware of the two men on either side of her.

"It's a surprise," Sideswipe cooed, appearing childishly enthusiastic. "But it'll be great when you see it, I promise!"

"Can I at least get a hint?" she curled her lips into a hopeful little smile, tilting her head cutely. Sunstreaker laughed and shook his head, playing with a few locks of her hair, before opening the backdoor to Sideswipe and helping her in, moving around the other side and sitting beside her as Sideswipe got in. The two began to drive down the hall and soon out of the base, moving onto beaten and worn roads.

They rode comfortably for about an hour, chatting lightly about the base and the going on's and all the drama that was happening amongst 'bots and humans. Cinnamon laughed lightly as she recounted her discussion with Sam and how the boy really needed to hurry up and make a move on Bee, or vice versa, and the twins agreed. The two 'bots were sure to make light touches now and then, Sunstreaker enjoying brushing through her hair and feeling the softness and the strange texture through his fingers, while Sideswipe was content to occasionally catch her hand and hold it. Each time the woman blushed, but she was slowly growing used to the physical contact, which was best. They didn't want to jump her with touches at once. In their much younger years when they had begun to seduce women, they had discovered that too much at once caused a sensory overload, and the experience became almost more painful that pleasurable for the recipient of their attentions. Years of practice they had learned to hone their skills, at least on 'bots.

They had to move slowly and carefully with Cinnamon, not get too excited and actually give the girl too much at once. They had to reach a safety point, when she had received enough that more attention wouldn't cause damage. The only problem was that Sunstreaker wasn't really sure what that safety point was on a human. He wasn't sure if they were more sensitive to touch or less sensitive than a bot. Holoforms were good for interacting with humans on a more physical basis, but he couldn't be positive that everything they experienced was the same as a human. More frustrating, humans like 'bots were all different and unique from each other. Cinnamon could be more sensitive to touches than the average human.

He hesitated a moment, then made a bold move. While Sideswipe was running his fingertips along her neck and stroking delicate patterns down to her shoulder, Sunstreaker ran his hand accidentally over her thigh, finger brushing tantalizingly against her inner thigh. Cinnamon jumped in surprise and blushed, but her eyes dilated minutely with pleasure and she didn't react too negatively. He grinned at her apologetically when she glanced up to him, having been in the middle of a discussion with Sideswipe about the possible attack the Autobots were planning on the Decepticon base.

Perhaps she could handle a bit more focus from the two of them.

Sunstreaker looked over Cinnamon's head as she sat cozily between the two twins, giving his brother a meaningful look. Sideswipe nodded and pressed slightly closer to the woman, leaning down to nuzzle at her hair gently.

"You smell really good, Cinnamon, what kind of shampoo did you use today?" he asked, and instantly the woman blushed, her heartbeat racing and her body tensed in surprise at the sudden closeness. Sunstreaker followed the signs of arousal hungrily, watching the way her eyes dilated and how her thighs pressed together, the muscles of her caves, already emphasized by the stilettos she wore, tightening with the rest of her body and her toes curled gently.

"I-I'm not sure honestly. I-It was just something s-sitting around the showers."

"Are you warm Cinnamon? You're awfully flush suddenly," Sunstreaker asked, reaching out and tracing his fingertips over her cheek.

"I-it's a little warm," she fumbled, leaning back from the touch shyly, only to press closer to Sideswipe. There were still no signs of discomfort on her face, and he gave his brother another look that clearly stated to proceed. Sideswipe appeared to finally be relaxing, after an hour of just talking and getting comfy with their prey. He was returning to the swing of their usual game of seduction, and Sunstreaker was glad. He knew that this girl was beginning to mean a lot to his twin, but it was damn impossible to seduce her if the red twin was going to act like an ill-experienced sparkling while they tried.

"I can fix that," Sideswipe murmured in her ear, teasing the sensitive shell of it with his lips and the woman bit down on her lower lip firmly. Sideswipe turned on his air conditioning and cool air began to circulate through the interior.

"S-so ab-about this place w-we're going to…"

"Hush, we told you it's a surprise," Sunstreaker grinned and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, moving closer to the trembling woman. His eyes flashed. "Are you cold now?" He looked down the length of her body, studied the way her nipples had hardened against the dress, and longed to pull the top of it down and tease them more until they were hard pebbles against his palms.

"N-no I'm fine!" she squeaked.

"But you're shivering," Sideswipe pouted and pressed near to her as well, his arms slipped around her as he hugged her close to his body, Sunstreaker sliding closer to her as well, feeling the aroused heat radiating off of her body. She took a deep breath, her eyes growing foggy and he smiled at the sight of arousal on her face, quite liking it indeed. He'd like to see her laid out flat on his hood and watch Sideswipe fuck her good. He always preferred to watch, to see how others looked against him. It was vain of him, but he was already well aware of that.

"We can keep you warm," he offered, running his hand over her soft thigh, feeling the sweet sensation of her skin beneath his holo's hand. She made a tiny noise in her throat and he traced his hand up the length of her body and settled it over her heart, felt it racing against his palm. "Are you scared?" His voice was a husky whisper and he took pleasure in watching how she reacted to it, the woman taking a deep breath, her heart giving a sporadic leap before returning to its already fast-paced cadence.

"N-no…j-just…"

"Just?" he teased, his hand rising and fingertips drawing patterns over her neck before he cupped her face delicately and drew her near to him, his lips hovering tantalizingly above hers. She closed her eyes, sucking in a soft breath, before he paused and grinned, 'tut'ing playfully. "No. It wouldn't be right for me to steal the first kiss." She let out the breath, her body still trembling against them, and with a wicked grin Sunstreaker tilted her face toward Sideswipe, his brother looking up at him thankfully, and Sunstreaker nodded, knowing how eagerly Sideswipe had been looking forward to something like this happening. Sideswipe leaned his face down toward Cnnamon's, brushing his lips over hers, Cinnamon letting out a tiny, airy moan, her eyes hazy.

"Do you want a kiss?" Sideswipe asked, a hand sliding down to her smooth thigh and gripping it, his long fingers stroking and teasing nimbly as Sunstreaker ran his fingers through her hair, nuzzling over her neck and bare shoulder.

"I… I don't…"

"You don't?" Sunstreaker asked with a mock pout, giving her neck a sharp nip and she made another sweet little noise, gasping in surprise.

"N-no… I-I do but…"

"No buts," Sideswipe urged, his lips taunting hers with their nearness and he brushed them closer, setting a small kiss on her corner of her mouth, growling with want. "Do you want a kiss?"

"Yes," she breathed, and he smiled, capturing her mouth hungrily with his, turning her in the seat to face him fully and pressing her back against his brother, Sunstreaker wrapping his arms about her, stroking over her body as she moaned into Sideswipe's mouth. Sideswipe gripped at her thighs, spreading her legs and pressing against her eagerly, felt how his arousal affected the human holoform, the sudden tightening between his thighs as his arousal grew stiff. He gyrated his hips to hers and she moaned in to his mouth, her small hands coming up and pressing to his chest, nails digging into the shirt he was wearing. Sunstreaker was trailing kisses and nips over her neck, speaking in warm growls that only affected the woman more, her heart beating a mile a minute, her body flush and trembling with need.

"Such a pretty girl," Sunstreaker purred, brushing her hair back and whispering in her ear, his tongue laving over the shell and she mewled. "I'd love to see you naked and spread out on my hood, love to see you with legs spread, and little cunny wet and ready. How'd you like to get fucked on me?"

"God," she gasped as Sideswipe pulled away, smiling down at her, his hands running up her body and stroking over her breasts, teasing between the fabric.

"Primus, he's right, you would look so good. We should do that tonight," Sideswipe offered, looking to his twin, who smirked and nodded, nibbling against the lobe of her ear, Cinnamon writhing between them.

"W-wait," she gasped, shaking her head some.

"No time, we're almost there. Then we'll lay you out and do you proper, all right?" Sunstreaker chuckled, touching at the bottom of her dress and teasing it up, threatening to expose what was beneath.

"You'll really like it Cinnamon, I promise," Sideswipe breathed, moving forward to kiss her again, the girl a bundle of nerves and pleasure between the two of them, and he smiled, closing his eyes. He liked this, a lot.

* * *

Megatron was returning to his chambers when he heard the commotion down the hall, the warlord pausing in curiosity at the yelling and the small scream that rose up now and then amongst it. He recognized the voices of his Stunticons, irritations most all of them, but he had created them, and in more ways that he cared to admit that made him responsible for their stupid actions, though he continued to try and ignore the fact it made him a 'father figure' to any of the rambunctious males. No, there was absolutely no fatherly love between him and the youths. Perhaps when they had grown and matured, he would consider taking on a father role to them, but presently they were just occasionally loud mistakes.

He moved to the hall all the noise was coming from, not too far off from his chambers, but he remembered it was their job to patrol this side of the base tonight. He tilted his head when he saw them surrounding a slave, the slave putting up an impressive fight, but still obviously on the losing end. He turned to dismiss the entire event, until a flash of light hit the arm and recognition sparked firmly and painfully in him.

That slave was _his_.

He turned and glared at the five youths, stalking toward them and seeing that it was indeed Harper being dragged down amongst all of them, the girl kicked and punching desperately to get free, but Wildrider already had the girl by her wrists and had her firmly pinned on the floor with them, his holo grinning sadistically as it began to undo the fly to his jeans.

"_What _is going on here?" Megatron snarled and instantly the five 'cons froze and turned to look at him, holo's flickering a moment in shock, until Harper tried to get up and desperately run, when Motormaster reformed his, catching the girl and holding her tightly. The bipedal form of Motormaster turned to face him, holding out his hands.

"Boss, we were just about to have a little fun."

"That is my slave," Megatron growled, glaring heatedly at the five of them. "I gave _no one _permission to use her."

"W-well w-w-we thought you were finished with her!" Breakdown stuttered, looking up at him with wide and panicked optics, grinning nervously. "Y-y-you know, s-since she was just r-running around!"

"Running around?" Megatron's optic ridge creased in slight confusion and he looked to the frightened slave, Harper panting softly, her eyes slightly wet with frightened tears. So the little thing had escaped? It was possibly, especially with that arm of hers, and far more reasonable than the five of them breaking into his chambers just for a quick fuck. No, they weren't _that _stupid. "Escaped, did you?"

Harper bit down on her lower lip, then nodded her head, bowing it, her black hair falling over her shoulders. He scowled, glaring off to the side some. He couldn't let something like that go without punishment, but didn't dare leave her alone with the Stunticons, at least if they thought they could do anything they wanted, they would break her the first chance they got and most likely leave her useless to anyone else, especially him. Perhaps though, they could be put to some good use. Megatron frowned thoughtfully, and then smirked, looking to the Stunticons.

"Come with me, and bring our fleet-footed little harem girl with you," he ordered, turning and stalking for his chambers. When he got there he saw it opened a creak and spotted the damage near the base. So she had made an escape, very bad indeed. He would have to teach her that running from him would get her nothing but punishment and misery. He didn't want this to become a frequent habit of hers.

He pushed into his chambers and moved to his desk, sitting down. The Stunticons hesitated slightly before entering, knowing very well they generally weren't permitted into his quarters but they did as told, Motormaster depositing Harper carelessly onto the ground, the girl looking about with fright obvious in her eyes. Megatron smirked at the fear, tilting his head.

"So, what had your plan been, little Harper?" he asked and she looked up at him, gritting her teeth. Silence stretched between the two and he laughed, grinning viciously. "Good girl, you're at least learning little by little. You may speak." Harper glared at him heatedly, her hands clenching into fists.

"I-I w-was just running…"

"Just running or running _away_?"

"Running away," she admitted, ducking her head.

"And where did you intend to go?"

"I-I don't know," she whispered, biting her lower lip and looking off to the side. "S-somewhere. Somewhere to find…" She cut herself off and shook her head, curling up into a tight ball.

"Find _what_? Autobots perhaps?" He growled when she nodded her head, rage fueling his system a moment, before he quickly calmed it. It was ridiculous to have expected any less, it was still only her first day on base really, and there was little chance of her being a good slave automatically. Even Pierce had taken some time to get rained, to understand his place in the Decepticon base. The Stunticons laughed, Motormaster crossing his arms.

"Like they'd be able to help, fraggin' Autobots wouldn't know what to do with her _anyway_!" Drag Strip jeered unpleasantly and Megatron looked toward the youth.

"And I suppose you _would_?"

Drag Strip made a small noise of surprise at the attention and ducked his head, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly and taking a small step back.

"W-well I… you see…"

"Then _prove _it," Megatron smirked, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers before him. Harper looked up with wide eyes, instantly rising into a stand, her muscles tensed to make a break for it, but Drag Strip didn't move, shocked at the challenge, and from Megatron no less, the one that was always picky about his _personal _slaves. "Well? She has been a bad girl, after all," Megatron grinned wickedly. "She needs to learn that such behavior will not be tolerated by a slave."

"P-please don't…" Harper frowned, looking up at him imploringly. The expression was sweet, and he'd consider, if he knew permitting this transgression to pass with such ease meant she wouldn't try to escape again, but he knew she would, and he would not allowed himself to be swayed by a mere harem girl with an arm from his body.

"I _warned _you," he leaned forward in his seat, frowning down at her. "If you couldn't promise me results I would send you to another Decepticon to train you."

"I-I don't want to be t-trained by another," she was trembling with fright, but Drag Strip seemed to be catching on now and grinned, activating his holo, the arrogant looking man walking forward and catching the girl by her hair, pulling her back against him, the girl crying out in surprise.

"What? You got a problem with me?" he smirked, and caught her chin, shaking her head for her. "Good! I should hope not!"

"The five of you will punish her," Megatron ordered, crossing his arms and watching as eager grins touched the Stunticons' eager faces. "But she's not to be permanently damaged." He glanced down to the girl thoughtfully, contemplating her lack of experience a moment, then looked once more to his creations. "Nor is she to lose her virginity." No. _That _delight would be his and his alone.

Motormaster groaned in disagreement, crossing his arms almost childishly and glaring at Megatron.

"How're we supposed to punish her if we've got _nothin_' to work with?!"

"Use your imaginations," Megatron scowled, rising into a stand and turning to leave his chambers, thoroughly confident when he returned Harper wouldn't think of running away again.

* * *

Harper looked up to the five 'cons around her, her heart pounding up in her throat as she squirmed against the holo that held her tightly, the man holding her close to a tall and firm body. He pushed her toward the bed she'd been sleeping in earlier, Harper falling back in it as four other holo's activated, each as devilishly handsome as the next. She crawled back in the bed until she was pressed to the headboard, looking frightened from one to the next.

How could Megatron let this happen? Sure he was punishing her but why couldn't _he _punish her and not these five, violent strangers punish her? Of course, that was assuming maybe Megatron's punishments would be more pleasurable than what these five were thinking about.

"L-l-look, I-I know h-he said that…that I needed to be trained a-and all but… I-I think I'm pretty well trained so far a-and I don't need any help!" she stuttered and Motormaster grinned at the other five, tilting his head.

"Really now?" he purred, crawling onto the bed toward her, his black hair falling about his face some, the length resting around his broad shoulders. "Come here and show me how _well _trained you are then."

"I-I-I just…"

"Go on," Drag Strip purred, catching her by her ankle and dragging her across the bed. "Be a _good _girl."

Harper gritted her teeth and moved into a slow sit, trembling with fear, her stomach knotted with it. What could she do? She didn't want to be raped, didn't want to be molested, but there was absolutely no way out of this. She took a deep breath as Motormaster pulled her close, undoing the zipper of his jeans, his eyes flickering wickedly.

"I-I've never…" she cringed and looked worried down to the bugle in his pants, before blushing brightly and looking away. "Ever."

"Really now?" Dead End crooned gently, his voice touching at curiosity, the holo moving forward onto the bed and lightly touching at her hair.

"Really," she flinched, biting down on her lower lip.

"I'm not here to coddle the little bitch," Motormaster scowled at Dead End, dragging her close to him and she whimpered some as she fell into his lap, scrambling out of his grip only to back up into Drag Strip, the man wrapping his arms around her waist and teasingly thrusting against her lower back. Dead End's holoform scowled gently. He was dark haired like Motormaster, but his hair was cut short, bangs falling messily near his eyes, the rest spiked slightly.

"I don't care how badly you want a stupid blow job," he frowned. "Megatron said we're going to punish her, sure, but he mentioned training earlier. What good's a pleasure slave that doesn't even know how to give a good blow job?"

"Not much good," Breakdown agreed, eyeing her thoughtfully and she flushed, ducking her head.

"Exactly," Dead End huffed. "So if you're _really _that desperate, go ahead. Shove your prick in her mouth, let her choke on it a bit, and we'll wait for your circuits to overheat on a cheap thrill. Personally though, I think we can make this punishment a lot more…interesting." He looked toward her thoughtfully and his lips turned into a thoughtful smile. Drag Strip laughed and settled his chin on her shoulder, looking eagerly toward Dead End.

"Go on."

* * *

Cinnamon stepped slowly out of Sideswipe, her body trembling and warm as she looked around the garden they had brought her too. It was fantastic such a place was still untouched by Decepticons, still left undestroyed. She looked about in awe, trellises lining along certain paths of the garden where bushes had grown tall, chill bitten flowers beginning to droop from the coming winter. It hadn't been tended to for a while and bushes and flowers grew unmaintained and wild, but beautifully enough thriving, considering the weather and the war. There was a gazebo to the center, the white paint of it peeling, but it still appeared sturdy, a small dark blue pond surrounding it. She wondered if there were still fish in it, or if perhaps those had long ago died. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back, turning to look up at Sideswipe's holo, his cheeks slightly flushed and passion and lust resided in his eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her cool.

The two had been teasing her forever it seemed on the trip over, always bringing her close to her peak of pleasure and then denying her, backing off a moment until her body had calmed once more, before doing it again. She was a bundle of nerves, her body aching, almost screaming for release, but the two had refused, saying they wouldn't let her have her bliss until they'd reached their destination.

They had reached it, and Sideswipe seemed to sense her anticipation, the holo offering her a devilish smile. He wrapped an arm about her and drew her toward the gazebo, Sunstreaker's other arm wrapping about her and holding her near as he walked along with them.

"We've always wanted to try having a little fun in here, it's pretty enough," Sunstreaker stated, looking around in quiet respect. "We thought the best person to give it a shot with would be you."

"W-why me?" she asked, reaching up and feeling her flushed cheeks, closing her eyes gently.

"Because we like you," Sideswipe answered and they walked into the gazebo and beneath the small steeple roof, sitting down on one of the aged benches. It seemed they'd been here already, she noted, glancing to the blankets laid on out the floor of the gazebo and what looked like a bottle of wine that sat off to the side. "A lot."

"I-I like you too but…" she flushed, knowing she shouldn't continue, it was damned likely she'd ruin the whole evening, but at the same time… "But it's just, I barely know you two."

"We can fix that," Sunstreaker murmured, moving close to her and nuzzling against her neck softly, his hand resting on her thigh and stroking over it and she bit down on a mewl of pleasure, trying to stay momentarily focused at least. "We want to get to know you. We want to get closer to you."

"I-I've never really been with two men at once before a-and never even a 'bot," she huffed, moving into Sideswipe as he adjusted her to lean against him. He smiled into her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Then who better to start with than us?"

"Exactly," Sunstreaker grinned, tilting his head as he looked down at her confidently. "We like you, you like us, what's not good about this whole situation?" He chuckled, leaning forward and kissing her lower lip. Cinnamon flushed and looked between the two, taking a deep breath.

"This isn't just about mindless sex, right?" she asked, glancing between them suspiciously. "I mean, I don't like being a fling."

"We have no intentions of flinging you anywhere," Sideswipe replied, his brows creasing gently. "W-we both like you a lot, me especially. I want to see where this can go."

Cinnamon nipped her lower lip, considering it a moment. She hadn't been in a relationship in so long, not since her boyfriend Reggie had been taken right out of the sky by some flying Decepticon during the battle at Mission City. They'd both met in the Air Force and hit it off fairly well, though Reggie had been far less of an exhibitionist than she was, not even caring for the idea of kisses on the cheek in public. She'd cared about Reggie though, he'd meant a lot. She hadn't thought she was would start a relationship again, especially not after the Decepticons starting ruining everything. These two seemed sincere though, and quietly she chewed her lower lip, and then smiled sweetly up at them, nodding her head. Sideswipe smiled more and pressed close to her, wrapping his arms about her as he kissed her hungrily. She made a tiny noise of delight in the back of her throat and he growled in approval, his hands eagerly working at her dress, and Sunstreaker moved forward to help, his hands smoothly untying the strings from the back of her neck and pulling her dress down. She shuddered as she felt the cool November air touch her, her back arching slightly.

"Ooh, yummy," Sunstreaker grinned playfully and his hands pressed against her breasts. She moaned sweetly, arching her back only more for his touches and Sideswipe pulled back from the kiss, smiling down at her as he looked over her body eagerly, studying every inch of her and she felt the burn of his gaze over her body. Sunstreaker cupped her breasts, his fingers skillfully stroking and teasing along her nipples, pinching them lightly. "I can't wait to see you cum, Cinnamon," he murmured, glancing up at her with bright golden eyes. "It'll look wonderful I'm sure. It'll feel even better. I can't wait to have you around me, to feel your hips thrusting against mine, to hear you screaming our names."

"God," she gasped again, her body already aching with desire. His words made her thighs feel warm, her body ache and itch with need to be touched.

"Like that idea?" he grinned handsomely.

"Yes," she breathed, letting out a small moan when Sideswipe's hand suddenly settled between her legs, long fingers stroking over the wet cotton panties, teasing the crease of her nether lips before lightly circling where her clit was. She tossed her head back, groaning softly. "Oh! Sideswipe!"

"You'll have to get used to Sunstreaker," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "He likes to hear himself talk."

"You like to hear it too," Sunstreaker grinned and leaned forward, his lips suddenly pressing to his brother's firmly. Cinnamon flushed at the sight, watched the tiny blush form on Sideswipe's cheeks and the way his warm blue eyes glazed over gently with passion. Sunstreaker smirked confidently and pulled back from the kiss, winking at his brother, before focusing attention on her once more, his fingers slipping inside of her panties. She cried out when he touched delicately at her wet sex, her hips rising up for the fine brushes. "Nice and wet."

"Is it warm too?" Sideswipe smiled playfully, his hands occupying her breasts now, massaging them smoothly, his fingers occasionally rising to pinch a nipple. Sunstreaker placed a look of faux thoughtfulness on his face, and she cried out louder when a long finger suddenly teased inside of her, curling into her aching depths and stroking in and out.

"Oh yes, incredibly."

"My! Perhaps I should feel as well," Sideswipe suggested, one of his hands creeping down and into her panties. Suddenly another finger entered her, moving in motion with its twin as they slid in and out of her. She moaned in need, writhing between the two brothers. She felt the hands pull away only a moment as her panties were taken off and tossed dismissively to the side, before they were investigating her again, stroking her sex, slipping in and out of the wet hole, fingers curling up now and then to stroke and flick against her clit.

"She's awfully responsive," Sideswipe smiled to his twin, kissing her cheek as she twisted, her head falling back in pleasure when she sighed and mewled.

"And listen to her, such a good girl, how she moans!" Sunstreaker sighed. She felt them freeze suddenly and she stiffed as well, torn between begging for them to continue and remaining quiet and listening for whatever had startled them. She went with the latter, taking a deep breath and looking blearily around the garden. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but something had obviously spooked the two brothers. They removed their hands from her body, the holos moving into a stand.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, leaning back against the railing of the gazebo, her hips rocking gently to alleviate the sweet pressure that rested within her. God it had been hours of cruel and tantalizing touches and she'd yet to cum. It was beginning to drive her insane.

"Heard something," the two replied at the same time, glancing toward each other, and then looking down at her.

"We're going to be right back okay?" Sideswipe asked her, placing a tender smile on his face. "It could be nothing, but we want to make sure."

"So you're going to leave me sitting here, naked, all alone, and completely wanting?" she asked wryly, shooting him a tiny glare, and Sunstreaker a far meaner one when he laughed.

"Exactly, that way you'll be nice and ready for us when we come back," he grinned, leaning down to cup her sex against and she gasped, spreading her legs slightly for him. His eyes flickered with wicked lust and she took a deep breath. "Be good and don't touch yourself until we come back, understood?"

"Yes," she breathed and he winked at her.

"Very good."

Sideswipe leaned down and kissed her kindly, the softness of it making her heart ache as she looked up at him dreamily. He pulled back and gave her an affectionate smile, before the two holoforms flickered out, leaving her sitting alone in the gazebo. She heard the soft purr of their engines as they moved away from the gazebo and out into the massive garden.

Cinnamon listened to the silence and stillness of the night, her body aching slightly, but she didn't dare ruin the evening by finishing her bliss off. No, tension certainly added to the moment and the boys had been building the tension all night long. She tilted her head back against the railing of the gazebo, closing her eyes and listening to the crickets chirping, glad some things didn't change, war or no war. There was the lazy slapping of water against the side of the gazebo as well, a surprisingly erotic sound, rhythmic and suggestive, but she attributed that entirely to her mood. Cinnamon grinned to herself.

A relationship. Two of the sexiest 'bots she had ever met wanted a _relationship _with her. Not just mindless stupid sex, but a real relationship where they got closer to each other and spent oodles of time together and during those oodles of time had oodles of _fun_. She resisted the urge to giggle like a school girl. She smiled when she heard footsteps move up the steps of the gazebo, raising her head up proper.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

She froze when she didn't recognize the voice, softer and harsher than either of the twin's voices, and when she opened her eyes she certainly didn't recognize the holoform that stood before her, lips twisted into a confident and cocky smirk.

"A lovely little human waiting for me?"

"Shit," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

_Eee! New chapter =3 Sorry this one took so long getting out, but things on this end are getting a smidge wild, but I've got a few days of good writing time, so we'll see what I bust out, before I head back to college and am *gasp* trapped without internet for a few days! *HORROR!* _

_What's more, thank you everyone for the reviews! I love them so much! ^_^ _

_So here's the next chapter where stuffage happens! Again, some slightly mature content, please be warned. And please review or offer c/c! =3_

_~Elexies_

Starscream thoroughly loved flying, loved being a Seeker. He knew that most Decepticons claimed the ability to fly, but there was something special about Seekers, the maneuverability, the _speeds _they could reach. As ridiculous as it sounded, Starscream liked to think that the speeds he could reach were what separated him from insanity, from losing all hope and losing his mind to the frustrations he faced. It was the speed that kept him sane and at some level of happiness with life. He couldn't imagine being forced to reside on the ground, pitied the Autobots for it in fact, since what little flying abilities they _did _have were absolutely pathetic. No, he shuddered at the idea of ever losing his wings.

It was also the ability to fly as he did that gave him the chance to get away from the Decepticon base, which was what he especially needed after a long day of dealing with Megatron's ego and other Decepticons' lack of respect him. Megatron didn't seem to realize how much his behavior toward him threw the balance of _everything _off. _No one _respected him, especially considering some even lesser ranking Decepticons had personal slaves and he did not. Scorponok, for example. Admittedly, Scarlet wasn't Scorponok's _declared_ personal slave. If some 'cons wanted to throw a fit over how much time she spent with the scorpion, they certainly could, but they didn't and probably wouldn't. Scorponok wasn't a Decepticon many of them wanted to face. He was far too agile and far too deadly. The 'con even went so far at times to risk personal injury if it meant, in the long run, his enemy's death. Starscream personally didn't care for such drastic measures, which, compared to Scorponok, put him at a frightful disadvantage.

Starscrea, pushed his engines harder, flying faster through the air and listening to the sonic boom that followed his path, thrilled at it, and he twisted, doing a sharp and impressive barrel roll, diving toward the ground as he did so. He hated Megatron and he hated Scorponok. He hated _all _of them. He hated their lack of respect for him the most. He was the second in command and not nearly as naïve a leader as Megatron was. Sure, a few of his plans hadn't necessarily followed through as he liked, but many of them had! Of course, he hadn't designated or put forth a lot of personal plans either.

A 75 percent success rate out of five plans wasn't nearly as impressive as a 40 percent success rate from hundreds of attempted plans.

How he _hated _Megatron.

He shifted to his bipedal form and landed in his favorite sulking spot, a garden that had months ago been declared a safe zone. The life here was spectacular, and despite whatever the stupid Autobots thought, Decepticons had nothing but respect for avid life, so long as it didn't get in their way. The Garden wasn't in their way, so logically there was no need to destroy it.

He moved carefully through the lush foliage, scowling moodily down at a bush of dying roses. This planet's 'weather' was interesting. He liked it, one of the few things that didn't irritate him much, it seemed. He had been around this planet for long enough, searching for Megatron and the All Spark, but Starscream had decided he thoroughly enjoyed the seasons that took place here. He was highly anticipating another winter.

Starscream paused at a small noise, optic ridges creasing curiously. Was it possible another 'bot was here? Certainly not _impossible_, he was well aware that others knew of the garden, Decepticons and probably Autobots alike, but he figured with the plants dying it would be a less preferable place to visit. In all honesty, there was nothing for Decepticons to really look at and appreciate now and all the death in the garden would probably be depressing for a weak-minded Autobot. He hesitated, and then moved forward toward the sound, listening as another small mewl rose in the softness of the night.

That sounded oddly feminine.

Starscream smirked and activated his holoform, knowing it to be far easier to snoop around with that instead of his actual body. The holoform was smaller than him, quieter to work with, and there was a small thrill in using it and seeing and feeling the world through a human's body. What's more, it was also rather attractive in his personal opinion. The form was slender and lanky, lithe muscles lining the long body. Black hair was spiked back sleekly and narrow eyes held his ire for the world, and his lips his normal arrogant grin. He liked the holoform. It looked like him.

He moved through the bushes and trellises, spotting the gazebo not far off from him or his physical body. There were two Lamborghinis parked near it, a red one and vibrant gold, and Starscream scowled, recognizing the twin's immediately, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Those two idiots. He'd know them anywhere. He'd had enough encounters with them and their damn jet judo. He peered curiously past them to the gazebo where all the noise was coming from, his brows rising in surprise to see what appeared to be the holoforms of the twins, and a human female between them. She was lying back against the golden haired Sunstreaker, her arms wrapped adoringly about Sideswipe's neck as she arched her back longingly. She was completely naked, save the sexy black stiletto heels. He smirked slightly, tilting his head as he watched the twins finger her, her legs spread willingly and head tossing gently as the twins grinned at each other knowingly.

Lucky bastards. Autobots never had trouble fucking femmes it seemed, but they always played the sappy, noble character and girls couldn't seem to resist sappy and noble. He hated that too. He chewed his lower lip thoughtfully, a habit he had formed from watching the humans too long, and then grinned as an idea struck him.

Well, the twins were lucky now, but he would be the lucky one soon. He turned off his holoform, only to turn it on much further into the garden, far away from him and the twins' helpless little femme. He picked up a brick from the run down path, bouncing it in his hand slightly and testing the weight. He chuckled, closing his eyes. It would do. Starscream tossed it firmly, the brick smashing against a trellis with enough force to knock it over. He flickered out his holoform once again, biding his time quietly as he listened to the two Autobots speak to their femme. He didn't hear any car doors open or close, which meant they were leaving her behind, as expected. If they were going somewhere to encounter a fight, the last thing they probably wanted to do was bring their date along. He heard the engines of the two Autobots fade further into the garden away from him and his prey. Starscream hesitated a moment longer, and then reactivated his holo, grinning wickedly as he walked eagerly to the gazebo. She was still sitting there and still quite exposed to the world with her head titled back against the railing, eyes closed and a pleased smile on her lips.

She was a delicious sight with full, creamy breasts and round hips. Her hair was a fine shade of reddish brown and she smelled wonderfully spicy. There was a small patch of dark hair between her legs and the heavy scent of arousal rested there and around her like a heady perfume. He moved up the steps of the gazebo and her head righted up.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he purred and her body tensed, the woman's eyes snapping open. "A lovely little human waiting for me?"

"Shit," she muttered.

She didn't move as he expected. He was used to humans behaving like animals when frightened, always racing away like a startled beast. She didn't move though, instead watching him like a hawk, her eyes heated and flickering dangerously. Her eyes were the same hue as her hair, brownish, but as the moonlight hit her just right there was a flash of red to them, surprisingly fearsome looking on such a little creature. He grinned and took a slow step toward her.

"All by your lonesome, hm?"

"No," she frowned. "I'm not. There's two _very _strong 'bots with me."

"I saw. Those Autobot twins."

"I'll scream," she threatened, glowering up at him coldly.

"Oh no, I think not," he chuckled and continued toward her, until mere feet separated them. She was pressing further back against the railing, her eyes heating slightly and he watched as the woman looked ready to spring. "No," he murmured and she froze sharply, watching him. "Don't move. I've got this place _surrounded _by Decepticons. One wrong move and I'll have the twins torn to shreds." It was a bluff, and a big one, but she didn't seem willing to test it and he was glad for that. He moved closer to her, soon settling right in front of the femme, a hand resting on the seat beside her. She was pressed as far back against the railing of the gazebo as she could, cringing away from him. "Don't look so disgusted," he chided, placing a hand on her soft thigh and she gritted her teeth.

"I've never been a good actress."

"You do look like a good fuck, though."

"Mm, you're awfully desperate for a Decepticon," she shot him a filthy look and he laughed, shaking his head and moving closer. His chest pressed to hers and she took a deep breath, the swell of her breasts firm against him and he smiled, closing his eyes, savoring the sensation of her body so near. He kicked her legs apart, his free hand settling between her legs and he tested inside of her curiously. She was wet and warm from the twins, but her hips rose for his motions and she bit down on a groan, closing her eyes tightly.

"And you're awfully receptive, for an Autobot-loving human," he sneered, pulling his hand from between her legs and waving it playfully across her nose, showing the wetness that resided on his fingers. The girl flinched and looked embarrassed off to the side, her cheeks flush and eyes dark. "But surely that's not _your _fault. Those two did leave you here all alone in the middle of things. Perhaps we should finish you off, that way we can start again, with you at less of a disadvantage?"

"No," she growled, glaring up at him and he smiled, nipping her lower lip and she flushed, sinking back into the bench she was in.

"No?" He pressed his hand between her legs once more, moving forward until she was lying back on the bench and he straddled her, his finger slipping into her aching depths, twisting and curling inside of her. She moaned gently, head falling back some, her cinnamon hair trailing to the ground slightly. He laced his free hand into the locks and pulled her head back more, exposing her neck to him. Starscream smirked and leaned forward, nuzzling over her neck, inhaling the scent of her, and bit against her neck. She made another sweet and approving noise beneath him. "Sounds like 'yes' to me."

"F-Fuck you," she gasped.

"If you insist…" Starscream unzipping the jeans he wore, smirking wickedly as he spread her legs wide and pushed into her eagerly and firmly, the girl biting down on her lower lip, her eyes closed tightly. Her sex was warm and deliciously tight around him and the woman let out a lovely cry as he gave another powerful thrust, her back arching and full, naked breasts baring themselves to him willingly. He cupped one, gripping it tightly and squeezing the sensitive nipple as he nuzzled against the other, his lips tracing the nipple before he gave it a slow lick.

For all her complaints, she was already bucking against him, her hips desperately moving with his and her arms wrapped about him tightly, small nails digging into his back. He moved from her pert nipple and captured her lips, the woman's mouth pressing hungrily to his, her tongue already meeting his in a fiery and willing dance. Starscream shuddered at the passion, surprised and delighted by it. He would have been happy to have had her lie unwillingly beneath him and wait patiently for him to finish fucking her and be done with it. Primus, this was much better than expected! Such fire! And it was all for him.

"Come on," she gasped, rolling her hips willingly to his and he thrust harder into the woman, gritting his teeth.

"Want more?" he growled and she nodded her head willingly, dragging those small, sharp little nails down his back, hot track marks following their path. "Fuck, you're a piece of art, aren't you?" He chuckled, panting softly now as he circled his hips down into her, a hand slinking down and teasing the nub between her legs, the woman letting out an airy cry of pleasure as he gave it a pinch. "How about I take you back to the base, set you right on a stage surrounded by Decepticons and fuck you like the bitch you are?"

"God!" she cried, shaking her head in bliss, and if it were possible the femme began to respond with only more luster, her legs wrapping about his waist, urging him on, her face bright with her fervor and he smiled, catching her wrists and holding them above her head firmly, pinning the woman down and smirking at her.

"Like that, do you?" he growled. He slowed his motions to a stop and the woman bit down on her lower lip, groaning, her body writhing helplessly beneath him. He watched it all eagerly, devouring every inch of her with his gaze from the way her breasts trembled with her body to her gyrating hips all the way to her curling toes. "Good, I like it too."

"Don't stop," she breathed, opening her eyes and looks up at him imploringly. The sight was only more intoxicating on her. A femme was asking him to continue, he could probably even get her to beg if he wanted to. It was something he hadn't experience in an embarrassingly long time. A femme wanted _him_, not for position in the army or to try and get to Megatron through him. No. A femme wanted _him_.

"Don't stop?" he asked, tilting his head and gently releasing her wrists, surprising himself. She took a deep breath and shook her head, nipping a swollen and red lower lip. He leaned down and kissed it softly.

"No, don't stop. I need this. Please?" she breathed, and he felt her small hands touch at the bottom of his shirt, dainty fingertips teasing fiery hot trails over his stomach and he felt the human muscles jump at her motions. He closed his eyes, savoring the delicate brushes, and he ran his fingers slowly through her hair, before cupping her face, gazing down at her.

"Ask me again."

"Please take me."

Starscream hesitated a moment more, and then wrapped his arms about her and drew her close, his mouth meetings hers in a softer kiss than he had planned. She whimpered gently against him, her arms wrapping about his neck, drawing him only closer to her, until their bodies were flush with each other. He felt her fingertips gently stroking at the hair over the nape of his neck and he gazed down into the lusty haze in her reddish eyes. He pushed into her again, slowly this time, felt every inch of her depths and she moaned longingly, back arching ever so slightly in the motion. He pulled out, and then pressed into her again, the woman in his arms thrusting to meet him.

His body melted into hers and he lost himself into the sound of her little cries, the glorious passion she offered. He nuzzled into her neck, inhaling the scent of her, her lips teasing and trailing kisses along his jaw as she mewled into his ear, crying out for him eagerly and willingly. He felt her hip moving faster to meet his and he increased his speed as well, reaching down to grip creamy thighs and hold them up slightly, pressing down into her harder. Her head tossed back and hair like a dark fire haloed her. Her nails bit into his back again, her voice became a loud cry he didn't dare hush, even if it meant detection by her Autobot friends.

Starscream gritted his teeth, the holoform flickering slightly as he felt his systems overloading, his spark pulsing heatedly and he closed his optics, reaching up to touch at his chest plate, losing focus on the holoform for a moment as his spark ached longingly, the heat of its pleasure coursing maddeningly through his system. Electricity sparked about him and seared the ground and the dying grass at his feet. He could hear the femme's moans from where he rested, could feel his holoform still activated and thrusting faster and faster against the woman and he moaned softly, spark giving another powerful burst of energy and caused all other circuits to freeze and lose sensation for a moment. All he could focus on was the hot pulse of his spark, the moans of the woman beneath him and away from him, and the feel of her coming about him.

Starscream shuddered as the pleasure ebbed and focused once more on his holoform, looking down to the trembling female beneath her, her cheeks flush with passion and body shuddering as she came down from her climax, her walls still gripping and tightening about his cock, hips jerked lightly, before even those motions slowed as well. She was panting softly, brilliant, reddish eyes surrounded by dark lashes. She took a deep breath, breasts heaving slightly, and Starscream leaned down and placed a tiny kiss over her racing heart, watching her curiously. She gazed at him through passion glazed eyes, licking her lips.

"So?" she whispered, and he chuckled, ducking his head.

"So, indeed, my little femme."

"I don't really do that a lot, with strangers, let alone Decepticons, just so you know," she murmured, and suddenly her features hardened and she glared slightly off to the side, away from him, embarrassment brushing over her features. The softness of the moment was gone, and he was slightly disappointed, having hoped it would last longer. Perhaps later, when they were back on the base and she in his quarters and on his berth. Once she had grown used to him, they could linger in the moment far longer. "I-i-it's just, I-I've been… and it's been…and then they…"

"Quiet," Starscream ordered and she blinked at him. He slid out from her and moved to rest on his hands and knees, smirking down at her. "I don't care how often you do this, or who you do it for. All that matters is that right then and there you wanted _me_. Correct?"

She cringed and looked off to the side, but he caught her chin and urged her to look at him once more, frowning down at her.

"Correct?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"And I made you feel good, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters," he murmured, cupping her cheek. Her brow creased slightly, her warm eyes flickering with confusion, and he leaned close to tease her lips with his once more, kissing her slowly, heatedly. She shuddered beneath him, sighing in delight, and he liked the sound of her, the feel of her, and the taste of her. And she was all his. He wouldn't lose her to Megatron, or to any other Decepticons for that matter, or any Autobots. No, this female was _his_.

"All right," she whispered, and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Starscream, you creeper, leave her alone!"

Starscream jerked in shock as the twins suddenly crested the horizon in a roar of engines, the two shifting to bipedal forms and racing forward. He gritted his teeth and stumbled back from the naked woman, deactivating his holoform just before a fist the size of his humanoid body that would've knocked him out cold came flying forward. Starscream rose into a proper stand, glaring toward where the gazebo was. It was a fair distance away, far enough his presence hadn't been originally detected, but the two Autobots turned, spotting him through the gloom of night and the thickness of the garden foliage around them. Starscream grinned wickedly, moving into a battle stance.

"Starscream, if you touched her!" Sideswipe threatened, optics heated with rage, his hands tightened into fists at his side as he glared furiously at the Decepticon. Starscream laughed, crossing his arms arrogantly.

"If her honor is of such importance to you, perhaps you'd be wise not to leave your occasional flings alone and wanting so often," he teased, Sideswipe jerking toward him furiously, his twin close behind him. Starscream stepped back, but didn't run from the fight, meeting them willingly. He maneuvered as well as he could through the first few blows, but his system was still warm and weak from his overload, slowly recharging, and the annoying realization came that there was no way he would ever win this fight between the two Autobot twins, especially not with their ridiculous jet judo. He growled slightly, dodging a particularly near brush from Sunstreaker, only to make very close acquaintances with Sideswipe's fist. Starscream stumbled back and then turned, shifting rapidly and hitting his engines.

"Oh no you don't!"

Sideswipe was on one wing, gripping it tightly and Starscream shrieked with irritation, trying to jerk him off.

"Let me go you imbecile!"

"Not happening you ugly aft, you're going to pay for what you did to Cinnamon!"

Starscream snarled and turned sharply, rolling in the air, and hit his jets hard once more, giving a powerful thrust. He smirked internally when he felt Sideswipe's grip loosen, and then release, the Autobot falling to the ground and landing painfully. He glanced back slightly, watched Sunstreaker and the femme run to him to check on him, and growled.

Cinnamon, hm? Fitting.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Cinnamon asked Sideswipe, setting a hand on his, feeling the cool metal tremble beneath her fingertips, and he looked down at her cringing.

"Never mind, me, are _you _okay?" he pressed, turning to face her fully. His holo activated and moved forward, wrapping his arms about her tightly. She blinked and flushed, remaining still in his embrace. "Primus I'm so sorry Cinnamon! I-I never would've thought Starscream was out there. I'm so sorry for what happened!"

Her brow creased as she tried to recall what exactly happened that she should be upset about, and then the realization came slowly to her. Starscream, the Decepticon. She flushed and ducked her head, cringing slightly. He had, in all respects, raped her, so logically she should be really upset. She didn't feel like it though. If there was anything to feel awful about, it was just how damn good the experience had been. He had started out rough, but even that hadn't been awful. Perhaps she had been too in the mood to care? Cinnamon frowned, looking unsurely up to the twins.

"I'm sorry, I should've screamed or something…"

"Don't be sorry, Cinnamon," Sunstreaker soothed, his holoform activating, the brother running his hand soothingly over her back. "If anyone's to blame, it's us. We shouldn't have left you alone like that."

"No, you guys did what you thought was best," she murmured, and then offered a warm smile. "Besides, you two were so horny you weren't thinking straight anyway." She reached up and flicked his brow playfully, Sunstreaker blinking, and then smiling. Sideswipe smiled softly as well, reaching forward and wrapping his arms about her tightly, holding her close against him.

"Tough as ever, aren't you?" he murmured, leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss that made her heart shudder in delight. She pulled back slightly and offered a tiny grin, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe we should get back to the base," she offered, and the twins nodded, holoforms deactivating. They transformed into the vehicle modes and Sideswipe opened his door for her, Cinnamon crawling into a sit. They drove toward the gazebo and she lept out to grab her dress, and then back in, the two driving off toward the base, with Cinnamon curled up in the leather passenger seat of Sideswipe, trying desperately to keep her mind off of what had happened between her and the Decepticon.

* * *

"Good, just like that," Dead End murmured, gently brushing long fingers through Harper's hair, and she closed her eyes, obediently trailing her tongue over Motormaster's sensitive tip, his length thrusting into her mouth now and then, his hips rising slightly and then falling again. She moaned slightly, her body trembling as she felt Drag Strip's fingers stroke faster into her aching sex, his fingers twisted and curling down and then. She gasped when Wildrider gave her rear end another firm smack, Harper jerking forward into surprise and deadthroating the Stunticon before her. Motormaster groaned in pleasure, his hips jerking harder to meet her motions, the holoform before her tilting his head back in pure bliss.

"Primus! That's good," he sighed, his fingers lacing tightly into her hair. Dead End smirked, his voice a gentle lull against the growls of the other four Stunticons.

"Very good, remember to look up at him," he whispered and she did as she was told, looking up to Motormaster, and he glanced down at her. His face was slightly pinched with pleasure and he gritted his teeth, thrusting faster into her mouth. Her hands carefully teased over his balls and the sensitive area behind them, the Decepticon panting slightly faster and she heard the snap of electricity in his physical form, the holoform flickering before her slightly but never fully losing substance. There was a burst of fluid in her mouth and she slowly pulled back, cringing as Dead End's hand covered her mouth, the Stunticon grinning slightly, wickedly.

"Don't be a bad girl," he chided. "I've taught you better."

She hesitated, and then swallowed, the strange taste of oil and electricity heavy in her mouth. She was certain that however the holoforms worked, semen for them simply wasn't the same as it was for humans. The color and consistency was different. While Harper had never given a blowjob to a human before, she'd certainly seen videos, and she was noting a few differences, particularly how 'bot semen was completely clear, and she was certain it tasted different from the human norm.

She wiped at her lips slightly, glancing back toward Drag Strip as he removed his fingers from her, licking along them with a smug little grin. She had been at this for over two hours and her jaw was getting incredibly sore and stiff. In fact, her whole body was incredibly stiff. She'd been moved from one position to the next, taking one or two bots at a time, while another teased her, made her ache and moan for more, and Wildrider certainly seemed to have a joy for giving spankings. She had originally thought just learned how to give a blowjob wasn't much of a punishment, and she considered herself very lucky, until the minutes had turned to hours and the boys had decided on having another round, and then another, and then another. If anything, they were certainly insatiable.

"All right, my turn," Breakdown grinned excitedly, catching her by her chin and turning her to face him. She bit down on a groan, knowing that the more she complained the more eager Wildrider was about tearing into her backside.

"You've already had it four times, I've only had it twice," Drag Strip pouted, wrapping an arm around her waist and trying to lull her back against him.

"Yeah, but you've had your face buried in her pussy most of the time too," Breakdown pointed out with a mean grin. Drag Strip blinked innocently.

"Really? Well then why don't _you _occupy that spot and she can put her mouth to use on a better 'con," he grinned and pulled her to lie back in his lap, reaching out with his free arm and catching Breakdown by the collar of his shirt, jerking the 'con forward to her spread thighs. Breakdown gritted his teeth in irritation, then smirked and pressed forward willingly, pressing his mouth between her legs. She let out a moan of surprise, rocking her hips up, her head falling back as his tongue circled over her sensitive nub.

They all paused and turned to the door as Megatron entered, the warlord surveying the scene before him thoughtfully, before smirking and tilting his head. Breakdown slowly removed himself from his place between her thighs, wiping at his mouth slightly and grinning nervously.

"H-hey boss."

"Well?" Megatron's tone hinted at vague curiosity and the Stunticons relaxed and smirked.

"I don't think she'll run away again," Dead End replied, crossing his arms behind his head some and chuckling. "Will you?" He glanced toward her, red eyes flashing slightly and she shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"At risk of another sore jaw?" she murmured, rubbing at it, and the boys laughed, Wildrider grabbing her leg and lifting her up slightly, giving her ass another sharp slap and she flushed, biting down on her lower lip. God, how she ached! Megatron chuckled and jerked his head to the door, the holoforms around her deactivating and the Stunticons rose and moved toward it, Dead End passing her another knowing look before they disappeared out the door and it closed behind them. She lay still on the bed, gazing uncertainly toward the warlord, but he wasn't even looking at her, didn't seem interested. Megatron moved to his desk, sitting down with his back turned to her and bringing up the large computer screen before him, information in Cybertronian flashing before her eyes rapid pace. She watched in silence a moment, fidgeting uncertainly on the bed.

What was she supposed to do? She had thought perhaps Megatron would continue with her punishment, he had seemed rather upset at her running off, but this sudden lack of interest from him was…well… it was worrisome! She chewed her lower lip, her hands fidgeting in her lap, beginning to wring together slightly and she watched the contrast of bright silver to her pale flesh. Had she lost all of his favor by running away? Was he not planning to keep her? He had told her he'd send her to other Decepticons to be trained, but did he mean just this one time with the Stunticons or for good now? She didn't want to be passed around. Megatron was frightful, and entirely unexpected, but she had a feeling he wouldn't completely destroy her, wouldn't use her and then discard her like a worn toy, at least she hoped he wouldn't.

She hesitated, and then slowly moved from the bed and crept toward him, her body screaming in disapproval of the motions. Her backside was on fire and her legs stiff from lack of use, her having spent most of her time on her hands and knees. She moved closer to the large robot, biting her lower lip. What should she do? Part of her thought perhaps nuzzling up against him would be considered wise, it was something a pet might do, one that had misbehaved and was now hoping to get back in the good graces of their master. She didn't want to be a _pet _though!

"Uhm…"

"I'm busy."

The tone was clipped and business-like and she jumped at the suddenness of his response, surprised at the immediate dismissal of her. Harper frowned, her brow creasing and she felt only confused at the sudden ache in her chest, the sudden wash of hurt over her. She rubbed at the back of her neck slightly, taking a small step away from the large robot, and then another, turning to go back to the bed.

Okay, so she had really fucked up, but he was ignoring her, wasn't that a good thing? After all, he was a big, evil, psychotic robot! Right now she should be thinking on some way to get out of this base, some way to reach the Autobots or Ben. She had to figure out how to get free, not worrying over the fact that the evil warlord wasn't giving her his full attention.

She didn't want his attention anyway.

Harper paused at the bed, looking over it thoughtfully. The covers and sheets and various pillows were in disarray, most of it falling off of the bed anyway, because Breakdown hadn't been at all comfortable with the various blankets and furs that covered the bed. It had been practically stripped down. She hesitated, and then picked up some of the sheets and began to remake the bed.

* * *

Megatron glanced back and watched the quiet human, optic ridge rising slightly as she began to remake the messed up bed. He hadn't necessarily meant to be so abrupt with her, but she couldn't expect his constant attention, she was only a pet, and what's more she was only a pet in training. The rejection certainly didn't seem to please her though. He should go back to his work now, though, continue reading over the reports he had, continue trying to figure out how much time they had left before they drained earth of its energon source, and they had to move on to a new planet. If they were careful, they could probably go another ten years, but Decepticons weren't always careful, and the warriors enjoyed their high grade energon, and Megatron quite preferred it to standard energon as well. No, if they kept up their frivolous use, maybe five years tops was all they had. Then they would take all they had mined, and the few harvested sparklings, and return to Cybertron with what they claimed.

There'd be a few more expeditions out, but he wouldn't have to be a part of that, he could stay on Cybertron with his master and oversee things, and the continuous destruction of the Autobots.

He glanced toward Harper again, the girl smoothing the comforter on the bed, and then picking up a few fallen pillows. Her shoulders were slightly drooped and her head down. What a sad sight. Perhaps he shouldn't be so upset with her. She was still new. She didn't know what to expect, what to do. He sighed again, and then activated his holoform, moving to her and wrapping his arms slowly about the young woman. She jumped in surprise and blinked back at him, a flash of delight bright in her eyes a moment, before she bridled it, or tried to. At least she was happy for the attention and he rather liked the sharp look of glee on her face.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder, and she nipped her lower lip and nodded her head like a child freshly chastised. "Good. I don't like giving you to other Decepticons, you know."

"I know," she whispered, out of turn, but he didn't feel like chiding her. Based on how stiff and tense her body was feeling beneath his touches, he could only assume she had been through a good deal already, and he would hope for no less from his Stunticons.

"Did they manhandle you greatly?" he smirked and ran his hand over her ass, felt her grow only tenser beneath his touches and she flinched.

"Yes," she murmured, and he chuckled, nuzzling at her neck.

"I should have my way with you now. Bend you over this bed and spank you until your hoarse from screaming. I should spank you until you've no possible chance of sitting, until all you can do is lie on your stomach or rest on your hands and knees," he grinned more. "And perhaps then we'll put your lovely mouth to use." He reached out and touched at her lips and she flushed, taking a deep and shivering breath, looking up at him beneath dark lashes, gun metal eyes heated. He tried to ignore just what that look did to him. He smiled lightly and kissed at her shoulder and then moved to sit down in the bed with her, urging the girl to gently lie on her back. He rested on his side beside her, stroking over her hip.

"You won't run away again?" he asked, and she shook her head immediately.

"I don't plan to," she whispered.

"Right now, I'm sure," he chuckled, and she flushed and glanced off to the side. "You're still new, still untrained. I'm sure it will be awhile before thoughts of escape leave you, but eventually you'll grow happy here."

"Like the others," she murmured almost bitterly, tilting her head back and looking around the massive room. "It's scary, the idea of being so content in a life of servitude."

"We're all servants to someone," he shrugged, brushing her hair back from her eyes. "I'm a servant to my master, after all, and perhaps it is not always as glamorous and easy at it appears, he is a hard master, a cruel one, but I serve him to the best of my abilities and learn from what he can teach me."

"It's a different kind of servitude," she whispered.

"Is it?" he smirked and ran his fingertips over her body, felt her reactions to his delicate touches. He teased at her breasts, the top she wore still torn down the middle, and he brushed it back from her breasts, running his thumb over a dusky nipple, watching it harden. Her cheeks darkened with her gaze, the girl licking her lips and trying to not let her pleasure show, but failing. "No, I think not. He teaches me how to rule the Decepticons when he is gone, when even energon will not keep him from death. I teach you how to rule Decepticons as well." She blinked and looked up at him, somewhat confused, and he leaned forward, brushing her lips with his. "Through pleasure, of course. What have you learned today?"

"They taught me how to give a blowjob," she smirked wryly and he laughed some, kissing her brow.

"They taught you how to give pleasure, and you already know how to receive. But I saw Motormaster's bliss, even after it had subsided, saw him tremble and ache for what you did to him. In that moment he probably would have done anything to feel such pleasure, pleasure that _you _provided him. You could probably have all five of them on their knees for you, if you only learn how to use what skills you've discovered, what else you can discover, to your advantage."

Harper was quiet beside him, her grey eyes dark and hazy as she lost herself in thought, and he drew close to her, kissing her slowly and warmly. She shivered beneath him, making a small noise of delight at the gentle affection from him.

"You could control many through pleasure, perhaps one day, with practice, even me, but always remember that I am your master, understood?"

She nodded her head and then moved forward, wrapping her arms about him tightly, surprising him with the motion. He wrapped his arms about her as well, rolling over to let her rest atop him and she pressed her face into his neck, sighing. Her mechanical hand settled over his chest, the fingers bending now and then, stroking his chest in tiny, delicate motions. He ran his hand over her back carefully, mindful of how sore she was.

"Why did you try to run away?" he whispered.

"I don't know. I just…had to, had to run, had to do something."

"I see…"

He closed his eyes as he felt her breathing even out, felt her sink into sleep above him and he pressed his lips to her brow, relaxing as well, before he slowly flickered his holoform out, letting the girl sink onto the covers of the bed. Megatron rose into a stand and picked up some furs that still rested on the floor, placing them over her and she nuzzled into them. He smiled wryly and then turned to his desk, sitting down once more to continue his work in peace.

Tomorrow he would take her out running.

* * *

Optimus Prime looked wearily at the statistics and reports on the computer screen before him, feeling tired, drained, and he knew soon he would have to recharge. He didn't care for recharging, disliked the time of inactivity when he could be doing something to help the rebellion. Despite the small battles they had begun to won, he felt there was very little he was really doing to help the overall cause. They weren't winning enough to make a difference, and reports of the injustices the humans were being forced to face were making him worry. The spies had been shocked to discover not just worker slaves, but pleasure slaves as well, and Optimus Prime shuddered, disgusted that the Decepticons would lower themselves to take the humans physically against their will as well.

They had been working so hard, all their small wins going to freeing the many working slaves, innocent humans trapped mining for energon or building up bases and monuments for the Decepticons, and now there was another whole group they hadn't even considered ever having to save.

An attack would be unwise, but this had gone on all far too long. If they could at least free the humans, pleasure and worker slaves alike, then perhaps they could make a dent in the Decepticon workforce, and cause an uproar amongst the savage warriors there. Their attention would be split between mining for energon and fighting, the way it had been before they had discovered how useful humans could be to them.

Still, an attack with what little of a map they had seemed so very foolish. He glanced despairingly to said map, the floor plans of the smalls section of the base uploaded constantly on one of his screens. Sis optics scanned over it for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He couldn't bear to look at it anymore. He almost wanted to attack the Decepticon base just for it to fail and for him to have an excuse to get rid of the outlines of those headquarters.

He looked up as the door to the main computer room opened, Prowl entering and offering a halfhearted smile, the Autobot officer tilting his head in greeting.

"You look tired, Optimus," Prowl stated, and Prime chuckled and looked resignedly to the screen before him, shaking his head.

"At the rate those Decepticons are draining the planet's resources, there's only a few years left here, which will make Mirage happy, but still…" He sighed and closed his optics, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose as his main processor pulsed. He was getting a 'headache,' as humans called it. A very appropriate term.

"If we could just slow them down," Prowl murmured, looking up to the screen as well, then to the outline of the Decepticon base on the other. Prowl was one not in favor of attacking immediately, wanting more to go off of before they just dove into the middle of their enemy's base. Prowl had always been highly logical though, and for that Optimus respected him greatly. "And the news of those slaves. It sickens me."

"Me as well, Prowl. There's got to be a way we can stop this."

"I… I can think of very few, that does not involve attacking. I considered perhaps trying to get a spy into their 'harem,' but there is never a guarantee that the spy would be taken in as a pleasure slave, instead of being sent as a worker, since that is what they need more of, ever since we started getting them free. The idea that females were all used as pleasure slaves is incorrect, many are sent to tend to their sparklings also."

Optimus nodded, rising slowly into a stand, his joints feeling weak with the rest of his tired body and he sighed. He would have to recharge, soon, or his body would outright shut down on him in the middle of things. It would be better if he went to his berth. There he could recharge in peace, and perhaps forget the troubles about him, if only for a few hours.

Prowl followed him out of the computer room into the hall, the two walking in momentary silence, before Optimus looked slightly to Prowl.

"How is Cinnamon?" he asked, having heard of the attack on her by Starscream. The twins had been most upset. He hadn't had the will to chastise them for putting her in such a dangerous position in the first place, because they certainly seemed to already know that much on their own.

"She's fine. Taking it in stride as she does everything. Ratchet said there was no real physical damage done."

"That is a relief," Optimus murmured. "Hopefully what happened will not affect her relationship with the twins."

Relationships.

Those had been springing up everywhere recently, and more curiously interspecies relationships at that. It seemed organic and mechanic couldn't be stopped from falling for each other, especially in such dire times. Optimus had always hoped perhaps he and Elita One would pursue their relationship, but they had been separated for so long, the two had agreed perhaps it best to not hold on to each other. It seemed there were always galaxies that separated them and they saw each other so rarely as it was. No, it was best for her to enjoy life while she could and not hold back should another 'bot come along for her, and she hoped the same for him. Optimus doubted such a thing would ever happen though. He feared perhaps he was no made for this creation called 'love.'

"Optimus," Prowl murmured, surprising the tired leader, and he looked to the Autobot, Prowl's optic ridge creased slightly in thought. "Despite my concerns, a few humans have been volunteering to possibly be captured by Decepticons."

"Really?"

"Yes sir, Mikaela being one of them."

Optimus could not argue against the fact that Mikaela had a good deal of sexual charm to her, something that teased plenty of the soldiers in the Autobot base. He would be surprised if she wasn't put to 'good' use for the Decepticons, but the thought was just as troubling and unpleasant.

"No Prowl. We cannot risk having our own get hurt. It's far too risky."

"I understand sir," Prowl nodded and grew quiet, the two parting ways further down the hall.

Optimus moved into his personal quarters, sitting on his recharging berth and leaning back against the wall some, optics gazing sightlessly forward. Mikaela offering herself up to be captured, to be a pleasure slave? He couldn't permit it. The girl was like a child to him, a daughter, she and Sam both very dear to him, and the thought of either of them being captured and used for such shameful reasons made his spark ache. No, they would find another way to save the captured humans, and hopefully it wouldn't involve putting any of his own at such risk.


	9. Chapter 9

_Wooh! Another long chappie. Hopefully this time with fewer errors compared to the last one. I need a beta reader x.x Anywho, here is the next chapter all for you guys. Thank you a bunch for all the great reviews =3 and please leave a review or c/c for this one as well! _

_*Does a little flourish and introduces chapter!* _

Her motions were delicate. For all of the human species' hatred toward the Decepticons and the sparklings, she alone seemed to have grown affectionate of the killers they were raising, the killers she helped urge into life. If anything, the Fallen had grown to respect that, loathe her species though he did. The sparklings needed constant care, constant attention and constant energon supply, for them to live. They required periodic stimulation, something that said to them 'you are here and you are alive.'

They had harvested a least a hundred sparklings in the past five months though. It wasn't quite as sublime as natural creation, but it was still life, and they were still sparklings that were eager to live and serve. He had originally anticipated mindless killers, this was not at all so. They were the same as any other 'bot. They laughed, they could became angry, they cried when they were hurt, and they had begun to love, a few of them this human woman, no less.

Her first brood had already been well cared for in the nest, then gently lulled out, and carefully reared in the nursery, and after a month of such devotion from this woman had left the nursery and gone to begin their training. That was where it _should _have ended, and yet it had not. The Fallen's optic ridge creased slightly as he considered that. It _should _have ended, and had not. An amusing twist, if nothing else. He found his existence to be full of them.

The sparklings had returned to this woman on occasion, if for nothing else than to exist in her company, speak to her on trivial matters, and then after hours they would leave with the promise to return again.

He watched her thoughtfully from his hidden perch, high above the nests, where he could oversea most all of the human slaves. Many worked without luster, their motions careful but not because they feared for the life of the sparkling, but because they feared for their own life. This other girl though, this woman-child, she was quietly tending to a sparkling in the nest, resting upon her knees with her hands pressed into the energon field that fed them, her hands stroking soothingly over the tiny creature within. A recently born sparkling was at her hip, having woken from its nap it was presently mewling for attention and she removed one arm from the energon nest, turning to the youth and cooing to it, her hand lovingly teasing over the crown of its head.

Her arm was discolored from so much time in the energon field. She had been one of the first captured and put to use in the nest, but pure energon, while not necessarily bad for humans in such high doses, was beginning to have a counter effect on her that the Fallen had not foreseen. The skin of her arms from just above her elbows down to her fingertips had begun to silver. He wondered if perhaps they were hardening as well, becoming similar to Cybertronian metal, but he couldn't be sure, he hadn't touched, hadn't even spoken to her in her five months under his watchful gaze. If they _were _changing, it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Sparklings had a tendency to bite and scratch in their earliest weeks, and with her hands constantly so close to them, a little more protection might do her well.

He looked up as one of the Seekers landed on his resting spot, the Seeker bowing respectfully and waiting until the Fallen had looked away from him, before standing again and looking down into the field. The Seeker, Tundercracker, was a deep shade of blue all along his well crafted body, a fine warrior too, if the Fallen remembered correctly, and slightly less annoying than his leader, Starscream. There was no news to report, and if there was most of it should go to Megatron, but Thundercracker was not here to report, he was here to watch.

If anything, the Fallen had grown somewhat fond of the Thundercracker. The Seeker was silent as he was and tended to brood, but they found an odd mix of comfort watching the harvesting of sparklings together. Originally Thundercracker had watched from another perch, closer to the field and less hidden, which made the humans tense and become uncomfortably aware of his attention, until the Fallen had invited the young Seeker to join him, and the two had shared each other's company in complete and respectful silence of the budding of life and the growing youths.

The Fallen continued to study the peculiar young woman, watched as she finally removed her hands from the energon to devote full attention to the sparklings near her. The sparkling within the nest would be fine for a few hours without stimulation, a few hours that could be devoted to her other brood, or another sparkling in the nest that needed care, or perhaps rest for herself. She had learned to find a routine that worked for her though, compared to other slaves that still struggled and sometimes passed out from exhaustion in the midst of their work.

She presently had one brood of recently born sparklings, a brood making up at least three to five new Decepticons, another brood forming in the energon nest, and one more brood that would be prepared to leave the nursery entirely within the week, and had begun to learn to play without their caretaker's constant supervision. Fifteen sparklings or so, all together, not counting the various broods that still returned to visit her and shower her with their affection. She had become, somehow, a _mother _to these sparklings, when she was supposed to be no more than a nursemaid. The other sparklings of other humans did not return to visit; they had no interest in their former human. What was the difference?

He supposed the fact she somehow managed to love these youths, despite the threat they held to her race, her world, even her very existence.

He frowned slightly as a male slave ran to catch a sparkling that had fled, out of playfulness. The woman-child caught it and laughed, holding it out to the male and he smiled down at her with a look that was far friendlier than necessary. The two did that often though, he noticed. They spoke in what appeared to be warm tones, their eyes softening and posture relaxing and opening up to each other fully. They had begun to touch more, careful brushes with hands and their eyes studied each other carefully, taking in features like a starving babe would an energon cube. It was growing disgusting.

"She likes him," Thundercracker spoke suddenly, looking upon the same two humans the Fallen had been watching.

"Does she?" he murmured, voice soft, a voice that held all the struggles and victories of life within it.

"Yes. They do that a lot. Somehow manage to meet up, considering his spot is further down the nest. His sparklings like her though."

"He must like her as well then," the Fallen replied blandly, not sure why the idea was so irritating to him. Perhaps because she was now distracted from her duties. Yes, that was probably it. She was distracted from her broods, and she was one of his finer harvesters. Her sparklings always came from the energon nest alive, while presently the standard from most harvesters was only a little over half of their brood coming out alive. If she was distracted, her results would be less satisfactory, and this male was the source of that distraction.

It would not do.

"Bring her here," he frowned, Thundercracker blinking toward him in slight surprise, a human gesture, but nodded his head and transformed quickly, shooting down into the nests, mindful of the various energon nests and the sparklings about. He shifted and landed smoothly on two feet, the slaves about screaming in surprise, some moving to run from their work, others curling tighter to the nests, hoping Thundercracker would not be so bold as to hurt the sparklings in pursuit of killing them. Thundercrack grabbed the woman-child, the man that had been flirting quietly with her yelling out and trying to snatch at her, but Thundercracker flicked him away with ease, the man flying and slamming against a wall, groaning in pain as he slid to the ground. Thundercracker shifted once more and flew up to the perch, landing easily and depositing the girl firmly before them.

She looked about in fright as the Seeker shifted behind her, Thundercracker rising into a proper stand and frowning down at her slightly. She rose slowly as well, the sparkling that had been crying for her attention still tightly wrapped about her hip, clinging to her, its small red optics hot with fear at the sudden and rapid transfer. Small wings rested upon its back, flimsy and still needing to harden sufficiently, but it would grow to be another Seeker as well.

The Fallen moved toward the girl and she made a strangled and terrified noise, trying to stumble away from him, but he caught her with ease, his free hand reaching forward and touching at one of her arms. Indeed, the silver was beginning to harden and become smooth and sleek. She remained stiff in his grasp as, with a claw, het raised her small hand, trying to test the agility of her fingers still, but he was too large and the motions too delicate for what he was hoping to achieve. He sneered, and then activated a holoform. He so rarely liked to use his holo, in fact this was probably only the second time it had ever been turned on, the first time being when he'd had the urge to strangle a human with bare hands.

He set her firmly on the ground and her legs gave out, the frightened woman-child falling to her knees, frightened tears hot in her eyes. The holoform walked to her, grasping her upper arms and jerked her into a proper stand. He was still a good deal taller than her, but he towered over most humans, resting at an impressive seven and a half feet. The holoform at least still hinted at Cybertronian origins, hinted at him. There was an ancientness to the handsome male, dark and muscled body looking made to hunt large and wild beasts, his fingers long and agile, and the hair was coarse and long, pulled back with a strap of leather. His teeth and nails were somewhat sharp and his eyes vibrantly red. The body was unclothed, because he would not lower even a human version of himself to such trivial things as _clothing_.

He grasped the woman-child's hands and studied them thoughtfully, bending her hand some at the wrist, and then her fingers, delicately curling each one. The sparkling that clung to her trembled in fear and awe of him, innately knowing of him, as all Decepticons did. He was much a part of them as their spark.

He released her hand when he was satisfied it was still as functional as originally, and then looked to the sparkling, reaching for it. The woman-child shifted her body suddenly so the youth was hidden and he frowned, surprised at the gesture, her urge to protect it. This woman-child was all motherly instinct, it appeared, and quietly he respected it as he placed his hands on her hips and turned her sharply to face him fully. Her hips were wide and round, child-bearing hips even, and he tested the curves, the woman's cheeks becoming flushed and her eyes widening slightly. The Fallen tilted his head, and then once more focused attention on the sparkling, plucking it from her hips and holding it carefully. It wriggled in his hands for a moment, and then calmed as he drew it close to his chest and held it proper. It placed small, clawed hands to his chest and felt a moment, tested and studied the body, the feel of it, the scent of it, and then the sparkling snuggled into the warmth his holoform offered. He studied it in return as it snuggled, the healthy shine of its body, the high level of energy. The Fallen smirked, glancing toward her.

"This sparkling is well cared for," he murmured and she nodded dumbly, trembling in fright still. "Speak."

"W-what do you want me to say?" she fumbled, her voice soft and warm, comforting.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

So young! He couldn't even remember that age. He had existed before this planet of hers had probably even held life. In the ancient days when femmes had existed in larger quantities, one would not even consider having a sparkling until she was at least two or three million years old.

"What is your name?"

"Paige."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Paige? It was the name of a servant. While she was a slave, she had at least proved herself worthy of recognition. He looked down to the youth in his arms and it gave a great and sleepy yawn, its small arms flexing forward the woman-child. He returned it to her and she took it quickly, holding the sparkling close and protectively against her chest. 'Paige' would not do. She needed a name of value for who she was and what she had achieved. He knew of few femme names though, except of one he had met in his youth, millennia's ago. He frowned slightly, contemplating the girl, before deciding that his long-ago flame's name would suffice.

"You are Iskra," he stated, looking at her seriously. She blinked and confusion touched at her face. He studied her thoughtfully, for the first time really _looked _at this human. While he had watched her for five months now he had never really seen the girl, only what she did physically.

She was of moderate build, wide hips and soft, round breasts. Her hair was a light brown, honey hued. Large, bright brown eyes with small flecks of green in them gazed up at him. He took a step closer, tilting her face up and moving her head this way and that, considering her. Her brows were dark and filled, hidden slightly beneath long bangs, and her nose slender. Her nostrils flared as he touched at her face and his thumb ran over her lips, a thin upper and plump lower. Her skin was soft to the touch and the same brownish, honey shade as her hair. He tilted her head to the side and spotted a tiny dark freckle on her jaw.

The Fallen continued his inspection down her neck, testing the sensitivity to touch and presses, watching how much pressure it took him before she cringed. Her shoulders were narrow and tiny hairs started along them down the length of her arms, almost like fur but much too sparse. It was ridiculous to think such a pelt would ever keep her warm. He touched at the old shirt she wore, planning to rip it off of her, when his eyes fell upon the napping sparkling, and he frowned.

He released her quickly and the motion caught her by surprise, because she stumbled back from him, cheeks darker with a flush. He watched her quietly, and then looked to the nests below with both his holoform and his physical body. The slaves had mostly returned to their work, some still shaken, but most back to normal, except the male she had been standing with. He remained where he was, looking up to where she had been taken, but most likely not seeing them.

They were a fair distance away, the expanse not at all trouble for the Fallen to see the slaves below with, but humans' weak eyes would certainly have trouble if they were in his position. It was also well shadowed, dark and secluded.

"That man," he stated and she frowned and followed his gaze. He smirked when he saw her squinting, trying to see what he meant, before she gave up and looked to the ground instead. "The one you were with."

"Y-yes?"

"What is _his _name?"

"M-Michael," she looked up at him, and he watched as she suddenly began to nip her lower lip nervously, her small, flat white teeth chewing over the small bit of flesh, turning it a rosy hue.

"You two speak often."

"W-when we can get the chance, yes."

"He distracts you from your duties."

"I…" she flushed, chewing her lower lip again, obviously unsure of how to respond to that statement. The Fallen studied her only a moment longer, and then drew close to the small body, leaning forward and cupping her face. She gasped in surprise and tried to draw away from him, her honey eyes widening in surprise. He paused, and then moved forward, nipped her lower lip, giving it a soft tug. She whimpered, the tiny noise surprising him and delighting him, and he released the sensitive lip, chuckling.

"You will not let yourself be distracted anymore."

She nodded rapidly, trembling in his hands and he ran them smoothly down her neck to her shoulders, and then down the length of her arms until he felt the cool silver beneath his palms. He admired the affect the energon had claimed on her body, wondered perhaps how this woman would appear as a 'bot herself, but she would still be human on the inside. He sneered, and with that thought deactivated his holoform and waved his hand to Thundercracker, the Seeker nodding his head and picking up the woman with a little bit more care, transforming and returning her to the nest below.

Her Michael was there to greet her, the male rushing forward and checking her for injuries, frowning in concern. Her lips turned into a nervous little smile and she nodded her head up at him, reaching up to rub her brow, before looking down the sparkling in her arms as it began to squirm with wakefulness again. She softened and those motherly instincts kicked in, the woman-child hushing it lovingly, Michael frowning in confusion above her.

* * *

Bendjammer had known he and Harper were supposed to be together from the first moment he saw her, six years ago after she had gotten her 'freak arm,' as she called it. While it had been covered in a flesh hued glove, Bendjammer had easily picked up on the high level of energy and power in the arm, had been able to see through the false flesh and had spied the Cybertronian metal within, and the designations on it. That arm of hers had been a piece of Megatron, and she certainly seemed to know that, despite how soft and smooth it was at the time, there was something very deadly to that new arm of hers. Deadly indeed. It had once been a part of one of the deadliest of Decepticons. She had become uncomfortable with something that was now a piece of her, her Decepticon side, the same way he was always uncomfortable with his own body, his own Decepticon side and impulses.

Bendjammer had hated being a Decepticon, hated the way they used others and hated being created for the sole purpose of tricking humans and then killing them. He had, at the time, had about sixty-seven kills under his belt, when he had finally turned his back on his creators, and begun his life alone. Alone, because while he loathed the Decepticons, his natural instinct was still to hate the Autobots, and he had trouble denying that part of himself.

Bendjammer had seen Harper's awkwardness, and loved it, loved how very similar they were, how meant for each other they were. He hadn't dared approach her yet though, not with the possibility of the piece of Megatron having a reaction to another Decepticon. So he had watched her quietly from afar for six years, admired her struggle and the strength she wasn't aware of. He loved her every second, for every stupid thing she did, for every beautiful and ugly moment she had. They were of a like kind, her and him.

Then the Decepticons had attacked and in the madness of things he had gone to her, caught her hand and ran with her, and his touch had affected that arm of hers, had twisted and strengthened it. She, at the time, thought it was some freak reaction of the All Spark, but that simply wasn't so, and he didn't have the will to tell her.

He didn't want her to know what he was, ever, especially not with everything that was probably happening to her now. He heard talk around the base, and the talk made him extremely uneasy.

He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing at his face as he watched the other slaves around him, presently sitting in his human skin. He was in an outside arena of sorts, the arena claiming a track and field, the track generally used by a lot of the Decepticons when they wanted to release a little energy and race, especially the Stunticons, and the area in the center was used for hand to hand combat practice, but the entire arena was mostly kept for the slaves so they had a chance to get outside. Apparently the Decepticons had discovered that keeping the slaves locked within the base had given many of their pets cabin fever, and an insane pleasure slave was simply no good. There was some stadium seating around the entire area fitted for the size of 'bots, but Bendjammer lounged back in it lazily still, watching two other Pretenders, Bludgeon and Mavrix, duke it out.

Bludgeon was the leader of the Pretenders, and Bendjammer's former commander. Bendjammer remembered looking up to him, once, when he was still naïve to the world, but now he loathed the 'con with every wire of his being. The red and green Decepticon took great pleasure now in teasing him, constantly trying to heckle him into a fight, but Bendjammer knew better, much better. Bludgeon was a master at an old form of Cybertronian fighting, while Bendjammer only had a very basic idea of how to box, and he'd learned that from watching it on the televisions at the local electronics stores.

His eyes swept over the rest of the field. Pyrecracker was out and racing along the field, trying to impress some of the female and male slaves that lounged in the sun, others chatting avidly. Scarlet and Cinder walked along the outside of the track, talking over something that appeared serious. He tilted his head, wondering if perhaps he should focus on their talk more. His hearing was excellent, he would have no trouble catching their conversation, but no… eavesdropping would be a Decepticon thing to do, and he didn't want to follow such wretched impulses.

He glanced toward the door in the corner of the arena as it opened, his systems freezing in shock as he watched Harper walk inside, the doctor following at her side, his holoform grasping her wrist and pulling her along, though it appeared she needed little tugging. The top she wore was in shreds and he could see her breasts through the tears and helplessly he eyed them, the swell of them, the perked and pink nipples. A skirt rested on her hips, looking rather torn up as well. Whatever had been happening the past few days had obviously been quite rough, but she didn't look bruised or battered, and for that he was thankful, he only hoped her strong spirit was still intact. He quickly pulled into a stand and ducked beneath one of the rails that separated seating from field, hopping down onto the ground and moving toward her instantly. He perked up his hearing as the doctor spoke to her, his voice its usual clipped and snide tone.

"Megatron says you run, zen _inside_. One hour play, _no more_. Understood?"

Harper nodded her head, looking around the field curiously, her grey eyes passing over him some. She seemed far away from where she was still.

"Zen, inside for bath. You stink."

Harper's lips twitched slightly as she glanced to the doctor, but nodded her head again. He released her wrist and turned, holoform disappearing as the small Decepticon scuttled away, shrieking and waving a little fist as Pyrecracker roared around a corner of the track close to him. Bendjammer began to jog toward Harper and she noticed the movement, finally seeing him, and her face brightened instantly and she ran at him, flinging her arms about him, and he held her close to him, burying his face into her black hair.

"Oh Benjamin! I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried, her face pressed against the side of his neck, and he felt the coolness of tears on his skin. He closed his eyes, pressing her only closer, inhaling the scent of her. There were traces of the oils they used on the slaves on her, making all of her body still soft and smelling heady, delicious, and he felt his body react despite himself, arousal beginning to warm his system.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm here." He could feel her bare breasts against him and he gritted his teeth, unable to bear it. He pushed her back and pulled off his shirt, handing it to her. She blinked at it, and then flushed, looking down at her present state.

"S-sorry," she stuttered.

"No, it's fine. Just, there's an awful lot of others around too," he informed, looking over her for any possible bruises, but there seemed little wrong with her, from what her clothes didn't cover. "Are you okay? Have they been mistreating you?"

"I… well, maybe," she frowned, looking up at him, her features softening and brow creasing.

"Maybe?"

"I guess," she sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair. "It's all much more different than I thought it would be." She looked up and saw Scarlet, waving to the woman, who smiled warmly and waved back, continuing in her walk with Cinder.

"Is it…bad?" he asked, wrapping an arm about her, walking along with the girl. Her brow creased, and then she shook her head, ducking it slightly.

"That must seem awful of me," she whispered. "But it's not. It's almost exciting."

"Exciting?"

"It's like I never know what to expect next," she stated, looking up at him with those large eyes of hers, and he cupped her face, stroking a thumb over her cheek, wiping the residue of her tears. They had left streaks on her face. "I tried running away yesterday and I got caught and I was punished, but it was as _exhilarating _as it was _terrifying_. And then Megatron, I-I don't know. He's horrific and he's cruel but when he…" She paused and cut herself off, looking embarrassed off to the side. "I'm sorry. This all sounds awful of me, doesn't it? It's like I'm some traitor to my own kind for liking it."

"No," he soothed. "No. Decepticons, they are exciting, believe me." He knew, without a doubt. In his past two or so days here he had already had more than enough encounters to last him a lifetime, and he was already hankering for more. There was rarely, if ever, a dull moment around Decepticons. He couldn't possibly blame Harper, not with how seductive they could be, especially Megatron. No, he would never be disappointed in her reaction to them. In all honesty, if she hadn't been effected, thrilled, with what she was experiencing, he might've worried.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking up at him and he smiled softly.

"Getting fresh air. I'm one of the masseuses here, so I spend most all of my day inside some overly spiced room with high Decepticons looking to get rubbed on," he chuckled and she grinned and giggled, ducking her head.

"Well I'm glad you're okay," she whispered. "I was scared I had lost you for good."

"No," he murmured, hooking a finger under her chin and guiding her to look up at him, his spark pulsing at the adoration in her gaze. "You will never lose me."

"I'm glad," she nipped her lower lip and smiled shyly, before giggling and rubbing at the back of her neck awkwardly. "W-well, Megatron told me to go out and run, s-so I suppose I should, or else he might see me _not _running, and then I'll be in all sorts of trouble probably."

"Of course," he gave her a wicked grin. "Might even have to spank you."

"Oh god, please don't talk about spankings," she laughed, shaking her head. "If I get another one I don't know what I'll do."

"Probably like it," he smirked and playfully grabbed at her, waving a hand threateningly. She gave a shriek of delight and turned, running for the side of the track. He laughed and followed after her, falling into easy stride with the girl.

How good it felt to be running with her at his side again! He moved easily with her, losing himself to their pace and the sound of her soft pants beside him. Her hair bounced with her step and flew behind her slightly. He wondered how many Decepticons had taken advantage of her body. He'd heard the Stunticons bragging not so long ago, but had hoped perhaps it was little more than talk. That was starting to seem not at all the case. Harper didn't seem necessarily upset though, if anything she was enjoying herself, and the idea was strangely peaceful. She was almost accepting of Decepticon behavior and impulses. Bendjammer closed his eyes some, taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

If she could accept the other Decepticons, perhaps she could accept him as well? Perhaps even he could accept himself and the impulses that at times he loathed so, that made him hate himself. The idea was blissful.

He froze in his gait when Harper suddenly ran into a firm body and made a small noise of surprise. He turned and his face darkened into a scowl as he saw Bludgeon in human flush clutching the girl, smirking down at her wryly, Marvix stepping up behind her. Bludgeon's human skin was just as attractive as his base robotic form. He was tall and well muscled, broad shouldered with a well controlled body. His red hair was cut in a militarily short style and he wore a yellow visor over his eyes. His lips were twisted slightly into a suggestive grin, and even with the visor on Bendjammer knew Bludgeon's gaze was roaming.

"So, this is the little runner everyone's been talking about, huh?" he smirked, pressing his body close to hers and Harper gritted her teeth, flushing in embarrassment. "I like your arm, very sexy."

"Th-thanks, I-I need to get back to…"

"Back to what?" Mavrix pouted, the Pretender wrapping his lanky arms about her from behind. Mavrix was too pretty, in Bendjammer's opinion, it was almost impossible to tell he was supposed to be a male. His blond hair was curly and fell to the nape of his neck and about a pixie-like face, innocent appearing gold eyes blinking toward the girl. Harper flushed, squirming slightly.

"R-running."

"Once a runner, always a runner," Bludgeon laughed, his hands beginning to lift the shirt Bendjammer had given her. Bendjammer gritted his teeth and glared, stalking forward and catching Bludgeon's shoulder.

"Let her go," he snapped, Bludgeon looking somewhat surprised, before smirking cruelly.

"Would you listen to this dumb aft, Mavrix?" he laughed, jerking a thumb at Bendjammer. "'Let her go,' he says! Like this betrayer gets a choice." Mavrix laughed at his leader's words, grinning snidely up at him.

"Bendjammer, why don't you go back to your work? I'll come visit you later and you can rub up on me, hm?" he giggled, reaching out to playfully catch at Bendjammer's chin. Bend snarled in irritation and smacked his hand away, glaring heatedly at the smaller Pretender. Mavrix flinched nervously and took a small step back from the girl. If nothing else, Bendjammer was taller and a good deal more muscular than Mavrix, and he wouldn't hesitative to use that to his advantage if he had to. Bludgeon laughed again, releasing Harper a moment and turning to face Bendjammer, poking him firmly in the chest

"Listen here, you worthless deserter," he growled, voice low so that an already confused Harper couldn't hear. She looked unsurely up at Bend and he flinched away from her prying gaze, not wanting her to even possibly see what he was inside. "Keep up your little heroics I'll have your aft throw in the brig and I'll fuck your little sweetheart right there in front of you. I'll even rip off your human flesh so she can see what you really are, how would you like that? It'd be best if you just turned around right now and go back to your duties, slave." He gave Bendjammer a firm push away, turning back to Harper. She took a nervous step back, but Mavrix was still behind her and caught her, tearing the shirt down the middle with ease and exposing her breasts, his hands already grabbing at them carelessly.

Bendjammer watched a moment in horror as Bludgeon caught her by her hair and wrenched her head back, kissing her savagely, the girl cringing and writhing slightly where she stood. Bend looked off to the side, knowing better than to try and attack, knowing what he could risk, being revealed or even thrown in the brig, or worse, deactivated, all in the name of protecting this girl and then no longer being able to protect her again. He couldn't stand it though when she groaned, opening his eyes slightly and watching as Bludgeon began to pull her skirt up of her hips.

He reacted without thinking, unable to stand it any longer, and his fist made firm contact with Bludgeon's head. The Pretender leader blinked in surprise, shocked but not really hurt. He fell back from Harper and hit the ground, reaching up to touch at his head where some oil was leaking over his brow. Bendjammer trembled, his eyes wide and breathing heavy. He could feel some of the wetness of Bludgeon's lubricants on his knuckles and he cringed when Bludgeon stood, the Pretender smirking unpleasantly and setting a fist in a palm, cracking his knuckles.

"Well now, the betrayer has a little fight in him after all. Good."

* * *

Harper didn't bother to look up when Megatron entered the chamber she was being bathed in, but the doctor did stop his motions and bowed respectfully to his master, before returning to his work on her, pulling on a hose and running cool water down on her body, his free hand scrubbing at some dirt the stained her Cybertronian arm. Her lower lip was trembling but she didn't have the energy to cry anymore, and her body hurt far too much anyway.

She hadn't thought Benjamin would put himself in danger like that for her, and she hated that he had. She would've lived if the other two Decepticons had taken a little advantage of her. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Scarlet had survived, and she was positive she could too, and then Benjamin had thrown that punch, and then the man had been on him. Admittedly, she'd been confused at first. They were men, human men, but they were acting like they were in charge, and they had been. Somehow they were Decepticons and somehow they had looked like humans, which was entirely creepy to her.

She would have survived though. It was a little roughhousing. She had gotten through the Stunticons okay.

The first Decepticon had taken Benjamin down easily, and then the other had joined in, the two taking far too much delight in hurting her closest friend. Then she had moved without thinking, perhaps like Benjamin had at first, unable to stand seeing someone so close to her getting hurt like that. She'd thrown her own punch and with the power in her freak arm had managed to knock the blond haired Decepticon a few feet away.

She rubbed at her sore jaw where the first Decepticon had hit her, feeling the bone that the doctor had only mended an hour ago. There was probably the nastiest of bruises on her face. She could certainly see the ones on her sides, and her shoulder was killing her where it had been dislocated. Benjamin looked like he had gotten quite the beating too, before the doctor had come running into the arena with the impressive Soundwave following behind him. The two humanoid Decepticons had instantly laid off on the attack and had even tried to make a run for it, but were easily caught by Soundwave.

"Harper," Megatron's voice was sharp and she flinched, before meekly looking up at him. She felt like a puppy, one that knew it had done wrong and could do nothing more than sit with her tail between her legs and try to look pitiful enough that she didn't get punished. He cringed at the sight of her and she flinched once more, knowing for certain now her face probably looked awful. "You were fighting."

"Th-they were attacking Benjamin," she whispered, voice hoarse.

"Benjamin?" Megatron frowned slightly in confusion and looked to the doctor, who chattered something in Cybertronian, and the warlord's optic ridges rose in understanding. "The one thrown in the brig."

"Th-the brig?!" Harper cried, looking helplessly up at the great Decepticon. "H-he can't! He was just trying to protect me. They were going to molest me!"

"As is their right," Megatron snarled, scowling down at her. "You are only a slave, they are the masters! You forget that!"

Harper bowed her head and bit down on a sob, her chest aching and she curled up some, covering her head. The holoform of the doctor rolled his eyes, continuing to clean her body, the soft clothe he was using rubbing over her back as she trembled and whimpered. She heard the crackle of Megatron's holoform activating and looking up once more when his fingers touched at her chin, guiding her to meet his gaze. He was frowning, sheer disapproval in his eyes, but his touches were soft, mindful of her pains.

"The two Pretenders that attacked you have been punished," he murmured. "They should have known better than to wound my slave."

"They can't wound me, but they're welcome to fuck me against my will?" she snapped, glaring up at him heatedly and Megatron scowled, leaning forward some.

"They would have been punished either way. None are allowed to use you without my permission."

"Th-then why is Ben being punished?" she moaned, shaking her head. "Why is he in trouble wh-when all he was doing was protecting your property? I don't understand!" She tried to push Megatron away from her, but he caught her wrists and bent the backwards sharply until she cried out in pain, bending with the motion as he towered over her, growling.

"Because no slave is allowed to attack a master. You are not thrown in the brig because you are still new, still learning. Things are _different _with your Benjamin."

"How?" she whimpered, pulling her wrists back against her body when he released them, shying away from him, her eyes heated and angry. He studied her quietly a moment, as if contemplating how exactly to explain, before he sighed and shook his head.

"He has been here before."

"As a slave?"

"Of sorts," he shrugged, and didn't seem interested in continuing. He waved the doctor away and the holoform deactivated, the small robot scuttling out of the room, chattering and rambling to himself. Megatron faced her, leaning forward and cupping her face delicately, looking over her bruise. "You will be un-presentable for weeks." His voice was disgusted and she flushed in rage, glaring at him hatefully.

"W-well it's _your _fault! Y-you sent me out there to run, l-like I was some sort of animal! And you _knew _there were other Decepticons out there, you _knew _and you let me go and then this all happens!"

Megatron snarled and caught her by her neck, squeezing tightly and she gasped in surprise, reaching up and clawing at his wrist slightly, the claws of her mechanical arm digging into the flesh of the holoform, but Megatron ignored it, glowering down at her coldly.

"You _dare _blame your master for your own incompetence?" he snapped. "You should have used your wretched logic and known that to attack another Decepticon would be nothing but trouble for you! But you _didn't _think, did you? Perhaps you're not nearly as intelligent as I originally suspected."

"Another stupid mistake of yours!" she screamed, glaring up at him, hot tears trailing down her cheeks and he gritted his teeth, rising into a stand and lifting her by her neck as he did so, the girl crying out in protest.

"You show so little respect for you master," he murmured, watching the girl in his hand writhe in his grasp, shaking her head best she could, wet and dark hair flying. "I have no need for such a rebellious and shameful slave." He released his grip on her and she fell into the tub again, water splashing over the sides and onto the floor, splattering lightly. Harper was crying again, head bowed and hair falling over her shoulders and about her face. "Perhaps it would be better to send you back to the harem, let you be used and passed around until there's nothing left of you but an impressive arm."

She looked up at him from beneath her bangs and he felt his spark wrench for the girl, at the pain in her eyes. She was upset, clearly, and the news of her friend had only made things worse. Fascinating that she didn't know of this 'Benjamin's true identity and he wondered when that secret would come out. He couldn't let her anguish bother him though. She was still just a slave, just a human, and he dare not show such preferential treatment. To do so would cause a stir not only amongst some of the slaves but amongst the Decepticons as well.

She had misbehaved, and badly. Still, the thought of throwing her in the harem with the others, letting her be plucked by any Decepticon that so felt the urge to have her, made his processors burn with rage and, admittedly, jealousy. No, he'd have to punish her in some other way, and he would.

He sighed and let the anger leave his body, closing his eyes a moment, and then kneeling down again, picking up the cloth that the doctor had discarded. He dipped it into the lowered water and rung it out, before softly trailing it over her shoulder, wiping away the dust and grime on her carefully.

"I am sorry you got hurt," he murmured and she blinked up at him, wiping at her eyes. Megatron shot her a glare, reprimanding her gently. "But you _must _learn your place on this base. You must remember you are only a slave, my slave. Your actions reflect upon me. What do the Decepticons see when you behave as you did? They see an untrained slave, a rebellious slave. Then they see me as your master and believe that I am incompetent in your training. If such behavior happens more I won't be _permitted _to keep you as my own."

"B-but you're the leader of them," she whispered. "I-if you want to keep me, you should be able to just because."

"And I can for a while, but if your antics keep up, running away, getting into fights with other Decepticons, the other slaves might begin to think they can do the same thing. What if _all _of the slaves acted as you did?"

"There would be chaos," she whispered, ducking her head. She knew feeling shame was wrong, but she couldn't help the fact she was upset with herself for embarrassing him, and he might not even be embarrassed! She was supposed to be proud she was causing trouble, proud that her actions could make other slaves act up, but she wasn't. For as angry as he made her at times, in the past two days the insane desire to please Megatron had found its way inside of her and she hated it.

She remembered hearing of a syndrome once that suggested that eventually victims of captivity began to sympathize and sometimes fall in love with their captor, Stockholm Syndrome, but this was all happening so fast, she couldn't keep her footing, wanted desperately to stop and rebel. There was just no time for rebellion.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, cringing as she said it. The look of pleasure on Megatron's face made her disappointment in herself melt away, and he drew close, his lips pressing against her and she sighed, leaning into the sweetness of his touch.

"Good girl," he purred against her mouth.

* * *

"So have you talked to him yet?" Mikaela whispered, curled up cozily against Sam in the small makeshift movie theater they had at the Autobot base. It was little more than an old tv, some scrounged up dvd's and a few fold out chairs, but it was as good as things were going to get in a post-apocalyptic world. Cinnamon rested on the other side of the young man, her feet propped up on another chair and her eyes glued to the screen as the movie _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers _played, the seven brothers singing cheerfully about them 'sobbin' women' just before they all rushed to capture the brides they wanted.

"I'm trying to watch the movie," Sam stated awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking shiftily elsewhere.

"No you're not," Cinnamon murmured. "You've been bitching about our choice in genre the entire flick. Now answer her question."

"Look, we're missing the best part where…what's-his-face lures that girl out by yowling like a cat."

"I'll make you yowl like a cat if you don't answer my question," Mikaela threatened, bawling her fist up slightly and Sam lurched away from her against Cinnamon, who gave him a firm knock in the side.

"Ouch! Oh come _on _you two! See, _this _is why you two don't have boyfriends, because you're constantly beating everyone up!"

"I've got boyfriends," Cinnamon snipped, crossing her arms and grinning slightly, her eyes flickering.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't declared yet," Mikaela pointed out with a little smirk, tilting her head and batting her lashes. "You have to _declare _it first."

"What is this crazy bullshit you teenagers come up with?"

"I haven't heard Sideswipe and Sunstreaker calling you their girlfriend yet though."

"They don't have to _call _me it, we just are," Cinnamon rolled her eyes, cringing when Sam and Mikaela stared at her knowingly. She let out a heavy sigh and tilted her head back, rubbing at her brow. "Well…things have been a little awkward since, you know." Cinnamon shrugged, once more focusing on the movie, a tiny blush crossing her cheeks. She didn't want to think about what had happened between her and that Decepticon. It still made her feel uncomfortably warm. Silence fell for only a second, before Mikaela gave Sam a pinch, frowning up at him, Cinnamon shushing him as he shrieked.

"You gotta talk to him. Everyone's going out to attack a small working site, except for you. What if he gets hurt?"

"He'll be _fine_, Bee's _always _fine—"

"Yes he is," Cinnamon interjected, smirking playfully and wiggling her brows suggestively and Sam rolled his eyes, continuing:

"And what do you mean except for me? You're not going either, remember?"

"Well, that's not necessarily true," Mikaela coughed and looked back to the twenty two inch television screen they were all focusing on in spurts. Sam blinked and leveled his most suspicious gaze on her and she coughed, scratching at her nose as she looked innocently to the side. "I might be going."

"What? _Might _be going? You either go or you don't, there is no _might _involved in that, and if I remember correctly we're on the list of Don't's. As in we _don't _go. You, me, we _don't _go."

"She's planning to sneak into battle with Bee and then try and get herself captured," Cinnamon stated bluntly, looking at them from the corner of her eyes as Sam's face pinched up in confusion and then he turned and scowled at his ex-girlfriend.

"Are you insane?!"

"Not so loud!"

"Seriously Sam, we're missing the part where they cause an avalanche."

"Oh my god, you have got to be _out of your mind_!" he snapped, his voice a hoarse whisper as he glared at the dark haired girl to his right, Mikaela smiling helplessly and shrugging.

"Look, Bee and I have already figured out a form of communication. Things will be _fine_. All I have to do is get captured and try to avoid some grubby Decepticon hands. Cool?"

"No! No, it's entirely _not _cool! In fact, this is the total opposite of cool! You're about as _cool _as I was in high school and that is _not _very cool at all!"

"Well I say it's cool," Mikaela huffed, turning and glaring at the television screen, her cheeks slightly flushed. "I was in the battle at Mission City and Bee and I kicked butt together! I can handle myself!"

"In a base full of Decepticons and without Bee?! No! No I think not! I'm telling Optimus, you can_not _do this!"

"You tell Optimus and I'll tell Bee you've got the hots for him!"

Sam froze in the middle of him planning to stand up, turning his head slowly to stare at her. She kept her gaze steady in return and he narrowed his eyes, before throwing himself back into his seat and grumpily facing the movie, crossing his arms and pouting. Mikaela did the same, scowling heatedly at the screen, her lower lip jutting out slightly.

"You really did look fat in those jeans you wore yesterday," Sam snipped suddenly and Mikaela shot him a filthy look, jabbing him in the shoulder with her finger.

"Yeah? Well 'there's more to you than meets the eye,' really _was_ a stupidline!"

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

They both fell silent and Cinnamon grinned lazily at the screen, stretching with a small yawn.

"The only way this could get any more heated is if we were all naked," she mused, and both teens blinked and glanced to her, Cinnamon crossing her arms smugly behind her head and grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey you guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you all very much for the reviews! So here is the newest one where some action really goes down and things move along a bit! Please review or give c/c, thanks a bunch!_

_~Elexies_

"I'm worried about you going into battle," Sideswipe frowned at Cinnamon, looking at her levelly as she fueled her plane. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a dirty wifebeater and a leather Air Force jacket. She had mentioned months ago about how much she missed wearing her actual flight suit, how much warmer it was than basic clothes, but Sideswipe had to admit he really liked the way those jeans looked on her ass. He moved forward at the thought, activating his holoform and pressing up behind her, his hands grasping her round ass. She jumped in surprise and grinned back at him softly, cinnamon eyes flickering with sweet passion and affection.

"I know you are," her voice was gentle and she turned to face him, still holding the nozzle to the fuel tank they had. The woman stood on tiptoe and kissed him soundly and Sideswipe sighed, smiling at her. A sweet, sound kiss, but he wasn't going to be distracted. She did that every time he brought up the idea of her not going into battle. She would kiss him, and then he would want to kiss her more, and then he'd want to touch her some more and she would start touching him and soon he couldn't remember why exactly he had come to talk to her in the first place.

"It's just, after what happened, I don't really want you around any Decepticons right now. And if you and the other pilots are going in, well, most likely there will be Seekers there too."

"And if I see him, I'll kick is ass," she grinned cockily, tilting her head, some of her reddish locks falling over her shoulder and about her face. He brushed it back behind her ear, frowning a bit. If she saw him. They didn't even have to clarify who 'him' was. She didn't know his name, or anything about him, she just knew what he had done to her. Sideswipe cringed. What Starscream, of all the Decepticons that it _could _have been, had done to her.

"I'm still worried."

To say she had been behaving differently would be an understatement. Usually when something awful happened, Cinnamon didn't change in behavior, unless she was behind closed doors. Recently she had grown silent, thoughtful. It had only been a few days since she had been raped by that scum Decepticon and Sideswipe still hated himself for letting it happen, but she didn't seem upset or bitter about it. Cinnamon was simply elsewhere, and it bothered him. She drifted off in conversations and while her kisses lacked no luster, he wasn't sure if it was _him _that she was kissing or Starscream.

It bothered him, because he knew she had to be thinking about Starscream, and he knew just how good a lover Starscream could be. He and Sunstreaker had long ago had a threesome with the Seeker, before the war really got started, when Starscream was still just a scientist and the twins were still just underground fighters. Starscream had been lured into the underground fights by the glamour of it alone, and the two of them couldn't resist the handsome Seeker.

Even then, Starscream had known exactly what to do to make a 'bot feel good, he shuddered to think of just how good he had made Cinnamon feel. No one could ever say that Starscream was a selfish lover. The 'con simply had a knack for knowing which kinks to play on and Cinnamon had the kind of kinks that were right up Starscream's alley.

"Hey," Sideswipe murmured to Cinnamon, hooking a finger under her chin and urging her to look up at him. "About what happened—"

"I told you, I'm fine," she sighed, irritation flickering in her eyes, but he didn't want to let it drop this time, as he had hundreds of times before. Sunstreaker told him to leave it alone too, but he couldn't stand those far away looks of hers anymore. This had gone on too long for him to continue dodging the issue with her.

"No," Sideswipe frowned, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close against him. "You're thinking about him all the time now."

"No I'm not!" she frowned, the woman's eyes snapping with fire and he shuddered at the heat of the look, but didn't dare back down to this woman.

"Yes you are. I know you are. You don't have to lie to me Cinnamon. I know how you usually behave, I've watched you for months now, and what you've been doing recently is not normal. Just talk to me," he whispered, pressing his brow close to hers and she closed her eyes, biting down on her lower lip. She shook her head a little and he kissed the bridge of her nose. "Cinnamon, you know that no matter what I couldn't possible like you less for it."

"It's just…" she gritted her teeth and cringed, turning to gaze off to the side. Sideswipe urged her to look back at him, pressing forward and catching her lips in a kiss, his head tilting to the side. She sighed against his mouth, the woman finally releasing the nozzle to the gas and wrapping her arms about his neck. The scent of gasoline and oil was heavy about her and he breathed it in, quite liking it. His fingers laced into her hair and slowly he pulled back, looking down at her with all the sincerity he could muster.

"It felt good," he murmured. Her eyes widened a bit and then she ducked her head, humiliation hot on her face and she gritted her teeth. "I know. I understand. I've been there too."

"You have?" She shot her head up at him uncertainly and he nodded, trailing fingertips over her cheek.

"Yes, I have, with him no less. I understand Cinnamon, and you don't have to feel bad because it felt good. Just remember…" He pressed his body closer to hers, moving until she was back against the body of her plane and he teased a leg between her thighs, pressing against her core. She gasped and bit her lower lip to stifle a moan, her eyes darkening with lust and that insecure embarrassment fled from her face, replaced with taken aback desire. "I can make you feel good too. He'd not the only 'bot that knows how to please a woman. Got it?" He smirked when he heard a door to the hanger open, a few more pilots walking in to fuel up their planes. They paused when they spotted the couple, Sideswipe glancing back at them and Cinnamon flushed only more, taking a deep breath.

Sideswipe turned to face her again, leaning forward and trailing kisses over her jawline, glad for the audience, knowing how much she seemed to like the idea of being watched, and he ran his hands beneath her jacket and top, smoothing them up her sides and feeling the heat of her flesh under his hands. The pilots made playful catcalls and Cinnamon sighed breathily, her head falling back.

"I should take you right here," Sideswipe whispered in her ear and the woman huffed softly, closing her eyes, her legs tightening around his thigh. "Right in front of them, show them that you belong to me and my brother and that we don't lose what belongs to us. Not to humans, not to Decepticons, not to anyone." He pressed his thigh harder between her legs until she moaned, grinding herself against him. "But I think we should save something like that for later, after the attack. When we all get back to the base and your adrenaline's still high and you're planes still hot with oil and grime. We'll take you into the rec. room, throw you on a pool table and show all those boys in there what kind of mech you prefer."

She was trembling eagerly now, her cheeks dark and her hips rolling against his thigh, her legs wrapped about his own and he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her once more, the woman clinging to him and kissing him back eagerly, passionately. Sideswipe felt his worries over the past days melt away and he wrapped his arms about her, holding her close. When the kiss calmed he gave her a tender peck on the nose and then deactivated his holoform, smirking down at her. Cinnamon continued to lean back against her plane, gazing up at him, her hair slightly ruffled and breasts heaving.

"See you after the attack?" she murmured, lips twisting into a wry grin, and Sideswipe nodded with a smirk and turned, leaving the hanger to go find his brother and the other 'bots as they prepared for the attack.

* * *

"Look, are you sure about this?" Sam asked Mikaela, following her at a quick pace down the hall where she was supposed to be meeting Bee in secret. She nodded her head and he gritted his teeth, looking uncertainly to the side. He wished he was half as confident as Mikaela was, and worse he knew she was pretending most of the time as well. The girl certainly understood the phrase 'fake it until you make it,' and she was definitely beginning to make it.

"Have a little faith in me," she murmured and Sam froze and caught her upper arms, turning her to look at him.

"I _do_," he sighed, staring down at her, and those bright eyes of hers gazed back up at him in return. "I _do_, Mikaela. But that doesn't make me any less scared for you. I-I don't know what those Decepti-creeps are going to do to you, and there's no way to make sure you're safe. You understand that they could…they could…" He cringed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. They could violate her as that Starscream had violated Cinnamon. They could do even worse to Mikaela because no one was there to stop them. Instantly thousand of awful images flashed into his head and fitfully he tried to push them out of his mind. Her hand rested on his cheek and slowly he returned focus to her, the young woman smiling very softly up at him.

"I know," she whispered. "But if I can just get in there, I can do a world of good for this rebellion. Bee's got me bugged." She moved some of her hair behind her ear to show a small stud in her ear, entirely inconspicuous looking. They had been over her gear already though. The right earring was a small radio for her to contact Bee with if she felt in any real danger and to keep him up on her state, the left earring was a device that would record and map out all of her movements, so in turn she would begin to (hopefully) slowly but surely map out the base, or at least a healthier portion of it.

"I just worry," Sam whispered, looking down at the ground, and then up when he heard some movement down the hall, relaxing when Bee poked his head around the corner and then waved cheerfully. The yellow Autobot walked to stand beside them. "Y-you make sure she doesn't get hurt in that fight, okay?" Sam frowned and Bee saluted confidently. Sam nodded and took a deep breath, jumping when he spotted Mikaela giving him _that _look. The one she gave him _every _time he was even in the same room as Bee, no matter how big that room may be.

"Shoot, you know, I forgot to put on those really sexy panties of mine, I'll be right back," she stated, turning suddenly and running down the hall. Sam blinked and moved to follow her, but she yelled for him that she could put on her panties by herself, just like all big girls, and suddenly he was uncomfortably aware of how near he was to Bee. The Autobot walked forward to stand behind him, snickering at the fleeing girl's words, the heat of the Autobot radiating off alongside him. The two fell into a companionable, yet somewhat awkward silence. They shifted and Sam coughed, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"So uhm… are you excited?" he asked, looking up at Bee. His guardian's optics showed a smirk and he began to box playfully in place, playing a quick tune of affirmative.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor_, _let the bodies hit the, FLOOR!_"

"Yeah, cocky as ever, huh?" Sam laughed as the tune cut out with a dash of static, the boy shaking his head ruefully. Bee chuckled and looked off to the side, settling his hands behind his back and rocking on his feet, contemplating the ground out of the blue. Sam did the same, rubbing at his arm. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just blurt out his feeling. That wasn't the manly thing to do, seriously. Bumblebee probably wanted a manly human, if he wanted a human at all, and if Bee _really _wanted a manly and strong _male_ human, well…he would go for one of the guys in the military. They were all pretty damn manly. Sam wasn't manly. He was just awkward and geeky.

"Look," Sam murmured, catching even himself by surprise, and Bee looked down at him, perking up. "I uh… I want you to be careful out there, okay? I worry about you too, when you're out in the middle of things and I'm not there to help, for what little help I offer." Bee took a knee beside him, looking down at Sam and Sam flushed, contemplating the toes of his shoes now, unable to look up into the bright blue optics, so full of emotion for a machine. "I just want you to look out for yourself, and come back all in one piece, yah know? I-I watched a movie with the girl's last night and it was okay but… I prefer chilling with you, and it's hard to do that if you're…you know, not okay."

He blinked when he heard a crackle of energy, looking up and jumping in shock as a boy stood before him, only a few inches taller. He was lithe in figure with slim muscles. Wavy blond hair fell in tangles about his face, stopping to kiss over the nape of a long, pale neck, and vibrant blue eyes gazed down at him cheerfully. The boy offered an almost playfully little grin, leaning forward and nipping his lower lip, teeth white and straight. Sam flushed brightly, wishing the sudden heat in his body away, and wishing the sudden ache between his thighs was a lot less noticeable.

"Wait…is that your holoform?" Sam asked, pointing at it and looking past it to Bee, his voice wavering lightly. The Autobot nodded and the holoform nodded with him, and then took a step forward. Sam flushed as he felt the warmth of the body so close, and he looked off to the side, jumping when soft lips brushed his cheek. Sam's eyes widened and he looked down to the holoform who smiled up at him hopefully, but slowly the brow creased and his face pinched up nervously as Sam failed to respond.

Bumblebee had given him a kiss on the cheek, which guys usually didn't do for each other. Sam was certain of that. In all his years in high school not even Miles had given him a kiss on the cheek. Okay, maybe in those French classes they gave each other kisses on the cheek, like, to say 'hello,' but weren't those usually begrudging 'hello' kisses on the cheek? But no! _Bumblebee _had given _him _a _kiss_ on the cheek!

The holoform suddenly deactivated and Bee stood up quickly, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking away, optics narrowed in what appeared to be disappointment. A radio host's voice cut in the air mixed with various other words and messages.

"_S-sorry— didn't know— hate it when you feel—awkward._"

"N-no Bee!" Sam flushed, reaching out and catching one of his guardian's fingers. Bumblebee paused and looked weakly down at him, ducking his head a bit. "No. I'm sorry, I was just surprised." Bee shrugged, rubbing over the back of his head again, and Sam felt his heart go out to the Autobot. Bee had just kissed him, flirted with him, something Sam had been too chicken-shit to do for ages it felt, and now he was making his best friend feel awkward because of it. "Look, come here." The Autobot hesitated, pointing down the hall some but Sam frowned and kept a tight hold on the finger he had. "No, come _here_."

Bumblebee heaved a sigh and knelt down to face Sam, looking ashamed at his human. Sam set a hand delicately on the Autobot's jaw and leaned forward, kissing the mouthpiece softly. Bumblebee froze and blinked down at Sam, before relaxing, optics squinting brightly in a smile. The Autobot pressed forward and carefully wrapped his arms about Sam, mindful not to crush the boy but holding him tightly still. Sam grinned and tilted his head, chuckling.

"I mean it, man, come back safe, okay?"

Bumblebee nodded and reluctantly released him, smiling down at his charge.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Sam asked, rubbing at his arm, and Bumblebee gave him the thumbs up, Aileen Quinn's voice perking up brightly for him.

"_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll love yah, tomorrow! You're always a day away!_"

Sam laughed and shook his head again, waving his hand at the Autobot. The holoform reactivated, the handsome blond wrapping his arms cheerfully about Sam in a big hug. Sam paused and then hugged the holoform in return, closing his eyes, savoring the close touch, the ability to be so near his best friend like this. It still smelt like Bee, like fine leather and fresh air, and he sighed as Bee's fingers stroked through his hair, soft lips touching at his brow.

They jumped at the sharp clearing of a throat, both turning and looking to Mikaela guiltily, the girl standing smugly in the center of the hallway a few feet away from them, hands on her hips and lips pulled into a grin.

"Not to interrupt you two, believe me, it's _about time_, but Bumblebee and I gotta get going," she chuckled, Bee laughing softly and deactivating his holo. He gave Sam one more long look, one that left Sam's heart aching and stomach knotting up, suddenly terrified perhaps he wouldn't see his best friend again, and quickly Sam looked down to mask his fright, hating that he had to stay behind, wishing desperately he was stronger, a better fighter, so at least he could stay close to his friend.

Bumblebee transformed into his alt mode, the Camaro sleek as ever. The trunk popped open and Mikaela gave Sam a final, confident wave, sneaking into the back and curling up carefully in it. It snapped close behind her, the backseats slipping forward just enough so that the girl could have a little air in her stuffy compartment. Sam forced a smile and waved at them, watching as Bee rolled smoothly down the hallway to meet the others for departure.

* * *

Starscream grinned smugly as he listened in on the pilots' conversations over their little airways. Their radios were very short distance, most all communications had been knocked out during Decepticon attacks around America and the world, but they still had a few shortwave radios to work with, and those shortwave radios were pathetically easy to pick up conversation on. The coming Autobot attack was no surprise to the Decepticons, most attacks of any sort ever were, so the pilots had long ago stopped bothering to keep silent, well aware they were generally eavesdropped upon, but they had begun to avoid discussing attack plans.

Their conversations were amusing though, their arrogance could rival any Seeker, and listening to them chat was like listening to his Seekers over their private com-links. He sat patiently at the mining camp the Autobots were planning to attack. It was alongside the Northern Pacific Ocean where the waves were being used to generate very small amounts of energon, but energon nonetheless, and the Decepticons hungrily took whatever they could. The humans were still hard at labor below him, filling energon cubes and transporting them into a holding facility, until a group of Decepticons could come to transport them back to the main base. The Decepticons wouldn't dream of halting labor just because of a battle, if anything these humans would be used to their advantage. It was unlikely the Autobots or human rebellion would dare fire upon them and risk hurting the slaves.

The air smelled salty from the water and it was cold out from the ocean breeze, the chill even nipping at Starscream's mechanic body and he could only wonder how the humans below felt, most far too underdressed for such weather conditions. Of course, it didn't matter to him much, as long as they had enough humans to do most of the work that needed to be done. They had to be careful though, he knew. Megatron had mentioned to him that within five to ten years they would have to leave the planet, it would be of no more use, and they still wanted to keep as many human slaves as possible to help mine energon on other planets, where the atmosphere was not entirely detrimental to their measly lives. They would be fine on Cybertron, he knew that for certain. Cybertron was not at all different from earth, same level of oxygen, same gravity. The only different was that it lacked the nature earth had in abundance.

"So Dillon, what's the status between you and Sierra?" a male voice asked over the radio the Seeker was listening in on.

"Pretty good. We figure once I get back from whooping some 'Con ass, we'd have a little _celebration_."

"Sounds like fun. Makes you wonder if the 'Cons, hell, even most of the 'bots, can even have a good time, I don't see many female robots, 'cept the Arcee sisters."

"Ask Cin."

There was some laughter over the radio and the Seeker rolled his optics, sneering lightly. Skywarp at his left clenched his fist tightly, scowling moodily as he listened in on the conversation too.

"I'd show them a _fun _time," he sneered. "Bend them right over a plane and fuck 'em up their little aft."

"You'll get your chance," Starscream muttered, personally figuring he wouldn't mind seeing that. It'd show most of those arrogant fleshlings who was boss in this war.

"Yeah, Cin, how _do _'bots have a good time?"

"Shut it," a female voice snapped over the radio, though there was a warm hint of humor in her tone. Starscream felt his systems freeze, optics widening a bit. He recognized that voice, didn't he? He was certain he did. Had he heard it before? No, no, he was positive he had, but not on the radios, or _had _she been on the radios and he'd never bothered to really listen? His processor was spinning, the world rapidly slamming to a halt, all from a simple, female voice. He couldn't remember. He had listened in on pilot conversations plenty of times before, but he hadn't necessarily paid any attention either. Recently his mind had been on that femme he'd taken in the garden. Perhaps he was just imagining it was her. After all, what were the chances of that woman being a pilot?

Slim to none, those were the chances.

"Come on, Cinnamon. We saw you and Sideswipe in the hanger. You two looked about ready to have a _real _good time."

"Not that we would've minded watching," another male voice perked up playfully.

"Yeah and we would've given you an eyeful too," the female voice, Cinnamon, _his _Cinnamon, laughed again.

Starscream clenched his hand into a tight fist, frowning slightly. Those damn twins were still all over her then, which didn't at all surprise him. They were like him, the possessive type. Once they had something, they kept it as long as they wanted it and damned if that thing tried to get away or someone tried to take it. For month he and the twins had played the possessive game together, always jealous and always interfacing, a constant and fun battle to see who was on top, though by the end of the month Sideswipe had become the submissive to Starscream, and the handsome Sunstreaker had contented himself to watching and admiring Starscream's handy work on his smaller brother.

No, the twins wouldn't let that woman go so easily, not with her passion.

Starscream felt his systems beginning to warm, arrogance budding in his spark.

They wouldn't just let her go, but they were certainly about to lose her. Starscream wouldn't let this femme slip through his hands a second time, certainly not after how well she had responded to him in the garden.

"They're getting close now," Skywarp stated, an eager grin touching the mech's face as he moved into a stand. Starscream remained crouched behind the youngest Seeker, trying to keep his eagerness on a low, not wanting to alert his Seekers to his interest in the female. Knowing Thundercracker, if that backstabbing bastard found out, the mech would most likely go after her just to spite Starscream.

The humans blow them shifted uncomfortably as the other Decepticons began to stand and prepare for battle, violence-thirty grins on their faces, optics heated and ready for a fight that would surely be a win. While the Autobots had begun to have a few more victories recently and had begun to free a lot of slaves, they still weren't built for fighting like the Decepticons were, and a _few_ wins didn't mean that the war was theirs.

He could see the small flicker of jets and vehicles in the distance and Starscream rose into a stand as well, grinning wickedly now. Which of those jets was hers?

"Oooh, do you smell that boys?" her voice was warm over the radio, delicious as high grade energon and Starscream shuddered with want at the tone, wanting nothing more than to have her below him and sighing and whimpering his name with that lull to her words.

"What is it, Cinna-minna-mon?"

"Burning fumes, grease, oil, a good day's worth of Decepti-creep ass kicking."

"Easy now, girly," the male voice of Dillon teased, laughter filling the radio for a second. Starscream chuckled, closing his optics a moment. He didn't want to wait any longer. He could see the jets now and he heard as they began to push their engines harder, the pilots giving loud and eager war cries as their positions broke and they began to perform battle maneuvers.

"Let's go," Starscream grinned, leaping forward and transforming as he went, his other Seekers following behind him, meeting the human jets head on.

Starscream maneuvered through most of them with dreadful ease, hungrily seeking out his woman, but it was hard enough to find her. All the pilots were wearing masks to provide them with oxygen, and some had other accessories, such as hats, good luck charms they didn't dare fly without, but pilots and Seekers alike had always had a tendency toward superstition.

He listened to the chatter of the pilots and his Seekers as he turned onto his side and clipped the cockpit of a male pilot, tearing through the glass with his sturdy wing and the plane went flying out of control. Starscream hoped internally that it was 'Dillon' and that he and his 'Sierra's celebration had been effectively ruined.

"Hey Cin, watch your ass, that blue one's riding it."

"Gotcha."

Starscream turned sharply, snarling as he spotted Thundercracker behind a fine enough plane, well cleaned and maneuvering with surprising skill through the battle. He watched, impressed, as she twisted and turned sharply, doing a barrel roll of to the side that Thundercracker had trouble following, a growl from his Seeker echoing on their private com-link. Starscream turned about to follow them and scraped another plane as he went by, knocking the wing clear off of the body.

"Tricky little bitch," Thundercracker snarled audibly and Starscream heard Cinnamon's laughter on her radio, the woman shaking her head in her safe little cabin, her wavy locks pulled back into a low ponytail.

"I'll show you tricky," she murmured.

The plane suddenly took a sharp dive, moving quickly toward the ground, the girl firing a few rounds at the Decepticons that fought below on the land. Thundercracker was still hot behind her, but she was moving closer and closer to the earth and Starscream felt his systems begin to panic for her. She was probably going to lose control and end up barreling into the ground, human planes were far less coordinated than Seekers and far less eager to perform such risky stunts at such speeds. He pushed his engines and moved to follow, hoping to catch her before she crashed, but the femme instantly leveled her plane and shot forward with the momentum behind her, slowly arching back up. The stunt surprised Thundercracker and he continued toward the ground, shifting at the last minute as he crashed and rolling to a stop a few feet along, dust rising up around him and behind him.

Cinnamon's laughter was warm in the air and Starscream smirked, hitting hard and rushing to meet her, following close behind her plane. The woman tried to shake him by moving to the left but he followed near her side, tailing her with ease.

He fired a volley behind her and she twisted and moved the plane to try and avoid him, only the wing getting clipped slightly, not nearly enough to do any worrisome damage. He continued to fly her throughout the battle space, pushing her further and further away to the side of it, and then off from it, until he had her well enough separated. Within minutes there was a shore below them and now an entire ocean, the water looking cold and waves crashing heavily in on each other.

He could hear her over the radio trying to contact the others for a little assistance, but he'd pushed her too far away from their range, the battle growing smaller and smaller behind them now and she tried to move to the left and then right repeatedly, tried to twist around and get back to her group, but he fired another round right in her path and she had to jerk off the course again, twisting to avoid his shots.

He smirked internally when he was confident they were far away enough that there would be no chance in any Autobots or pilots rescuing this woman. He shifted into his bipedal form, rockets still on and keeping him level and suspended in midair. Cinnamon's plane turned slightly, placing her on her side as she looked toward him, the visor of her helmet up and he could see those cinnamon eyes of hers watching him suspiciously.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, my little femme," he purred on her radio length, the woman's eyes widening slightly and then narrowing, hot fire licking in them. She shifted the plane onto its side as she swung it about to face him, firing a load of bullets at him, most just bouncing and pelting his body harmlessly and he laughed, standing his ground in the air. "What? No loving words for me?"

"I'll shoot your ass out of the sky!"

"Unlikely," he raised his nullray and fired across the glass of her cockpit, Cinnamon screaming in surprise as the glass shattered around her, the woman curling up as a ray caught her in the side, blood spurting and flecking across the side of her cabin. Her small hands released the controls and instantly the plane was out of control going down. She scrambled for the controls again, but the air was whipping rapidly around her and he could heard every warning and alarm going off in the plane as it became uncontrollable, nose-diving into the ocean below and she disappeared beneath the surface with half of her plane. He floated close to the water, watching curiously and patiently, knowing he had wounded her, but not nearly enough that she wouldn't be able to resurface, unless she happened to have trouble unbuckling herself from the plane.

The thought made him pause and he frowned, lowering himself further to the water. He wanted to pick her up from the freezing depths, have her surface and desperately seek aid in the massive waves, but it seemed more and more likely perhaps that would not be the case as she continued to reside beneath the waters. Cycles began to tick by and he silently counted each nano-click until it became too long for him. He finally plunged into depths as the entirety of her plane sank into the ocean and he looked down for her, spotting the woman struggling desperately with her seatbelt, as he suspected. Her mask was off and her face creased with pain and panic as she shook her head, wrenching and struggling with a lock that wouldn't release, the seatbelt keeping her tightly trapped in her seat as the plane sank deeper and deeper into the freezing waters. The blood from the gash on her side was tinting the water around her in a cloud of red. He swam toward her and she looked up sharply, beginning to kick and struggle harder with her seatbelt. He reached forward, and hooked a claw between the seatbelt and her body, her chest heaving as she ran out of air and tried to breath, the woman's eyes widening as water filled her mouth and lungs.

Starscream moved quickly, slicing through the fabric of the seatbelt and grabbing her delicately in one hand, swimming rapidly for the surface. He came up with ease, clutching the small woman in his hand as he brought her up as well. She choked and coughed, clinging to one of his fingers desperately, hair falling slick around her face and her blood was dripping into his palm. He transformed around her, maneuvering the woman into a cargo hold. She lay on the floor, coughing still and Starscream activated his holo, moving toward her and sitting on his knees beside her, gently rubbing over her back as she tried to catch her breath.

She lay that way for a long moment, shivering on the ground and coughing water and spittle onto the floor of the cargo.

"A-asshole," she managed to gasp and he smirked, brushing some of her hair back from her eyes. She lay on her side, curled up and clutching her wound, shivering.

"Poor girly," he whispered, setting an arm on either side of her prone form and resting over his prey, hungrily studying her body, how visible her breasts were through her drench top and bra. She glared up at him and surprised him by lurching forward with a yell of rage, her hand tightening into a fist. He adjusted his holo, making it lose substance so it was no more than an image, and she fell through it, getting caught off guard and stumbling through to land on her hands and knees on the other side of him. He laughed and moved into a stand, hands arrogantly resting on his hips as he looked back at her. "Really now, my little femme. I know you're eager, but you are wounded, perhaps you should throw yourself at me later, after we've had you patched up?"

"Shut up!" she yelled, glaring at him, hot rage in her eyes. She was trembling from both her cold, damp clothes and anger and he smirked at the image she made. He walked forward, catching her chin and holding her gaze steady with his as she glowered up at him with all the defiance a woman could possibly muster against him.

"My, my, would you just look at the rebel. You weren't nearly so much a spitfire last time we met."

"Get your filthy hands off of me," she scowled, smacking his hand away and he drew it back, shaking it with feigned hurt.

"You wound me!" he scoffed and crossed his arms, allowing his eyes to travel along her body again, taking in every trembling inch of her. "No matter though. We'll have you back to your gasping and mewling ways soon enough."

"The twins will save me, just like they did last time! They'll tear you apart!"

"Silence with your false bravado," he laughed, shaking his head, amused. "Just sit still and enjoy the ride to the base."

He deactivated his holo, listening as the woman screamed furiously at him, beginning to thrash and rage in the cargo hold, her hands beating furiously on the walls. She scrambled desperately to find any possible way out, but there wasn't, unless he felt like dropping her, and he didn't. No, he was quite happy with her where she was, and where she would soon be.

* * *

Mikaela listened to the sounds of battle around her as Bee drove her deeper into the fight, the Autobot easily moving through the fighting and scuffling without getting knocked or hit too much. She lightly fidgeted with one of the earrings, twirling it slowly in her lobe as she peered outside the rear seat windows, having moved out of the trunk when they were _safely _in battle, and none of the Autobots would have a chance to stop her and Bumblebee from what they were planning. Either way, both of them were going to catch hell for this, but she and many others, even Prowl, felt like it was a good idea. They had all decided that it would be better to ask for forgiveness from Optimus Prime than it would be to ask permission.

"You're sure about this?" Bee asked in his crackling, healing voice, his vocal processor never having been the same since it had been damaged in battle. It hurt the 'bot to use it, but sometimes things had be said, rather than interpreted through songs and saved radio shows.

"Yes," she whispered, looking about at the insane carnage, a Decepticon tearing through an Autobot, Sideswipe coming up behind him with a blade and slicing clear through the Decepticon's head. She took a deep breath. They were getting closer to Decepticon lines, and further away from where the human soldiers were fighting. She was either going to be squished and killed by a giant robot or captured by one, whichever happened first, and she wasn't sure which she would really prefer. For all of her confidence, she was scared out of her mind.

Mikaela nodded and then grabbed the handle to the back door, Bee catching the signal and unlocking it for her and opening it. As she dove out and rolled to a messy halt on the ground, Bumblebee transformed, knocked back a massive Decepticon that moved toward her with fist balled up. Mikaela quickly rose into a stand, unsure of where to run or what to do. She had almost hoped she would be picked up immediately, but that didn't seem to be the case. She took a deep breath and turned toward where the Autobot lines were. She knew that whatever was going to happen would happen, but the least she could do was try to feign escape.

She started running for it, letting out a cry of surprise as there was a blast right to the left of her that knocked her off balance. As she picked herself up clumsily, she spotted Sunstreaker. The arrogant Autobot was at a stalemate with another Decepticon, the two gripping hands and trying to push the other off balance. He glanced at her and recognition was hot in his optics, but he had been one of the Autobots in agreement with her plan, and he gave her a nod of good luck before focusing once more on his fight.

She paused in her run at the sound of an engine loud behind her, turning and thinking it was Bee coming to pull her from the fight, possibly having changed his mind on if this whole thing was a good idea or not, and personally she was a little unsure herself. She gasped when she recognized the cop car that veered toward her, dust flying behind him as, instead of outright running her over, he revved around her loudly in a fluid circle, giving her little room to escape.

Mikaela gritted her teeth and tried to run in another direction, panicking despite herself, the primal urge to escape loud inside of her head as it screamed for her to go, go, _go_. The car turned and caught her up, stopping in front of her, a cloud of dust beginning to form around them. She coughed against it and moved in another wild direction, blind in all of the sand and dust. She gasped when spindly hands caught the back of her shirt and she was jerked backward, falling into a cushioned leather seat. The door slammed behind her and suddenly the vehicle was roaring and swerving through the battle.

She moved to sit up when the small, spindly silver body on her hopped off into the front seat, but as soon as the freakish silver alien was off, another body was atop her, firm and muscular, pinning her against the seat. She opened her eyes, blinking in surprise at the handsome holoform that rested above her. His skin was dark and he looked of Latino culture with the dark brown eyes, almost red when the sunlight hit them just right. His black hair was spiked back slightly and cut short, and beneath his lower lip was a dark soul patch. He wore a police uniform haggardly, dark blue shirt open slightly to show the top of a muscular chest and the black tie was loose around his neck.

The Decepticon laced his fingers into her hair and suddenly she was being pulled up, his lips pressing firmly against her own and she gasped in surprise, her hands coming forward and pushing at his chest, but the holoform was solid and didn't budge against her refusal. She hadn't expected advances so suddenly, nor had she expected that the Decepticons would be such good kissers.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold out against the firm, zealous lull of his mouth, but he kissed her fervently still, like a man starved from passion and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her. He smirked and pulled back then, seemingly satisfied, giving her lower lip a nip and tug.

"You're mine now," he whispered, voice husky with want and she shuddered, taking a deep breath.

"Fat chance," she breathed when she found her voice, shooting him the most defiant glare she could, which she had a feeling wasn't nearly as defiant as it could be. He chuckled above her, dark eyes wandering over her body and she shot him a filthy look, trying to move into a sit, but a firm hand settled on her chest and pushed her down, holding her there on the warm leather seats.

"Mine or every other Decepticons'. It's up to you, really," he smirked and she smacked his hand away, pushing herself into a sit and pressing back against the door, her small hands working for the lock. She gasped when the car suddenly made a quick left and she flew forward, slamming into the holoform and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, nuzzling into her hair. She screamed when another body pressed up behind her, slender fingers roaming her body and she felt her pants jerked down to her knees. The officer made a growl of approval at the sight and she instantly wished she hadn't really put on Special-Moment satin panties when fingertips teased over them and then at the exposed skin above them. She turned to look behind her, a slender and wild looking youth pressed up against her backside, silver hair falling in a mess around his face and his pale skin was a myriad of piercings. He grinned at her wickedly, leaning forward and nipping at her jaw and she gasped, trying to elbow back at him.

"L-let me go you freak!"

"Frenzy," the holoform chided, but his voice wasn't necessarily upset and she glowered up at him as hatefully as she could. He looked to her, raising a brow. "Don't look so irritated. He's part of me too, you'll have to get used to him." He pushed her back into the pierced boy behind her and the youth eagerly wrapped his arms around her, instantly working at her shirt and she tried smacking his hands away each time they made a grab for the bottom of her top. "Don't get him confused with the other Frenzy though."

"O-other?"

"You'll be living at the base, part of the harem. You'll be my personal slave," the officer frowned, speaking to her almost conversationally. He leaned back comfortably across from her, watching amused as she continued to try and play whack-a-mole with Frenzy's far too excited hands. "But without a doubt you'll run into most of the Decepticons eventually. There's my Frenzy, and then there's Soundwave's Frenzy. They're both fairly… unstable. Mine's just more so."

The youth at her side shot him a tiny look and stuck out his tongue, a bar imbedding in the pink muscle, and she elbowed him while he was distracted, her cheeks flush. She hadn't expected this, at all. She'd heard of the harems, sure, and she knew it was likely she would have to avoid nasty Decepticons from trying to take advantage of her, and that she would most likely fail if they put their processors to it, but still, this was all weirder than she had originally expected. Now that it was happening, it felt surreal.

Frenzy's hands finally slinked beneath her top and she gasped as it was pulled up and over her head and tossed dismissively to the front of the car, the young man's hands stroking down her stomach and up to her breasts. She cringed and closed her eyes tightly, biting down on her lower lip as Frenzy nuzzled along her neck, nipping over her skin softly, chattering to her quickly in a language she didn't understand, his voice heated and lusty.

The officer was watching her still, warm amusement in his eyes and she shot him a frightened glare, her body aching despite herself. She hadn't had sex since that one time with Sam, just after the Decepticons had taken over and they were both lonely and seeking physical comfort. That was some five some odd months without any sex, any kissing, anything at all for that matter. She had grown used to always having someone to be physically affectionate with, and now all her physical affection was coming from a twisted silver Decepticon freak's holoform.

"You look somewhat unhappy," the officer chuckled and she glared at him all the more.

"What do you expect y-you freak? I've been captured by a Decepticon and his little silver pet is feeling me up!"

"You're right," he murmured softly, moving toward her and she cringed back from him in fright, only to blink in surprise as her pants were tugged back up her hips and re-buttoned and zipped up. She looked up at him in surprise, the handsome face set in a soothing grin. He cupped her face and leaned forward, kissing her softly and slowly. The sweetness of it made her body ache and she shuddered with longing. His tongue teased over the crease of her lips and with a whimper she opened her mouth for him obediently, let his tongue tease past her lips, caress over hers and test the barrier of her teeth. His hands found hers and he moved her to wrap her arms about his neck and she did so more willingly than she would have preferred. He pulled back from her after a moment, when she was thoroughly kissed and breathless, his fingers brushing through her hair. She watched him hazily, the scent of him heavy in her nose, oil and a musk that reminded her of something expensive she had contemplated buying Sam once, before she remembered she was still dirt poor.

"I…" she fumbled, glancing to the side as the boy behind her rest his chin on her shoulder, watching them eagerly, face almost peaceful with the officer's. "I-I…"

"We'll take you when you're ready," the officer murmured and she looked up to him, only more shocked. His hands teased over her breasts, touching carefully at the fabric of her bra and the exposed skin above it. "We won't do anything to you, until you ask. We won't caress you, we won't kiss you, and we won't fuck you. You can be as pure as you please."

"W-what's the catch?" she asked suspiciously, her breasts heaving as his fingertips slowly pulled back from their teasing.

"There is no catch. You'll ask for it eventually," he looked at her and smirked boldly, tilting his head. "And when you do, I'll take you then, however you want. Hard and fast to the point that all you can do is scream and all of the Decepticons on base will know without a doubt you are mine, or we can take it nice and slow, soft. I can make love to you, if you like." She shivered, unsure of what he was saying, the certainty with which he spoke. Her head was spinning and all she could focus on was the feel of the lap she was in, the hardness of Frenzy's arousal against her backside, the sound of the officer's voice as he purred to her. "We can make love all through the night and well into the morning, with nothing more than my name on your beautiful lips."

"W-what is your name?" she whispered, her heart pounding a mile a minute. He smirked and pressed close to her, his lips no more than a breath away from her and she shivered.

"Barricade. Say it for me."

"B-Barricade." It came out an ugly, frightened stuttered, but he didn't seem displeased, merely closing his eyes and listening.

"Good girl," he chuckled, pulling back, and suddenly both holoforms deactivated, leaving her sitting stunned and alone in the backseat. The robotic form of Frenzy remained in the passenger's seat up front, and he reached forward and picked up her shirt, tossing it dismissively back to her. She caught it deftly and pulled it on, turning to face the front.

No, this was nothing at all like she had expected.

Not the suddenness of things, not the passion of the Decepticon, not the deal he had just offered her, and _definitely_ not how warm and wet she was already feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey you guys! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter =( There was actually going to be a lot more, but tomorrow the 'rents and I are leaving to spend a few days at Disney World and then it's straight to college for me, so I'm going to be without internet for a little while, and I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING, but _damn _am I exhausted from all the packing and loading and pre-cleaning and etc. etc. _

_So! Here is your next and only chapter for the next few days! *Flourish* Hopefully come September I'll have oodles more to offer all of you! You've been such fantastic readers! Please review or offer c/c! _

_~Elexies_

Paige woke instantly when she heard a noise in the darkness around her, the woman rising up sharply into a sit and looking about her through the blue tinted gloom, the nests around her glowing faintly with squirming, shifting and shuddering life. She peered into the night and spotted a masculine figure moving towards her. Her heart stopped beating for a second, and then began again as she made out Michael's face in the shadows. She offered him a soft smile and sat up proper on her knees, welcoming the man to her. He wrapped his arms about her in a tight hug, his fingers brushing over in her hair, spreading the threads delicately as he buried his face into the brown locks, sighing.

They did this, now and then, forewent sleep for a little time alone and together. She had focused long on the sparklings in the energon nest and her youngest brood was tired from a full day of playing and running about, the eldest brood helping her in tiring them out. Now the eldest brood and the youngest were asleep for the night and the brood in the nest was sated on stimulation until the sun was up. This was when she slept, and Michael had learned to follow her pattern around the evening and he found time to sleep too. It gave them at least five to six hours, until usually the eldest and youngest broods were up and active and hungry for energon. She looked toward the horizon, but saw no pink or red light tinting it.

"Dawn's not for another three hours," he whispered to her and she nodded up at him, looking to the handsome man.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours."

"You're late then," she teased, her lips curling gently and he chuckled, kissing her brow. He sat down and she curled up against his side, her arms wrapped comfortably about him.

"I know," he murmured, lips against her brow. "But I know you were tired. You've been really stressed these past few days."

Ever since the Fallen had spoken to her, yes. The meeting had been as horrific as the Fallen was. She had never thought in the months she had been a harvester that she would meet the creator of all of earth's destruction, the bringer of humanity's end. She _had_ met him though and he had spoken to her, _touched _her. She could still feel his sharp teeth on her lower lip, his fingers tracing over her skin. It had been a few days since then and, ashamed as she was to admit it, she had avoided Michael some during then. The Fallen hadn't liked her giving attention to the man, but staying away from Michael was hard. He made her feel like things were normal, or at least had the possibility of normalcy. It had started out as a crush, and then developed into an infatuation, where she had begun to dream of them running away together, running away from the Decepticons and somehow managing to build a house and have a yard full of kids. The infatuation had quickly bled into a bittersweet love for the man, when reality hit home that she would probably never escape the nests.

Never escape, but they could still be together, and they tried to be.

"I've missed you these past days," she whispered, looking up at him and he nodded, brushing her hair back from her eyes. He was so handsome. Maybe not movie-start handsome and certainly not handsome in the way the Fallen's holoform had been, in that primal, predatory way, but he was handsome in his simplicity. He was all brown hair and slight frame, a little bit of a pouch to his stomach that she enjoyed poking. His eyes were a warm shade of green and his smile unremarkable, but always sweet.

"I've missed you too," he replied, hooking a finger beneath her chin and kissing her softly. "I thought for a moment maybe something really bad had happened up there."

"Not really bad," she huffed. "Just… unexpected."

"What _did _happen?" he asked, tilting his head with curiosity in his gaze. "You never told me."

"Because I didn't want to talk about it," she looked away from him and his hand was on her cheek, returning her attention.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he sighed, sounding sincere. "I don't mean to pry. I just worry. I don't want to lose you, you know?" She nodded and his lips quirked playfully and he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "And we don't have to talk you know. We can do other things." Her lips curled into a grin and she giggled, leaning forward to kiss the lobe of his ear.

"What kind of other things?"

"Fun things," he chuckled and she made a small noise of surprise when his hand settled on her breast, groping it gently, his thumb brushing over her nipple through her top. She shivered and bit on her lower lip, stomach knotting eagerly. She turned to face him, her lips seeking his own eagerly and he met her without hesitation. He wasn't necessarily a remarkable kisser either, it was safe to say she had met better kissers, especially in high school, but he was still a caring lover, always giving and so rarely did he try to take. He was careful when they made love, always asking if he'd hurt her, always making sure that she was pleased. Admittedly, at time she wished he would shut up and just _take _her already, sometimes she didn't want to be treated so delicately, but the thought was nice, and his company was nice, especially in the wasteland their world had turned into.

He laid her back on the ground, his hands working at her top and slipping it over her head. She wrapped her arms about his neck, letting out a soft sigh as his lips teased over a breast, tongue tracing along a perked nipple and she curled her toes as he suckled on it, his free hand mindful and attentive to the other breast. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her hips to his, listened to the small grunt of desire he made as he fingers tickled and traced through her hair.

His hand moved from her breasts down to her pants, unzipping her haggard jeans and pushing them down her hips, his hand stroking delicately over the curls between her thighs, before a finger slipped between the wet lips, stroking smoothly into her tight depths. She made a small noise of pleasure, mindful of the sparklings and not wanting to wake them, or alert any Decepticon guards to their actions. They'd been caught a few times before and punished soundly each time, her by being taken of a holoform's lap and spanked until her throat was raw from screaming and her backside blistered. Frightfully enough, the experience hadn't been nearly so awful. There'd been something strangely arousing being taken in such a brutal and firm way, to have lips so close to her ear, whispering to her how very bad she had been and how she should know better.

Paige flushed as she recalled the memory, her hips working slightly faster against Michael's touches and she bit her lower lip, restraining a tiny whimper. She remembered the Decepticon too, Thundercracker, the same one that had presented her to the Fallen. The Seeker had been a firm master, face severe as his hand came across her ass repeatedly and without rhythm, never giving her a chance to grow adjusted. She had held out well enough on the first few spanks, but soon enough her hips had begun to writhe and jerk and she'd find herself trying to avoid the spanks, which had made the Decepticon only laugh.

Michael's slipped another finger into her depths, his hand working at a faster pace now and she spread her legs more for him, her hips rocking forward for his motions. She listened to him unzip his jeans and she made a tiny noise when he removed his hand, pulling her jeans down to her knees. He straddled her, careful not to pin her down, and pushed forward to enter her. She felt the tip of his swollen head right at her entrance, when suddenly the man froze and grew tense above her, a wet chocking sound escaping him. She frowned in confusion and looked up at her lover. He cringed down at her, and a red liquid dripped from between his lips and landed on her cheek. She winced and pulled slowly away from him, finally spotting the tip of something silver protruding from his stomach. She followed the length of it through his back and up, to the hands of the dark, scowling predator above them.

* * *

He had begun watching Iskra at night with his holoform. The Fallen wasn't entirely certain as to why, because she did not work at night, therefore there was nothing to watch, except for her sleep. Her sleep, and those around her, he had discovered. The first night, while she slumbered, Michael had crept up to her in the darkness and attempted to wake her. The Fallen hadn't necessarily done anything to prevent him, but the hot rage that coiled in his chest made him growl, and the sound gave Michael pause. He had peered through the darkness, trying to see the source of the noise, but the Fallen had remained well hidden. Natural instinct served the man well though, for slowly he had turned and crept back to his small brood and gone to sleep, leaving the woman-child alone for the night.

There, the Fallen had continued his peaceful observation, very rarely needing rest himself. She was a charmingly peaceful sleeper. Far too many humans around her were fitful in their sleep, sometimes crying, sometime waking themselves with shrieks of terror, tearing themselves from the nightmare they had been in the midst of. Iskra was not so. She dozed comfortably on the ground, her arms her pillow, her tiny body curled up from the chill of the coming winter. The Fallen supposed he would have to do something for the slaves, to keep them from falling ill to the weather. The nests were fragile, but not to temperature, and the sparklings were naturally unbothered by most extremes in heat and cold, but humans were not so unfeeling. If he did not want to lose his many harvesters, he would need to find a way soon of keeping them warm.

The Fallen sat quietly in the darkness in his holoform, watching his Iskra sleep, the woman-child no more than twelve feet away from him, her body giving a light shudder as a wind blew over the nursery. There was the sudden impulse in him to move forward and wrap his arms about her, remembering her pitiful excuse for a pelt, but he stopped himself at the last moment and remained still, instead sitting back more from her and merely taking her in with his eyes.

She slept the same as always, comfortably as was possible and peacefully. He wondered how she might look in a humanoid bed, a luxurious one like Megatron kept for his slaves. The Fallen had no such thing in his quarters since he never entertained human slaves himself in such a manner.

He looked quickly to the side when there was a small noise further off, spotting her Michael creeping toward her again, and the Fallen growled, but this time Michael seemed unbothered, or too distracted. If the tiny bit of redness around his cheeks and the heavy stench of arousal on him was any indication, the Fallen could probably guess what his distraction was. Iskra woke with a start at the noise and quickly rose, looking around into the shadows, her eyes dilated and her nostrils flared, a natural tendency to try and pick up a scent, but he knew humans noses too weak for such things. If her senses had been strong enough she would small Michael with ease, the scent of dirt and energon on the surface and beneath that his natural scent of wet earth. There was a musky smell of arousal underlying it all. All around, Michael had a bland and plain smell, as uninteresting as the Fallen found the man to be.

He inhaled deeply and caught Iskra's scent, his lips curling vaguely at it. She smelled rather good for a human, a fact he did not permit to escape him and something that disturbed him. There was something odd happening in his views towards his Iskra. Small things that would generally irritate him on any other human he found endearing on her. It was ridiculous, but he was beginning to guess at just _what _exactly it was. He was not a fool.

He closed his eyes and ignored the bothersome things, instead focusing on the female harvester. She smelled like the wildflowers that occasionally grew in the desert, and there was a hint of electricity to her, from all her time in the energon nest, time that had changed her arms silver. The other humans were beginning to show signs as well, a full seven weeks behind his Iskra.

The Fallen opened his eyes and felt his sensors heat with rage when she opened her arms up to the Michael, relaxing as she saw him and welcoming him to her. The two curled up close alongside each other, the woman leaning gladly into him. Michael whispered to her and the Fallen perked his hearing curiously, listening as they spoke of the time, how long she had slept. Michael told her 'about two hours,' but he was incorrect. She had been sleeping for one hour, forty-two minutes and seventeen seconds. Michael showered her face with a few gentle kisses, mentioning to her how she had been stressed as of late.

She had?

The Fallen frowned slightly, his heavy brow creasing. Iskra being stressed would not do. It meant she was distracted from her work and that something was bothering her, and he didn't want her bothered. If anything, it was probably her Michael that was stressing her.

"I've missed you these past days," she whispered, looking up at Michael and he nodded in response, his pasty fingers brushing hair back from her honey eyes and the Fallen clenched his hand into a tight fist, glowering coldly to the male. He had been coming to terms with a few issues the past few days he had seen her, the knowledge that he had been watching her more and more and since he had spoken to her he had purposely begun skipping recharging cycles to keep an eye on her.

It was unnatural for him to do. He hated her breed, her kind. They were clumsy and loud, they stank, and they were stupid. They did not deserve to live. They only reason they did so was because Megatron and the other Decepticons had found uses for their disgusting breed.

Yet somehow, Iskra was different in his eyes. She was not in the likeness of a pet either, as many humans had become toward certain Decepticons. No. Iskra was worthy of more than a pat on the head. She was worthy of speaking to, of touching. Worse, the thoughts of her bearing a sparkling entered his processor a good deal, randomly and illogically in fact.

Illogical indeed, she was _human_. Sparklings were different in make from an organic child. The process was not necessarily the same. While humans mated clumsily to create some miniature version of themselves, 'bots had to open their sparks to each other, permit the most personal of bonds to be made if only for a moment or for all eternity, and from there, with the combining of sparks and an electrical passion between two bodies, a sparkling could eventually be created.

To make a sparkling with Iskra was _laughable_.

Yet, the thoughts pursued, and he began to truly contemplate the matter as he watched her immersed in the energon, watched the glow of the nests off of her brownish, soft flesh. If so much time in the energon had changed her arms physically, perhaps the energon was making other changes _within _her as well?

He knew something had to be done about these _thoughts_ though, either by killing her or acting upon them.

In all honesty though, the Fallen had lived a very long time, and killing her _would _solve his problem, he would eventually cease to think of her, but killing her would also be the easy thing to do, the boring thing to do. And the Fallen was very bored.

"I've missed you too," her male replied, hooking a finger beneath her chin and kissing her softly. The Fallen gritted his teeth and glared at the male, and with a soft crackle his spear appeared in his hands with nary more than a thought. "I thought for a moment maybe something really bad had happened up there."

Up there. The male meant something bad had happened when she was with him.

"Not really bad," she huffed. "Just… unexpected."

"What _did _happen?" he asked, tilting his head with dull curiosity in his cow-like eyes. "You never told me."

"Because I didn't want to talk about it," she looked away from him and his hand was on her cheek, returning her attention. The Fallen rose into a stand, hands tightening about the spear.

"Hey, I'm sorry," the male sighed to her and she smiled gently in return, her honey eyes warming to the unsatisfactory male. "I don't mean to pry. I just worry. I don't want to lose you, you know?" She nodded and his lips quirked playfully and he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "And we don't have to talk you know. We can do other things." His lips curled into a grin that hinted at all of his lecherous ideas his Iskra gave a soft laugh in response, the woman-child leaning forward to kiss the lobe of his ear. The Fallen's human nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed

"What kind of other things?"

"Fun things," her male chuckled.

Fun things. The Fallen knew of what they spoke of, and it was disgusting that she would lower herself to this male. Of course, there were not many of worth to choose from. Perhaps this woman thought little of herself.

The Fallen looked coldly on and the two met in a soft kiss, instantly beginning to do off with each other's clothes. The Fallen took a step forward, but paused when Iskra's shirt was pulled over her head, revealing the soft breasts beneath. He felt his systems warm with desire, desire he had not felt in ages and his spark gave a healthy pulse.

Yes, he had been thinking a good deal about his odd feelings for Iskra and what he would do about them. Killing was easy, dull, but a quick-fix solution to a problem he may very well have again with another female. The fact there were so few mechanic femmes in existence anymore did not help his situation, and he was positive he knew where these feelings stemmed from. The urge to reproduce, to have a sparkling of his very own and to watch it grow from within the body of a femme, to feel the life, life from _him_, spark and pulse. He wanted a legacy. Megatron would make a fine successor, but he wanted a youth of his own that could learn from Megatron and rise up to eventually take the Decepticons away from the warlord, the way Megatron would eventually try to do with the Fallen.

He greatly wanted a sparkling, and Iskra had proved an above satisfactory mother to many of the harvested sparklings. She would be a choice mate.

He licked his lips as her pants were slid down her hips, revealing soft brown thighs, her rear end plump and round. Light brown curls rested in a patch between her legs and a heavy scent of arousal rested her, sweet as her natural scent. He took a slow breathe and watched in a mixture of rage and lust as Michael teased a finger into foreign depths, the woman-child mewling in pleasure and arching her hips up, her head falling back.

She was surprisingly lovely in her passion, her eyes glazed and she seemed to drift into her own thoughts as the clumsy male above her teased her, uncertain of the pressure to use, uncertain of the speed to go by, his motions lacking rhythm and fervor. The Fallen would've been surprised had the male ever been with a single female in his lifetime.

The Fallen found himself to be a skilled lover to both mechs and femmes, when femmes had existed in greater number at least. Age was on his side, a lifetime of practice and skill in his fingers. Species aside, he was certain he would no trouble pleasing little Iskra. He watched as the male pulled her pants down more and spread her legs wider, undoing his own jeans clumsily. His organ was thick and red in the darkness and the Fallen studied it curiously a moment, then looked between his own legs at his prominent sex, thick and dark, nested in black, coarse curls. He reached down and wrapped his hand around it, felt its sensitivity to touch and wondered on how Iskra's hand might look about it.

He had seen plenty of humans mate, and occasional Megatron and Starscream enjoyed performing for him with their little slaves and he occasionally enjoyed the show, especially when the mechs proved the dominant lovers. While he had never pleased a human himself, it was not so vastly different from pleasing a 'bot, by the looks of things.

He smirked and released his sex, grasping his spear tighter and stalking toward the male soundlessly in the dark. Just as the beast was about to thrust into the woman-child the Fallen speared him, digging his weapon down into the man's back and wrenching it until he heard the slick noise of it shredding the skin of the pudgy stomach. The man made a wet choking sound and froze, Isrka freezing beneath him in confusion. He coughed and she flinched, moving away best she could to see what was wrong, spittle and blood on her cheek. Her eyes widened slowly as she saw the tip of his spear and followed it up to him, her eyes widening only more in horror as she saw him.

He pulled the spear from Michael and stabbed it into the ground beside him, felt the blood of his victim trail down it to his hand. He released it and contemplated the blood a moment as Michael fell lifelessly to his side with a heavy 'thunk.' The Fallen shook his bloodied hand to try and relieve it of the liquid and watched sharply as Iskra began to crawl away from him, her front still to him and arms and legs scrambling clumsily. Her mouth was agape with terror and her lower lip trembling. Bright tears were in her eyes and he moved forward quickly, catching the woman-child by a delicate ankle. She shrieked then and he dragged her toward him, looking past her to the resting sparklings, who still lay undisturbed. He knelt before her, pushing her to lie back on the ground firmly. Her chest was heaving with terror and her eyes vivid and wild.

The Fallen touched at the blood on her cheek and wiped it away, before slowly trailing his eyes along her body. Her breasts were of simple size, large enough to fit in the palm of his hands, satisfactory. Her nipples were tight in the cold air and a dusky brown color. He reached out and cupped a breast, felt the softness of it against his human skin and she closed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth. He continued to run his hand from her breast down the length of her body to her stomach, a tiny bit of fat resting there, something he had once heard her tell Michael was her 'pooch.' He poked at it curiously, before moving on. When his fingers stroked delicately over the curls between her legs, she whimpered, her legs closing tightly and he blinked in surprise of the motion, irritation touching at him.

She would open her legs to her Michael, but not to him?

Of course, she was rather frightened.

The Fallen tilted his head, unsure suddenly of what to do next. He didn't mind a frightened lay, not at all, generally he took what he wanted and was done with it, but Iskra, again, was different. If she was to bare his sparklings, he didn't want her frightened or stressed at all. He was a firm believer that a healthier sparkling would be born from a happy mother, rather than a scared, terrified, sobbing one. He sighed, glancing toward the dead body to the right of them.

If that was the case, he supposed killing her Michael was not the wisest of moves.

Be that as it may, he looked back to the woman-child and leaned forward, his arms slipping around her and raising her into a sit. She was trembling like a leaf, crying quietly and biting down on sobs, her cheeks flush and she pinched her face up hideously. The Fallen shushed her and began to rock the woman as one would an upset sparkling, holding her close to his body and running his claws through her hair. She let out a healthy sob into his shoulder, tears dripping onto his skin and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, a human gesture he did not want to get into the habit of using.

He could easily try and calm her and seduce her now, it didn't seem like it would be too difficult if her Michael's inept attempts at pleasuring had been satisfying to her, but the scent of arousal was no longer heavy on the woman. He had 'killed the mood' as a younger Decepticon would say. He glanced around the setting, brows raised some. Not that _this _location was necessarily where he wanted his femme to conceive his child. No, not in the energon nest where humans and sparklings alike slept.

He stood and picked up the woman bridal style, walking along with her toward where his personal quarters were, a fair mile away from where the nests were located and inside the main base. It wouldn't matter. He would be there come dawn and he would have one of the Decepticons move her sparklings to a location near his and have another human assigned her sparklings still in the energon nest. Of course, there was nowhere for her to rest in his quarters and Iskra would need much rest after tonight. He could begin the experimental process of breeding with her later.

Perhaps Megatron's quarters then. Megatron did have that bed that slaves liked so. He glanced at her curiously, deciding she would probably like a soft bed compared to a cold, hard ground as well. She cried weakly still against him and he realized she was speaking, shaking her head and pounding his chest uselessly.

"Why? Why? Y-you bastard, why?"

"Because," he murmured softly. "You are not to bare his brood."

"I-I wasn't going to, w-we were just going to fool around," she bawled, head falling forward and hair about her face. He buried his nose into her hair, felt the oiliness of it on his flesh, and decided the first thing she got when they reached the main base would be a bath and to be massaged in oils. She would also like that, he was certain. Perhaps even Mixmaster could create something that would calm and relax her, make her a more willing receptor to his genetics. Not an aphrodisiac, no, not at all. The Fallen did not need _drugs _to bend a mere woman-child to his will, but something to relax her would certainly do her plenty of good.

"Hush. I will not have the mother of my sparkling crying over some useless fleshling."

"M-mother?" she frowned in confusion and looked up at him, eyes bright and wet. The Fallen smirked coldly, nodding his head. Now was the part where she would grasp the honor bestowed on her and she would calm herself and remain silent the remainder of their journey to the base. Or she could fawn upon him. Either or would be acceptable really. Once at the base, and once she was cleaned and well rested, he would mate and they would see if it were possible for her to bear a sparkling.

Realization dawned on her face, and suddenly she was fighting, pushing and clawing at him, surprising him. She was _supposed _to accept her fate gladly. The fact he was taking a _human _such as herself to bear his sparkling was a great opportunity for her, one that none of her kind would ever receive from the creator of the Decepticons. After all things were said and done, he certainly intended to keep her well cared for, it would only proper customs, a kindness he would show her. All of these things he planned to do for _her _and yet she fought like a Cybertronian hell-cat!

The Fallen scowled and dropped her when she began to scream and flail, the woman-child shaking her head desperately, hair flying about her. He caught her by her shoulders and then raised his hands, laced his fingers into her hair, wrenching her head back and she gasped in shock of the motion, cringing up at him.

"You will desist with this illogical behavior," he murmured. "Be glad you have been chosen for this great privilege."

"I-I would rather d-die that have you touch me like…like that," she sneered and he scowled at her, jerking her into a proper stand pressing her body tightly against his own. She closed her eyes with a tiny gasp and he smirked, leaning forward, his lips teasing over hers and she exhaled softly, body shuddering under him. For all of her protests, he could still easily smell the faintest hint of desire that touched at her body, and he hungrily breathed in the scent of her, his lips quirking arrogantly.

"I will have you begging for me within the week, my fitful little femme," he whispered, giving her lower lip a nip and she whimpered, flinching back from him, her cheeks a bright red.

"G-go to hell you ugly fucker," she scowled, opened her eyes to shoot him a hateful glare. He smirked and laughed in her face, releasing her hair to learn forward and grab her waist, picking the woman-child up and flinging her over his shoulder. Her pants were well behind her at the nest, having been more or less done away with after her scrambling to escape him, and he thoughtfully eyed her rump as she shrieked and squirmed, small fists pounding against his back ineffectively, the youth demanding for him to let her go.

"I've always preferred a challenge," he murmured. "Existence is far too dull without one."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey you guys! Sorry about this chapter taking so gosh darn long. I JUST started college classes today and already I've got some hundred odd pages of textbook to read by Friday (good golly gosh!). But that's college and at least it's interesting text, though I have a horrible fear this 'Psychology of Romantic Love' class I'm taking is going to completely shatter my views of romance and that might reflect in my story. Cross your fingers that wont be the case! _

_Anyway! Here's the next chapter with some mature content in it. So please be warned! Thank you all for the reviews while I was away and please remember to review this chapter or offer c/c as well! _

_Thanks a bunch you guys!_

_~Elexies_

_Edit: Fixed the name mixup. Ty Caz =3  
_

Megatron glanced at Harper from his seat at his desk, the girl hanging on the wall just near eye level and off to the right of him. He'd had the chains installed on the wall not too long after Pierce had been added to the harem and Megatron had discovered how much the boy enjoyed fighting and being punished. They were stronger chains than were necessary, meant for holding a mech really, not a human. In regards to Harper and her Cybertronian arm though, their strength had begun to come in very handy. She was positioned with her arms together, above a bowed head. Another set of chains held her legs spread-eagle, her hips frequently thrusting gently up and off of the wall she was pressed against. The view was pleasing, but simply being chained to a wall was not at all a severe punishment, especially not for how much his Harper had misbehaved.

Megatron smirked, watching as the young woman writhed where she rested, her hips gyrating softly and her head shaking now and then as she twisted and squirmed in her bonds. He'd long ago had Mixmaster create a special type of oil that made the flesh of humans burn with longing, the oil creating an itch that demanded to be touched and soothed. Three hours ago Megatron had applied that oil delicately between Harper's legs, all around and within her sensitive sex and told her to remain quiet and that he had important work that needed to be done that he did _not _want to be interrupted from. She had been suffering passionately since then, moaning and whimpering, begging him desperately at one point to please relieve the ache, but he had merely chuckled and reminded her of his order to keep silent and she would try to do so and even succeed, for about fifteen minutes at a time generally.

She was panting now, her head tossing madly and black hair flying about her face as she rocked her hips, biting down on her lower lip and trying to stifle a moan. Harper was actually beginning to get very good at remaining silence. He glanced toward the timepiece on his desk and raised an optic ridge, smirking in approval. She had gone almost a full thirty minutes without a sound now. Megatron set his chin in his hand, ignoring the computer screen before him for a moment to watch his slave. The bruises were still fresh on her, along with a few others he had added recently, mainly along her backside. He tapped chin some, listening to the 'clink,' made from metal on metal.

It had been about two days since the fight and during those two days he had torn into her with all his disappointment and rage, putting various toys he generally kept for older slaves to good use. Normally he didn't let his temper get the best of him, at least not on such young and new slaves as herself, but he figured she would eventually learn how fierce his wrath could be when it was unleashed, and what better time than now when he was thoroughly upset with her?

One such toy he'd been keeping had been a whip and another, a wooden paddle. Between the two of them specifically, Megatron figured Harper had enjoyed the paddle the most. He smirked fondly, thinking back on the various times he'd taken her over his lap or chained her securely in the bed with her stomach down and rump presented. The girl was taking to spankings very well and he could see why Wildrider had enjoyed popping her so very much. Her hips had rolled desperately the entire time, the girl trying helplessly to avoid the sting of the paddle, her head tossing and tears trailing down her cheeks as she bit down on her cries and sobs. Her whimpers had turned to moans and her moans had turned to screams. When his arm grew tired he had called in Wildrider, knowing of his Stunticon's deep attraction toward giving spankings, especially to misbehaving slaves. Megatron had decided to stop when her buttocks had begun to turn purplish blue and her back was a vibrant, hot red.

Usually he wasn't so prone to bruising his personal slaves, but the bruises from her beating from the Pretenders were already visible, and the girl was already, in his opinion, un-presentable as it was because of them, in which case a few more wouldn't hurt at all. For all her shrieks and cries though, Harper had been wet by the end of the experience, the scent of arousal heavy around her and it had taken all of his will not to go to her and please her, not to let her have that release she was already seeking from him.

A choking mewl brought him out of his thoughts and Megatron returned full focus to Harper. She looked up toward him beneath her tangled hair and he chuckled, reaching forward carefully with a claw and brushing it behind her ear. She arched forward toward his touch instantly, gaze pleading and Megatron laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't look at me like that, you've been bad, I simply can't pleasure you right now."

She gritted her teeth and arched for him more, her body presented willingly for him and he purred some, taking in the view eagerly, not knowing the next time she would be so unashamed of her body. The girl did seem to suffer some self-image issues. Perhaps he would leave her with Scarlet for a while, maybe the older woman could help. Scarlet had been the same way for the longest time, but eventually her discovery of her talent for conversation had boosted her self-esteem, and soon enough she had realized the beauty of not only her curious mind but her tantalizing body as well. The woman had learned how to use her charms to her advantage, and he'd like to see Harper learn how to do the same thing.

"Perhaps in another hour," he chuckled, looking back to the computer screen. She let out a strangled sob, desperate tears in her eyes, and he smirked, ignoring the girl for only five cycles, but it probably felt like an eternity to her. She began to sob, thrashing in her chains, and he laughed at her agony, finally looking to her once more. The girl's gaze was imploring, her small white teeth biting down into her lower lip hard enough he worried she might draw blood. "Speak, Harper."

"_Please_ Megatron! _Please_! God I need it, please, please!" she cried desperately, trembling in the chains. He smirked and reached forward, stroking a claw carefully between her legs, mindful not to cut her, and she moaned, thrusting against his touch, her head falling back as he ground the metal up against her burning sex. "God yes!"

"Mh, perhaps I can let you have your satisfaction, if you do something for me."

"Anything!"

"If you promise not to touch yourself, I will let you down, and we'll see what we can do about your little…problem."

"Yes, yes! Please!"

She gazed up at him, beseeching. Her grey eyes were hot and bright as silver in the light of the room, her lips full and rosy from being chewed on so much. He trailed a glossa over his lips at the sight and she gave a visible shudder, her bare breasts heaving and trembling. He smirked and stood from his desk, reaching forward and slowly undoing the chains to her legs, setting a palm beneath her feet as he unlatched her wrists as well. Her left wrist had been rubbed raw from her constant wriggling, and the right one looked in need of a fresh polish. Once free, she fell to her knees in his palm, her hands instantly shooting to press between her legs, but she stopped herself last second, setting her palms flat against his hand and closing her eyes tightly, groaning. Megatron grinned in approval, turning to face the bed.

"Good girl, very good Harper."

He set her down onto the ground carefully looking toward the bed, and then sat once more at his desk, facing her. He activated his holo, the human version of him sitting on the bed and looking down at the trembling girl, smirking eagerly.

"Come here, slave," he murmured and she moved to push herself up into a stand. "No. Crawl to me."

Harper's head snapped up at him in slight shock, but her face was still rather pinched, the burn of the oil still hot between her pale thighs. She did as he told her to, returning to hands and knees and crawling toward him. Her hips swayed as she did so and now and then the girl would pause, her thighs pressing together to alleviate the burn momentarily, before she was once more making her way across the small expanse to sit before him, face flushed with passion and body quivering.

Megatron reached forward, running his fingers through her hair, petting her kindly. Harper leaned into his touch, panting slightly, and he smirked.

"Such a good girl," he crooned. "A wonderful pet, aren't you?" He could tell she was unsure if she should be irritated or not, but the ache in her core was distracting and the girl wasn't in her proper state of mind, which was currently just fine by him. Now and then, he quite liked seeing a slave loose all their inhibitions to pleasure. "Now, you learned a little technique a few days ago. My Stunticons taught you. You're going to perform that technique for me." Her eyes widened a bit as she looked up at him, tears brimming in them that she would be denied her relief longer, but he smirked and ran his thumb over her lower lip, hooking a finger under her chin. "Do it, and do it well, and I will lick all the sweet oil from your aching sex. Got it?"

She nodded her head and with trembling hands reached forward to undo his pants, but his grin winded and he brushed them away, clicking his tongue.

"Oh, no, no. For now, I was you to use only that lovely mouth of yours."

"B-but I-I…"

"If you want, I can put you back up on the wall and we'll wait a few more hours to relieve you."

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, pressing forward obediently, eyes glazed with lust still when she reopened them. She moved toward the button of his pants, her mouth uncertainly nipping at it as she caught the top of the fabric with her teeth, her tongue pressing against the button and trying to maneuver it along the slit. After a few tries, she finally got it and her teeth caught the zipper next, pulling it down. She nosed his britches open and worked at the boxers beneath, and soon found his hardened sex. He leaned back as she admired him a moment, her cheeks and gaze warm. Megatron personally considered himself quite impressive, the pale cock standing proud before the panting young woman, a nest of dark curls resting along the base, a small trail running up in a thin line over his belly button.

She hesitated a moment, and then drew forward, her lips pressing delicate kisses along the base of his cock, trailing sweetly up to the tip where a drop of clear oil rested. Her tongue stroked over the head and he shuddered, smirking down at her as the girl looked up at him through hooded grey eyes, her hips rocking softly. She licked along his cock slowly, kissing against the sides now and then, before nuzzling deep between his legs, her lips tracing and teasing over his sensitive balls. Megatron took a deep breath, his hands tightening into fists as he watched the girl. She continued to tease up over the length of his sex, until he felt his toes curling slightly, and then finally her mouth wrapped about the head and she gave a slow and taunting suck. He bit down on his lower lip, grinning.

She had obviously been taught very well. He would have to compliment the Stunticons later.

* * *

Starscream burst through the doors of the medical bay, carefully clutching Cinnamon in his hands. She was behaving strangely, strangely for a human at least and probably even a 'bot, and he didn't know what was wrong or even what to do about it. The girl had eventually quieted her struggles in his cargo hold while he flew to the base, contenting herself to curl up in a corner with nothing more to do than shiver. Eventually the girl had become outright listless and had drifted off into sleep. He'd assumed nothing was wrong, only that she was merely tired from the day's events.

Nothing had been wrong either, until he'd landed on the base and transformed. He had tried lulling her into wakefulness so she could see her new home, but the woman hadn't woken up until he was physically shaking her to the point her head rocked and snapped with the frenzied motions. Finally the female pilot had opened her eyes, her shivering still intense, her lips a bluish tone and skin paler than he recalled it originally being. She had begun to fuss with her wet clothes, trying to peel them off, her hands working numbly and stupidly at them. There was absolutely something wrong, but for all his intelligence, Starscream didn't have a clue as to what. This wasn't something he had ever seen happen to a 'bot before, and he had never concerned himself for fleshling ailments before.

The doctor was in the midst of running a check up on one of the pleasure slaves, the holoform and the small Decepticon looking over at him curiously as the Seeker burst in loudly and clumsily deposited the young woman onto one of the various medical beds. The doctor paused in the midst of his exam, but took a thoughtful look at the woman and scuttled over, optics narrowed, while the holoform followed behind him, looking curious as well.

"Vhat iz zis?"

"There's something wrong with her! Fix her!"

His voice was higher than he would have preferred and he cleared his throat, looking awkwardly away a moment as he tried to cover the embarrassed look on his face. The doctor shot him a rude smirk, obviously having taken note of the tone, before refocusing once more on the patient at hand, the forgotten pleasure slave earlier being examined sitting quietly on the bed behind the doctor.

Cinnamon had managed to work her shirt off and fitfully tried to push the holoform away as the doctor leaned over her, taking in the pale skin. Her blue lips were pulled into a fitful little frown and her brow creased with discomfort. The doctor caught one of her hands easily, studying bluish fingertips, bending them slightly. Scalpel tilted his small robotic head and the holoform mimicked the motion as he looked over her body curiously, spotting the lazily bleeding gash in her side. His hand instantly snapped out and caught some bandages and other materials, quickly sanitizing the wound before the small crab cauterized it with a fine laser. He sanitized the wound once more, and then bandaged it.

"Vhy iz she all vet?"

"I shot her plane down and she landed in the ocean."

"Zis iz a _rebel_?"

"Y-yes… No. Sort of. It doesn't matter, she's my slave now! So what's wrong with her?!"

"She iz zuffering stage two hypozermia," the doctor shrugged, scuttling over her body curiously and sluggishly Cinnamon batted at him, while the holoform caught her wrists and mindfully pinned her down, his motions shockingly gentle all things considered. Usually the doctor tended to be a little rough with the slaves, unless ordered otherwise. Scalpel, like Soundwave, still held little respect for their race. At Starscream's confused looked the doctor continued with a overly dramatic sigh. "It is vhen a human haz become too _cold_. Ze body begins to shutdown."

"Wh-what do we do then?"

"Zis iz simple," Scalpel huffed, the holoform beginning to strip her down of her wet clothes. Starscream watched dully, surprised at the lack of lust that touched his system, his circuits fried from worrying over the woman. He activated his holoform and hurriedly began to assist the doctor, undoing her boots and trying to jerk them off of her. "Be _gentle_!" The doctor snapped, Starscream freezing and peering guiltily toward the small Decepticon. "If you are too _vigorous _vith ze body you may trigger cardiac arrest in ze patient."

"S-sorry." Starscream flushed despite himself and very delicately slipped the boot off of the woman's foot, and then the other. The two worked in silent unison, the doctor ordering the pleasure slave to retrieve a towel from the bathing area and began to carefully pat her dry with it. Slowly they removed all of her clothes and the doctor's holoform went to various beds, stripping the blankets off of them with dismissive snaps until he had a full pile in his slim arms.

"You strip as vell."

Starscream paused, blinking at the doctor.

"Say again?"

"Beeil dich!" the doctor snapped, pointing his finger at the girl sharply and Starscream jumped at the order, holoform automatically grabbing for his shirt. "You vill share body heat. Jetzt!"

Starscream began to discard his clothes, frowning unsurely. Share body heat? Naked? It made sense…he supposed. Holoforms were about as real as any human, radiating warmth as well and sometimes even better than the average fleshling, and it seemed Cinnamon was in dire need of some warmth. He couldn't just pick her up and cuddle her either, for fear of jarring the woman and making her heart go into a life-threatening pause. His brow creased slightly as he jerked his combat boots off, tossing them dismissively to the side. If he had known leaving her cold in the cargo hold like that would've had such a negative effect, he never would have done it. He couldn't believe he had let this happen to Cinnamon. He should've been monitoring her better. He scowled some. Monitoring her, and _she _should've _said _something! What was she, stupid? That was probably it, she was completely moronic, and after all she was falling all over those obnoxious twins.

Rightfully so, he supposed. They were excellent lovers and always mindful of what their partner wanted. Sunstreaker had an irritating way with words and his brother Sideswipe was full of energy and passion. It was probably the only time Starscream could recall feeling _loved _after a night of interfacing.

He crawled into the bed next to trembling woman, wrapping his arms about her at the doctor's instructions, mindful not to jar her or rub. He merely held her close to him, making as much skin on skin contact as he could manage, looking quietly down at the woman. The doctor settled the blankets over them, tucking them beneath the woman so she was entirely covered. Starscream glanced uncertainly toward Scalpel, his brow creased.

"Will she be okay?"

"Ja. Keep her varm, monitor her stats. She vill vake soon enough."

Starscream frowned uncertainly down at the woman nestled in his arms, his brow creasing slightly. Slowly he curled up close against the young pilot, felt her shuddering beneath him, her eyes closed tightly. He took a deep breath and settled his chin on top of her head, inhaling the charming scent of her.

"Stupid woman," he muttered, stroking his fingers through her wet hair. This wasn't at all how he'd wanted things to go, and if the twins every found out she'd died from something as stupid as being too _cold_, they would absolutely kill him.

Keeping the holoform active, Starscream rose to report to Megatron the events of the day's battle.

* * *

Mikaela looked uncertainly around the base, reaching up and fidgeting with the earring, listening to the tiny hum that rose in her ear, before fading away. Good, hopefully that meant it was working. The location of the base was no secret, but what lay within certainly was, and what lay within was already shocking her. It wasn't dark or damp and it certainly wasn't scary and frightful looking, as she had originally anticipated. If anything, it was about as welcoming and as well-kept as the Autobot base, if not even more so at times. The idea of Decepticons being clean surprised her. For some reason, Mikaela had always viewed them as dirty, grubbing bastards that would rather sit in their own filth for centuries than lift a finger to get clean.

That was obviously not the case.

She followed Barricade as he strode down the hall, having some trouble keeping up with the giant robot's long strides, but Frenzy remained close behind her, gun pointed at her backside to remind her who was boss at the present time. She shot him a filthy look for good measure and the small Decepticon chattered fitfully at her, waving his gun. Mikaela returned attention to the front, walking along behind the larger Decepticon. For all his sly and perverted movements in the car, Frenzy had shown her anything but love since Barricade had made that 'deal' with her, if one could even _call _it a 'deal.' She personally thought it was all some sort of ploy. She wasn't sure how yet, but it was.

There were other Decepticons about, all glancing at her thoughtfully before continuing on with their business. Any that allowed attention to linger were either threatened shrilly and rapidly by Frenzy or were offered a warning growl from Barricade. She rubbed at her arm, frowning some, looking up toward said frightful officer. His bipedal form was actually pretty attractive too, she hated to admit. He was a well crafted machine and the dark police colors looked fine on him.

His holoform wasn't too bad looking either.

And she was _his _slave.

The idea was still mind-boggling. She remembered him being the one that had tried killing Sam, but outside of that there wasn't a lot to him that she knew of. She hadn't seen his fight with Bumblebee, but knew the Autobot had kicked his ass, and she remembered cutting Frenzy's head off with a buzzsaw, and had also at one point heard Simmons bragging about owning said head under glass, before Sector 7 was disbanded and the man had seemingly disappeared, not that she minded, she hadn't at _all _cared for him or the way he looked at her at times. Still, it left the question as to _how _exactly Frenzy was once more all in one piece again.

She looked about sharply as Barricade stopped at a room and opened the door, the girl pausing and looking inside with wide eyes. It was full of lounging Decepticons and smelled thickly of spices and incense. A strange, exotic music played with a heavy base and the sharp sound of odd strings instruments. It was haunting and slow, borderline erotic even. It almost reminded her of that Arabic music Sam had gotten into for a little while. She paused in her steps beside the officer, her arms crossing nervously as she looked about the room. It was smoky and hard to see in, despite the brightness of the hall and seemingly the rest of the base. There was a stage in the center with a long runway to it, and other small stages in various sections of the massive room. Mikaela frowned in confusion, twisting her hands as she did so.

There was a woman dancing on the main stage, fiery hair tumbling behind her as she gripped a pole, raising her legs and arching her back in an erotic display. Mikaela watched in silence for a moment, before looking back toward Frenzy behind her, the smaller 'bot right behind her and looking eagerly up at the dancing woman.

What was this place?

Barricade led her around behind the group of resting Decepticons to another stage off to the side. Mikaela's motions were hesitant and resentfully slow, but Frenzy remained firm at her backside, his small gun pressing against her threateningly still. A few Decepticons glanced her way and she shuddered at the smirks and suggestive looks. She ducked her head, studying the floor instead of holding their gazes defiantly, her heart pounding painfully fast in her chest.

What was she doing here? Her attention turned meekly up toward Barricade as he transformed into his vehicle alt, his holoform appearing sitting on the hood watching her intensely. She rubbed at her arm again, nervously moving forward when he held out his hand to her and she rested her hand uncertainly in his. He stroked his thumb over her palm, a gentle and affectionate little gesture that made the small hairs on her arms and the back of her neck rise with warning and instant suspicion.

"W-what are we doing—"

"You're going to dance for me," he whispered, eyes wandering slowly and appreciatively over her body. Mikaela froze, before trying to jerk her hand out of his, glaring at him.

"I'm not a stripper."

"For me, you are," he chuckled, reeling her in by her hand until she was between his legs and pressed against his hood and flush against his chest. The holoform gazed down at her through smoky eyes, a hand coming up and brushing over her cheek to push some of her hair behind her ear. She felt the heat of another body and saw Frenzy's holoform close at her backside again, his lips pulled into a wry grin as he touched at the rim of her pants.

"Y-you said that you wouldn't…"

"That we wouldn't take you until you asked, but I want you to dance for me," he looked down at her from his spot on the hood of the car, smirking.

"I-I don't dance. Especially not for Decepti-creeps like you," she snapped, glaring at him heatedly and Barricade chuckled and shrugged, leaning back some and releasing her. He looked dismissively off to the side, watching another woman off to the side dance for the holoform of another Decepticon, the dark, short haired woman straddling his lap, her arms wrapped about his neck and lips lingering against the Decepticon's.

"It's your choice Mikaela. I know you're an intelligent girl, you can make choices for yourself. You can dance for me, or I can punish you."

"Punish?" she nipped her lower lip, not at all liking the sound of that. He nodded his head, the grip he hand on her hand tightening until it grew painful and she flinched, cringing away from him. He turned full focus back on her, his ablaze in the dark room.

"I don't want to punish you, not really. But I can. The others would expect it from me, especially if you're my slave. I know how to punish a slave too, it would be easy enough. It just depends on which way you want to go. We could try Starscream's way. He'd always liked audiences. He enjoys putting the slave on stage and taking them over a knee, or fucking them in front of a large group while teaching them how to scream praises for the Decepticons. Would you like that way?"

Mikaela knew her eyes were wide and she shook her head rapidly, her heart pounding up in her throat now and her stomach was twisting with fright. She felt Frenzy's hands slip around her sides to her stomach and hold her back against him and she could feel his arousal against her lower back. He set his chin on her shoulder, growling at her warmly and playfully, sticking his tongue out at her some. There was a silver bar through the pink muscle.

"There's Frenzy's way. He's always had a bondage fetish, enjoys tying the slaves up, whipping them, though they do tend to get a little bit bruised. He's a frantic master, but knows how to dominate as well as any mech here. I don't particularly mind watching him do so, either. Would you prefer _that _punishment?"

She shook her head again, biting down on her lower lip and staring at the hood of Barricade, when the holoform reached forward and caught her chin, forcing her to look at him again. She took a deep breath, her body quivering with fright.

"Do you want to be punished?"

"No," she whispered.

"No what?"

"N-no sir?"

He grinned and nodded his head, letting go of her chin and relaxing back a bit, Frenzy releasing her as well.

"Then get on stage and dance for me," he urged, his voice no more than a threatening whisper.

Mikaela looked back toward the small stage. Her fingers were tingling and her palms felt sweaty and mindlessly she clenched her hands, trying to keep herself calm. She wanted desperately to communicate with Bee, wanted to have him reassure her that everything would be fine, even if things were a good deal scarier than she had anticipated. In fact, she was wishing she hadn't come up with this stupid idea at all, that another girl was in her place being told by a scary Decepticon that either she did a strip tease or was punished.

Trembling, she jutted out her chin defiantly, squaring her shoulders. Well fine! It was only a strip tease! It wasn't a big deal! She'd done it once before when she and Cinnamon and Sam had been drunk. Milo had been around then too, for a very short while. She didn't remember too much of that night though. It was after Sam's parents had died, after her father had died, after everyone had died or been captured seemingly. They'd all be out of their mind with grief and lost themselves to drink.

And it had been nice.

She climbed onto the stage unsurely, looking about. A few more Decepticons were glancing her way, but didn't seem to want to get too close, especially when Barricade revved his engine in warning. She looked across the dim room to the dancing red head. She was twirling on a pole, motions rhythmic and sexy. Mikaela frowned, looking helplessly over the curvaceous body, and then her eyes looked down to her own. She didn't know how to move like that, and she didn't even have that sort of body, one made for wild and sexual displays. She tried to recall the things she had done that night of drunken idiocy, but it wouldn't come to her, and suddenly the urge to cry was all about her, her throat growing tight and tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Angrily she wiped at them, trying to remain strong.

"I-I don't know what to do," she admitted, looking insecurely toward Barricade and the Decepticon chuckled, resting chin on his hand and glanced at Frenzy. The youthful, wild holoform perked up and smiled, scrambling on stage toward her. She took and uncertain step back, but he chattered to her warmly in Cybertronian and held out his hands for her. She rest her palms in his own and he moved so she was standing in front of him facing Barricade, the youth pressing against her backside, his hands careful covering the tops of hers. He began to move her gently, encouraging her to bend slightly and sway, her body melting back into his own as she felt him move her like a puppet. His caught her hands once more and settled them at her shirt, slipping beneath and slowly running up her stomach, butterflies leaping within at her touch. Frenzy urged her to caress herself, murmuring nonsense to her, his hips rocking against her backside and Mikaela shivered, a heat budding in the depths of her stomach.

Barricade remained in his spot, watching her with a lazy grin, his eyes hooded and dark. She licked her lips, taking a deep breath against the flicker of arousal in her body. She couldn't actually let herself be turned on by this! She was just doing this so she didn't get punished, not because she really _wanted _to dance for this creep! A slave stopped alongside Barricade, offering the holoform what looked like a drinking flute of energon. He nodded to the slave in thanks before once more looking to her, taking a long drag of the glowing energon.

She could hear Frenzy whispering to her again, the words erotic in the haze of the room, against the bite of the strings and the thrum of the base in the music. His tongue teased the shell of her ear and she gasped, knees buckling. She took a deep breath, trying to keep focus. His hands helped her pull her shirt off and do away with her bra and she flinched, realizing her breasts were bare and suddenly wished they were a little bit larger, maybe more like the red head's. Barricade didn't seem upset or displeased though, his eyes hungrily taking in her body as he continued to drink from the energon, slowly sipping and enjoying. Frenzy made a growl beside her ear, his hands pressing hers to her chest and she arched her back some, taking a deep breath. Her nipples were hard against her palms and she felt her breasts heave with her gasps.

This was feeling much too good.

As she rocked her hips with Frenzy's, his hands continued to work at her clothes as her hips twisted and knees bent more. The Decepticon unbuttoned her jeans, his mouth ghosting over her neck but never touching, his hands working at her clothes but denying her body caresses she so desperately wanted. Mikaela bit her lower lip, trying hard not to give into what Barricade had said before, that she would _ask _for pleasure, because she didn't want to ask at all. She couldn't ask. It would be the ultimate betrayal of her kind, of the rebellion.

Frenzy's fingers touched at her satin panties when her jeans had been kicked away and she stood on stage in nothing more than what his fingers were tugging at now. He grabbed the thin straps and pulled up so the panties pressed against her aching sex and she moaned gently, her head falling back onto his pale shoulder and he grinned, catching her hand and urging it between her legs, encouraging her to stroke and pleasure herself. Mikaela reached up to wrap an arm about his neck, her knees buckling helplessly with want as she teased herself, curling her fingers against the wet spot on her panties. She hesitated and then moved them to the side slightly, slipping a finger into her wet sex and she heard Frenzy hiss 'yes,' the sound of him speaking in English causing her to shudder and mewl.

"Do you feel good?" Barricade asked and she nodded her head, taking a deep breath as Frenzy continued to dance against her, his hands gripping at her body, the music heavy and sluggish in her head. The scents of the spices were curling in her nose and head and the room was to her no more than a blur of approving mechanical faces.

"Come here," Barricade murmured and Frenzy helped her off the stage. She stumbled toward Barricade, her hands resting on his hood as she looked up at the holoform. The Decepticon smirked slightly, taking a sip of the energon flute again, before holding it out to her and settling it at her lips. Mikaela blinked in surprise down at the brightly glowing liquid, her brow creasing. The Autobots had never offered her energon before, but she had always figured it was unsafe for humans to drink. Was Barricade trying to kill her?

"Wh-what is…"

"Drink it," he murmured. "You'll like it."

She cringed, nipping her lower lip unsurely, before leaning forward to drink, Barricade tilting the flute for her and she gasped at the sudden tingle on her lips and in her mouth as she drank.

It was surprisingly tasty, like a sweet champagne and she leaned forward for more, but Barricade only allowed her so much. The tingle continued down her throat and suddenly her body was warm and trembling, the sensation of fullness heavy and satisfying in her stomach as Barricade quickly pulled the energon flute from her, finishing it off himself with a lick of his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her forward into his lap, his lips hovering over her own, his eyes dark with passion and she felt that passion, the need inside of her.

If he would just kiss her, she might lose her mind.

Her body was buzzing with desire and energon and she felt heavy, drunk even, but the feeling was entirely blissful. She snuggled close against the warm holoform, her arms wrapping about him and her head settling on his shoulder. The Decepticon rest his chin on her head and she looked down lazily as the physical and spindly form of Frenzy crawled up to them, sitting at the holoform's side and rocking his feet back and forward lightly, looking relaxed.

"I don't understand," she whispered, her voice slurring and thick. It felt as if her tongue had become a bit swelled and was hard to work with.

"What don't you understand?"

"All of this. You, and him, and them. It doesn't make sense."

"What were you expecting?" he whispered above her, a hand rubbing over her back and she closed her eyes. She hadn't had someone rub her back in ages. She was sitting here getting her back rubbed by a Decepticon, drunk on energon, and he wasn't taking advantage of her, this didn't make _any fucking sense_. With that thought she began to cry weakly, shaking her head a bit, but keeping herself snuggled tight into Barricade's arms.

"More," she whimpered, Frenzy looked up at her and curiously tilting his head.

"More?" Barricade sounded confused.

"More badness."

"Ah," he hummed and then shook his head, fingers reaching up to trail through her hair, brushing some delicately away from her face and wet cheeks, and he wiped at her tears kindly. "There is more. More badness and more goodness. They is pleasure and pain and there is control and loss of control. There can be more, if you want. Right now, just relax." His voice was hypnotically soothing and she nodded dumbly, curling up closer and closing her eyes. "Relax. Rest. Tomorrow there will be more. Tonight though, I just wanted this. Who knows when I'll get it again?"

She wanted to ask him why he thought that. After all she was perfectly comfortable and if he would rub her back she wouldn't mind being like this more often, but she knew in the depths of those thoughts the stupidity of such ideas. She was drunk right now, drunk and really in the mood. Now wasn't the time to ask those question, not the time to make those promises to her enemy no less, because she was certain when she was sober again she'd be furious with herself. Mikaela sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tighter around Barricade. She decided she should enjoy this for now as well.

Who knew indeed when either of them would get something like this again?

* * *

Cinnamon woke slowly and lazily, her head fuzzy and her body drenched with sweat. She frowned, trying to remember where she was, what had happened to her last, but all she could remember was seeing that Decepticon in the sky and being shot at. No, not just at. She had been shot down. In fact her side was burning, and she felt on fire. She was hot and fitfully she tried pushing some of the covers off of her, frowning more that there were so many on her. What the hell?

Cinnamon took a deep breath, cringing at the pounding in her head of an oncoming headache. Either way, she must have been rescued from the water. Right! Water, so that would explain all the blankets, they were trying to keep her from catching hypothermia, obviously. Big question was: who were they? Had to be the Autobots. The Decepticons wouldn't possibly try to help her. They would see her and others of her kind dead before actually lowering themselves to helping a human. If she was with the Autobots, it at least meant she had made it out alive and safe, and also ruined a really good night with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. She chuckled helplessly at the thought, reaching up and rubbing her brow. At least she was safe though, and she damn well hoped they were too. They had to be. They were amazing warriors.

Slowly Cinnamon opened her eyes, spotting the pale chest beneath her and her brow creased some. She was in bed with someone? She didn't remember Sideswipe being so pale, and she _knew _Sunstreaker wasn't. Cinnamon slowly followed the chest up to a long neck, before spotting the face and freezing.

The Decepticon stared back down at her, his attention warm and focused. He blinked down at her, before his lips slowly curled into a cocky grin that she recognized. Cinnamon's brow creased in momentary confusion, before she looked down at his body again, the bare chest. Paying further attention to her state, she realized she was also quite naked, and her companion was also lacking in a single stitch of clothing. She shot him a glare, small hands tightening into fists. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke, her throat aching and dry.

"There better be a _damn _good reason I'm naked in bed with you."

"Doctor's order's girly," he whispered, reaching up and brushing some hair out of her face. "You caught hypozermia."

"Hypozermia?"

"That's what the doctor called it," the Decepticon grinned helplessly and shrugged. Cinnamon's brow creased again as she ran the word over in her head, before her eyes widened slightly. Hypo_thermia_. So she _had _caught hypothermia. She remembered it all more clearly now, sitting in the cargo hold of the damn Decepticon that had taken her in the garden, shivering out of her mind. "Why didn't you tell me?" She blinked and looked up in confusion at the question.

"What?"

The Decepticon was scowling, gently running his fingers through her hair once more.

"That you were catching hypozermia? Why didn't you tell me? I didn't know what it was. You _should _have told me and I could have helped you."

"You're a Decepticon," she glared at him, frowning. "You wouldn't have helped me. I'm amazed I'm even alive right now." The Seeker blinked down at her now, before his face twisted into an angry grimace and he sat up, forcing her to do the same. The many blankets fell back from her and quickly she covered her bare breasts, biting down on her lower lip.

"_Surprised_?!" he snapped. "You _mine_! I wouldn't let something that belonged to me die!"

"I'm _yours_?" she yelled, pushing at his chest firmly. "Just who the hell do you think you are claiming me like some fucking toy?"

"_I _am Starscream, leader of the Seekers and Second in Command of the Decepticons! You should be _honored _I'm even gracing you with my attention, let alone my presence!"

"Oh listen to mister high and mighty!" she scoffed, glowering up at him coolly. "When the twins find me they're going to absolutely destroy you!"

It was his turn to laugh and he did so, crossing his arms arrogantly behind his head and leaning back against the headboard of a medical bed. Begrudgingly she noted that his holoform was still quite handsome and the memories of the night in the garden were once more fresh and shuddering in her mind, the memory of his skill kiss and the feel of him taking her so passionately, the sound of his words and promises. Bastard.

"No one's going to find you and no one's going to save you. By the time I'm finished with you, you won't even _want _to be saved," he grinned up at her roguishly, his red eyes flickering with lust and she sneered, looking angrily off to the side, eyes widening as she realized they were in a medical bay. The room itself was massive, large enough to for Optimus Prime to do a tango in it, if he so felt and if the Autobot even knew how to dance, but it was filled with human size beds. Others were resting in some, a few sitting up and talking but most curled up and asleep.

"Where am I anyway?" she asked. Starscream sat up proper again, looking about the room lazily.

"In the medical bay. This is where we take wounded slaves, or where they go for their checkups."

"Checkups?" Cinnamon blinked, looking back to him suspiciously. "All of the slaves?" He scoffed and shook his head, sneering in disgust.

"_No_. Only the pleasure slaves. Who cares about the workers? Although, the Fallen has been thinking of taking better care of the harvesters." The last part came out as a musing, the Decepticon rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, before shrugging and looking at her. "_Are _you feeling better?" The tone was gentle and he caught her by surprise, the young woman leaning back slightly from him and rubbing at her arm. The urge to snap at him 'why should you care?' was thick in her throat, but she bit it down. The fact he was even asking like he was truly concern was mind boggling enough, she didn't want the same answer of how she was now his property.

"I guess," she murmured. "Maybe. A little woozy I suppose."

"Then we won't put you through anything too _strenuous _yet," he grinned, tilting his head and looking her over. Cinnamon scowled at him snatched at one of the blankets, trying to cover herself and focusing around the room they were in once more, chewing her lower lip. The Decepticons were helping her, because she was Starscream's slave. So obviously she was a part of that wild harem the rebellion had learned about. She personally hoped the twins found her very soon, because Starscream had been too good a lover last time, she didn't know how long she could play the rebellious, angry prisoner role, especially if he started teasing her the way he had all those nights ago.

* * *

Harper massaged Megatron's thighs, listening to the small sounds of pleasure he made. She watched him as she worked, her tongue tracing a smooth little pattern over the base of his cock, his hips thrusting up now and then toward her mouth. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back some, and the sight was wonderful on him. His strong neck was exposed and broad shoulders tensed with pleasure. His Adam's apple bobbed now and then as he swallowed heavily or gasped, she particularly enjoyed the gasps. Harper had almost forgotten about the burn between her thighs while she gave him head, the experience even more thrilling than working with all of the Stunticons.

His fingers laced through her hair and tightened and his hips gave a sharp jerk up. She took the cue, eagerly sucking harder, her head bobbing faster as a hand crept forward and wrapped around the base of his cock, despite the fact he had earlier told her not to use her hands, twisting and pumping him as her other hand teased over his balls, carefully massaging them. He groaned softly above her and there was a spurt of oil in her mouth, the sound of electricity hot behind her in his physical form and she pulled away from the holoform to look back at him curiously, another spurt of oil catching her neck.

The Decepticon had his head tilted back some, optics closed the same as his holoform's were, and a hand touched at his chest plate. There was a warm pulsing there and it looked as if the chest plate were trying to open for the spark. She licked her lips, taking a deep breath with him as he calmed and relaxed, her hand rising and brushing at the fluid on her neck. The warlord looked down at her and smirked in approval, reaching forward from his spot at his desk to stroke a claw down the length of her back. She shivered and closed her eyes, rising for the motions like a cat might. She felt the tip of his claw press between her legs and eagerly she moaned, thrusting back against him, her body aching with want and the burn and itch seemed to return in full force, her hips gyrating and rocking with want.

The holoform reached out and pulled her to the bed, forcing her to lie back in it. He spread her legs quickly, pressing forward and she moaned as she felt an eager mouth suddenly teasing over her sex, tongue readily lapping away at the oil that had been placed and dried there all those tormented hours ago. She rolled her hips to meet his mouth, her legs wrapping about his head and she gripped at the blankets behind her head, her back arching.

"Oh Megatron!"

His tongue stroked deeper inside of her and she moaned, reaching down to lace her fingers into his hair. She felt him chuckle against her, the man looking up to gaze at her as he pulled back from her aching sex, his mouth wet with her juices and she shuddered at the sight. Slowly he stuck out his tongue and raised her hips up, licking far between her nether lips and back. She could feel his tongue tease over her anus and she whimpered at the oddness of the sensation, her toes curling lightly and her head rolling back some. He gave a sluggish and tantalizing lick before his lips closed around her clitoris and began to suckle and tease, sharp teeth nibbling carefully and mindfully over the sensitive bud. Harper gasped, her vision growing dark with want and she writhed eagerly beneath him, her stomach and sex feeling warm, like a hot fire was building far too quickly within them. It had been two to three days of pure torture like this, the spankings, the teasing, and the sound of him promising her release and then never delivering, all as a punishment she had begun to figure that yes, she did deserve. She had to deserve, or else surely he would please her! She couldn't stand much more of it, she knew. She would go completely insane if the torture went on longer.

Harper gripped at her head some, her hips rocking faster and faster as Megatron licked and suckled at her wet pussy, the man between her legs occasionally growling something to her, but she couldn't understand a word, too lost in bliss. Finally the fire grew into an aching, mad heat and she gave a low moan of pleasure, toes curling tightly, her calves clenching so hard she felt one cramp and the smoldering aching pain of it mixed strangely and gloriously with her bliss. Her legs tightened around Megatron's head and pushed him slightly against her sex and she heard him chuckle as she came with an adoring cry.

Slowly the young woman relaxed, gritting her teeth as she reached down to touch at her cramped calf, rubbing over it until there was a sweet, trickling relief in it once more and it began to relax too. She took a deep breath, Megatron crawling up the bed to rest over her, gazing down at her. His hair had come loose from its ponytail and some locks fell over his shoulders and tickled at her breasts. She touched a small batch of it, curling it around her fingers and looking up to the man.

"Thank you," she breathed. Megatron smirked and nodded his head, cupping a breast and massaging over it slowly.

"You've taken your punishment very well," he murmured. "I'm pleased with you."

The words made her heart swell and she bit down on the urge to smile with pride, trying desperately to remind herself she wasn't supposed to _want _to be in this position. It all felt too good though, it was all far too exciting. The idea of running away wasn't nearly as important or appealing anymore. No, all she wanted to do was please this warlord, to hear Megatron praise her, feel him tease and taunt her, feel him completely take control of her life and her satisfaction as he so loved doing.

Even during the past few days of madness, she couldn't imagine them any other way, couldn't stand the thought of them any other way.

Could it be she was beginning to prefer this life to running?

"Am I still in trouble?" she asked, looking up at him from beneath her lashes and he laughed at the look, giving her thigh a resounding smack that made her jump with surprise.

"Yes. Until those bruises are gone," he grinned, holding her thigh and urging her to wrap her leg about his waist. She did so, nipping her lower lip. "Don't think you'll get off so lightly. No, I favor you, my little pet, and as such you deserve to be punished far more greatly than others."

She opened her mouth to snap that it wasn't fair, but stopped herself. It wasn't fair, but it made sense, in a sick and twisted sort of way. He couldn't appear soft, so a firmer punishment was required for a preferred slave. She was becoming a favorite. She grinned weakly, tilting her head back. What was worse, she _liked_ the idea that he favored her, and that more punishment was in store, great punishments she was certain.

Megatron reached up and trailed his fingers along her jawline, urging her to look at him and she did so with a blush, nipping her lower lip. He purred and pressed forward, his lips capturing hers hungrily and she mewled against his mouth, her arms wrapping willingly about his neck and her body aching with desire for him once more. Her hips rocked up to press against his and he growled, pulling from the kiss to grin wickedly.

"Do not tempt me," he threatened, thrusting against her in response and she flushed, nodding her head. "When those bruises are healed, we'll put you to a proper test. We'll see if you've learned how to obey."

"What sort of test?"

"I'm not sure yet," he smirked. "I'll think of something particularly invigorating for you though."

The words were frightfully exciting, and she couldn't wait to please, or fail. Whichever proved more thrilling.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey you guys! Thanks a bunch for the reviews on the last chapter! Things have been pretty wild at school so far, and I'm trying to balance this and a short story I gotta do for my creative writing class, but things are going okay so far =3 Anywho! Here's the next chapter with a little mature content. Please review or offer c/c!_

_Aaaaaand happy birthday Riah Riddle =3  
_

_~Elexies  
_

Paige woke up slowly and unwillingly beside the bed that had been brought into the Fallen's lair for her. Her head was still fuzzy from the night's events, how rushed they had been. It took her a moment to even remember where she was, not used to waking up in such darkness and for once of natural causes, the simple urge to be awake, rather than the feel of tiny mechanical hands shaking her for attention. Silently, Paige gazed down at the floor she'd been sleeping on. It was some sort of metal, dark with the rest of the room but quite clean.

She glanced toward the bed beside her thoughtfully, a fine fur blanket falling over the side. The side of it swayed with a cool breeze that filtered into the room from air vents up above her. The plush covers and pillows were mostly untouched after a long night. The bed was a gift from the Fallen, but it seemed all he was doing anymore since last night was presenting gifts, none of which she really wanted, especially the 'gift' of bearing a sparkling for him. She cringed at the idea, curling up on the ground momentarily, holding herself. His sparkling? How could he ask, or order rather, something like that from her? She was human. He was a mech. Hell, he didn't even _like _her race!

Paige pushed herself into a sit, pressing against the side of the bed and peeking over it, looking around the room curiously for said Decepticon, but she couldn't see him, not like that was saying much. His chambers were dark and cool, the soft blue glow of the energon that fed the nests resting in certain parts here and there along the wall. There was a throne of sorts against the far wall in the center, across from a massive door, and deeper in the darker portions of the room she had even spied a recharging berth. The room lacked in decorations though. It was quite basic. The walls were gnarled and twisted, compared to the rest of the base, which was sleek and bright. Paige chewed her lower lip, very slowly pushing herself up into a stand and looking about the room, her hands resting on the bed.

It wasn't that the bed wasn't nice, she had even _tried _sleeping in it, admitted that something as soft and nice as that sure as hell _was _a luxury she had begun to miss, but in the five months she'd been working in the energon nests she'd grown used to a hard ground and she had found the softness of the bed uncomfortable. The bed was too soft for her. She wanted something firm, something she didn't sink into.

She'd been given a bed, and a bath, and a massage in oils. Humans had performed the latter two, but things had moved in such a strange rush that it was all a blur to her. She couldn't remember much of the faces or the people. In a matter of hours she had been picked up from a life she had finally begun to grow comfortable with and thrust into an entirely new one, one that she wasn't sure how it was going to work and she wasn't sure at all she wanted it to work. Being a harvester required long hours, but it wasn't a bad life, she'd actually begun to enjoy it, especially when her broods had begun to visit her after leaving the nursery. Now she was without any of her broods, and she was being expecting to make one of her own? For the very leader of the very race that had enslaved human kind. How?

Paige looked curiously about the room. She hadn't looked around much last night, but she'd been exhausted and had fallen quite fitfully into sleep, curled up on the ground and biting down on frustrated cries. She glanced to the door of the room. It was massive and she knew there was no chance at all of getting out. The room did have a window, but it was high above her and she didn't have any way to climb up. Suddenly, she knew exactly how Jack in the Bean Stalk must've felt when he'd been trapped with giants.

"You move like a skittish animal."

She gasped at the voice and turned sharply, stumbling back to see the holoform of the Fallen standing directly behind her, his eyes watching her predatorily as she fell back onto the bed. Where the hell did he come from? She hadn't even heard the crackle of an activating holoform! Quickly she scrambled across the bed, to the other side, putting the comfy and large present between them. His lips curled into a smirk and he tilted his head, looking over her slowly. She glared at him, covering herself. Her clothes had been changed as well. A smooth, gold silk robe was draped over her shoulders, falling to pool about her feet like metallic water. She wrapped it about her tighter, trying to shield her body. Where he had gotten it, she couldn't even begin to imagine, but then again there were still pieces parts of the city intact. Maybe he had found a store, or sent a smaller Decepticon searching.

The image of a Decepticon rummaging through a crumbled lingerie store popped into her head, and she grinned helplessly at the idea.

"That looks good on you," he murmured, beginning to walk slowly around the bed. Paige returned to her senses and met his steps, circling it, looking out for his physical form, but she couldn't see it. Perhaps he was in that hidden perch of his, still keeping eye of the harvesters? That was probably it.

In that case, she was _so _thrilled he could multitask.

"I-I'd prefer my old clothes," she snapped, glaring at him heatedly and he chuckled.

"I disagree. You're old clothes were ragged, a servant's clothes. You don't deserve those. You deserve finer things. Silk, gold, jewelry." He paused in his steps to pursue her, his brows raising some, as if he'd just remembered something. "I have another gift for you."

"I don't want anymore."

"But you'll receive it, either way," he nodded, turning from her and walking across the room. She remained tightly tucked against the bed, watching him from her spot suspiciously. He was still completely naked, his body not claiming an inch of fat and it was an odd sight to her. She'd grown so used to Michael's slightly pudgy and cuddly form. God, Michael. Michael, who was dead, speared right through the gut. They were going to make love and right before any sort of blissful moment he'd been taken so damn harshly and unfairly, all for what? Because she wasn't supposed to 'bear his brood?' Paige gritted her teeth and glared at the Fallen as he moved to a wall, reaching forward into one of the blue-toned parts. His hand sank into it and then reappeared. He was holding something, but she couldn't see what it was, and he looked toward her, smirking.

"Come here," he ordered and she shook her head. His face twisted in irritation, lips curling and baring sharp teeth. "Come here or _I_ will come to _you_ and I can promise you would not enjoy that."

Paige very slowly moved away from the bed and crept toward him, her heart pounding a mile a minute as she watched him carefully, suspiciously, waiting for him to make some sort of threatening move. She stopped when she was a few feet away from him, and it seemed to satisfy the Decepticon leader. He held out his hands to her and Paige gasped when she saw what was in them.

The gold necklace was exquisite and ornate. Many tiny golden chains and balls connected to create a full neck and down into a beautiful scooping triangle, the tip long enough to fall down and barely touch between the swell of her breasts. It shone beautifully, even in the dim light of the room. Paige took a small step back, her eyes wide. She'd never been offered anything so nice, but she was only fresh from high school. Boys she'd gone on dates with generally didn't even _pay _for the meal, always throwing out some lame excuse as to why. The nicest piece of jewelry she had ever owned was her school ring and that was long gone! She'd given up the silly idea of something as frivolous as fine jewelry.

"Go on," the Fallen purred. "It is for you."

"I-I-I couldn't. I-I don't even… it's so… it's too…"

He chuckled and moved close to her, the girl once more pulling back from him until she was pressed against the wall. The Fallen moved his body closer to hers, staring down at her heatedly and she shuddered, far too aware of how nude this man was. Paige looked off to the side, eyes wide still as she studied the ground, needing to look anywhere else but him. His hands moved forward and he was suddenly latching the necklace carefully about her neck, his fingers brushing and teasing over the flesh on the nape of her neck and he leaned forward as he worked, his warm breath pulsing against her ear. The gold was cool on her heated skin, her body breaking into gooseflesh at the touch of it.

"It suits you," the Fallen purred when he was finished, his hands resting about her neck still. They delicately stroked down and she felt his fingers tease at her breasts through the silk of her robe and Paige shuddered, taking a deep breath. He pressed forward and nuzzled into her hair, his body flush with hers, his fingers touching at her robe and opening it slightly. Paige gasped and smacked his hands away, trying to wriggle from him, and he let her go, taking a small step back. Gracelessly, Paige stumbled to the side away from him, putting as much space between them as was possible. She came to a stop when she reached the wall, turning and looking back at him. He was a healthy distance away, but she still didn't feel safe.

The Fallen smirked, turning to face her. His sex was swollen, large, and with a flush she gazed off to the side again, away from him once more, cheeks blushing brightly with embarrassment.

"Why do you run from me, Iskra?"

"M-my name's Paige."

"No. I named you Iskra," he chided, walking toward her and she looked about wildly for another escape, some way to keep this man away from her. He paused, his eyes flickering darkly and his lips tugging into another grin. "You intend to keep running."

"Y-yes, until you return me back to the nursery, I damn well intend to!"

"This behavior is illogical. I bring you into a shelter, have you bathed and massaged. I offer you a warm bed that you do not use, I give you gifts that you shun and cringe away from. What will it take for you to come to me?" he asked, moving toward her again and she pushed desperately back, cringing when she felt the corner of the wall against her spine.

"N-nothing! I-I don't want to make a sparkling. I-I don't even think I _can _make a sparkling! Why are you doing this?" she snapped, holding out her hand when he drew too close. He stopped only when her palm came in contact with his chest, the dark man pausing to glance down at the offending appendage, but not moving a step closer. It was a measly barrier, but it had done the job and she gave a tiny breath of relief.

"Because I am attracted to you," he stated bluntly, focusing fully on her then. She flushed, biting down on her lower lip. There was wisdom in those eyes, wisdom and age. Those eyes had seen millennia upon millennia, the rise and fall of nations, the births and deaths of stars. She knew she couldn't possibly begin to comprehend how long this being had been in existence. And he wanted to make a sparkling with her, some fresh-from-high-school brat that had a way with kids and nothing else. The insane thought that she should simply listen to him and do as he told her because he was older suddenly popped into her head, and she cringed. "Because you have proved a competent mother to the broods. Because I desire a sparkling of my own spark, of yours as well." He reached forward then, a large, dark hand pressing to her left breast where her heart was pounding rapidly.

"I-I'm not ready for kids," she whispered. "I mean, I'm only nineteen! I-I d-don't want to dedicate my entire life to children yet!"

"It will only be a few years," he frowned. "A sparkling of two 'bots would require more attention than the harvested ones, yes, but it's only a few decades. Decades I would share with you. Then we can enjoy the remainder of our existences. The time taken for the care of a sparkling would be nothing compared to our life spans."

"_Our _life spans!" she scoffed, glaring up at him. "I'm only supposed to live to my late eighties, early nineties. That's probably been reduced dramatically due to _awful _living conditions! By the time I was finished taking care of _your _sparkling, I-I'd be too old to enjoy what sad excuse for youth I have left!"

"You think you still age as a human," he stated, brow rising.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she frowned, heart racing only faster. She still _thought _she aged as a human? What the hell, of _course _she aged as a human. She _was _a human.

He chuckled and moved forward then, despite the failing barrier of her palm. His arms wrapped about her tightly, the tall man crushing to her chest. She gasped and opened her mouth in protest, but he leaned down and his lips were upon hers hungrily, passionately. She moaned into the kiss, despite her better judgment, squirming against him, her toes curling.

A hand was up in her hair, long fingers curling into the locks and clenching, bending her head so the Fallen could deepen the kiss. His body was flush to hers once more, every inch of flesh pressing warmly and passionately. His sex was warm against her stomach and she whimpered at the sensation, biting down the urge to grasp it and stroke, tease this man until he was moaning for her. The Fallen gave a thick growl deep in his throat, giving her lower lip a firm bite, before kissing her once more and she mewled in pleasure, his tongue laving over the wounded bud.

Suddenly her heart was burning gloriously, an electrical storm building in her chest and opening. She felt a pulse of _life _within her, her body sudden far more alive than she could've ever imagined. Everything in her body slowed to almost frozen except the rapid pulsing and building of a spark inside of her and she groaned at the sensation. Time began to drag within and rush outside of her all at once, a mindboggling mix that left her feeling weak. She collapsed against the man and he held her still, his mouth pillaging hers, tongue sweeping like fire against hers and she met him willingly, her nails dragging down his chest. There was energy pressing against her breast and she felt as if her heart would tear itself from her ribcage and meet him, expose all of her greatest secrets and desperately sift and search through his. This only seemed to impassion the man more.

He pressed her firmer into the corner, his hands moving from about her to grab her legs, lifting them and wrapping them about his waist. She felt his arousal grinding against her aching sex and she moaned, rocking against it desperately, the hot passion that had suddenly budded in her depths raging now with the ache and scream in her chest.

She forced herself from the kiss, gasping and reaching up and clutching her breast with a cry, gritting her teeth. It felt like a hot coal in her palm and she wrenched her hand back, more surprised than pained, but things had begun feeling very different since her hands and arms had changed. The Fallen nuzzled at her jawline, trailing kisses down her neck and over her collarbones where he deposited soft nips and bites. He opened her robe and pressed a kiss to over her left breast, the sensation far more glorious than she would have expected. She felt as if his lips were teasing at her very soul, nipping and kissing the most personal part of her, something she hadn't even dreamed of showing a man.

"You will bear a sparkling," he whispered, looking up at her with smoldering, red eyes. "You have the spark to do so."

Paige glanced down and gasped. A glowing, pulsing light was shining from her chest, where her heart would be, electricity and energy crackling off of it, surges reaching for the Fallen. In the depths of the glow she could see the faintest outline of an orb, golden in hue, hot as the sun. The Fallen smirked and reached forward, his fingers brushing along it, and she moaned, the sensation of her soul being taunted surged through her once more and she melted in pleasure.

"That time in the energon has affected you greatly, my little Iskra. You're more Cybertronian than human now. And you wish to run from me? Imagine, you, a little femme, freshly born again as a new breed with a clean little spark like this, trapped in the big, bad mech filled world all by herself? No, it wouldn't be at all safe outside of this room without me. The second news sweeps that you've a spark, you'd be in great danger." He was massaging the spark, teasing along it blissfully and she arched her back, presenting herself with wanton abandon.

His hand grew tight suddenly, squeezing around the orb and she screamed at the unexpected tightness in all of her body. Her muscles began to cramp and tense, a pressure gripping every part of her and she was shrieking with the pain of it all. The Decepticon smirked with approval, releasing her spark, the tightness within her fleeing as fast as his hand, and he pulled away from her sharply. She dropped to the ground and reached up to clutch her spark, panting. It was sinking back into her chest, disappearing once more with its glow and she soon sat in darkness at the feet of the Fallen, her mind and body aching, her very soul feeling wearied by the experience.

She looked up when the Fallen kneeled before her, the handsome man tilting his head.

"You need me Iskra," he whispered. "To leave the safety of my embrace would only mean more pain like that, more mechs trying to take advantage of such a pure spark. If you bond with me though, have my sparklings, I can promise you will never be hurt again. I can promise you will only feel pleasure, for millennia to come."

He reached forward, his fingertips brushing along her breast, thumb stroking over a nipple. She gritted her teeth and furiously slapped his hand away from her, pulling her robe tightly about herself once more. The motion had shocked him, the Fallen resting before her with a stunned look plain on his dark face. She panicked for a second, worried perhaps he might make her feel that pain again, reach right into her chest and squeeze her spark until it burst. Slowly his expression grew irritated and then cooled to a haughtiness, her body melting with relief when he leaned back from her, to her give her a few inches more space. He smirked some, glancing at her and she glowered at him hatefully.

"M-my name is Paige," she whispered, her voice hoarse and aching with the rest of her body.

"Still fighting," he chuckled. "So be it. It has only been a day. I'll be surprised if you make it past six." He rose into a stand, tilting his head and studying her thoughtfully, before he grinned wickedly. "That necklace does look good on you."

"Pretty is as pretty does," she snapped, hands clenching into fists. "A gift from someone like you is the ugliest possible."

He laughed at her, shaking his head, once again more amused with her than irritated. She was torn between wanting to enrage him and wanting him to continue finding her amusing, as not at all a threat. If she was a threat, he might hurt her again.

"You've a vicious little tongue, Iskra. I'd love to see what else it could do, but I much focus on the harvesters now. I will return later though, with more gifts."

"D-don't bother, I don't want any!" she snapped, trying to move into a stand, but her legs were too shaky from exhaustion and gave out beneath her, the girl slumping back against the wall again, trembling from the effort.

"But like the necklace, you shall accept them, whether you want to or not."

The holoform flickered out and Paige bit down on her lower lip, throat feeling scratchy and tight. Furiously she reached behind her neck and desperately worked at the clasp of the necklace, finally tearing it loose. She tossed it furiously across the room, watching as it skidded across the dark floor not far from the bed. Tightly, the girl curled up, clutching desperately at where her spark now lay, shuddering. More Cybertronian than human? God, this was all just some cruel, nasty joke, wasn't it?

* * *

Cinnamon shot Starscream a glare from her position on his berth when the mech entered. He had been out much of the day patrolling and, loathe though she was to admit, she'd missed his company. Hell, she was missing _any _company. She'd been prisoner for about four or so days now, hell if she could remember for sure. The first day had been spent mostly in the medical bay under either Starscream or the Doctor's careful watch. The next had been in the harem, where she had met up with Mikaela at a very brief point, before the girl had been carted off to meet with her 'master,' dressed finely in silk and lace that hugged her figure beautifully.

The harem had been a wild experience, wild in the fact that most of the humans there didn't seem too discontent with their situation. It looked like some were even embracing it. She'd tried talking to them, talking some _sense _into them, but they didn't want to hear it or anything she had to say, and outright told her to be quiet when she spoke of rescue. Wouldn't they want to get away from this though? They were taken well enough care of, but they were only _pets_! Didn't they want to be individuals again? Didn't they want their old world back? Obviously, not some of them. Of course, this had led her to possibly believe brainwashing had taken place, or a form of Stockholm Syndrome. If they did rescue the harem, a lot of help was going to be needed, and she prey she didn't fall victim and end up needing help as well.

After she had stopped pestering the harem about rescue and seeing how wrong things were, everything had become rather relaxing, comfortable. They were still good enough company, good people. She couldn't stay in the harem though, not when other Decepticons had tried picking her off for 'fun.' Starscream was currently trying to make her a residence in his personal quarters, but it was taking a while, and their nightly sleeping arrangements had become him transforming into his jet mode and her sleeping in his cockpit, not nearly as uncomfortable as she would have originally anticipated.

"You look upset," Starscream stated.

"Well I'm still not exactly _thrilled _to be here, I'll be honest," she frowned, scowling off to the side. The scowl was hard to maintain though. She wasn't thrilled to be here, that was the truth, but she wasn't entirely loathing either.

Starscream was…good company.

The mech chuckled and he pulled a small, delicate vial from a holding compartment. The mech held it out to her and she blinked down at it. It had a rounded bottom and long neck, but wasn't much larger than a water bottle. She uncorked it and sniffed curiously, the warm scent of cinnamon rising from it. Her brows rose slightly and she looked up toward the mech, tilting her head suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Massage oil," he smirked.

"I'm not giving you a massage," she frowned, putting the bottle down on the berth and crossing her arms, looking off to the side.

"It's not for me. It's for you. I had Mixmaster create it just for you."

She heard the crackle of an activated holoform. The handsome man walked to her, crouching beside her and wrapping his arms around her. His voice was husky and sweet when he spoke to her, the man nuzzling against her jawline temptingly.

"I figure we had such a good time talking a few nights ago, perhaps I could give you a massage and we could talk again." The look he gave her was pleading and she hated the way her resolve suddenly wanted to break down for him. A gift, he was giving her a gift. This wasn't at all fair! They had talked a few nights ago, about flying. The whole thing had started as an argument about who was the better pilot and had ended with the two just sitting for hours discussing stories, her of her time in the Air Force and him his time as a Seeker. She couldn't recall having a better conversation with any other pilot before and perhaps any other person either, organic and mechanic.

"That was a fluke," she whispered, glancing off to the side.

"What about last night?" he pressed.

Ah, last night, when they had kissed. She didn't even want to think about that.

Maybe she already needed help.

"_That _was a mistake," she sighed, closing her eyes. "A really big mistake."

He frowned slightly, the holoform looking truly hurt and she gritted her teeth at the sudden guilt that bloomed in her chest, trying to remind herself that _this _was the enemy. This bastard had taken advantage of her in the garden, had taken her against her will, even if she had asked for it… He was keeping her as a slave! Even though, she really wasn't being treated like a slave. No, not at all actually. He had made quite a few advances yes, but every time she snapped at him no, he stopped, recognizing the obvious disapproval in her eyes. She tried to think of this bastard as a rapist, but he hadn't really raped her in the garden, she had needed that release probably as much as he had. He hadn't made any moves to rape her yet either.

In the mornings he went out on patrol or to report to Megatron, and in the afternoon or evenings he returned. Skywarp usually visited to feed her lunch and chat briefly, and in the evenings when it was just her and Starscream they ate together in silence, her trying to remain as begrudging as was possible.

If anything, she felt more like a guest than a slave. She _definitely _didn't feel like a sex slave, and part of her was almost disappointed, infuriatingly enough.

"At least let me give you a massage," Starscream offered, the holoform looking down at her sincerely as the mech sat on his berth, pulling a knee to his chest and watching her with the same uncertain look the holoform held. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, gritting her teeth.

"No."

"Why not?" this part came out as a whine and she bit her lower lip, trying not to smile. She couldn't though. She couldn't let this mech make her feel so good, couldn't be pampered, especially not with the knowledge that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker might be worried sick about her.

"Because you're the enemy," she snipped, taking a deep breath. She gasped when the holoform grabbed her by her arm, bringing her around sharply, a foot catching her shins and dropping her to her knees. Starscream was on her back suddenly, pushing her to lie flat on her stomach. With a scream she struggled and writhed beneath him, trying to drag herself out from beneath the man. He set a hand firmly on her back and held her down, his knees tightly squeezing her sides until she felt her ribs aching.

"Shut up and just let me give you a massage!" he snarled.

"I don't _want _a massage you dumb asshole!"

"Listen here, you're going to let me massage you and you're going to _like _it whether you _want _to or not!"

"I won't like it!" she screamed, kicked wildly, flailing when she felt him pulling her top up and off of her, his hands snapping her bra off just as quickly and with as much ease.

"You'll like it," he growled, pushing her down firmly one more time. "_Lay still_!" The command made her freeze and she flushed, doing as told with a scowl. She glanced back at him and he smirked, a smug little look settled on his devilish face. "Better."

"Fuck you."

"We can do that too, but _after_ this. If you're _really _going to feel so guilty about it, then just pretend I'm taking you against your will." He chuckled, reaching forward beneath her hips and undoing her jeans. She raised her hips for him to give him better access, flushing when his fingers pressed temptingly between her legs, stroking slowly. "I know that's why you don't want to have fun," he murmured against her ear, giving it a soft lick. "Because of the twins, you're embarrassed about what they'll think of you, giving yourself freely to a Decepticon, letting him take advantage of you like this."

"No, I _really _don't want it," she ground out, glowering fitfully at the floor.

"If that was the case you'd _still _be fighting with me," he pointed out, slipping her panties off of her next. His hand ghosted over her sex and she tensed, biting down on her lower lip, her body aching. "But you're scared and I can appreciate that. After all, who would want to lose a relationship with those two?" He sneered sarcastically, pulling his hand away and comfortably straddling her back. She frowned and tilted her head to glare at him some. He was holding the bottle of oil, pouring a little bit into a waiting palm, before setting the bottle off to the side. He rubbed his hands together, and then settled them on her shoulders. Cinnamon let out a warm sigh of delight at the instant, comfortable pressure, closing her eyes.

"_I _wouldn't, that's who. They're great guys."

"And excellent lovers," he mumbled.

"That's what I've heard." She opened an eye to look back at him and he paused, frowning some, before continuing in his motions. She gave her lower lip a tiny nip, hesitating. Sideswipe had mentioned that he'd once been with Starscream, but had that been 'against his will,' as it had with her? She couldn't really see it happening. Starscream with an impressive fighter, but Sideswipe sure as hell was too. "You were together once before, weren't you? You and Sideswipe." He gave pause at her question, frowning.

"Not just him," he muttered, setting his hands on her back again to continue his skilled work. "Both of them. Before the war. Before they followed the stupid Autobots with their ridiculous ideals of universal togetherness." His hands ran smoothly over the length of her back and she closed her eyes, relaxing some. The massage oil was warm in his palms and left a gentle tingle in their wake. She was certain she should still be struggling against this injustice, but she hadn't felt anything this good and calming in a long time, a _really_ long time.

"Did you like them?"

"I suppose so," Starscream shrugged. She peered up slightly to look at his physical form, the mech appearing far away, his optics unfocused. He blinked and glanced down to her, smirking. "But they were good at what they did."

"Where did you meet?"

"A fight club."

"Really?" She grinned wryly and he nodded with a chuckle, the holoform mimicking his motions, hands working gloriously along her lower back now and he'd moved down to straddle the back of her legs.

"It was an underground place and they were fighters there. I was only a scientist back then, but I had heard interesting things about the club, all kept on the low of course since underground fighting was illegal, and I was curious."

"What was it like?" she whispered, crossing her arms and resting her chin on them, watching the mech still, and he smirked, giving a playful shrug now.

"Gruesome, violent. It got the systems pumping and lighted the circuits. The twins were deadly vicious."

"Even Sunstreaker?"

"Especially Sunstreaker."

"Funny, I just can't see him actually doing anything to damage his image," she chuckled, closing her eyes lazily. Starscream continued his work past her lower back, his hands playfully gripping her bottom a moment, before he wandered down to her legs, teasing and working over aching muscles.

"He was a real vicious bastard. Sideswipe was rough too, but he tended to just _jump _into things, put himself against a bigger and much tougher fighter just because. He was impetuous. Sunstreaker at least thought things through some, carefully measured his opponent. Anyway, they both saw me, I guess found me attractive, not that I'm surprised," the Seeker grinned smugly, crossing his arms comfortably as he watched the holoform pamper the young pilot. "We all got a little drunk on high grade energon and then went back to their place."

The holoform moved her to roll over and lay on her back, the man smiling down at her lazily and she watched him through glazed, dreamy eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair slowly, hands still scented with the oil and she gave a soft sigh as he massaged at her scalp.

"They were really smooth. They didn't just rush into things, they took their time. It always drove me insane about them. I would want to hurry into interfacing, _do _it already, that's how it was always done with me it seemed, but they liked to make things last, enjoyed the foreplay and the teasing. I guess that's something I learned from them, how to take my time. Sunstreaker would want me panting and begging for it back then." She made a small noise when he touched at her breasts, hands resting over them and massaging lightly. She opened her eyes to gaze up at him, watching the Seeker, and he tilted his head, dark hair falling about his face slightly.

"I was already drunk at the time. I would've done anything they wanted right then and there. Sideswipe was drunk too, but Sunstreaker, well…he's a mech who can hold his energon. He took control of things. The two had me against the wall of their place, Sunstreaker whispering about all the things they were going to do, talking in real soft, sexy tones. I'm sure you know what I mean."

She nodded her head, mindlessly arching her back for him when he pulled his hands away. She did indeed know how Sunstreaker could talk and the very memory of it made desire squeeze her body, her sex feeling uncomfortably warm and wet. She pressed her thighs together to relieve some of the tension that was beginning to build tantalizingly. Starscream rubbed gently over her ribcage, before taking a moment to put more oil in his hands, his motions slow and taunting. He wasn't teasing her on purpose though, it seemed. Even the holoform seemed a bit far away, gazing off into nothing, his brow slightly creased.

"It was wild for a bit, just mindless, dirty interfacing. I was working Sunstreaker's cable while Sideswipe was fucking me hard. Electricity was burning the place up, I could feel Sunstreaker's spark smoldering with mine, I could feel him all inside me, his words, and his ideas, and everything he wanted to do. Then Sideswipe put his spark into the mix too, opened his chamber and the tendrils of energy just _mixed _and all of a sudden it was like I was a part of them, I was one of them too. We were all brothers, all sharing these deep secrets and these passions and hopes and desires and everything went from just senseless fucking to…" He frowned, shaking his head, as if he still couldn't begin to grasp just what exactly had happened. "You humans call it 'making love.'"

"Do 'bots not have a term for it?"

"Nothing translatable. It's something so personal and passionate that it's beyond description. Anyway," he murmured, looking back down to his slick palms. He ran his hands up her sides gently, affectionately. "They were probably some of the best lovers I've ever had. We kept up the dirtier stuff mostly, the mindless, slick fucking. Occasionally though Sideswipe would want something _more _and we'd 'make love.'"

"When did you stop?"

"Just before the war really got started. Things were getting tense," he frowned, rubbing over her thighs gently and then he spread her legs, slipping a hand between them. She made a small noise of surprise, but held still. His warm hand stroked over her sex, massaging and pressing against it. "They didn't like that I was spending so much time with the Decepticons, thought I was getting in on a bad crowd, while I thought they were just being stupid." He rolled his eyes some. "I thought the Autobot ideals were stupid, and they are. There's too many rules, too much structure, too much _good _to the culture for a mech to be a little bad sometimes. I thought Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would've joined the Decepticons. They like some of the 'illegal' and 'bad' stuff, like their fight clubs. They gave it all up though."

"The Autobots don't have stupid ideas," she huffed, shooting him a tiny look. "They don't believe in _slavery_ like this."

"Spoils go to the strongest race," he chuckled, eyes darkening. He teased a finger into her sex and she gritted her teeth, closing her eyes and raising her hips for the motion. "Spoils such as you, my dear. Don't try and shut down this time, I haven't seen you in the throes of passion since we met in the garden."

She bit down on her lower lip, trying to stifle a small moan. She should just close her legs and kick him away, tell him 'no' and if that didn't work then raise her voice even louder and cry 'no means _no_,' like they did in those women's self defense classes and hope that maybe _that _got the message across. She didn't want to though. It felt so good to be touched and teased, she'd been aching for some real physical play and Starscream kept taunting her with it, reminding her of just how talented a lover he was too.

"I shouldn't," she whispered, mewling when his thumb brushed over her clit, circling over it lightly.

"I think you should," he murmured, leaning over her, his lips brushing tantalizingly close. "I think you should just let go for a while, forget about what the Autobots expect from you. Give up to pleasure, because I know there's a lot we could do. There's a room in this base just for people like us, exhibitionists."

"I-I'm not… I-I couldn't…"

She couldn't focus was what it was. A room just for fun like that? She couldn't imagine. While Sideswipe had teased her that he would be more than happy to take her on the pool table, in front of the other pilots, she knew as well as he did they'd have to be careful or they would be _thoroughly _chastised and in trouble for it. Sometimes that was even part of the thrill was making sure you picked your right audience, but to just have a room dedicated to that sort of stuff? She couldn't imagine. It was taboo. There were things like that in far busier cities she knew, clubs where one could pay to watch others have sex, but even those were taboo, not brought up in proper conversation. In all truth though, she couldn't fathom a Decepticon actually blushing about it such a place and the idea was actually pleasant for once.

"You could," Starscream smirked, teasing another finger up inside of her, thrusting it smoothly into her aching sex and she sighed, closing her eyes. "You could with ease. I could put you right on the main stage, with you lying on your back and your legs spread and arms pinned down. I could fuck you in front of all of them and they'd love to see it too, would love to hear you screaming for all of them."

He worked his hand faster and her hips were thrusting for the motions, her legs spreading wider and she bit down on a moan helplessly, closing her eyes. His lips brushed over her face before he contented himself to tease at her ear, nipping and licking at the shell and lobe, whispering in between each one. She wrapped her arms about him, held the man close to her as he stroked and flicked at her clit with his thumb, another finger joining the others and she gritted her teeth, body aching for release.

"Oh god, I can't," she gasped, burying her face into his neck and the Decepticon laughed, capturing her lips in a powerful kiss. He slid another finger into her wet depths, the woman moaning into his mouth finally, her fingers dragging down his beck as he pumped his hand against her, curling his fingers tight inside of her and stroking at her most sensitive spot.

"Do it," he murmured against her mouth. "Come for me. Just for me. Do what you're so afraid of doing."

She did then, moaning softly and warmly as she came, her head falling back and hair trailing behind her. She bit down on her lower lip and arched her back up, breasts pressing against Starscream's chest and the man gazed down at her with only pure approval on his face, his free hand resting comfortably on her back, rubbing and supporting her. Cinnamon slowly relaxed against him, panting softly, her eyes dark and warm.

"Was that so bad?" Starscream asked, pulling his hand from between her legs and licking over a finger lazily. She watched a moment, her brow creased. The burn of desire had settled comfortably in her to a mere flickering of want. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"The twins aren't going to hate you," he stated with a heaving sigh, adjusting so he rested above her, his arms supporting his weight so he didn't crush her. Cinnamon looked up at him from beneath dark lashes and she cringed, shuddering at the instant tightness and scratchiness in her throat. She wanted to cry, but now wasn't the time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, until she felt in control once more, until the bite in her throat was a dull ache, something easily ignored from years of practice.

"I know," Cinnamon replied. "But I still feel guilty."

"You shouldn't. Personally, I think they would expect this of you."

"Expect me to be a slut?" she frowned and narrowed her eyes on him and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"No. Expect you to have a good time, indulge in the pleasure, the experience. Oh _sure _they'll be jealous that _I'm _the one giving you all the pleasure, but they can't expect you not to feel it, not to give in to my lecherous ways." He smirked only more now, looking at her body thoughtfully, but his attention returned immediately to her eyes and she gazed into the fiery, red depths of his.

It was true. Sideswipe had already told her he wasn't upset after she had been 'raped' and enjoyed it. He had told her that she shouldn't feel bad because what had happened had felt good. Deep down, she knew he would never care less about her if she'd given in to such desire and wicked ways while with the Decepticons. Based on Starscream's story, maybe it was because he wanted to as well. She closed her eyes with a sigh, curling up against Starscream. She still felt guilty, and prayed desperately she got out of here before too much else happened.

"You're an asshole," she whispered and she listened as the Decepticon above her chuckled.

"You like it."

She could hear the cocky smirk in his voice, and desperately resisted the urge to smile.

* * *

"So how is the map coming along?" Sam asked Sideswipe as he looked over the slowly forming floorplans of the Decepticon base. Mikaela had covered a surprising amount of space in her short deal of time there, but it seemed her new master, Barricade (go figure it would be that psycho out of all of the other Decepticons possible), didn't like wandering too far off without his slave. They could already place where their map piece was with the one she had created. It all looked foreign and confusing to him and none of them really knew which rooms were which, except for when Mikaela could occasionally contact Bee and tell him a little bit. They had the harem pointed out, a medical bay, Barricade's room and even an impressively sized dining area. Sideswipe looked down at him, before smiling vaguely.

"It's coming nicely," he replied, watching the smile flashing dot that represented Mikaela. She was in an unlabeled room, but she went there frequently enough, and Bumblebee had told him some of the things he was beginning to guess went on in there. Very erotic things actually, things that had made Sam blush vibrantly to the roots of his hair, and Bumblebee had grinned at him. He only hoped Mikaela was okay. Her and Cinnamon both. Cinnamon had been unplanned and had hit Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hard. Personally, Sam was rather surprised the golden twin was upset, having originally thought Cinnamon was no more than an attractive body to him, but the golden twin had gone into the same, brooding depression Sideswipe had.

Optimus had been (rightfully) furious when he'd found out what they had all planned with Mikaela and quite without his permission, but the leader had calmed himself the past few days and already the fruits of their efforts were taking shape on the screen before them.

"Any news on Mikaela?" Sideswipe asked and Sam shook his head.

"Not since the last report she sent Bee, where she mentioned she saw Cinnamon briefly."

"Right," the Autobot sighed, optics narrowed. "She's with Starscream, of course."

"I'm sorry, man," Sam cringed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I'm sure she's okay. She's a fighter, you know?"

"I know, and I'm sure she's fine too. Starscream never really approved of rape."

Sam blinked in confusion and glanced toward Sideswipe, the red twin grinning wryly at him in response.

"She wasn't raped, though I'm sure she didn't want it at first he probably seduced her into it with ease. He's not going to hurt her while she's at the base either. She'll probably be taken real good care of." He cringed, rubbing at the back of his neck, a human gesture he'd picked up on. "I just wish it was me doing it, or that I could at least be there, you know? I don't like…not having her and knowing if she's happy or not."

"Right," Sam frowned, looking unsurely up toward the map. Things were getting so convoluted. Mikaela's reports were becoming less and less frequent and even worse was that when she _did _report, it was no longer filled with disgust and outrage about the harems, about what was going on with the Decepticon. She was pointing out things that were _interesting _to her, and Sam knew Mikaela very well, better than the other Autobots who thought when Mikaela said 'interesting' she meant 'interesting' and left it at that. No, when Mikaela said 'interesting,' she meant that they were surprising and certainly something she wanted to find out more about.

A sick part of him was very curious about some of those interesting things too.


	14. Chapter 14

_Man, I hope this fixes everything. I keep getting messages that the chapter disappeared D: _

_Wooh! New chapter =D Thank you all very much for the reviews. Please do the same for this one =D_

_~Elexies  
_

"What do you think he has planned for you, to see how good a girl you're being?" Drag Strip asked Harper as he lightly massaged the fading welts on her backside. Wildrider had been in not two hours ago and had laid into her thoroughly with a paddle. It probably would've been more fun, had Megatron been there, but he'd left early in the morning with the clipped excuse of 'he had other things to attend to.' He hadn't even offered her a sexy 'be good,' before he'd left, but he'd been growing frightfully…distant.

She lay comfortably over Drag Strio's lap, eyes closed in pleasure as Dead End braided some of her hair, her head settled in his lap. Of the many Stunticons, the two had begun to spend the most time with her, outside of sexual endeavors. Wildrider was always about it seemed to give punishment, but she'd noticed they were lessening as her bruises from the fight faded. She'd gotten a quick glance in a mirror yesterday and had seen only a hint of off-colored flesh along her eye and sides, but the garish colors of black and blue were entirely gone.

"I don't know," she whispered in response, adjusting her head to more comfortably settle in Dead End's lap and gently she stroked at the holoform's crotch, teasing over the jeans with her fingertips, feeling the hardness within them. Their physical forms were elsewhere for the time being, recharging in their own quarters, but their holoforms tended to visit during those cycles and Megatron didn't necessarily mind her having their company, especially when he was away with his master or dealing with issues with the Autobots. He said it kept her from going fidgety and bored, kept her from wanting to run, and he was almost right.

The urge was still there, the urge to be out and moving so freely, to be escaping, but it was more of a thrill to escape now than _just _a base desire.

She'd only tried running once in the past two to weeks she'd been getting punished, and it was because she worried perhaps Megatron was growing bored with her obedience. He spent less time punishing her and more time focusing on work and allowing other Decepticons to take her into their hands for a while. Even worse, for a while they had begun to do things _other _than train ceaselessly and punish. They had begun to just start curling up and talking, laughing. Sometimes he'd skip the holoform and bring her up to let her rest on his chest plate, comfortably near the warmth of his spark. She'd begun to long for his company outside of pleasure of the flesh. Then it had all stopped. And that was when she had escaped, ran, desperately needing to know he wasn't bored.

She ran to keep his attention. She ran to feel alive.

"Maybe he'll throw you into the midst of an After Battle," Dead End mused lazily, tilting his had back as his holoform leaned against the headboard of the bed, his hips rolling up toward her little touches. Drag Strip raised a brow, tilting his head thoughtfully at the words, tapping his lower lip.

"After Battle, that would be something."

"What's an After Battle?" Harper asked, blinking curiously up at Dead End. He waved his hand, sighing.

"After Battle, it's just what the name implies. Right after a battle when the adrenaline's pumping, things get a little wild around here. We Decepticons partake of drugs more, we drink high grade more, we want to be pleasured more and Primus, we want to _dominate _more. The first night's the wildest, after that it begins to dwindle down to normalcy again. You would be an interesting delight at an After Battle."

"I don't see why," she whispered, resting her head on his thigh once more. Drag Strip leaned down and trailed tiny kisses over her lower back, giving one welt a small nip that made her jump and whimper in surprise. He grinned at her and gave her hip a small kiss.

"Your arm of course," Drag Strip murmured.

"My arm," she scoffed. "I've barely done anything with it. There's such a fuss over it, but all it does is exist."

"It makes you one of us," Dead End replied, brushing some of her hair back from her eyes. "More like one of us. It's not like we're fucking a human. It's like we're with one of our own kind, it's almost like being back home, before the war, when there were more femmes and we all existed for pleasure. Before the stuffy Autobots started setting out rules."

She frowned and raised her mechanical hand, flexing the fingers. Dead End caught it and brought it to his lips, kissing over it gently. She felt it, the sensors in her hand surprisingly tender and responsive and she shivered as he ran his tongue from her palm to the tip of her middle finger.

"I'd love to see you full mechanic," he whispered. "Love to open my spark up to you, feel you in the most intimate of ways, beyond mere touches. I want to be inside your very being, your very existence."

She shivered at the idea and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She couldn't begin to imagine such intimacy. Megatron had mentioned it once before, likened it to humans being able to expose their souls to each other, their deepest secrets, hopes and fears. It was giving yourself as completely to another being as was possible. It sounded surreal to her.

"There…might be a way," Drag Strip's voice was hushed and secretive and Dead End and Harper paused in surprise, glancing curiously toward him.

"Explain," Dead End snapped, sitting up straighter and Harper moved into a proper sit too, frowning unsurely. Fully mechanic? She didn't know if she wanted to _be _fully mechanic. What would Megatron think? Would he be delighted? Would he pay more attention to her? She paused at that thought, her brow creasing. She wished he would pay more attention, she wished he would be interested in her again, as had in her first few days. She would prefer how it had been before he'd closed himself off from her, with the soft words and the talk, but even if it was back to the stupid, blind passion that was _fine _too.

Recently it seemed so easy for him to get distracted, to push her off on another mech. It had put her in tears a few nights ago when he'd dismissively shoved her to Rumble and Frenzy when they'd asked for a little two-on-one with her, the twins shocked at how easily they'd gotten her. Her cries had put them off even more, and had it not been for Dead End walking along at that time she was certain she and the twins would've been standing awkwardly in the hall all night.

She didn't understand. He'd been so pleased with her, so curious. He'd spent all of his time with her, thrilled her and opened her eyes to new erotic possibilities. Hell, she'd even begun to feel sexy without him constantly reassuring her of it. She'd felt _better _with him as her lover, complete. Dare she say it, she'd even become infatuated with the powerful warlord.

Yet, he wasn't interested in her anymore.

"Well…see," Drag Strip licked his lips nervously with a grin. "There's this broad, you see, all rumor mind you, but she was one of the harvesters, yeah? And the Fallen, it's whispered that he kinda took a likin' to her, right?"

"Not the Fallen," Dead End sneered. "He has nothing but hatred for humans."

"But _that's _the big thing! She isn't all human anymore. All that time in the energon field, it kinda changed her, you know? Apparently her arms are similar to Harp's here." He touched at her hand delicately, affectionately. "They're all silver, all metal. And Thundercracker might've let slip that the Fallen mentioned her having a spark."

"Why would Thundercracker know? Why would the Fallen tell _him_?"

"You dumb aft, you know next to Megatron, Thundercracker's like the Fallen's golden boy," Drag Strip scowled. "Two spend all their bloody time watching the harvesters."

"So, you think I could become like you guys? Mechanic?" Harper asked, nipping her lower lip.

"That's what I think," Drag Strip grinned, touching at her hair. "You'd be damn small though, but maybe we could get some Pretender specs for yah. I could talk to Hook or Scalpel, they'd know all about that shit."

"Do you think Megatron would…" she paused and nipped her lower lip, not wanting to continue the thought. Dead End's features softened and he slipped his fingers into her hair, cupping the back of her head. He leaned forward and his lips were suddenly soft and warm on hers, full of such passion her heart ached and she shuddered at the sweetness, the surprising gentility. He tilted his head, tongue testing the barrier of her lips before she opened her mouth for him, her tongue curling with his. He pulled back only when she moaned for him, the man taking a slow breath as she licked her lips of the taste of him.

"If _that _doesn't make him pay more attention to you, the attention you _deserve_, he'd be the dumbest mech alive," he murmured against her lips and she nodded her head, sighing lightly.

"And besides, if _he _didn't take you, we'd be more than happy too," Drag Strip grinned, touching at her thighs. "You could be ours. You wouldn't even have to be a slave if we could allow it. You'd be fully one of us then, yah know?"

Harper grinned vaguely at the idea, still uncertain, still frightened. Being mechanic, being one of them, a Decepticon and fully Cybertronian, it sounded so bizarre. She couldn't reverse it either, most likely. She bit down on her lower lip, closing her eyes. Sure things were hellish in the world, but what if humans made a comeback? Then what? Betray her own kind in hopes of getting more of the evil warlord's attention? She couldn't possibly…

Still. She missed him so much.

"I gotta think about it," she sighed.

"Of course," Dead End breathed. "But while you do that…" His grin turned lewd as he unzipped his jeans and she smiled wryly, leaning forward obediently as his urged her near.

* * *

Mikaela glanced back at Barricade as he entered their shared room. She was on the bed he'd had brought in for her, reading a book that Frenzy had found. It was a textbook on psychology, but it was at least something to read when the two of them had to go out for patrol. Sometimes Frenzy stayed behind and kept her company, chattering to her in Cybertronian while she tried to teach him English, but he picked up on very few words and didn't seem necessarily interested in her language anyway. She'd worried the first time she was alone with him perhaps he would try to take advantage of her, but no such thing had happened. He hadn't even activated his holoform.

Occasionally she was even allowed to stay in the harem and she'd meet up with Cinnamon there. They'd sit together and talk and that was when they'd meekly admitted their situation, how deep they were falling into this game of seduction and lust, how hard it was to resist. Both agreed that they hope rescue came soon, though Cinnamon had admitted that it wasn't even about sex anymore. She was beginning to _like _Starscream.

Mikaela could certainly understand. Barricade was interesting conversation when she wasn't trying to play defiant. He talked to her as a person, many times on mechanics, and had begun to teach her about the complex make up of mech's.

"Mikaela."

She looked toward him once more when he spoke. Barricade was holding something in his large hands and set it down on the bed beside her. She blinked in surprise, tilting her head. It was a prom dress. Damn, she'd forgotten about proms. It was long and sleek, sexy, a deep reddish purple color, reminding her of a fine red wine. There was a glittering pendant right between the bust and fabric lined from the top to be wrapped around the neck like a halter. She looked over it curiously, hesitating a moment, before she reached out and delicately touched at the fabric, feeling the silk under her fingertips. For the past two or so weeks she'd been wearing whatever Barricade could scrounge up for her wasn't too revealing or sheer. Not that she didn't like the way he looked at her. Oh no, Mikaela had never felt sexier under the eyes of another man, organic or mechanic. Still, she didn't want to give in, desperately didn't want to. It was proving harder and harder by the day though. Sometimes he'd talk to her about all the things he wanted to do, his voice a warm lull that left her aching and trembling with desire. She'd given into the need for pleasure a few times and had fingered herself to orgasm when he spoke to her, burning under his fiery gaze, but she'd yet to ask him to take her.

She hoped that the attack from the Autobots happened soon enough though. She knew that what was happening between her and Barricade was a losing battle.

"It's pretty," she stated, glancing up at him, then away from the dress and back to the book, taking a deep breath.

"I found it while on patrol in what's left of Mission City."

"Really," she replied dully, turning a page in the book. There was a crackle in the air and a sudden weight on the bed behind her. She tensed when warm air puffed against her neck and up to her ear, his voice purring right beside her.

"_Really_. I thought you would look nice in it."

"I don't want to wear it," she murmured, trying to stay focused on the textbook. It was covering Jung, discussing the anima and animus. Her hand snapped out and flicked the page sharply. She gritted her teeth. "I don't even think I went to my last prom."

"That's a lie," Barricade chuckled. "You did. I saw you." He was nuzzling at her neck and she shivered, closing her eyes as his lips ghosted over her heated skin. "Saw you with your little boyfriend. You were wearing something far shorter though."

"So you were spying on me?" she snapped, turning her head to shoot him a filthy glare, and to get his tempting mouth away from her. It was a mistake. His mouth was close to hers now, incredibly so, and she took a deep breath, looking from his lips to his brilliant red eyes. He grinned at her, reaching forward to touch at her jean clad thigh, but his hand hovered just over her and she resisted the urge to raise her leg into the touch.

"Perhaps. You were always such a little fighter. You were interesting. I liked that about you," he murmured, moving his body closer to hers but still it didn't touch and she closed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth. They touched when she was drunk on energon, something they did every other night or so, frequently at her shy little request. But even then, the touches lacked _real _passion, lacked in that sensual guarantee that she would be satisfied at the end of it. All that were in his touches were suggestions, promises of what he _could _give her if she would just let him. It was driving her insane.

"Well I'm not a doll, and I'm not playing dress up for you," she whispered, snapping the textbook closed and pushing herself off of the bed, putting distance between them. She gasped when she ran into a firm pale chest, glaring up at Frenzy's holoform. That bastard was always quiet about activation, it drove her insane. He'd take her by surprise with it so much. "What do you want?" She snapped at him, putting her hands on her hips and glowering up at him. His grin turned lecherous and his hooked his fingers into the belt loops of her jeans, pulling her hips against his. He ground against her softly, growling some and with great effort she managed to look disgusted and rolled her eyes.

"Please," he whispered and she shuddered, shaking her head.

"Oh, so now you can speak English?"

"Please," he murmured again, tilting his head, sparkling blue eyes watching her with nothing less of raw passion and huger and she gritted her teeth again, trying to push him back.

"I don't want to."

"Just try it, Mikeaela," Barricade offered softly. "It might not even be your size. I can always throw it away. But if it fits and you like it, you can keep it. Wear it whenever you like."

"I don't dress up, if you spied on me, you would know that," she glared back at him, but the holoform watched her patiently still, not a hint of anger or irritation on his face. It seemed nothing really upset him though. She never would have guessed that from the first time she'd seen him, trying to hunt down and kill her and Sam. Maybe even then he hadn't really been trying to kill, so much as get the glasses. Even when Frenzy had been all over Sam, he hadn't shot the boy, when Frenzy very well _could _have.

"That's not true either," Barricade murmured. "You liked dressing up when you could, liked feeling pretty. You enjoyed it as much as you did when you got dirty." He grinned some and rose into a stand, walking toward her, trapping her between him and Frenzy. His hands settled onto her hips, rubbing slowly. "But I'm sure you've been very dirty recently. Always working on those Autobot engines."

"I could work on your engine too," she whispered and she watched as he shivered in response, glad she could occasionally turn the tables in her favor now and then. "How'd you like me to lube up your valves?"

"Filthy little girl," he chuckled, Frenzy grinning more and his hands wandered beneath her top, Mikaela gasping in surprise at the feel of his flesh on hers. Her body ached painfully suddenly with the spark of desire in her and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. God, she could _not _give in! "I know you like being dirty, but you like being pretty now and then too," Barricade purred against her ear, his lips ghosting over it. "You're allowed to be pretty here, I'm not going to think less of you, and there's no one else here to see you but us."

"I'm not…" she huffed, closing her eyes, but Frenzy had pressed his thigh between her legs and it felt _so _good. She ground onto it lightly, clutching it with her legs as his hands settled on her hips just below Barricade's, encouraging her motions.

"Just try it," Barricade whispered and finally she nodded, relieved when they pulled back from her. She felt warm and wet between her thighs and furiously she tried to ignore that longing as she followed Barricade to the bed. She shot him a filthy look, then pulling her top off and undid her jeans, having grown used to stripping before the Decepticon. He held up the dress for her and she snatched it from him in response, pulling it over her head.

It was snug, but it fit. She looked curiously down at herself as she tied the wraps around her neck, admiring the way it looked on her. It was a fine dress. She probably couldn't have ever afforded something like it, especially when she was in high school. Her prom dress had been a simple fifteen dollar party dress from a discount store, and she'd almost gotten into a cat fight with another girl that had wanted it. She sighed, trying to push the thoughts from her mind. Wealth, or lack thereof, didn't matter now. She'd never really had fine things and she doubt if she'd ever see many fine things after the world had fallen to the Decepticons.

"It looks really good on you," Barricade complimented. "_Very _flattering."

"It's not half bad," she murmured, looking behind her curiously, the back scooping low. Frenzy nodded his head in agreement and his fingers traced down her spine, teasing at where the dress scooped. He tilted his head as he looked up at her and smiled boyishly. What would it have been like to have taken these two to the prom? Sam had daydreamed about going with Bee, but it was a ridiculous idea. Instead of going with Bee, he'd been planning to just skip prom all together and spend the evening with the Autobot, laying out under the stars and chatting, which would have left her quite alone at the function. She still felt a little guilty about taking her ex away from his guardian that night.

Still, if she had gone with these two? It was a wild idea, ridiculous, but she entertained it a second still. Barricade and Frenzy on either arm. They both could've beat up that asshole Trent and fucking in the back of a police car afterwards would have certainly been wild.

But no.

Barricade grinned, the holoform walking to his physical form. He transformed into his alt mode and rolled down the passenger side window. The glove box popped open and the holoform snatched a small velvet box from it, walking toward her with it. He tossed it to her and she caught it dumbly, blinking down at it in confusion, feeling the strange texture under her fingertips, something else she rarely got to experience.

"What's this?" she asked, raising her brow suspiciously.

"Open it and you'll see."

She hesitated, but did as told, eyes widening in surprise at the two diamond earrings within. They were large studs with some sparkling teardrops hanging beneath them. She covered her mouth to stifle the small gasp, taking a small step back and accidentally bumping into Frenzy, who peered over her shoulder at the gift, grinning broadly and excitedly. Mikaela glanced up toward Barricade, the officer standing smug before her, his arms crossed and head tilted. Frenzy moved around to stand beside her, watching her reaction with amusement, his lips curled into a smirk.

"Well?" Barricade asked. She flushed and shoved the box toward him, eyes wide.

"Too good," she blurted.

"Too good?" he laughed, moving closer to her. "Nothing is too good for you, Mikaela." He wrapped his arms about her waist, gazing down at her affectionately and she flushed, opening the small little box and looking once more to the earrings. She never would have imagined such a nice gift. True, he hadn't _bought _them but she was sure finding them was just as hard, most jewelry stores had been pilfered by lowlife humans in the first few days of Decepticon rule, when everything had gone to hell. "You deserve nice things," Barricade whispered. "You deserve to be able to feel pretty when you want, and dirty later, if you so please." He chuckled, brushing some of her hair back from her face. The motion was touching and she tried to ignore the burst of affection she felt in her heart, biting down on her lower lip.

"I-I can't," she whispered. "Can't accept these, they're too…too…"

"Mikaela." She looked up when he hooked a finger under her chin, guiding her to look up at him. "Please accept them. You're an intelligent and beautiful young woman. I _want _to give you gifts." She closed her eyes, astonished at the scratchiness in her throat. He'd called her an _intelligent _and beautiful young woman. Not beautiful. Not beautiful _and _intelligent. No, intelligent first. Most men only saw a pretty girl, and what good were looks when she was older? Most men only cared that she was a lovely face, a sexy body. They couldn't even imagine that there was a brain behind all the makeup and tanned skin and lucky features.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching up and wiping at the tears that had formed in her eyes, glancing off to the side.

"Put them on then," Barricade smiled, looking pleased. She nodded her head and set down the box on the bed when he released her, her hands rising and touching at her left earring, when she froze.

Shit.

The map, the microphone. She knew the mapping device didn't put out nearly enough of an electric signal to be noteworthy to any of the Decepticons, but, when activated, the microphone was too obvious, even had the occasional tendency to make a small squealing noise. She bit down on her lower lip nervously, setting her hands down on the bed. She couldn't take them off. Could not. Taking the microphone off was how she activated it in the first place. She'd be found out.

_Shit_.

Barricade was watching her, his brow creased in curiosity and some confusion at the sudden delay.

"Well?" he asked, tilting his head, and Frenzy mimicked the motion with wide, almost innocent eyes, taking a step toward her. She snapped the small box close and thrust it back at Barricade again, her features panicked and strained.

"I-I just can't," she murmured. "Too good, you know, too fancy."

Barricade blinked down at the box a moment, then his eyes narrowed and he looked up to her suspiciously. She felt every alarm in her body begin to go off and pressed back from him slightly, her heart increasing. Her hands began to shake and desperately she hid them behind her back, pressing as far from him as she could.

"Really… I just don't feel comfortable. A-and you're still an enemy, I-I shouldn't be accepting gifts. I—"

"Take off your earrings, Mikaela," he whispered, voice serious and cool, the same tone he had used when he'd first threatened to punish her. She bit down on her lower lip and shook her head, her heart pounding wildly up in her throat and frightened tears blurring her vision. Barricade glared at her slightly, his hands tightening into fists. "Take them off, or I will take them off _for _you." The warning was sincere, she didn't dare doubt he would, or that Frenzy would if not he. With trembling hands she dropped the box of earrings he'd given her onto the bed and reached up and undid the mapping earring, and then the microphone, listening as a small high pitched noise came from it. Quickly she returned the back to the microphone and the noise stopped, as did transmission. She wrapped her hands tightly around the earrings, gazing quietly at the ground. Barricade held out his hand and slowly she relinquished the studs to him.

The Decepticon quietly studied them and Frenzy moved forward, looking overly them curiously as well. The silver Decepticon picked up one and separated the back from the earring, the same high pitched noise following. Mikaela closed her eyes, not wanting to watch, unable to watch but when the silence began to stretch she apprehensively returned attention to the Decepticons before her. Both were looking at her, their faces hard to read.

Barricade's alt mode transformed to bipedal state once more and he picked up the earrings from the holoforms, holding them carefully between two claws. He applied pressure and she watched as the earrings were crushed, her heart racing faster as she looked up to the Decepticon.

"You were a plant then," Barricade stated.

"Yes," she whispered, hands tightening into fists as she stood her ground, not daring to back down from them.

"I see," Barricade watched her quietly a moment, before rising into a proper stand, his holoform deactivating, and Frenzy's did the same. "I should not be surprised." The Decepticon turned and moved for his door and she watched in confusion as he left, the small spindly Decepticon following him, giving her a strange glance, before disappearing out the door after his partner. Mikaela's brow creased and her throat was growing tight and scratchy once more.

So he'd found out, and he hadn't killed her. That was a good thing! And no, he shouldn't have been surprised! What the hell would she have been doing on that battlefield anyway? It was his fault for being so stupid, so gullible. It was his fault for treating her well and making her feel special and intelligent and…and giving her _gifts _and promising not to take advantage unless she asked and…and…

Then why did she feel so wretched? Mikaela took a deep breath and sat back against the bed, reaching up and touching at her throat, her lower lip trembling and tears hot in her eyes and on her cheeks.

"Ouch," she whispered.

* * *

Optimus Prime froze as the connection with Mikaela snapped out of existence and the small flashing light that signaled where she was on the map she'd created stopped flashing and disappeared as well. Bumblebee, beside him, froze as well, looking with wide optics to the screen. They had been in the middle of going over everything Mikaela had managed to get for them thus far, when the microphone had started up, ceased, and then started up again, only to be completely shut down. The connection was gone.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be anything good.

Sideswipe was lounging moodily behind him on a large table they usually went over maps or other items on, but all had been pushed aside for him to have somewhere to lie. His head snapped up curiously and he blinked, before he pushed himself into a proper sit, leaning forward.

"Something just happened," he stated, looking from the screen to Optimus.

"Something has disconnected us from Mikaela. It could be nothing, but I doubt it," Optimus murmured. "She is not clumsy with machinery."

"_No, something isn't right there_," Bumblebee tuned in with a song, tilting his head and looking concerned to the screen. He rose and gave it a tap, though they all knew how ineffective the gesture would be. Optimus knew that Bee had multiple times wished he could've been able to manage a better form of communication with the girl, but there was only so much technology they could work with while maintaining a level of inconspicuousness.

"What are we going to do?" Sideswipe asked, but the answer was only much too obvious. Optimus didn't want to respond to it though, not quite yet. They had to go after her, had to use what map they had and attack the Decepticons. There was a lot to go by, too. Mikaela had done a fantastic job creating floor plans of much of the base. It helped that it seemed Barricade rarely went too far off without her, unless he absolutely had to. Still, he had wanted to hold off a while, see what else they could get. He liked to move on the cautious side and with her updates (though they had started to grow a good deal more spread out) had reassured him Cinnamon was fine, but they were both ready for rescue whenever it could be made. No pressure.

Now they had little time to be cautious.

Mikaela might very well be in trouble and they couldn't possibly stand by and risk her being hurt, if she wasn't already.

Optimus shut his optics off a moment, not wanting to see, wanting to shut away the reality of the situation for a moment longer. It would be a very dangerous attack and he was certain they would suffer causalities. The Decepticons were a fearsome enemy and their numbers grew every day. Worse, the base was full of them. They would have to hit it during its weakest time, or create a diversion, which would only make the number of Autobots attacking the base even smaller. There would be no easy way to do this.

"We go in and we get her back," Optimus finally replied, turning his optics on and looking to Sideswipe who grinned broadly. The Autobot had wanted to do nothing more the past few weeks than go to the base and try to retrieve Cinnamon. Well now was his chance.

"Finally!" he smirked, punching his fist into his palm. "Time to kick some Decepti-creep aft!"

"Easy Sideswipe," Optimus warned gently, tilting his head. "We still need to think this through. If this is to be a rescue mission, it will have to be for more than just two females. We'll see if we can help the rest of the harem as well…"

"And we'll help them all," Sideswipe grinned broadly, cockily, and Optimus Prime couldn't help but admire his determination. "We'll show all those Decepticons what's for!"

"I'm sure we will," Optimus murmured, looking back to the map.

* * *

Megatron returned to his quarters, not entirely surprised to see Harper curled up with the holoforms of Drag Strip and Dead End. He forced down the bite of jealousy deep in his spark, looking away from the threesome. His slave was completely naked, as were the holoforms, which could only imply what had, most likely and without a doubt, taken place. He didn't care for the sight of it, though he knew the two Stunticons to have taken a good liking to his girl. Still, she was _his_, or he'd like to think so.

His master had brought up the issue of his sudden closeness to the girl. They'd sat in the Fallen's dark chambers discussing the going on's of the Decepticons, how the energon supply was doing, and already starting to make plans for when they would have to leave, and the Fallen had mentioned he'd heard word of young Harper and how very jealously Megatron defended her. Fact remained, to be so close to the girl was nothing short of a huge liability. She was a weakness. It was fine to have pleasure slaves, but to grow _close _to a slave? She wasn't even really mechanic, despite the arm. Take away the arm and she still had a heart, a human heart.

Compared to the Fallen's new interest, Iskra. Megatron frowned at the thought of the girl. The energon field had changed her. He'd never before imagined a hybrid of mechanic and organic, and for a second had contemplated such a thing for himself and Harper, that perhaps she too could spend so much time in the energon field that she could get a spark instead, that she could become similar to him. Perhaps he could act upon his jealousies then and keep her fully to himself. But no, the Fallen was older and while still his master, he did not necessarily have to _lead _the Decepticons. He had the time to create a sparkling and fend for it and his sparkmate, however unwilling she may be, and Megatron was certain Iskra was very unwilling. He'd seen nothing but quiet hatred in the girl's eyes every time the Fallen mentioned her or tried to interact with her.

The Fallen had discussed with him in private the trouble he was having with Iskra. She was not easy to woo as femmes of the past were, but Megatron wasn't entirely sure if it was just Iskra. The Fallen had a volatile temper, far more so than Megatron's. He could easily understand his master's feelings for Iskra, Megatron was beginning to feel the same way for Harper, but it was hard to love someone that was so unpredictable with their rage. What's more, it wasn't just _rage _that Iskra had to dodge, it was how very cruel and abusive the Fallen could be. Megatron had grown used to such abuse, accepted and anticipated it. After all, said abuse made him stronger as a leader for the Decepticons, but personally Megatron saw no place in 'love' for such possible vehemence. The Fallen was the same as him though: he liked control, and he liked things to work out his way.

Megatron shut his door behind him and walked to his desk, trying not to look at Harper again. In either case, his master was right. She could be a danger, not only to him but to herself as well. If he cared for her so much, even risked falling in _love _with her, she could be used against him. He reached up and rubbed his brow, shaking his head. He hated the idea of her being hurt, couldn't stand it, and the fact he couldn't was entirely the problem.

He'd grown too close to his slave. She'd gone from just being a sex toy with a piece of him to _truly _becoming a part of him. Her looks did things to him. Her laughter brightened his day, her surrender made him feel more alive than any battle, and the deepest passion and adoration in her eyes after he had teased and pleasured her into oblivion made the rest of the world, the rest of the war melt away. Things had even gone past simple lust to real affection, to long nights of them just curled together talking. He bit down on a groan of disgust. He was sounding just like a love struck sparkling and he _hated _it.

Megatron looked back when he heard the girl shift, Harper curling tighter into Drag Strip. Dead End pressed more against her backside, nuzzling into the girl's hair. There was a bite of jealousy all about Megatron then and he frowned, wanting absolutely nothing more than to send the holoforms off and curl up with her instead, feel her so close and personal against him, so very his.

It'd be better if it wasn't done though.

He didn't know when these strange emotions for Harper had started to bloom, he just realized one day he was spending as much time curled up and talking with her as he was actually punishing her. Perhaps even then he hadn't felt things for her. Maybe the emotions hadn't really started until the Fallen had mentioned them and told Megatron they needed to stop. Maybe Harper had become nothing more to him than a 'forbidden fruit.' He paused at the thought, glancing back at her. Maybe that _was _it. Maybe if he had her, truly had her, and enjoyed her the way he wanted to, beyond master and slave but as a true lover, then these new and frustrating feelings would go away. He could go back to being a master, go back to not really caring about her as anything more than a pet.

He grinned and turned then, facing the bed fully.

"Drag Strip! Dead End!"

The threesome in the bed woke with a start at his snarl, all sitting up quickly.

"Get out," he frowned, and the holoform's nodded their heads respectfully and deactivated. Harper pushed the covers of the bed back from her and moved for the door and he raised and optic ridge, tilting his head. "Where do you think _you're _going?" He murmured, watching as she froze in her pursuit to the door. She turned to look back at him, her eyes wide and seeking. "Speak."

"I… you said…get out," she replied, voice tiny. His lips quirked into a smirk and he moved forward, kneeling before the small girl. He reached forward and carefully hooked a claw under her chin and she gazed up at him, nipping her lower lip. "I thought you meant all of us." Her voice was still soft when she spoke again, her eyes obediently lowered.

"Why would I want you to leave?"

"Because," she shrugged helplessly. "Maybe I'm in the way?" Her brow creased. She didn't like that answer, but it was a plausible one. He'd told her she was in the way when Rumble and Frenzy had playfully asked about having a good time with her. He couldn't imagine seeing a more miserable face, but it all came down to keeping her safe from his feelings, feelings he hoped to be rid of soon enough.

"Not at all," he chided. He activated his holoform and stood before the girl, cupping her face. He moved back from the two, resting not far from the bed.

Harper stared up at him shyly, her chest heaving slightly and she seemed confused still. Slowly he touched at her face, traced the features from the little up-turn of her nose to the curve of her jaw. He ran his fingertips over her lips and she looked up at him from beneath her dark lashes, the look purely longing, purely adoration. He smiled and leaned close, pressing his lips very gently to hers. She made a tiny noise in her throat, but her arms wrapped about his neck and she moved forward eagerly, holding him close to her as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"I miss you," she whispered against his lips, speaking out of turn. Usually he'd pop her or chide her, but he was in no mood for that. It went back to being a master and a slave, and he was in no mood for that. He could be a master to her later.

"I miss you too," he murmured in reply and her eyes brightened. He grinned and reached forward, hooking an arm under the back of her knees and one on her back, picking her up bridal style. He walked to the bed and laid her out gently on it, brushing some black hair back from her grey eyes. He pressed forward to capture her mouth again as he climbed in bed, straddling her. Megatron's hands traced up her sides to her breasts and she arched her back into the motion, tilting her head back slightly. Her lips were warm and seeking against his and he felt her tongue shyly brush at the crease of his lips. He opened his mouth for her, allowed her to explore as her tongue burnt a fiery path over his, testing the barrier of his teeth. Her hands settled on his chest, nails digging now and then against him, her legs wrapping about his waist. Megatron stroked over her breasts, pinching and stroking her nipples as they hardened at his touches.

He pulled back from the kiss, nuzzling into her neck and kissing over it, nipping gently every now and then, listening to the tiny noises of delight she made. Her fingers laced into her hair and she tilted her head back more to give him better access. Megatron ran his tongue over the dip in her throat, watching her sweet face as she bit and worried her lower lip.

"Please," she breathed, rocking her hips up against him and he shuddered in pleasure, taking a deep, though unneeded, breathe. Harper's eyes were smoldering when she looked up at him.

"What do you want?" he asked softly.

"You…"

He smirked some at the answer, running kisses down her body as his hands continued to touch at tease at her sensitive flesh. He felt the metal of her Cybertronian hand run over his side and he groaned, catching the hand and lacing his fingers with it, pinning it down beside her head. She would be beautiful as a femme, he was certain. She was strong enough. It was infuriating he couldn't keep her. Megatron shook his head from the thoughts, taking another breath. It didn't matter, after this he wouldn't feel for her anymore, couldn't possibly. He only wanted her because he couldn't have her. This should help, surely it would.

He hesitated a moment, and then adjusted, spreading her legs and wrapping them about his waist. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd yet to take Harper. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal, he'd had the pleasure of plenty of virgins, but for some reason it never felt right quite right to take her. It still didn't. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

If these feelings were to stop though…Primus, they _had _to.

Megatron pressed a hand between her legs, a finger slipping inside of her sex and Harper moaned for him, an arm wrapping about him and small nails biting into his back. He curled his finger in her as his other hand clenched her Cybertronian one, the metal warm under his humanoid palm. She was wet and warm to the touch, quite eager for him, and he bit his lower lip, hesitating a moment. He wanted to do this right, wanted to enjoy her perfectly and he wanted her to enjoy him as well. It'd been so long since he'd had a lover though, since he'd been just as concerned with the other's pleasure as he was with his.

"Harper," he whispered and she looked at him, gaze dreamy.

"Yes?"

"I…" he paused and frowned, then brought her Cybertronian hand forward, pressing it to his sex. He gave a shudder when her soft, sleek metal came in contact with the hardened flesh. He rolled his hips, pressing it into her palm and her hand wrapped about it, giving it a fluid and careful stroke, her thumb teasing along the sensitive head. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Megatron caught her hand again, and then adjusted above her, pressing the head of his cock to her wet sex. Her eyes widened minutely in understanding and she nodded her head, wrapping her arms about him tighter and burying her face into his neck.

"Okay," she whispered. "Okay."

He took a deep breath, and then worked forward slowly, groaning as he teased the head inside. She was tight about him, so warm and wet. He bit down on his lower lip and nuzzled into her neck, taking another deep breath as he rolled his hips, pressing into her slowly and surely. Her hips worked shyly against his in return. She'd become so practiced in the art of giving pleasure and receiving, but this was something new to her. It was like the first day all over again. Had it only been a few weeks ago? It felt like ages. Ages with her in his bed and no other slave, ages of her on his mind, ages of him sometimes avoiding work to spend more time with her. She was an intoxicating little drug and all she'd done was given herself up purely to him.

"Primus, Harper," he breathed, thrusting deeper into the girl, moving slow so he didn't hurt her. She was trembling in his arms, panting with the effort and he nuzzled at her neck again, kissing over it slowly and teasingly, leaning up to nip at her earlobe. She shivered in delight, her legs hooking behind his.

He pressed further into her, pausing when he felt some resistance. He closed his eyes and then captured her lips in a hungry kiss, pressing forward sharply. She gasped against his mouth, back arching her legs tightening about him. He continued into her warm sex, shivering at the tightness, stopping when he was fully sheathed in the trembling girl. Harper kissed him harder, her head tilting to the side and slowly her hips begin to work against his, pressing and pulling softly. He took the hint, pulling out of her and then pushing forward again, arching his body up so he rocked down into her, teasing the sensitive clit. The girl moaned in response, writhing slightly under him as he began to increase his speed.

"God, Megatron," she breathed. "More."

"Gladly," he grinned, thrusting into her again, his hips beginning to work faster. Harper dug her nails into his back, her hips working unsurely against his own, uncertain of the rhythm, and he set a hand on one of her hips, helping her. Slowly she began to grasp the motion and their bodies began to move together.

He watched his holoform and the girl, shuddering at all of the sensations. He could feel himself within her, his spark pulsing with desire and Megatron reached up, touching at his chest plate. He ignored the urge to open it to her, knowing the stupidity of the motion. His holoform began to move faster against her as her pants grew softer and quicker, the girl giving a sweet and low moan. Her walls were growing tighter about his sex, squeezing him and the holoform gritted his teeth, moaning as well as he ran his hands over the length of her back, the girls nails leaving hot track marks down his back, the claws on her metal arm outright breaking the skin and Megatron groaned when he felt that burn on his own, physical back. Harper's head tilted away, her hair draping behind her, a spiraling dark curtain. Gun metal eyes sparkled with passion as she gazed up at him with pure adoration, pure love, and he moaned, thrusting faster, the tension and energy in his body building.

He felt her cum around him then, her walls gripping and squeezing and her hips began to work wildly and without rhythm. He thrust into her desperately and harder, moaning when he came as well, oil spurting into the aching depths and his spark gave a healthy, burning pulse. He closed his optics, claws digging into his chest plate. There was a surge of energy in his system, burning through all of him and he heard Harper moan as it touched at her too, his spark seeking out the girl's, disappointed to not find one and he groaned as his system overloaded.

He rebooted to the girl nuzzling at his holoform, panting gently, her eyes dreamy and glazed.

"I…" she breathed, looking up at him from beneath her lashes, a look of fear and excitement touching at her features. "I think I lo—"

He put a hand to her lips, hushing her. Megatron gazed down at her quietly, studied her. Her eyes were dark and tears touched at the corners of them, tears of sadness or bliss he wasn't sure and didn't want to ask. Her cheeks were flushed and lips full and reddened from kissing. Her black hair fell in a tousled mess behind her and he ran his free hand through it, clenching it and testing the texture of the oil-softened locks. Her body was slightly damp from sweat, dusky nipples perked, and the bruises from weeks ago were nowhere to be seen on her. Passion flared hot in his system once more as he studied the small bite marks from him, the hand over her lips moving to rest over her heart. He felt it beat rapidly against his palm, a passionate cadence.

Primus, he still wanted her. And more than wanting her, he wanted her to want him too, wanted her to want only him. There was nothing but love in her eyes, a more beautiful sight than he could ever remember seeing. This love, all for him. He could probably ask anything of her and she would do it, and worse, it most likely would work the same way.

Megatron gritted his denta, hating the burn of longing in him. He hated the ache in his spark, the scream that begged him to seek hers out and bond, keep her entirely his alone. He deactivated his holoform and Harper's eyes widened in surprise. She sat up, looking up to him, gaze once more seeking and the tears became brighter in her confused eyes. Megatron stared at her quietly, expressionlessly, before rising into a stand, moving for the door. He couldn't be around her, had to get away and think.

"M-Megatron?" she called. He didn't dare look back at her as he stalked for the door. Her voice became panicked. "Megatron!" He pulled the door open and left the room, trying to ignore Harper's cries for him inside.

* * *

Paige walked restlessly from one part of the Fallen's chamber to another, moving fretfully about, wringing her hands fitfully. She hadn't been outside in weeks. Weeks. She didn't know _how _long for sure because the days had begun to all blend miserably together. It had been all right at first. It was almost like a vacation, just a vacation where she constantly had to defend her body and her spark— a bloody _spark_— from skillful hands. Hands that could go from being delicious and bone melting to hateful and bone breaking in a matter of seconds.

The Fallen had allowed her broods to visit her now and then, originally in hopes that it would inspire her to want her own brood, want to make her very own sparklings, but she hadn't given into the ruse, and he'd had the former broods sent away, even the youngest one. They'd been given to another harvester for care. Those sparklings, _her _sparklings, were being given to another human that probably didn't give a shit. She'd been furious with him, hadn't spoken to him for days. Still wasn't on speaking terms, in fact.

She glared to the door when it opened, the Fallen entering, lithe form moving smoothly. It always amazed her, watching these giant robots move. They were so gracefully. One would think with so much bulk they'd be clumsier, but no, they moved better than most humans even. He tilted his head, brilliant red optics looking down to her. She shot him a filthy glare and returned to her pacing, moving fitfully back to the opposite wall until she reached it, then turning and walking to the other. The Fallen watched her make three trips, before commenting softly.

"My, so restless."

She shot him another dirty look, stopping when she hit the wall and turning again, gripping her hands into fists.

"I could alleviate that restlessness with ease."

She didn't even deign him with a glance this time, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She was going to lose her mind if she didn't get the hell out of this room. Big though it was, the walls were closing in on her and quite fast. She was bound to lose her mind the longer she had to stay. The Fallen chuckled at her rejection, moving to his throne and sitting in it, relaxing as he watched her pace. She ground her teeth at his constant attention, trying to ignore it, but she could feel the heat of his gaze. It burned right through her robe and left her body feeling on fire, a sensation that wasn't necessarily unpleasant and _that _was the fucking _worst _of it. The longer she was trapped in here the more thoughts of surrender found their way into her head. Finally she turned on him with a snap, glowering at him.

"_Stop _staring at me!"

"Not only do you grow restless, you grow bold," he smirked, tilting his head as he studied her. "Where is that trembling fleshling that fell before me not two weeks ago? Ah, but at least you are speaking to me again." His tone was wistful then. He was just playing with her.

She bit her lower lip firmly, crossing her arms as she made another turn, blinking when she ran into a firm chest. She scowled irritably up at the holoform before her, the Fallen tilting his head, dark red eyes warm and almost touching at affection. She flushed at the idea, gritting her teeth. This monster couldn't possibly feel affection. He did enough awful things. Since the first time he'd discovered her spark for her, he'd hurt it twice, both times when she'd infuriated him a great deal. Sometimes she found their fights almost exciting, but occasionally they got too out of hand, went past simple anger into pure rage for the other and she'd throw herself furiously at the holoform, release every primal urge to try and kill that she could, even when she knew she couldn't possibly kill the Fallen through his holo.

The Fallen reached up and softly brushed her hair back from her face, studying her quietly. Those skilled fingertips ran down her cheeks and neck, following the path of the collar of the golden robe.

"You don't realize how lucky you are," he murmured. "I've done nothing but take care of you, spoil you."

"You're not nearly as kind a mech as you think," she frowned. "Get off your cross."

"Cross?" he frowned in confusion, but didn't pursue it. "If you want, I can send you back out there as a work slave. I can't guarantee the safety of your spark."

"I'm sure it's no safer out there than it is in here," Paige snapped and his brows rose and his lips touched at an amused smirk. It was amazing the things that did and didn't set him off. Some comments would put the monster into a fury, other times he was pleased, even enchanted with her bite. She wished she could get a better grasp of him, but that would probably mean getting to know him better and Paige shuddered at the thought.

"What do I have to do to make you accept me?" he asked, resting his hands gently on her upper arms. She shook her head, frowning at him.

"_Nothing_. There is _nothing _you can do. I-I don't…" she shook her head again, closing her eyes tightly. "I don't know you. I couldn't begin to know you. You are everything I've feared, every child's worst nightmare, e-every evil thought and action." She ducked her head, trembling. She couldn't dream of giving herself to this man for however long he wanted. He was a monster, a mechanical devil that was destroying everything that was good with the world.

"I could teach you about me then, Iskra," he whispered. "I could learn about you too. Learn of your past. Learn what you like and don't like. Nothing would delight me more." He cupped her face, guiding her to look up at him. She did so weakly, her brow creased, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. Paige felt suddenly felt tired. Her body was drained and her mind exhausted. It seemed all she'd been doing constantly the past two or so weeks was _fight_. "You are the sparkmate of my choice. I have not felt this way for another female for millennia."

She shook her head, biting down on her lower lip. He leaned forward, his mouth teasing at hers and she shivered, tilting her face away from him weakly. He sighed and kissed her cheek instead, nuzzling over her jawline.

"I will prove myself to you," he whispered. "We will have a sparkling. It may take another millennia but you and I both have time." He pulled back from her some, tilting his head. She gave him a feeble glare.

"I don't want to make a sparkling with someone I don't love," she sighed, trying to put some distance between them, her hand coming up and touching at his chest, but he didn't release her and she gave up the effort after a few seconds of trying.

"But if I love you?"

"You couldn't even _begin _to know what love is," she scowled, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I have been alive long enough to know of 'love,'" he whispered, catching her chin and gently drawing her close, an arm wrapping about her back. "I do not love you, yet, but I can if you wish, the same way I know you could learn to love me. It would not be so hard." She opened her mouth to state otherwise, that love couldn't possibly be _taught, _but his lips were on hers and she shivered as the sweet passion in his kiss. It wasn't forceful, for once, wasn't demanding. She mewled slightly in surprise and very shyly returned the gentle kiss, relaxing in his arms. He held her close to him, running his fingers through her hair and his touch was as light as a feather, mindfully teasing from sensitive scalp to the very tip of the honey strands. He pulled from the kiss a moment, allowed her a breathe, and then kissed her again, just as sweet, just as enthralling as the first, before moving slightly away once more, his lips hovering over her own.

"Stop," she pleaded softly, closing her eyes.

"No," he murmured. "And you don't want me to either."

She shook her head, but sighed when his lips were on hers tenderly once more. He hooked his hands under her thighs and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms went about his neck, resting on broad, strong shoulders. She trembled with need as he walked to the bed, laying her back in it. He set his hands on either side of her to balance, a knee resting on the edge of the bed as he leaned over her.

"You have no idea how intoxicating you are," he breathed. "How you've begun to haunt me. You enter my processor at the most illogical of times, not a klik goes by I do not contemplate you, some way to win your favor, some way to please you and see you smile at me. You have not yet, not once." He kissed her lower lip, closing his eyes. "But I have seen you smile at others, at your male. It's a haunting smile, bittersweet still. How is it when you are truly happy?"

"I've forgotten happiness," she muttered, sounding miserable, gazing up at him and he smiled gently, tracing his fingertips along her face. He chuckled, circling his fingertips down to her neck.

"I shall remind you. This is not a face built for such anger and hatred. This was a face built for beauty, for laughter and bliss." He leaned down again, nuzzling under her jawline and she mewled when his sharp teeth nipped at her jaw slightly as he teased over a particular spot. It was her freckle, he liked to worry and kiss at it, seemed to find some great interest in it. The Fallen slipped his arms behind her and drew her close against him, hugging her, and she closed her eyes, burying her face into his neck at the gentility of the gesture. Slowly he leaned back from her, let her rest on the bed. He gazed quietly down at her still, the longing in his eyes primal.

"How can you expect me to just betray my kind like this?" she asked after a moment, and he smirked. "How can you expect me to just give myself up to you, when half the time I don't even know if you're going to lose your temper and hurt me or not?"

"Because this is no longer about species. You aren't one of them anymore, you're one of us. I can promise you bliss, if you would just obey me, just surrender."

Paige closed her eyes, reaching up to cover them. She could feel a sudden tightness in her throat and bit her lower lip firmly, knowing she was on the verge of tears. The Fallen's hand kindly caught hers and pulled it from her face. He tilted his head, watched as her face pinched up and tears trailed down her cheeks. She reached up and wiped at them, felt how slick they were and her brow creased. Paige sat up quickly then, touching at her tears with her fingertips and brought them to her lips, testing them with her tongue. There wasn't a taste of salt to them, but rather of oil, and she let out a sob of fright, curling up, wiping desperately at her eyes, but more slick tears came.

"God, what the fuck?!" she cried, gripping her head. "This is all some fucking nightmare! I'm not one of you, I'm a fucking human!"

The Fallen's arms were around her, drawing her near and she curled up tightly against him, crying into his chest, her arms wrapping about him desperately. This wasn't fair! How could she even use the excuse of her species anymore to keep him at bay? She was just some fucked up hybrid. She didn't even cry properly, she didn't even have a heart. For all she knew, she no longer had a brain anymore either, just some wires, some computer. The thought jolted her and furiously she began to scratch at her arm, trying to get under the skin. Did she even _bleed _anymore or was that all oil too? Instead of veins did she have wires?

"Th-this can't be happening!"

"Iskra, _stop_!" the Fallen snapped, catching her hands and forcing them away as she began to break through the skin, biting her lower lip in horror at the clear liquid that rose from the small scratch. The man gave her a firm jerk, forcing her attention to him. "Stop," he breathed. "Calm. Calm."

"I-I'm…"

"Beautiful," he whispered, cupping her cheeks. "_Beautiful_."

She ducked her head weakly, giving another sob, and she rest her brow on his chest, wiping weakly at the oil that came from her eyes. The Fallen wrapped his arms about her tightly and held her close to him, rocking her slowly like one would a child. She pressed forward into his lap, moving as close to him as she could.

"I _will _take care of you," he murmured to her when she'd calmed slightly, kissing the crown of her head. "I will take care of our sparkling. Don't be afraid."

"This is all a bad dream," she sniffled, shaking her head. "Just a really long, really bad dream. Soon I'll wake up at home, a-and I'll go back to packing for college and I'll have my last few days at my job and then I'll start planning a career and…and…"

He hooked a finger under her chin and helped her to look up at him, the man tilting his head. She ached at the sweetness of the look, the pure understanding a sympathy. He wasn't sympathetic of her race though, just her. Somehow, impossibly, she'd managed to make this being care for her, this evil wretched being, and somehow she was so very like him now. She was more mechanic than organic and the fact that even if the world somehow _did _manage to go back to some level of 'normalcy' again, she would never be the same, never be accepted.

"Don't let go," she whimpered, pressing forward and clinging to him. She felt him tense in surprise, but he held her tighter then, clutching her to him and she gritted her teeth, praying he didn't release her or she might lose her mind. This was all far too much. She couldn't do this alone, and he was right, at least he was here for her. He wasn't about to just ditch her, and he at least liked her this way. She knew her kind never would, not after the injustices they'd endured. She took a deep breath and leaned up, kissing him passionately, and the Fallen growled with approval and kissed her back, claws digging into her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

_All right! Here's your chapter update =3 Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know things got a little fucked up on fanfiction for a bit, so if you have NOT yet read chapter 14 due to the mix up of chapters and it being there then not being there, then being there again but changing its mind so 'oops!' its not really there (oi) please go read and review!_

_As for this chapter, oodles of sex, so please be warned that this chapter does contain some mature content! Then review or offer c/c! _

_Thanks a bunch!_

Mikaela woke when she heard Barricade enter. She didn't move, but opened her eyes slightly to glance at the window. Morning sunlight was streaming through the thick glass, visible through the clouds that had long ago begun to cool the sky. It was December, she realized. November had ended at least a week ago. How bizarre. She wondered if she would spend Christmas here, she wondered even more so if the Decepticons knew about Christmas. The Autobots had learned recently from the humans. There had been a night when she, Cinnamon, Sam, and some of the soldiers had been reminiscing about Christmas days of the past, and some of the Autobots had heard and had been curious. Her lips tugged at a smile at the memory, but she didn't really feel like smiling, not after last night. She'd sat up all night waiting for Barricade after he left, wanting to apologize, wanting to make up for the discovery, for daring to deceive him in the first place, but he hadn't returned. She sighed, closing her eyes wearily. She remembered seeing the crack of dawn, but she must've fallen asleep after that. Her first night alone in this base.

There was a weight on the bed and slowly Mikaela rolled over, looking up to Barricade's holoform. He froze when she turned to look at him, like a frightened animal, before calming once more and continuing his way toward her, resting not far from her on the bed. His eyes were somewhat bloodshot and there were some shadows beneath them. He'd missed a recharge cycle. She looked behind him, to his physical form, but he was in his alt mode, and a fair distance away, as if not truly wanting to draw too near to her. Mikaela gazed back up to the holoform, reaching up and touching at the corner of his eyes. He blinked, and then leaned into her touch, nuzzling her palm and taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her.

"Barricade," she whispered, pushing up into a sit, and he pulled back from her slightly, but she caught the collar of his uniform shirt, not letting him pull too far away. She was still in the prom dress, and had put the earrings in not too long after he left. She felt it was the least she owed him, but they all felt bitter on her, an unpleasant reminder. She had completely sullied these gifts. Barricade gave a gentle sigh and she heard his engine make a similar noise. He touched delicately at her cheek and ran his fingertips over her jawline, his face somber.

"Yes?" he asked, voice sounding weary.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, moving into a proper sit. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He sneered and she shook her head, tugging on his shirt collar a bit more, demanding attention. "I _mean _it, Barricade. I…" she closed her eyes, but continued. "I _like _you, Barricade. A lot. At first, yeah, sure, I didn't and yes I was happy to be helping the Autobots, but the more we talked and spent time together, and the closer we grew," she shook her head weakly. "I liked you. I _like _you still, so much." She looked up to him and his expression had grown soft, but wary. "I didn't want to hurt you, and I still don't."

"The Autobots will probably come in search of you now that I've destroyed your communication. I shouldn't have done that, I acted out of anger," he murmured, reaching up and touching at her cheek.

"I won't leave," she stated and he jerked his head up in surprise, looking at her with wide eyes, and Mikaela felt her heart warm to the Decepticon only more, part of her desperately loathing it, or trying to, but hurting him as she had made her loathe herself more. "I don't want to leave."

"You don't need to lie to me, Mikaela," he whispered, the words heavy with pain and she wanted to take all of that pain away. "I was mad, yes, but I won't take my anger out on you."

"I mean it, Barricade," she frowned, voice sincere and he studied her face quietly, as if trying to see even a hint of a lie, but she knew there was none. "I want to stay here and I want to know you so much more than I already do."

His fingertips brushed over her cheek, and Mikaela drew forward, wrapping her arms about his neck and kissing him firmly. He froze against her for a moment, and then moved eagerly back to her, drawing her close into his arms. She tilted her head to the side, shivering when his tongue gently touched at the crease of her lips, and she opened her mouth to him willingly, moaning. He pushed her into the bed, straddling her carefully, his mouth hungry and adoring against hers. When he pulled back she whimpered, shaking her head, holding onto his collar again, not letting him slip too far away from her, not wanting any great distance between them, not right now and not anymore.

"Say it," he breathed. Her chest was heaving and she gazed up at him, eyes bright. "Please, say it, if you want it _say _it."

"Please make love to me," she gasped and he smiled. The expression was glorious on him. He cupped her face delicately and leaning down to kiss her again. His lips were sweet against her own, the pressure delicate. His fingertips ran down her jawline and along her neck, where they traced along the top of her dress. She arched her back up for him, wrapping her arms about his neck, holding the man near to her, shuddering in delight when his thumbs ghosted across her nipples, teasing and pressing them through the fabric of the dress.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he murmured against her mouth and she nodded, shivering.

"Me too. God it's been driving me crazy. I hated saying no, hated trying to be a rebel and trying to pretend I hated you," she reached up and began to undo his shirt, pulling fitfully at the buttons, pouting when he moved back from her to catch the bottom of her dress, slowly sliding it up her legs. He gave a rough chuckle when she made a noise of discontent at the sudden space between their bodies.

"You were lousy at pretending, my dear," he purred and she flushed, grinning at him wryly. "I knew."

"How long?"

"Since day one." He kissed her ankle when it was exposed and then slowly up her shin when the skin was bare to him. He tilted his head, kissing at the side of her knee, the trailing his tongue against the sensitive curve behind her knee, Mikaela whimpering in surprise. He continued up along her inner thigh, nipping now and then. She raised her hips when he settled himself between her legs, bringing the dress up around her waist. Barricade slipped it carefully over the top of her head and tossed it to the side, his warm hands resting on her back, stroking slowly.

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, her heart racing excitedly as his hands moved down to touch delicately at her panties. His thumb pressed against her sensitive nub and she shivered, spreading her legs as wide as she could for him, rolling up into the motion. He gave a warm growl of approval, looking over her body hungrily and she felt the fires of his gaze. He moved to strip her of her panties, but paused, a strange clearness settling on his face and he looked to her once more, studying her.

"You're sure about this?" he asked, giving her a serious look, and her heart ached for him once more. Not even Sam had asked her if she was 'sure' about having sex before, no guy had. They always just hopped on her whenever the invitation was given. Of course, Sam had been shy, uncertain, hell, he'd been a virgin with her, but he hadn't asked her if she was 'sure' about what they were going to do. Mikaela felt the sting of tears in her eyes and nodded her head, wiping up at them. Barricade tilted his head, brows creasing with confusion. "Are you sad?"

"N-no," she frowned, shaking her head and wiping at her tears more furiously.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You just…" she sniffled and leaned back, lying in the bed and covering her face, embarrassed with her reaction. Barricade moved forward though, keeping close, a hand on her back again, drawing her into a sit and near to him once more. She pressed her face against his chest, her tears getting the front of his shirt wet. "You just treat me so much better than any guy ever has. It's insane." She laughed, biting her lower lip, feeling only sillier for crying. She was acting like some middle school girl struck with puppy love. "You'd think a Decepticon would be the worst. Th-that you'd abuse me, but y-you treat me so much better than I ever have been. I never even _once _thought of being treated like this. I-it just never crossed my mind that I could deserve this…"

Barricade settled two fingers under her chin, guiding her to look up at him and she did so willingly, sniffling. His thumb brushed the tears from under an eye and he smiled at her warmly. The man leaned forward, kissing her again slowly and Mikaela returned it shyly, lovingly. When he pulled back, his voice made her ache with want and she felt her body tighten and tremble.

"You deserve to be loved and treated like a lady, Mikaela," he whispered. "You are one of the most intelligent, brave and beautiful beings I have ever known. I've searched ages for someone like you, and I will not ruin it by treating you poorly."

She gave a watery smile and nodded, leaning up to press her lips to his once more. The Decepticon gave another approving growl, his nails gently scraping down her back and she mewled, her hands once more at his shirt, undoing the last few buttons and he shrugged it off. Her hands ran over his chest, felt the firm muscles, the angles of his body. She teased at his nipples, dragging her nails carefully over them and the officer rumbled in pleasure, pushing her back onto the bed. He made quick work of his pants, kicking his boots off as he went, the motions unnecessary but charmingly real. He could very well just get rid of the image of them and have his holoform just be naked, but actually taking the time to undress showed so much patience she herself was having trouble with. She wanted him, now.

Her hand moved forward and wrapped around his sex and Barricade paused slightly and watched her, taking a deep breath. She moved her eyes from his face to between his legs. He was hard in her palm, the organ thick and dark in a nest of black, coarse curls. She ran her thumb carefully from balls to head, stroking over the bottom of his length and he gritted his teeth, rocking his hips forward for her. Mikaela teased the sensitive head with her fingertips, watched as a clear liquid formed at the tip.

Barricade reached down and hooked a finger into her panties, pulling them down some and she raised her hips again to help. When they were off and tossed to the side, Barricade gently spread her legs, his fingers brushing over her sex. She lay back in the bed, her heart racing eagerly as she watched the man and he gazed down at her, studying her reactions to his brushes and gentle probing. She made a small noise in her throat when a finger slipped into her wet sex, curling inside of her, testing the tightness, stroking over her most sensitive spot and she let out a soft breath, head falling back more. He gently kissed over her neck, tongue teasing the hollow of her throat, then down to her breasts. She wrapped her hand about the base of his cock and urged him forward, pressing him to the entrance of her sex and he took a deep breath, moving his hand from her, and then slowly pushed forward.

Mikaela gave a low moan as he began to fill her, her legs wrapping about his waist and pushing him deeper. He filled her completely, his hips working smoothly back and forward as he caressed her in the most intimate of ways. Barricade's mouth continued to lap and tease at a nipple as a hand worked at her other breast, his thumb and forefinger twisting and pinching the nipple and she arched her back for him. His free hand rested on her lower back, helping her to move with him as he pushed deeper inside of her until he was hilted within in her sex, her body aching and adoring around him. The Decepticon adjusted slightly to get more comfortable, then pulled out of, before swiftly thrusting in again, rocking her against the bed and Mikaela gave a loud cry of pleasure and surprise, head tossing back.

His hips began to work faster then, pulling and thrusting again and again and Mikaela wrapped her arms about him, holding Barricade close, her hips rolling up to meet his. His mouth captured hers hungrily, passionately and she desperately kissed him back, her fingers lacing up into his hair. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue meeting his in a fiery dance. She teased at the barrier of his teeth and mewled when he nipped at her, suckling on her tongue. His hips pressed into hers harder, his sex filling her again and again, stroking against her most sensitive spots, and she felt a warm pressure building inside of her. Mikaela shivered, arching her back and tilted her head back from the kiss. His mouth was on her neck then, nipping and biting, and she could hear him growling, hear his engine across the room rumbling. There was a snap of electricity not far from her and she gasped as energy flashed hot within her body, making all of her tremble and she cried out loudly at the delicious burn of it. Things became hypersensitive, the feel of his tongue on her body driving her wild, the sound of his low moans, his savage growls mixed with her pants, her throaty mewls a symphony to her ears.

She felt every inch of him within her, pulling and pushing like the waves of the sea, her walls growing tight about him and his motions began to speed up. She could hear herself screaming for him, crying out his name desperately, feel his satisfied grimace on her neck as he held himself until she reached her pinnacle. It was too much, and when another shock of energy raced about the room and burnt through her again she climaxed for him instantly. She felt the man thrust faster and harder into her, felt a burst of hot liquid inside of her and she gasped in delight, moving and writhing against him as the officer came soon after her.

Slowly the two of them settled, their motions dwindling to nothing as Barricade wrapped his arms tightly about her, still buried in her wet sex. Mikaela was panting gently and gazed up at him. There was nothing but sweet affection in her and Barricade leaned down, kissing her tenderly.

"Don't leave," he breathed against her lips and she nodded, holding him closer.

"They'll have to drag me from here," she sighed, moving her mouth from his to his neck, nuzzling into the damp skin. The man kissed the junction where her shoulder met her neck, his hands rubbing smoothly along her back.

"Just don't leave."

"I won't leave," she promised, and she meant it. For nothing would she willingly leave this man.

* * *

Cinnamon watched Starscream polish himself for the day, the Seeker always trying hard to look his best, to impress his comrades and try to prove himself worthy of a position of much power. She was lying comfortably in the bed he'd finally managed to get for her, but she rarely liked to sleep in it alone. She'd grown so used to his presence so near to her that the first night of her sleeping without him, not being inside of him and so close to him, had proved to be miserable. She had done nothing but toss and turn all night, until finally the Seeker had activated his holoform and lied down with her, his arms tight and secure around her, his hands gentle and loving as they rubbed along her backside. He'd claimed it was because the sound of her fussing was keeping him awake, and she'd spat she just wasn't used to sleeping in such a stupid, big bed. It had been sweet though, and after that Cinnamon had easily found rest, as had the Seeker.

Of course, she'd woken up in the morning to the Seeker playfully fingering at her ass, asking if perhaps she was in the mood for a little anal. She'd politely informed him he was an asshole and he had just as politely informed her it wasn't _his _asshole he was interested in.

Cinnamon grinned wryly at the memory, hating how comfortable she had become in his presence. They talked frequently now, they cuddled, and they kissed. Sometimes the Seeker went a little further with her and despite how much she loathed herself afterwards, thinking of Sideswipe and how it might hurt him, she couldn't resist Starscream. He was, surprisingly, most everything in a man she had ever looked for. At times she desperately wished to pursue their relationship, see just how deep and insane they could go, but it was impossible. She pushed herself up into a sit, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms about them, sitting in nothing more than her panties. The Seeker glanced at her when he heard her shifting and smirked, raising an optic ridge.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes," she murmured, setting her chin on her knees and gazing up at him. Starscream chuckled and moved into a stand, setting the polishing oil he'd been using off to the side on a shelf. "What are you going to be doing today?"

"Out patrolling. There's word of possibly another energon source we can use, a mine with some precious stones. If it's as useful as we're hoping it is, we could maybe extend our stay on earth by another human year or two."

She nodded her head at his words, looking off to the side. The Decepticons were draining Earth of its energon source and soon it would be uninhabitable for them, and probably humans as well. Construction of a ship to get the Decepticons back to Cybertron was already in the making, and not just for the Decepticons, most of the slaves too. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. The Autobots had talked about doing the same thing, knowing that if they failed to save Earth, there was no choice but to go to Cybertron, and take as many humans as they could with them, unable to leave them on a cold, empty planet. The atmosphere on Cybertron was surprisingly similar to that of Earth, which blew Cinnamon away at times, but she wouldn't dare scoff at the convenience. Despite the Autobot efforts, she had a feeling that everyone was going to be heading to Cybertron one way or another. Right now, all that really mattered was who she would be going with. Her Autobots or her Decepticon.

"Will you be careful?" she asked lightly and the Seeker glanced toward her and grinned, nodding.

"Of course. I doubt the Autobots will bother us, they probably don't even know of the source."

"When will you be back?"

"Late afternoon," he shrugged and gave a stretch. Cinnamon nodded her head, crawling out of the bed and grabbing her clothes, discarded at the side of it last night. She felt the Seeker's optics on her and tried to ignore the gentle nip of desire inside of her.

"Well, be careful," she repeated, turning to look up at him, pulling her shirt over her head. He nodded, watching her quietly a moment, before his lips tugged into a gentle and vague grin.

"I promise. I'll be back later," he murmured, moving to stand near her, kneeling beside the bed.

She gazed up at him quietly, her heart pounding. There was so much more she wanted to say, but the words were thick in her throat and she felt as if she were choking. Cinnamon looked down from the warmth of his gaze, closing her eyes. She couldn't stand how much she savored his company, how greatly she wanted to ask if she could come with, just to remain near him, just to make sure everything _was _fine for him. She wanted to ask for a kiss before he left, to embrace him one more time, just in case, because every time he left there was always a hint of doubt and fear that perhaps he wouldn't come back, that he might be hurt. Unlike Autobots, the Decepticons didn't usually hesitate at the chance of moving up in ranks, one thing she still greatly loathed about them, and she had begun to notice how little Thundercracker thought of his superior.

She couldn't ask for any of it though, not with the constantly reminder of Sideswipe still present in her mind. The knowledge that he might be worried about her, that while she was being pampered and adored he was probably upset and concerned for her welfare, was a bitter and heavy weight on her chest. She couldn't stand the thought. Some nights she felt she might go insane with it.

"Be careful," she whispered once more, studying her feet. She heard Starscream's holoform activate and felt his arms wrap about her, holding her close to him.

"I hate seeing you upset," Starscream murmured. "Primus, if I could stand to let you go and know you might come back I would, but I can't. I don't want to lose you." He cupped her cheek and she looked up at him, the sweet sincerity on his face. "I love talking with you too much, always able to return to these quarters and know you'll listen to what I have to say and _respect _it, even if you disagree. Knowing you're here to take my frustrations out on and knowing that afterwards I can just hold you. I don't want to lose you Cinnamon, not to Autobots, not to anyone."

"I know," she whispered, nipping her lower lip. "I don't want to lose you either but…"

"But Sideswipe," he cringed. "Always Sideswipe. Primus, if I had just caught you first."

"And then if I got kidnapped by Sideswipe?" she raised her brow at him and smiled dryly. "Think of how you'd feel then."

The Seeker opened his mouth for a haughty comment, and then shut it with a heavy sigh, reaching out and touching at her face gently. Cinnamon sighed and kissed at his palm, nuzzling into it and closing her eyes.

"Just be careful," she breathed, and he nodded, wrapping his arms about her and hugging her tightly. "Just come back."

"Of course I will. Then I'll continue my attempts to seduce you." She felt him grin against her cheek and she bit her lower lip, holding back a smile.

"You wish."

"Perhaps tonight you'll let me have a piece of that ass," he purred and she gave him a firm punch on the arm, the Seeker laughed and pulled back from her. "Still a little spitfire. I'll cool you down soon enough."

"The second you do is the second you'll grow bored with me," she snipped and he laughed again, lacing his fingers into her hair and drawing her close. Cinnamon hesitated, then leaned forward as well, her lips pressing into his willingly, her arms wrapping about his neck. The Seeker held the pilot close to him, and she felt her heart go out to him longingly, imploring her surrender. By God, she could not though and it was beginning to kill her.

* * *

Bendjammer looked up when the doors to the brig opened, two Decepticons walking in together, looking around curiously. There were very few prisoners in the brig, mostly just Decepticons that needed a little time to cool their engines, and even still Bendjammer felt out of place. He was sharing a cell with three others, three that had tried to come onto him, put him in his place, and he'd let them for a while. Bendjammer knew the art of seduction as well as any Pretender though, and the three gave him his distance now, only trying to play whenever he was in the mood and whenever they asked just right, on all fours. Bendjammer glanced their way, but they weren't paying him attention, all looking curiously for whoever had entered the brig, wondering if there was a new temporary addition to their halls. They were handsome enough mechs, simple workers and warriors without any real names and nothing that he would bother to memorize. To him, the Pretender in him, they were only quick and easy fucks.

Bendjammer stood up and moved toward the glowing energon bars, leaning as close to them as he could without being shocked. He couldn't see who the two were yet, they were too far down the hall, but they were moving toward his cell, at the very end.

He waited patiently as they finally came into the appropriate lighting, his optic ridges rising slightly to see the two Stunticons, Drag Strip and Dead End. He moved back from the bars and sat down, lounging against the wall and waiting, taking a deep and unneeded breath. He'd been in this miserable brig for days now, weeks probably, he couldn't even keep track of time without a source of light, and he had no internal clock like other 'bots did. His body only had so much space for so many things and an internal clock was not on that list. It was one of the few ways he was so very much like a human. He needed the light to gauge when and when not to sleep, but the brig was always dim except for the glow of the energon bars, and Bendjammer had gotten into the habit of only falling into a recharge cycle when his body finally gave out on him.

He looked up when the two Stunticons stopped at his cell, glancing over them curiously. Neither looked necessarily thrilled to be there, and he could only wonder what the slag they wanted. It might very well not have anything to do with him though. Maybe it was one of the three other Decepticons, but they were all low ranking nobodies, not like Bendjammer was high rank though. He was just a nobody too, a young Pretender that didn't respect his brethren and that had fallen for a fleshling. He sighed. A fleshling he hadn't seen since the fight, Primus only knew how she was, if she was being punished thoroughly for joining the fight or soothed of her aches. He hated she'd gotten hurt, wished desperately she had left him to his misery alone, but at least the two other Pretenders hadn't gotten their filthy claws on her.

"Traitor."

Ah, it was for him.

He looked up at Dead End, frowning and crossing his arms behind his head, leaning back more comfortably and trying to look haughty. His ability to occasionally act like he didn't give a slag what his brethren thought or wanted was one of his few vanities still intact.

"What can I help you two with?" he drawled and the two sneered moodily, kneeling down to speak on a somewhat more even level with him, but the two still towered over him, and he wished momentarily he wasn't nearly so short. If it wasn't for the fact he had a processor that sent out a general signal of his species, he'd probably be easily mistaken as a fleshling. Perhaps that wouldn't be so bad though.

"We need your specs." Drag Strip stated bluntly, catching Bendjammer by surprise.

"My _specs_?" he blinked, pushing up into a stand instantly. "What the slag for?"

"That's _our _business," Dead End scowled in his prim little tone, crossing his arms. Bendjammer had never encountered much of Dead End, but usually when he did he'd found he'd never much cared for the fatalist. "We're being nice by asking though, so I'd take this opportunity if I were you."

"My specs," he stated again, frowning. What _would _they need them for? He didn't necessarily need them to survive and he was already made. His specs were no more than his blueprints, the makeup of his ability to transform, the ability to create skin and hair, if he so pleased. It was the ability to blend in with the humans on earth far better than any other type of Decepticon could, the innate knowledge of how to act, how to copy and imitate what he saw. He didn't necessarily _need_ the actual specs and if he wanted he could easily make a copy and use that as a continuous reference. What was curious was whythese two would need them, unless they were planning to make a Pretender of their own, which could only bare the question: why? What use did they have for their own Pretender? Pretenders weren't just for fucking, that wasn't even their primary purpose. Their primary purpose was to deceive. So what did these two get out of making up a new one?

"I'll hand them over, for a price," Bendjammer stated, looking up at them openly. Dead End jerked his head in a motion similar to when humans rolled their eyes and Bendjammer smirked, glad that human traits rubbed off so easily on not only Pretenders but all 'bots alike. Their kind became more and more assimilated into human culture by the day, whether they were aware or not.

"We could easily force the specs from you," he sneered dryly.

"This is true, but I could just as easily imprint an error in those specs and destroy whatever little project you happen to be working on, and then after that I could raise the question to a superior as to _why _you needed my specs. That would be somewhat awkward for you, wouldn't it?"

"I don't see why," Drag Strip bluffed. "There's nothing wrong with making a new 'bot."

"Of course not, but if you were _approved _by our superiors to make a new 'bot, then you could've just as easily gotten the specs from the Doctor or from Hook, we all know that. But since you're coming to _me _for a copyof mine, that can only imply you were either _denied _permission to do this project or your doing it in secret and don't want too many mechs to know about it," Bendjammer smirked, leaning back against the wall comfortably, watching their reactions. The two didn't have anything to say and he tilted his head, giving a shrug. "My demands aren't great. I just want out of this brig."

"You wouldn't be permitted to just roam around with the pleasure slaves again. We'd take you out of here illegally. If you were caught you'd be thrown right back in," Dead End pointed out. "So you'd be given, what? All of a cycle or two of freedom?"

"I'd leave this base like I did before and try to never come back," Bendjammer said sincerely. He would, but hopefully he'd find Harper first. If all the Decepticons thought for the time being he was in the brig, that'd give him a chance to move without them watching him, waiting for him to try and escape. He'd have a little leeway again. It's all he needed. Then he and Harper could be out of this base and back to running. He looked off to the side.

If she wanted to go. Maybe she was happy here, in which case he didn't know what he would do. Maybe if he promised to please her as well as any of the mechs about were, she would go with him. He didn't know if he could ever top what Megatron could do, but if she wanted a master he could easily and gladly be a master for her, a lover. He just didn't want to lose her.

"Just let me out," he murmured. "And I'll be out of your circuits before the end of tomorrow."

The two looked unsurely to each other, but nodded in agreement. Whatever they were working on was obviously quite important to risk getting caught releasing a prisoner. He hoped whatever this important thing was would be enough to keep their attention off of him trying to get Harper. Maybe he would find some way to let a superior know what they were doing anyway. That would put even more attention in their direction and away from him.

Bendjammer gave a stretch and glanced back to the three mechs behind him, smirking and waving goodbye, the three pouting sullenly to see him go. Drag Strip raised the energon bars and Bendjammer quickly moved out of the cell before the Stunticons changed their minds. When the bars were lowered again, Dead End held out his hand, offering a small, glossy disk, no larger in size than a quarter.

"The specs," he stated with a scowl, and Bendjammer nodded his head, opened his mouth and popped the disk in. He raised his glossa and pressed the disk to the roof of his mouth where his processor opened and accepted it, and he began to copy his blueprints for the two.

* * *

Sam watched Bee run a check on himself, fidgeting not far from his guardian. The Autobot didn't seem to realize he was in the room yet, which was fine, because Sam still wasn't sure what he wanted to say or do. The Autobots were planning an attack on the base, and Bee was part of the group that was going to be causing a distraction. They'd caught wind of a mine that the Decepticons were interested in, and a small group of Autobots had plans to meet them there and draw some more soldiers away from the base and to the site, in hopes that they would be reinforcements for the Decepticons under attack. Then it was up to another group of Autobots to rescue all that they could from the base, and not be killed.

Either way it was going to be rough, and Bee was going to be a part of it, which only made Sam nervous. Battles _always _made him a nervous wreck, but recently even more so.

"Uhm…" Sam muttered and Bee jumped in surprise and turned to look at him, tilting his head, optics warming in the hint of a welcome smile. Sam smiled back softly and walked forward, fidgeting. "So you're going into that mess, huh?"

Bee nodded his head, turning to face him fully then. Sam frowned, brow wrinkling with his nerves. He opened his mouth, and then shut it again with a snap, not wanting to continue. It was supposed to be really dangerous, _really _dangerous, and he couldn't help but worry that perhaps something would go really wrong. He hated not being near, hated not being a fighter. He ducked his head, studying the ground quietly, hands tightening into fists. His mind always went back to mission city when Bee's legs were messed up. What if next time it wasn't just his legs? What if next time Bee died?

"Y-you gotta…" he bit his lower lip, hushing himself, not daring to continue. He wanted to cry and it was so stupid. He shouldn't worry but he _did_, especially recently when they had begun to grow closer than he'd ever dared imagine they would. Somehow the thought of losing Bee was only more painful, only a greater concern to him, something he agonized over nights in advance. He looked up at the crackle in the air, spotting Bee's holoform. The boy walked close and hugged Sam tightly to him, wrapping his arms securely around the youth. Sam hugged him back, burying his face into Bee's neck and taking a deep breath of him, trying to savor every sensation, every scent, every sound that his guardian made. "You gotta be careful. I mean it man," he whispered, voice hoarse around a scratchy throat.

Bee pulled back some to look down at him and smiled warmly, affectionately, then drew close, his lips catching Sam's. Sam flushed, his arms wrapping about Bee's neck, drawing the holoform closer to him, pressing their bodies flush, and Bee tilted his head, kissing him deeper, passionately. He felt his tongue tease along the crease of his lips and Sam opened his mouth, thrusting his tongue forward to meet his guardian's, stroking against his eagerly. Bee shuddered against him and made a scratchy noise in his throat, the physical form behind him making the same, soft noise.

Sam blinked in surprise when he was turned suddenly so his back was to the physical form and he was being pushed back. He suddenly felt warmth all about him, a shuddering, trembling energy tingling all about his body and he gasped in pleasure, tilting his head back and arching his back. He opened his eyes, saw the brilliant blue glow around him and adjusted best he could to see what was happening. Bumblebee's chest plate was open, his spark bare and Sam was pressed back into it, the tendrils wrapping about and teasing against him, stroking him gently. He could hear Bee's mind racing, words, thoughts, ideas and dreams filling Sam and he wished he could open his mind to his guardian as well, but didn't know how. The holoform was still active, opening Sam's jeans and there was a warm mouth around his cock suddenly. Sam groaned in pleasure, reaching down and lacing his fingers into the holoform's hair as he pressed further back into Bee's spark, immersing himself deeper into the shuddering, passionate energy. He felt it begin to burn against his back, a passionate pulse that was painful and glorious at all once.

Tendrils, like fingers, raked through his hair and past, into his very mind and he felt their soft caress inside of him, in spots far more intimate than physical ones, in parts of him Sam hadn't known existed, hadn't known he could feel. He was panting and moaned loudly and a random side of him thought he should keep it down, or others might hear, but he quickly brushed the stupid idea away. It didn't matter now, not compared to the bliss he was in, the burn of passion raging outside and within him all at once.

He felt his orgasm sharp and wonderful, spilling his load into the holoform's mouth as it bobbed its head against his length, tongue working skillfully and affectionately along his sex. Bee's spark gave a thunderous pulse that went through Sam, shocking him and tingling over him all at once and he cried out at the explosion of pleasure. Slowly the two calmed, and Bee's holoform deactivated. The Autobot gently adjusted Sam to close his chest plate over his spark, the Autobot trembling from the experience and Sam trembled as well, his body tingling all over from the energy and he reached up, felt some of his hair standing on end. His chest was heaving and his back felt a little bit raw, but not painful, more like a sunburn. He rest his head back and looked upside down at Bumblebee, his guardian looked down at him, an expression of pure satisfaction on his mechanical face.

"See," Sam breathed. "That's another reason you gotta come back. I don't know of any chicks that can do that."

Bee tilted his head in a grin and suddenly 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' was playing, the Autobot chuckling silently with mirth and Sam rolled his eyes, grinning lazily as he settled completely back against his guardian, never having felt more satisfied than he did right then.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Harper asked Dead End as she moved toward the energon field of the nests.

"Absolutely," he replied, gazing thoughtfully to the field as well, his expression serious. He was nervous though, uncertain despite his words, and she felt the same way. This was only a crazy scheme of theirs, something that would probably not at all turn out the way they planned. There was no guarantee of how things would work out, not understanding of the long-term effects that might take place. From a scientific point of view, everything they were planning was fantastically _stupid_.

It was early in the afternoon when the two had come to get her and bring her to the harvesting nests. Finding a spot that wasn't being heavily watched by other Decepticons was hard though. They didn't want an audience while they did this, and they sure as hell didn't want to be stopped, not that Harper was entirely sure if what they were doing was 'wrong.' Dead End had explained it to her as more of an experiment, but if it did work, the last thing she would want would be a ton of mechs jumping her in hopes of getting even a chance at her spark. Femmes just weren't common anymore and the mechs around were dying for a piece of one.

She looked toward the blue field in front of her, frowning worriedly. It most likely wasn't going to happen all at once, probably little by little, like it had for this girl the Fallen had taken a liking to, but what if it did happen at once? What if it hurt? She glanced toward her arm, brow creased. What if Megatron found out? Would he be displeased she had done this behind his back, without his permission?

Would he even care?

She closed her eyes tightly, fighting the sudden rush of pain that hit her, the sudden urge to cry. He probably wouldn't, not after last night. She didn't know what she was to the warlord now. She doubted if she was even a pleasure slave to him anymore. She didn't know what she was. A fuck up perhaps. After last night she couldn't figure out what was wrong. He had seemed so eager to be with her, so loving, and then he had just left. Harper could only figure she hadn't performed up to standards. He must've been expecting a great lover, and all he'd gotten was her uncertain movements, her amateurish passion. Inexperienced, unskilled, nothing at all like the other pleasure slaves he was probably used to. It didn't matter if she was mechanical or not. She probably wasn't anything to him anymore. If he did happen to return to the room and not find her there, she doubted he would even blink and optic.

This was for her now, not for him. If she wanted to be mechanical like them, it was because she wanted to do it for herself, not for Megatron, not to get his attention and keep it, because it seemed she had already lost it and quite for good.

So did she want to be like them?

It was the ultimate betrayal of her species. Yet, there wasn't much of her species left to begin with. They were either slaves or a few petty freedom fighters, and either way the earth was going to be useless soon. Eventually it would hit a point where it didn't have enough energy to sustain itself, and then the Decepticons would take what little energon was left and leave and one way or another she might very well end up leaving too. Did she want to leave as some know-nothing, useless, unskilled slave, or as a femme? She could leave special to someone at least.

Harper turned to look back at the two Stunticons behind her, nipping her lower lip worriedly. Drag Strip and Dead End certainly liked her, and she enjoyed their company, enjoyed the way they talked to her and pampered her. She liked the way they played games and made her laugh and teased her. They were okay guys. If she was mechanical, she could easily stay with them, Megatron be damned. She could start her life entirely anew, change her name if she so pleased, be one of them, be _theirs_.

"Okay," she whispered, smiling nervously. Drag Strip brightened significantly and smiled down at her, Dead End grinning wryly.

"Excellent!" Drag Strip cheered, giving her the thumbs up and she laughed at the image, smiling helplessly. He looked expectantly to Dead End and the Stunticon pressed a small button on his chest plate, a small disk ejecting from a slender holder. He held it out to her and she accepted it. It fit snugly in her palm, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Put that on your tongue and hold it to the roof of your mouth. Those are Pretender specs, so when you enter the field the energon will know specifically what to make of you. That way you don't end up a freak hybrid, like those others," Dead End instructed, glancing dismissively to the few humans that were nearby, all too frightened of the Stunticons to dare bring attention to them. Their arms were beginning to hint at silvery tones, and Drag Strip had caught more rumors of what was happening to the one harvester the Fallen liked so much. It sounded uncomfortable, and frightening. Harper hesitated, glancing nervously to the energon field once more, her heart pounding up in her throat. She could easily say 'no,' say she was too scared, but that would just mean the remainder of her life with an already freak arm, trying to satisfy who she could until she became too old. Then what were her uses?

She put the disk on her tongue and raised it upward against the roof of her mouth, felt the sleek edges pressing and cutting slightly into the tender skin. She moved slowly forward to the energon nest, her heart racing only faster. Her left hand came out and touched delicately at the field. It tingled in response, but was warm and inviting, and she felt the tremors of energy already brushing inside of her, teasing at her body. Harper closed her eyes, then stepped forward, her hand sinking deeper into the nest, then her arm. She moved forward still, engulfing herself inside of the nest and she sank into the warm liquid until fully submerged.

There was a hum all around her, the sighs and coos of hundreds of sparklings, all existing and growing together in the energon field. Their thoughts melded with her own and turned curiously to her, unsure and fascinated of this newcomer to their nest, before they relaxed and paid her as little mind as they paid each other.

Her body was trembling already, vibrations of energy racing and stroking through her. She felt the disk in her mouth seemingly sink up into the roof and she felt her body beginning to twist and change. The metal of her arm blended with the flesh of her neck, as if intertwining itself with the skin in millions upon millions of fine, silver threads. Her mind began to race and the metal was suddenly weaving itself through all of her body, inside and out, touching and testing every piece of her. The skin on her body smoothed and hardened, but became unusually hypersensitive. Her hair melted away in the field and there was a momentary burst of panic at her one vanity being taken away so quickly and easily, but a gentle hush ran through her body, the energon nest soothing her and encouraging her to calm down. Harper felt like a child, but did as urged, relaxing as her body continued its strange transformation, every fine part of her changing and adjusting little by little. She could feel a warm pulse inside of her, as life seemed to take on a strange new meaning and shape.

There was a burst of primal understanding in her brain, no longer an organ of flesh but a computer, processing logic with illogic, twining the two together into a paradoxical existence that was her species. _Her _species now. Her body curled up comfortably into the warmth of the next as her body continued to be picked apart and rebuilt, until she felt complete, until the nest sighed with satisfaction and _pushed_.

Harper felt herself slip out of the energon field as it carefully moved her away from it into the world anew. Dead End caught her, his mechanical hand surprisingly warm, unusually soft to her. She could sense him quietly looking down at her and wearily she tried to open her eyes, but the motion wouldn't come to her.

"I can't see," she whispered and she heard Drag Strip laugh, the sound comforting.

"You need to activate your optics, sweetheart," he chuckled. "No more of this blinking nonsense, you don't have eyelids. Go on, it's just like turning on and off a light."

It didn't make any sense to her, but something primal and logical clicked in her, and suddenly she could see, the world coming in a strange and new burst of colors and sights. She felt her optics looking about desperately and fine lines touched and settled around particular objects, analyzing every minute detail about them, zooming in on things and zooming out. She forced her attention up to Dead End's face, taking in every detail of him as well, memorizing his features, the movement of his faceplates, the expressions he made in that second and registering each. The larger mech was leaning over her, studying her body. There was worry, delight, surprise, pleasure, lust, concern, triumph, rushes of thoughts working as fast as her processor, too fast for her. Harper worried she might go into a panic attack, her thoughts were coming too fast, her processor recognizing far too much at once, but there was that primal logic to her once more, that soothed her, calmed her, and she felt her racing mind slow as well, work at a below-standard pace that was more comfortable to her.

"I'm impressed," Dead End stated.

"What's it look like?" she asked, surprised talking felt no different to her, and glad for it. Everything else felt too bizarre, too new. She had always been talking though, the movement of the mouth, the use of her tongue and teeth. She'd heard their original language though, Cybertronian, and something deep within her knew the sounds and understood the general meaning of them, knew in her mind _how _to make them and the physical process of doing so, but her body didn't. It was unpracticed.

"It looks like a femme," Drag Strip smirked in response to her question.

Dead End helped her into a proper stand and quickly Harper looked down at herself. Her body was a warm shade of silver, as her arm had been, her left now resembling the sharp and deadly shapes of the right. She brought her hands up, bent and moved them carefully, studied the shape of the claws, wishing she could test if they were as sharp as they looked. In the creases of the metal she could see find wires in her body. She looked to the junction of her elbow where they were more obvious, extending her arm so the two pieces of metal from lower arm and upper arm separated fully to reveal the fine cables and wires within. She reached forward, touching at them and shivering at the surprising sensitivity. The right arm seemed to have become more complex after time in the nest. It wasn't just a piece of Megatron, it was part of her. Her hands came up and found her neck. It was smooth metal, fine wires leading down into a breastplate, the shape round and smooth, looking similar to the way it had when she was still human.

She smiled at the strange thought. When she was still human. She wasn't human anymore. It had all happened at once and so fast, so easily, so sweetly. Harper touched at her head, felt the smooth plating where hair and skin used to be. There were three small spikes of varying length where ears once were, fine, thin metal connecting each and curving. She reached around to her face, felt her nose, her mouth, her cheeks, around her optics.

"It's so weird," she muttered, looking up to Dead End. He smirked, and then leaned closer to her, his voice warm when he spoke and she felt a heat in all of her system, a burst of arousal that was as foreign to her as her body now was.

"Open your breastplate. Let me see," he urged. She looked down to herself, unsure what to do, her spark trembling within. She was far more aware of it than she had ever been of her heart, aware of its sensitivity, what it was feeling, how it made the rest of her feel. There was another burst of primal logic within her processor that told her what to do, and unsurely she watched as her breastplate split in half and opened, curving around her ribcage. Her eyes widened as she saw what was within, a warm, pulsing blue spark, shivering and exposing itself before the face of the two Stunticons.

"Primus," Drag Strip breathed, kneeling before her as well. He hesitated, and then reached out, very carefully stroking a finger over the small spark, mindful of not hurting her. Harper gasped in pleasure, surprised at the sensitivity of the touch. It was as if the brush was over her very soul, tender and loving, and she gave a tiny moan. Dead End smiled and leaned closer, his mouth touching and kissing at the spark and it was even more blissful than a mere touch of a metal fingertip. She felt her legs give out and the Stunticon caught her easily, laying her back on the ground.

Their chest plates were open and their own sparks exposed to her and she felt theirs reach out for her, felt three sparks intertwine immediately and cried out at the amazing sensation. Thousands of feelings and thoughts and memories assaulted her at once, each as delicious and satisfying as the next, perfectly beautiful and adoring. Dead End was touched and teasing at her spark still, his own being racing through her processor, fingers caressing and stroking her most intimate of thoughts, a strange and wild image forming in her mind of the three of them together at once, a wild mixture of human and 'bot, all of them thrusting and touching, bodies pressing erotically together. Drag Strip's fingers delicately touched along her ribcage, fingering and stroking a bundle of wires she hadn't noticed. He carefully caught one and tugged and teased, the feel only more erotic and new and she gave a sweet cry, arching her spark up to him and Dead End's lips continued their sweet assault.

"Such a perfect little spark," Dead End breathed, his voice touching at not only her audio ports but echoing deep within her spark, in the image of them together, through her processor, so many levels of pleasure combining into one and she felt her world beginning to spin, her optics flickering and the world became brighter and brighter.

Drag Strip suddenly connected her wire into a port of his own and she gave a louder cry as another level of pleasure hit her, electricity and energy coursing through her body and making her nerves and circuits begin to heat. The image of them grew only more frenzied. She could feel Drag Strip pressing closer to her, feel his lips against hers and amidst it all she could feel what he was feeling, feel her body near and wanting, feel her own hands touching and caressing him.

"Primus! She's already overloading," Drag Strip gasped.

"Good Harper," Dead End murmured, the image of him nipping and teasing at her neck vibrant in her mind as she watched Drag Strip thrust desperately against her, his hands gripping her tightly and his head falling back.

"O-oh God!" she cried, the overload hitting her hard in a swarm of pleasure, the visions working faster and desperately together, bodies moving in one strange and glorious dance, her optics brightening the world to white, her spark shuddering, the wire connected to Drag Strip hot and burning with the energy that coursed through them, and she felt her system give a fantastic jolt, and then nothing as she shut down from overload.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey everyone! Sorry about the long delay, things have been a little wild on this end between school and weddings and everything else. But I'm back with a new chapter and a LOT going on in this one! So please read and review or offer constructive criticism. Thanks a bunch!_

The base shuddered. Mikaela's eyes snapped open from her doze, the girl tightly wrapped around the naked holoform of Barricade. His eyes opened sharply as well, the man rising some and looking around, before suddenly deactivating. The alt across the room transformed into a bipedal state, quickly moving for the door. Mikaela pulled the covers up around her chest, looking up at him.

"What's going on?"

He froze in his pursuit at her voice, turning and looking back at her, expression strained and nervous. She studied his expression and he seemed to study her as well, taking in her every feature and she felt the sweet heat of his gaze on her skin.

"Put on some clothes," he murmured gently.

"Why? What's happening?" she asked again, snatching for her worn jeans and a silky top he'd found for her during her first days at the base. She crawled out of bed, pulling both on, zipping up her jeans, rising on the balls of her feet as she did so, before settling again. She was sore from last night, but it was a delicious ache that made her long for the mech before her once more. All of her body was sensitive and sore, but she'd have it no other way.

Barricade had been the best lover she'd ever had. Mikaela never thought sex would feel so very good, yet it had just last night. They'd made love multiple times last night, each time more blissful that the last, insanely enough. She'd grown used to the fact that sex wouldn't always be enjoyable, that it wouldn't always result in that dreamy moment, yet Barricade was insistent in his lovemaking, never stopping until she was at her pinnacle of pleasure and crying out for him desperately.

God, he was amazing, and somehow she'd attracted him. Despite all else, she'd somehow captured the Decepticon, just as easily as he'd captured her.

"The base it under attack."

Her head snapped up sharply at the words, her eyes wide. Under attack? She paused at the thought, gave it time to sink in, and then gave a hollow and bitter laugh.

Optimus hadn't wasted any time. Admittedly, she was surprised. He was always such a careful leader, mindful of all the risks, and there were too many risks when it came to just running her way and getting her, 'saving' her. Yet, he had. She closed her eyes, fighting the sudden fear and ache. She hoped none found her, hoped no one came her way. If they did, she shuddered to think of it. She didn't _want _to leave, one of the most surreal feelings in the world. She wanted to stay on the base with Barricade, didn't dare want to turn back and return to the Autobot base, the desolation and the rules, the primness and the properness. There was a gentility to Barricade she adored, a politeness to him and a tenderness she'd begun to love, but there was such raw passion to the man too. He wasn't afraid of threatening punishment, knowing just how much the idea was pleasing to her. There was something thrilling to playing the slave and letting him be the master, yet always knowing if she asked the roles would drop and they would be what they had become last night: lovers. She didn't want to leave the base, leave the room where they sat drunk and curled up, where women and men danced and everyone lounged and basked in the beauty of a body. She didn't want to leave the strange _freedom_ she had here.

"I'll stay here," she whispered. "W-will I be safe?"

"I can only hope," Barricade frowned and looked achingly to the door, then back to her. He turned to her fully, kneeling before her, his large hand coming forward and gently resting on her back. His other hand came forward, a finger hooking beneath her chin and guiding her to look up at him. His motions were careful, treating her delicately, yet there was nothing snide or condescending to them. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to be lost," she grinned wryly. "Look after yourself out there, th-they're pretty kickass, the Autobots."

He snorted and she laughed, ducking her head, trembling. She'd changed sides amidst all of this. She didn't know who she was cheering for anymore. The safe Autobots, the guardians of mankind, the warriors of humanity, or Barricade, her lover, the mech that treated her in ways she'd only ever dreamed of. His holoform activated and his body was warm against hers, the man cupping her face and guiding her to look up at him. His expression was seeking, brows creased and eyes ablaze with worry. She leaned up to him, her lips brushing against his, delicate as butterfly wings, and he took in a soft breath at the touch, his eyes closing as he savored it.

"I will return, you will be here, we will make love until the morning again. Is that understood?" he breathed and she nodded her head, shuddering beneath him, her hands resting on his chest.

"You _better _come back, if you know what's good for you," she grinned, her voice thick and hard to work with, and she gave his chest a playful and solid punch. He smirked, kissing her then, firmly and sharply. His tongue breached the barrier of lips and teeth and she met it willingly, fingers digging into his hair as she dragged him as close as possible. He growled into her, arms wrapping about her body, crushing her to a broad, firm chest. She felt every inch of him burn into her skin and memorized it, every dip and rise of his body, every firm muscle, every unrelenting flick and curl of his tongue against hers, desperately hoping she would feel it again and very soon. The sooner the better. The sooner he returned and was kissing her again, she sooner knew things were safe for them for a bit longer, if only a little while. She gasped when he finally pulled away, giving her one more long, searching look, before he deactivated and turned, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Be careful," she whispered.

* * *

Harper studied the skin on her hands curiously, tilting them this way and that. It had been so long since she'd seen skin on both hands, _real _skin. Well, real _ish_. It was a biomaterial as Dead End had explained, but not necessarily the same as human skin. After all, if it was torn, it could be re-grown quickly enough. What's more, she did not bleed, persay, though she leaked fluids and lubricants and therefore had to be careful that her metal body wasn't torn or damaged too greatly. She leaned back against the headboard of the bed, Scarlet comfortably curled up beside her, reading a book aloud to Cinder and Pierce.

The two Decepticons had told her the theory behind transforming into a human disguise, and she looked like herself again, hair and all, but without the freak arm. It was hidden. It was like it never happened, and, oddly enough, she didn't like it. She felt strange without the arm, which was infuriating. She felt strange _with _it but she felt even stranger _without_. It was as if she had become incomplete. Everything that had made her stand out and led to her being in the unbelievable position she was in was hidden from all eyes. She wasn't sure if she was happy with her current situation, especially with her conflicted feelings toward Megatron and what he'd done, but fact remained she wasn't unhappy either, and she was entirely certain given the chance she would want to go through it all once more.

Harper closed her eyes with a small sigh, and then refocused on her right arm, willing it to shift and change, and it did. The skin twisted and faded into metal beneath, revealing the freak arm, the Cybertronian arm, powerful and wicked looking. She flexed her hand, watching the silver fingers curve and bend, and then looked to Scarlet, watching the woman as she read.

Dead End and Drag Strip had wanted to spend more time with her, teach her more, so much more, but they'd been due for a patrol and couldn't very well take her with them, nor did they want to leave her in their barracks. What's more, the idea of returning to Megatron's quarters had been…unappealing. Very much so. The best option was the harem. She'd been accepted in with the same warmness of before, the same soft and sultry smiles, the familiar faces she had seen in and out her few weeks on the base. Faces she passed briefly and people she occasionally got to speak to. It was nice to just sit down and enjoy their company for more than a few minutes though. She hoped perhaps to do it more.

Scarlet finished the chapter in the book and closed it, setting it off to the side. Cinder reached out and picked it up, felt the texture of the cover and pages, testing and enjoying the sensations. She brought the pages to her nose and sniffed them, closing her eyes.

"That's one thing I miss about the world before: libraries. Old books. They all had that smell to them," she whispered.

"I can't say I ever did much reading," Pierce shrugged, crossing his arms handsomely behind his head and lying back on the bed. He shot Harper a playful little wink. Originally, she'd been a bit concerned Pierce wouldn't like her at all, considering she'd taken so much of Megatron's time away from him. The man had calmly reassured her it wasn't at _all _a problem, after all, now _all _of the Decepticons could fight over him without fear of upsetting their lord. It was a win/win situation for them. Win/win, or it might've been, if Megatron had continued to even like her. "Big words were beyond me."

"Small words were too," Scarlet teased and he blinked and grinned at her.

"Best keep those pretty lips shut or I'll put them to a better use," he murmured and she grinned, wiggling her brow at him playfully.

"I'm not at all sure Scorponok would approve of such threats."

"Tch, he still hasn't put a definite claim on you," he reminded and Scarlet shrugged, going somewhat quiet. Pierce blinked and flushed, realizing the touchy subject he had breached, and Cinder shot him a filthy, reprimanding look. He fumbled a moment, and then looked to Harper openly. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" she asked.

"To be mechanical. Does it feel…different?"

"Sort of," she whispered, looking down at her lap thoughtfully. "Things feel, faster. Rushed almost. I feel like I'm thinking way too fast, I have to force myself to slow down. And everything's so sensitive. And my spark…" she reached up and touched deftly at her chest, not used to the lack of a heartbeat. There was no continuous thump against her breast anymore, that beating cadence that reminded her that she was alive. Instead there was now the rhythmic pulse of warmth and energy, a flush of _life_ to remind her of her existence. "It's strange," she murmured, brow creased, and then she looked up to Pierce again. "But not bad."

They all paused at the sudden shudder in the building, a loud blast echoing down the halls from them. Scarlet froze, her eyes wide and features sharp. Pierce turned and looked to the door of the harem, his face strained as well and he moved slowly from the bed into a stand, helping Cinder do the same.

"What was that?" Harper whispered, moving off of the bed as well. Scarlet followed her, moving slowly to the door of the harem. The other slaves watched her, all frozen in their activities, eyes wide and expressions frightened and worried. They were all liked startled animals. They followed Scarlet's motions desperately, every minute gesture, looking for a signal, some way to react other than the sudden panic and fear in their chests. The sultry redhead stopped at the door and opened it, not necessarily a forbidden motion, but frowned upon by the masters. The door should only be open if they had somewhere to be and no one was there to fetch them, but slaves weren't supposed to wander about freely.

She pulled it fully open and they all watched as Decepticons rushed by, moving for the front of the base, battle ready and bloodlust sharp in their optics and on their mechanical faces. Scarlet watched them, and then looked back to the slaves, slowly closing the door and shutting out the image of what was happening, leaning back against it.

"W-what is it?" Harper asked, her voice hushed against the thick tension in the room.

"Nothing good," Scarlet murmured, tilting her head back against the door, her lips pulled into a wry smile. Her fingers were twitching, as if she itched to do something, to try and get away or to try and lock the door and lock away the outside and possibility of…of what? Harper didn't understand what was going on. Were they under attack? Would the Autobots actually attack the Decepticon base? Personally she'd almost begun to doubt their existence, except for the constant vigilance against them on the part of the Decepticons. While apparently the Autobots weren't necessarily the _best _of warriors, they were beginning to make some headway into the war. The Decepticons were worried.

Still, Autobots had never made a _move _on the base. Harper had never seen one, never thought she would.

In fact, by this point she probably would have been happy if she never had.

"I'm scared," Cinder stated, openly, honestly, her brilliant eyes bright with fear. Piece wrapped his arm about her and drew her close, rubbing her back. She curled tightly into him, the dark hair of her bob sliding over her eyes and cheeks, a short curtain that hid brimming, upset tears.

"They can't take us, if they try," Pierce frowned, serious. "They can't. We just won't go. They can't take us by force. They can't _make _us leave. That's not what they do. They can't _make _us leave." He repeated the last sentence firmly, his expression touching panic and Scarlet gave a hollow little laugh.

"Of course they can't," she smiled emptily, but her voice lacked conviction, and Harper shuddered against the sudden dread that had budded to life within her. Desperately she wished she were with Dead End and Drag Strip and not somewhere as very vulnerable as the harem.

* * *

Paige woke slowly as the room she was in gave a shudder, her eyes slowly opening and gazing around the room. The Fallen was nowhere to be seen, but he had mentioned last night that he had important matters to attend, something to do with the production of a spacecraft off of earth. Earth was going to be a dead planet soon enough though, based on reports, and he and the rest of the Decepticons intended to be off of it by then. Decepticons and slaves included, and she was one of them. She chuckled bitterly, closing her eyes again. She wasn't a slave anymore though, was she? She wasn't a slave, but she still wasn't the Fallen's bonded. He had tried last night.

She touched weakly at her chest at the thought, feeling the ache inside of her. She'd given up the fight last night, surrendered to him, begged him to hold onto her and never let her go, had given herself entirely to the being, mentally and physically. She had told him that he was more than welcome to her spark. She'd thought that was all it would take, but it seemed her spark had other plans. It wouldn't permit a bond, somehow. The Fallen had surely tried, thrice, on the third time she'd thought she would go insane with the pain, but they still weren't bonded and she was still quite without a sparkling, based on what he said. She had no idea what was wrong. She'd _told _him he could have her. She didn't _feel _like fighting anymore and she was certain he would take care of her. For all his evilness, the Fallen didn't really strike her as a _liar_, bizarrely enough.

Yet, despite all else, it just wouldn't happen. Every time the Fallen had opened himself up to her, and every time she had desperately tried to do the same, something primal within her stopped her, refused to let her surrender like this.

She hated it.

She hated him.

Paige bit down on her lower lip, wishing perhaps she was dead instead of trapped in this infuriating paradox. She wanted to surrender but her body wouldn't permit her, no matter how much pain she endured.

"I hate you," she breathed, throat raw and tired from screaming the night before. She waited patiently for some response, but there was none to be had. She was quite alone in the Fallen's chambers and quite in pain and quite miserable and for the life of her, Paige didn't know any way to fix things. She would commit suicide, if she had the balls to. She'd give into the monster, if her body would let her. She'd fight him more, if she had the will. Her life had somehow become a very dark and infuriating comedy. Slowly Paige pushed herself up into a sit, pulling one of the furs on the bed up around her, covering her naked body. Her gown had been torn to shreds last night in the Fallen's pursuit, though he'd promised her flippantly he'd get her another while she cried off the pain of his most recent attempt of bonding.

"It's not such a big deal, my Iskra, I can find you another," he'd sighed, as if the _gown _were the problem. She glared weakly down at the bed, touching over her left breast again.

Her muscles groaned in protest of the movement and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. All of her ached. Not just her spark. She couldn't count the number of times the Fallen had taken her physically last night. All of her was tired and felt bruised and battered.

She moved herself out of the bed, holding the fur tightly around her, though there was no one to really hide herself from. Her knees buckled slightly under her weight, but she forced herself into a stand and looked slowly around the room.

It was quite empty, and bitterly she wondered when perhaps the Fallen would return. She had nothing else to look forward to during her days anyway.

She jumped when the base gave another shudder, violently shaking. Paige looked around, bracing herself slightly. What was going on? While she hadn't been in the base long, she was damn certain this sort of thing didn't happen often. Outside the door she could hear mechs rushing by, their footsteps massive but not nearly so massive as whatever had given the entire room, the entire base, a shock.

Suddenly, desperately, she wanted out of the room. It was too cramped despite its massiveness. She felt she was suffocating, felt the walls growing tighter and tighter in on her. She felt like the Fallen was there again, massive form pressing down on her, the physical and the holoform. She could feel him all over her, his growls in her ear, his whispers to _give in _to him already, stop _fighting_, damnit. She felt his spark hot and painful against her, felt it digging and gripping for hers and she _ached _and couldn't breathe.

What was going on damnit? There'd always been slaves that dreamed of perhaps Autobots coming to their rescue, but it had taken so long to happen already, months, how could she expect that to happen now?

She laughed bitterly, voice soft from its soreness and she took a deep breath. Paige closed her eyes weakly, tried to shut out the room but it only made everything feel closer, made the feeling of the Fallen all around her all the more real and she snapped them open once more, looking toward the massive door.

Nothing was getting through that anyway. It was a huge door, impassive and cold like the Fallen. Were Autobots large anyway? She'd never actually seen one. Her entire life had become centered on Decepticons, frightful and massive mechs. If the Autobots were so big and impressive why hadn't they _done _anything yet anyway? Paige smiled bitterly, moving forward and leaning against the door, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against the cool metal, still feeling the suffocating presence of the Fallen all about her. Christ, if the door would just open she could breathe again, she knew she could. She could fill her lungs with air that was permeated by the Fallen, breathe in something other than his archaic scent but perhaps fresh, clean, _living _air.

"Help," she breathed. Her voice was still raw, still tiny. What was the point of calling out for someone anyway? No one would probably run down this corridor that would be willing to help. It was too far to the edge, away from the center and entrance. It was near the back so the energon lines in the Fallen's chambers could feed the nests for the sparklings. Besides, the mechs that did pass were under strict orders to never enter, and one did not defy the Fallen. "Help." Her voice had a little bit more power now, slightly. She gave another cry, pushing herself until it grew louder, and more audible, until her throat ached from use and her body trembled with the effort.

Who would wander out this far anyway, except perhaps Megatron or the Fallen? What if one of them walked in to her screaming for help? What would she say? She gave another louder cry, giving the door a weak little bang that made no noise against the heavy metal. She supposed she could just tell them she felt weird, perhaps she had a sparkling? She knew it was bullshit, if she couldn't even bond with the Fallen there wasn't a chance they'd made a sparkling, she hoped. Even still, she could play off as the stupid human and they'd probably fall for it.

She continued to give loud yells, both fists pounding on the door now as she banged and knocked desperately, the fur blanket she'd been holding about her falling away as she desperately fought against the door.

No one was going to hear her…

Paige gave a tiny sob, listening to the sound of metal on metal as her fists began to beat even harder. It was surprisingly painless for once. Her hands had become so sensitive to touch, but the abuse didn't bother her much and she pounded desperately at the door, her voice a scream now as she pleaded for help, for someone to hear her and rescue her.

God, if only _someone _would hear her…

* * *

Sideswipe tore through the Decepticon base, elbowing a charging enemy dismissively as he looked fitfully about, trying to figure out where the hell he'd find Cinnamon. He'd been surprised Optimus Prime had decided to act so quickly, but happy for it too. They'd split up their forces, half going to distract the Decepticons at a local and large energon source, and the other half invading the now somewhat emptier base. At the very least, the head boys were out of the way dealing with other issues, as far as they knew. At least, Sideswipe hadn't _seen _Megatron or the Fallen anywhere, and they sure as hell weren't important. Only finding Cinnamon was.

He tore from the main melee and leaned against the wall, resting his head back against it. Trouble was: he had no idea where Cinnamon was. Surely wherever Starscream's quarters were, but he didn't know where those were either. He wished momentarily that Sunstreaker was there. Sunstreaker could always calm himself down and think things through. He didn't let the situation overwhelm him, but they had decided it would be best for Sunstreaker to go into battle and for Sideswipe to go get his lady-love. She would be more responsive to him, and he'd been worrying himself to death over her. Going into battle with her on his mind would only make matters worse.

He looked down the hall, glancing behind him at the battle, but it was already starting to wear down as some of the Decepticons retreated. They didn't have Megatron here to push them on, and Soundwave, another strong and determined warrior, was out at the new energon mining site. Primus, he hoped Sunstreaker was okay. He knew his brothers was an excellent warrior, but fact remained almost all of the Decepticons were excellent warriors too.

Sideswipe turning his back on the battle, moving deeper into the hall. Did Cinnamon know that there was a battle going on? He knew that some of the Autobots had found the harem room, thanks to Mikaela's map, but word spread fast most were less than pleased to be rescued. Part of him was shocked, and another part not at all surprised. Mostly, he was worried. What if Cinnamon didn't want to be rescued? Who would want to be rescued from Starscream? The mech was far too good of a lover, far too talented, and they both had the same kinks. Both were exhibitionists. While, admittedly, Sideswipe had no trouble having fun in front of a crowd, it wasn't really _his _thing. It didn't set him over the edge anymore than just plain fooling around. For Cinnamon and Starscream, it was entirely different. He couldn't begin to understand the complete passion they felt in front of a crowd. It was almost logical the two had been drawn together and it was damn unfair too!

Sideswipe looked along the doors that lined the hall. He activated his holoform in one, seeing recharge berths in the room. That meant that perhaps Cinnamon would be in one of these quarters. No guarantee, it was a damn large base, but it was a possibility. Rapidly he began to move down the hall, activating his holoform from one room to the next, peeking in each room, desperately looking for the woman. Primus, if he could just find her and get her out of here. If he could just get her back with him and away from the seductive mech that Starscream was. He could have his chance to keep her.

He froze when he flickered in and out of one room, holoform already in the next, when the fact someone had been in that last room registered to him. Sideswipe frowned and stepped back to the door, activating his holoform inside the room. His processor froze, and then sped up with excitement and joy. Cinnamon sat clear as day on a recharge berth, her legs crossed and her fingers laced with thumbs circling each other nervously. She was staring at them quietly, her head bowed slightly. She looked fine. There were no bruises, not that Sideswipe had necessarily expected any, and she was dressed in the clothes he had last seen her in, her jeans, dirty wifebeater and that leather jacket of hers. Her reddish hair fell over her shoulders and about her face, her expression far off. The woman paused and then glanced up, her brows rising at the sight of him. Sideswipe pressed the door open and entered the room, gazing down at the woman. Her lips quirked into a tiny smile and she tilted her head to the side, looking over the holoform up at him.

"Hey you," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" he asked, moving toward her quickly so he stood over her. His holoform activated next to her and he picked the woman up into a stand, hugging her tightly. She was warm in his arms and fit perfectly with his body still, a trembling bundle. "Primus I was so worried about you!" She leaned into his touch, her head resting on his chest as she wrapped her arms about him in return, shivering in his grasp. He worried for a moment perhaps she was cold, but it was illogical. It was just the adrenaline, just the excitement, and he felt the same way.

"I know. I was worried about you too," she sighed. Sideswipe looked worriedly down at her. He'd hoped she'd be happier to see him. Hoped, but not necessarily expected. He knew what he expected, and he was getting a lot of it, bitterly enough.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked, hooking a finger under her chin to guide her to look up at him. Her eyes were wide and seeking, desperately looking for what response he would want. He wasn't sure. A wild part of him almost wanted to insist she stay, and that he stay with her. He sometimes missed Starscream, his giving nature, his eagerness to please and be pleased. He missed wild abandon and not having to sneak around to necessarily have a good, dirty time. He knew he couldn't though. The Autobots needed him. "Cinnamon," he whispered. "I understand either way. Do you want to leave?"

"I don't know," she whimpered and her eyes were bright with tears suddenly, the woman leaning forward and hugging him close. He pressed near, kissing the crown of her head and rubbing her back. "I like him, I do and I _hate _that," she hissed, gritting her teeth. "I like the way he makes me feel and I like the attention and I like laughing with him and being around him. I like being here for his bad days and his good days. I _like _him but I don't know, Sideswipe!"

He shut his optics off a moment, the holoform closing his eyes. He couldn't stand to see her cry. This pain was too much, her confusion. He'd felt it before, sure enough. When the civil war between Autobot and Decepticon had really gotten started he'd felt this confused. Torn between a brewing love for Starscream and the knowledge that the Decepticons lived far too dangerous and deadly a lifestyle. They held the philosophy that a mech would side with them or be killed. There was no other option, no room for being on the fence. Fact remained, Autobots were noble and good and Decepticons were pleasure-seekers and bad. Some days he knew he regretted his decision to join the Autobots, but in the long run he knew it was the right things to do. He couldn't destroy an entire race in the hopes of avoiding discomfort for himself, as the Decepticons could. The thought little of the human race in general, except the occasional lucky specimen that caught their attention, as Cinnamon had, as the harem had. Fact remained, being with the Autobots was right.

Sideswipe frowned and lit his optics again, looking down to the crying woman.

That was the point: it was right.

It was right to stay with the forces of good, right to sacrifice pleasure for the sake of a higher cause. It was right. He hated it, deep down he _did _hate it, but it was still right, still good, still better for everyone else. He couldn't be so selfish. He had to be selfless and that was why he was with the Autobots.

He hoped. Primus, he prayed everyday it was _right_.

"Come on," he whispered, holoform lacing a hand into Cinnamon's hair. She turned bright eyes up to him and he offered a soothing smile, kissing her softly and slowly. She shuddered against him and gave a tiny sob, the gesture probably out of relief and agony that he'd made the decision for her. She wanted to stay, _he _wanted to stay, but they couldn't and he wouldn't let them. Sideswipe pulled back, wiping the tears from her face. "Come on, let's get you home."

"Okay," she breathed, wiping at her eyes and nodding her head weakly. "Okay."

* * *

Mikaela paced nervously through the room, bouncing fretfully on her feet. She could hear battle right outside of Barricade's door and she hoped that's where it stayed, outside and away from her. She didn't want to be found. It was stupid, but it was still the truth. She'd come here with every intention of deceiving the Decepticons and getting the Autobots into their base, an ironic twist of fate for the evil mechs, and everything had been turned around on her. She didn't want to leave and she didn't want to be separated from Barricade, and not _just _Barricade but the strange culture she lived within now too. She _liked _the way the Decepticons lived. There was so much freedom to just be who you were. They wanted only to live and to experience. Albeit, yes, there were a few things she still disagreed with, their plan to destroy most all of the Autobots and take over what remained of Cybertron, but despite all else, she'd found herself biting down smiles and resisting the urge to laugh here far more than she ever had at the Autobot base.

Dare she say it? She almost thought she was _happier _with the Decepticons.

_That _was ironic.

She looked up sharply as the door suddenly slammed open, a large mech tumbling into the room, obviously on the receiving end of a hard hit or massive blast. Mikaela ducked behind the bed, peering worriedly out from behind it. There was still battle going on outside the room, just in the hall beside it, but the warriors were all so caught up in the moment and they didn't carry into the room as she momentarily worried, content to stay in the hall and away from her. Humans were maneuvering around the large feet, trying to avoid being squished. She wasn't sure if they were fleeing or trying to find better hiding spots, like she was.

She looked toward the mech, her eyes widening when she recognized it as Ironhide. The gruff mech pushed himself up into a sit and snarled toward the battle, before spotting her out of the corner of his optics. She felt foolish when she tried ducking behind the bed again, as if that would really hide her, and when the mech rose and moved toward her she realized her stupidity and gave in. She pulled up into a stand, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Mikaela! Thank Primus, you're all right," Ironhide stated, moving toward her and kneeling beside her. Mikaela glanced up at him, and then nodded her head.

"I'm fine," she frowned, hands still tight.

"Well, let's get you out of here!"

"I'm not going."

Ironhide froze in the middle of standing up, shock registering clear on his face. He blinked down at her, shaking his head. His confusion, and disapproval, was evident. He probably thought she was being stupid, that she was being irrational. He'd made more than enough comments about how irrational all females could be, generally resulting in upsetting Chromia, but he said that only proved his statement.

"Mikaela, we don't have time for this bloody nonsense. There's a rescue mission going on and _you're _part of it!"

"I-I know but I'm _not _going back," she snapped, glaring up at him, wishing desperately for Barricade to be there. God, if he was all right that's all that mattered really, but she wished he were there right then, protecting her from the protectors of mankind. "I can't."

"Mikaela, whatever these scum Decepticons have done to you is no reason for you to stay! Come back to the base, please. We can get you medical attention, get you safe again, we've all been worried about you!"

"I _know_," she cried, glaring up at him. Ironhide paused, tilting his head in confusion, before understanding settled on his face, a surprisingly soft expression on him. She was so used to his gruff and harsh nature, seeing something gentle on him was strange, as foreign as the culture she had been submerged into, and found herself to enjoy. "I know that you're all worried. A-and I'm worried about you guys, but I can't go back. I don't want to go back."

"Mikaela," Ironhide sighed, glancing toward the battle that was still ignorant of the two in the bedroom. He knelt down beside her, his expression serious, but lacking in its usual callous, unpleasant severity that made her feel all that time as if she was too stupid and naïve to understand what he was talking about. How could she know of war like he did? This expression was different, holding nothing less than a strange gentility, almost pity. "We came here for you and for all the others. And you're _all _giving us hell about it. Please don't make this rescue mission in vain. If Barricade cares about you enough, he will find a way to be with you. For now though, let us put aside our fears for you and the others. Please come back to the base, for now."

Mikaela opened her mouth, her stomach twisting uncomfortably. She'd promised Barricade she would have to be dragged from the room. She couldn't just lie to him like that. She couldn't just walk from this room and turn her back on him. What if he thought she wanted to be away from him then? He treated her better than any man ever had, treated her the way she'd always hoped to be treated, she could _not _just leave like that. Weakly she shook her head, biting down on her lower lip.

"Mikaela," Ironhide soothed, reaching forward to her. She shook her head harder, taking a step back.

"I c-can't!"

"You must. I will _not _leave you here!" he snapped, frowning down at her more severely now, expression unsympathetic once more, unforgiving as the warrior he was.

"I will not leave," she stated, closing her eyes tightly. She felt him reach for her and turned then, trying to get away, trying to run like everyone else was. The large hand wrapped around her, catching her with ease, firm but careful not to hurt her. She screamed angrily and caught the blankets of the bed, grabbing tightly and trying to keep a grip on something. He pulled and the blankets didn't hold to the bed, unsurprisingly. She clawed wildly for more, but soon she was off the ground and in a protective grip. "Fuck you!" she screamed, glaring up at him furiously. Ironhide ignored her, moving out of the room and carefully trying to skirt the battle going on around them.

* * *

Optimus moved at a slow pace down the battered hall of the Decepticon base, looking for any wounded or forgotten friends. The Autobot leader was wearied by the day's events. The Decepticons had almost all made a full retreat, most of them instead seeking out their leader and the others, who were still surely busy at the energon site, which Prowl had informed him through a communications link was going rather well. Neither side seemed to be winning, but at least they weren't losing. They would have more than enough time to rescue as many humans as they could and get them safely back to Autobot headquarters and checked up.

That was proving the most draining issue though. He never would have anticipated the humans putting up a fight to stay with the Decepticons, but most all of them were. They were fleeing after the Decepticons, some of them outright fighting and struggling when caught. Optimus had hoped that perhaps they simply thought that the Autobots were another enemy of the human race, something that was worse than the Decepticons, something that meant them even more harm, but when their care for the safety of the humans was revealed it didn't seem to matter to the humans. They were perfectly content at this base, perfectly content to be slaves. It didn't make sense.

He couldn't simply turn his back on them and let them stay at the base, Primus only knew why they wanted to stay here, perhaps some sort of mind control device, but fact remained he couldn't just walk away from this battle, empty handed and despite the victory they had made over the Decepticons: somehow still the loser of this fight. To win a skirmish and yet lose in the very reason they had gone forward into a battle was pathetic. It would only give the Decepticons more fodder to laugh at the Autobot cause with and it would only serve to demoralize the Autobots, not that they weren't already in that state. _Forcing _humans that screamed and pleaded to be left alone into freedom didn't raise the moral in _any _troops, as far as Optimus was concerned. Still, it had to be done.

He paused when he heard a small wail, tilting his head curious, his audio ports straining to hear it, listening for the small noise, but it didn't come again. He shuttered his optics off, exhausted with the day and eager to be done with it and back in their headquarters where things made sense, where humans loved the Autobots and hated the Decepticons, the way it should be, the way it had always been. What had changed? At least Mikaela was safe. He scoffed at the idea. Safe and bitter. Safe and crying fitfully because she was being taken away from Barricade. Of all the Decepticons she could possibly have longed for, it was Barricade! He shook his head, his body aching, every nerve in his mechanical form feeling overly sensitive and his processor pounding and span with his confusion. This was all too much.

There was the small wail again, delicate and as fatigued sounding as he felt. He moved toward it, curious of it. The noise came again, this time a pleading, exhausted note and he moved faster before it faded away for good and he lost it. It might be someone in trouble. Perhaps a human that actually _longed _for rescue or perhaps one that had been hurt in the mess of the battle. He stopped at a large door, leaning forward and listening. Inside he could just slightly catch it: the weakest little mewl for help. Optimus Prime slowly pushed the door open, peering inside cautiously and curiously.

The room was dark and massive, an archaic tone heavy in its shadows. It was very sparse, but his optics quickly landed on the messed up bed, then to the young human woman that stood not far in front of him. Or at least, he supposed she was human. She was small in stature, even by human standards, her skin naturally tanned and hair and eyes a honey hue. She bent down and picked up a fur blanket from the floor and held it around her naked body. She looked fatigued and trembled with the very effort of standing it seemed. Her arms were a curious shade of silver and even from her distance away from him he could feel the warm fluttering of a spark. His optic ridge creased in bewilderment. What was she and what was she doing in here? She was separated from where almost all of the humans had been. It was purely by chance the battle had even taken place down this particular corridor.

"Help," she stated gently, her voice heavy. Optimus Prime frowned, kneeling before her. She took a small and hesitant step back from him, but no more. It seemed she had long ago accepted the knowledge one couldn't outrun a mech, and there was nowhere in this room for her to hide. Was she a personal slave of one of the Decepticons here? He was aware that some of the personal slaves were giving their own, small living space in the recharging quarters of a mech. Who's was she?

"Who are you?" he asked, reaching out a hand. She looked tiredly at his palm, before moving forward a tentative step.

"Paige."

"What are you doing here?"

The question gave her pause and she stopped a few feet away from his awaiting hand, her body growing tense. She pulled the fur blanket tighter around her, her brow creasing slightly. She opened her mouth and then shut it with a snap, her gaze hardening. Optimus watched her, before reaching gently out again, beckoning the girl close. She looked no older than Mikaela. The thought of someone so young enduring such suffering was painful enough. At least she wanted away from it.

"If you don't wish to speak of it, it's fine. Come, we'll get you somewhere safe."

"Away from here?" she asked, looking up at him. "He won't be able to get me there, wherever it is, right?"

"He?"

She didn't respond again and Optimus sighed gently. Loathe though he was to admit, he was actually relieved to find a human, or whatever she was, unhappy in her position. It seemed too many of the slaves here were more than content to stay with the Decepticons. At least this one was not. At least this one wanted away, wanted the safety the Autobots willingly would provide. It gave him hope perhaps the world hadn't lose its mind, that perhaps the Autobots still fought for good and that somehow the sides had not changed without his knowledge.

"I cannot _promise _that he won't find you, but I can promise that we will do all we can to keep you safe."

The girl's brow creased gently again, before she nodded and moved forward into his awaiting hand, gently stepping into his palm. He carefully lifted her and turned for the door. He wanted to ask her more of her predicament, who exactly it was she was running away from, perhaps what had happened to her, not just her situation with this mystery mech she was hoping to be away from but to her physically as well. The girl was already comfortable in his hand though, and asleep. He huffed softly in confusion, but remained silent and moved down the hall, continuing his search for others. He cringed at the sound of a protesting slave further down the hall, spotting Perceptor trying to calm an upset female slave, the woman crying in frustration and pleading to be let alone. Optimus shook his head weakly.

It didn't make sense.

* * *

Bendjammer watched from behind some rubble as the slaves were herded into some trailers. Optimus would probably pull the largest one, one that looked as if it would comfortably fit about fifty slaves or more, the others were smaller, easily towable by smaller vehicles. Other humans, the more willingly rescued ones, would leave in the more comfortable cabins of the vehicle alts. He scowled at the Autobots, wrinkling his nose. They'd thrown a fine wrench in all of his plans. He'd had every intention finding Harper and getting the hell out of the base and running off with her, but then the Autobots had decided today was the best day to play noble. He gave a small huff, and then finished covering himself with his human flesh, glancing down at himself quickly to make sure nothing mechanical showed. Black skin was all he saw. A human sat where a mech once was.

He focused on trying to silence his Decepticon signal, slowly moving out from behind the debris from the battle. The Autobots were too focused on trying to get all the upset humans into the trailers and off the base before the full force of the Decepticons returned to their once secure headquarters to discover just what had taken place. They'd be tricked, it was laughable. It was better if the Autobots were distracted. At least then he wouldn't have to try and explain his way into the group.

He slipped forward into a small bunch of humans, spotting flaming red hair and squirming through the crowd, catching Scarlet's arm. The woman jumped and looked toward him. She appeared tired and frustrated, most of the humans did for that matter. The heavy makeup around her eyes was slightly smudged and trailing down her cheeks from crying and she wiped dismissively at her cheeks, as if sensing his gaze on the ruined makeup. She was holding a young slave, the girl no more than sixteen by the looks, who was bawling in great, heaving sobs. Bendjammer looked her over thoughtfully, before recognizing her as Reflector's preferred slave, Jenni. He knew the camera enjoyed just looking at the girl. She was pleasant to gaze upon after all, even now in all of her agony.

"Where's Harper?" he asked, looking to Scarlet. The woman looked about wearily, before nodding her head forward. Sure enough there was a flicker of a mechanical arm. He offered the woman an appreciative smile. Ah Scarlet, ever the mother-figure, always keeping track of her brood. He could probably ask her where any slave was and she'd most likely be able to tell him. He nodded his appreciation and pushed forward through the thick crowd, catching the silver hand of his love. Harper blinked and turned to look at him, a brilliant smile touching her face when she recognized him and she turned to him fully, wrapping her arms tightly about him.

"Oh Benjamin! You made it out!"

"Yes," he laughed gently and hugged her back, nuzzling into her hair gently and inhaling her scent. His brow creased slightly when he caught it and he took another breath of her. She smelled different. Usually the girl had a fresh scent to her, beneath the usual grit of travel, a warm and charming hint of mint always sweet around the girl. Now there was something new, something electrical and sharp. He frowned and closed his eyes. It was probably the arm. Considering all the time she had so far spent with his race and the more time she spent with the Decepticons in general, with Megatron specifically, it was likely that the arm was becoming an even greater part of her than it was before.

"What are we going to do?" Harper murmured, looking around. He scoffed and glanced at all of the miserable faces around them. No one looked necessarily happy, not even the Autobots, but why should they be happy? They were forcing slaves away from a home they had grown to strangely enough enjoy and even love, forcing humans away from lovers and sweethearts they had found in their Decepticon masters, and no one was pleased. This wasn't the victory the Autobots had been looking forward to and most of the harem had _long ago _realized the stupidity of the idea of being rescued, and had grown accustomed and comfortable in their new life.

"Nothing," he whispered. "There's nothing we can do. It doesn't matter. We'll wait until we're at the base and figure things out from there. Get away. Go somewhere away from all of them."

"Away…" her voice grew small and unsure. Bendjammer looked toward her sharply, caught the disappointment that flickered in her eyes. He frowned and laced his fingers with her Cybertronian hand, reaching forward with his free hand to hook a finger under her chin, guiding the young woman to look up at him. Her gaze was soft and sad. "I'm sorry," she whispered, a small flush touching at her cheeks. "I know I should be happier about the idea."

"No, baby girl, its fine," he soothed. "I understand."

"I-it's just, I gave him…" she cut herself off, her sentence trailing away into a tight silence and she looked ashamed to the ground. "I always had this bullshit idea that I would give that to someone I loved, and that loved me. And then he just _walked _away. A-and Dead End and Drag strip said th-they'd take care of me now that…" She shook her head, dark hair curling about her face, the spices soaked into it wafting teasingly at his nose.

Bendjammer felt a sharp rush of rage and bit down on it. So she'd given herself to Megatron, something despite all else he had hoped he would have, and the idiot had left her alone directly after. He wished he could meet the warlord and give him a good beating, but the idea was as laughable as the fact the Decepticons had just been duped and lost almost all of their harem. He was nothing compared to the warlord. The only reason he could even hold his own in a fight against a human was because he was naturally built stronger, not because of any particular skill on his part. He frowned and wrapped his arm about her, drawing the girl close against his side. He moved up a ramp with her into a trailer, shooting an Autobot at the side of them a particularly filthy look. The Autobot cringed away. Good, that meant his own Decepticon signal was too soft for the enemy to notice. He'd spent so much time away from his brethren though. It wasn't a farfetched idea. He didn't blast his signal proudly as the others did, didn't let it out freely and confidently. He'd spent a good deal of his life in hiding, from the enemy and his brethren. He knew how to play human.

"Its fine sweetie," he whispered, sitting down with Harper in the corner of the trailer. Scarlet moved to sit beside them. The young Jenni was still curled against the redhead's side, biting down on whimpers and sniffles. "We'll get away from the Autobots first and figure things out from there."

"He's right," Scarlet stated and Harper looked up at her. The woman offered a warm and smooth smile, her voice like honey when she spoke. The tone was soothing even to him. "You don't really think the Decepticons are just going to _let _us go. Absolutely not. They'll get us back."

Bendjammer opened his mouth to state that being captured by Decepticons was exactly what he _didn't _want, but shut it when he saw the flicker of hope on Harper's face, sighing. Hurt her though the warlord had, she still held something for him, and the two Stunticons apparently. The mystery of whatever they'd needed his specs for still gnawed at him, but he'd been too busy and distracted in his plans, in the mess of things.

It didn't matter now anyway.

He sighed again and drew Harper close against his body and she sank into him willingly, like in the old days when they were just runners, just trying to get away from the world. When it was really just he and she and the occasional pack that liked to follow them. He set his lips on her forehead, catching her Cybertronian hand and holding it tightly. He felt it squeeze his hand in return, enough force to hurt a normal man. She had no idea of her power and it was a good thing he wasn't a normal man. A normal man couldn't handle this woman anyway, her confusion, the mess she was in.

They would always be kindred spirits, of that he was certain, made for each other. And he would be damned if his plans to stay with her forever would be messed up by some idiotic Autobots, or a heartless warlord.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the amazing delay but here I am, a new post, hurrah! This might be just BRIMMING with typos, but I really wanted to go ahead and get it out, or I'm afraid it'd take me even longer. Not too much crazy stuff goes on. Just sort of bridging one plot point to another. Thanks for sticking with me you guys! :3_

_.  
_

"I'm afraid she's refusing help," Ratchet sighed. Optimus Prime glanced up from the human he was checking for damage. It was a young male with a lazy and warm grin, his blond hair slightly curly, almost reminding Optimus of the young friend of Sam's, Miles. This one seemed only more at ease with the world though, with his body. He moved so smoothly and was so comfortable with the mechs around him. Most humans would be hesitant. At first even the soldiers had been a little wary at times. It was simply a natural fear. Something larger than you wandering around, constantly trying to avoid getting stepped on. The mechs were surely careful, surely aware of those around and their environment, or they'd gotten used to the environment of earth at least, but fact remained the humans had a tendency to be wary.

This male had spent a good deal of time around mechs though, it showed. Most of the harem had. They were so at ease with the great mechanical beings. They moved as they were instructed to, they didn't speak to the mechs with raised voices as if the great height difference somehow made it impossible for the Autobots to hear them. They seemed to understand the mechs as easily as they understood the humans, or as they'd _thought _they understood the humans. The harem had sent them for a loop. Most of the humans were eager to be back to their masters, it was…almost infuriating at times. Optimus had found himself needing to get away from the medical room repeatedly, needing to step out and clear his mind and sooth a temper that was being constantly poked at. Many other mechs were going through the same thing, especially the grumpier ones, such as Ratchet and Ironhide. It seemed every ten minutes one or the other was exiting in a huff.

"Is she at least consenting to a physical exam?" Optimus asked, reaching out to the young male and gesturing for him to raise his arms. The former slave did so and Optimus scanned his chest, looking for signs of trauma, but there were none. In fact, most of the harem slaves appeared impeccably cared for. Even wounds that seemed old and surely had come from the Decepticons had been well healed. It was surprising. Optimus had always thought if the Decepticon damaged its 'toy' then the toy would just be thrown away, but it seemed to not be the case. The toy was broken, mended, and well looked after during the mending process. Only to later be played with again, perhaps just as roughly, but some of them didn't seem to mind the firm treatment. It didn't make sense.

"She wants nothing to do with anyone," Ratchet replied. "At least the unhappier ones consent to physicals."

"It's routine," the young male stated suddenly and the two mechs looked down to him curiously.

"Routine?" Optimus inquired, tilting his head.

"We're examined once a month to make sure we're in good health. This just makes everyone feel like we're at home again. We can pretend for a while, yah know?" he smirked, tilting his head.

"Pretend. I can only imagine why," Ratchet scoffed, frowning disapprovingly at the youth. The human grinned in response and crossed his arms comfortably behind his head, unfazed by the grouchy medic. Optimus continued his quiet inspection, but he knew he wouldn't find anything wrong anywhere. Nothing serious or worthy of medical attention. Of the twenty slaves he'd already scanned, all were clean, well healed from any previous injuries, and in impeccable condition. He was certain it was the same for almost all of the other mechs and the former slaves they were scanning. While perhaps the harvesters had fared slightly worst, perhaps some malnutrition, their situation wasn't at all deplorable either.

Optimus stopped scanning and looked across the medic bay lined with other mechs looking over various other humans to the end, where the one he'd rescued quietly sat, her knees pulled her to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around her legs. The blond human followed his gaze curiously and then grinned.

"Oouhhh! Her!"

"What do you know of her?" Optimus asked, his voice light as he looked to the youth once more. He didn't want to sound overly curious, certainly not as if he were giving young Paige extra attention. He wasn't. At least, he hoped he wasn't. It absolutely wasn't fair to the other rescued humans that she might get more of his undivided attention.

"Okay, and I could be wrong, alright?" the youth began, grinning ear to ear still. "But, word around the harem is that the Fallen's taken a _big _liking to one of the harvesters. And based on the arms I'm damn sure she was a harvester. Maybe longer than others, but they're all starting to get that silver crap going on."

"Preposterous!"

"Maybe, but we used to find the idea of Decepticons having sexual relations with humans just as preposterous," Optimus reminded Ratchet. "What's your name?"

"Pierce."

"Will you help us to understand what went on in the harem and how to perhaps help all of you?"

"You can return us. That's what most of us are going to want. We like our masters, we like pleasing. Scarlet likes talking, listening to their problems. Cinder likes dancing, likes entertaining the youths. I like keeping things exciting around the base. I can promise you, there's nothing here you can provide us that will make us happy," Pierce's tone grew serious and his grin faded. The first moment he'd been really serious while at the Autobot base. "We want to go back to our masters. A lot of us _love _our masters."

Optimus felt that troubling shudder once more within him. Loving Decepticons. It was still so very unfamiliar and foreign to him, and in its foreignness it was almost terrifying. Humans had somehow come to love Decepticons, the greatest enemy to anything that lived and sought freedom. There was that bite of injustice in him as well. It was all so wrong. Everything the Autobots had done for the humans and in the end, he felt turned against, betrayed.

"Please understand," Optimus murmured. "We did what we thought was best. We cannot, in all good conscience, return you. We'd like to make the best we can of this situation."

Pierce gave him a long and level look, before slowly nodding his head.

"All right," he murmured. "I'll do what I can to help."

"If you know anything about her," Optimus said, looking toward Paige again. "Please tell me. While I know that none of you feel as though you need help, she looks like she truly does, and all I— we want to do is help." Pierce followed Optimus's gaze to the girl and gazed at her for a long moment, and then nodded his head. A strong resolution seemed to settle in his eyes and he stood, stretching.

"Personally, I don't know much, but let me ask around the harem and harvesters some and I'll get back to you," he stated and smiled. Optimus returned the smile and nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Optimus turned his attention to Ratchet, offering his old friend a warm smile as well.

"Just give her some time. Get her something to drink. I'll see to her myself when I finish my group of humans."

Ratchet nodded his head and with a grumpy sigh turned and stalked away. Optimus chuckled, returning to his quick scan of Pierce, the human comfortably lounging before him, confident grin still on his face.

* * *

Sam shifted uneasily outside of Mikaela's small room, rocking from one foot to the next, before he carefully knocked on the door. There was a soft reply from inside to enter, and he did so. He wasn't sure what he expected to see, perhaps Mikaela upset, or perhaps her crying, or perhaps her just sitting despondently on her bed, silent and thoughtful as Cinnamon had been most of the morning. She wasn't though. She was tidying up her small bedroom, putting clean linens on her bed. She looked up when he entered, her gaze warm and she offered him a smile.

"Hey Sam."

"Uhm, hey Mikaela. I was uh, just wanting to uh…"

"Check up on me," she smirked and looked down to her bedding. "I'm fine."

"I can see that, but I mean, I just wanted to make sure because, well Ironhide mentioned that you were really upset."

"That was yesterday."

"And now it's today," he stated, frowning a little. Surely she hadn't gotten over things so quickly. He doubted it, highly. In fact, it was more likely she was hiding it all as she liked to do. Mikaela had never been very good about being honest when she was upset. Considering her living situation, all the tragedies and frustrations she faced. It took a good mask for her to have become as popular as she had been, considering her financial status. Mikaela was good a blending in, at surviving, and high school was the ultimate form of survival.

Sam grinned vaguely at the thought. The ultimate form of survival, that was right. He knew he'd rather be living in this world than go back to high school again. Though, admittedly, he wished he was living in his world with his parents still alive, many of his friends still alive, with most people still alive.

He supposed he couldn't have both though. This life or that life.

"Sam," Mikaela whispered, turning and facing him suddenly. He paused and looked to her, studying her face, the tightness of her lips, the brightness in her eyes. "You know what I miss?"

"What?" he asked, walking forward and sitting down on her bed. She hesitated and then did the same, plopping down beside him and forcing a grin on her face.

"I miss being lazy. You know? Just, hanging out and doing nothing. The weekends when I'd sleep in until the afternoon and wake up and eat some late breakfast."

"Sit and watch television all day," he sighed, draping and arm around her. She leaned into him, her head settling on his shoulder. Before they'd started dating, before Bee, such a thing would've thrilled him, and he probably would've sat there stuttering like a moron trying to think of something suave to say. Now, he couldn't work up any passion for the young woman, only a deep regret. "I'm sorry Mikaela," he whispered, resting his forehead on the crown of her head, feeling her hair tickle at his nose. "I really am."

"It's okay. I… I think the worst part is that I promised him I wouldn't leave, after we, after we…" she was choking on her words now and ducked her head, curling up and away from him, brown hair falling over her shoulders and about her face. Sam set his hand on her back, rubbing gently.

"Look, it's okay," he whispered.

"No it's not!" she snapped, glaring at him, her eyes red from crying. "It's not okay! I hurt him and I _promised _him I would stay! I _promised_, Sam! I could've put up a better fight! I could've found a better place to hide! I could've done something better!"

"No you couldn't have," he frowned, reaching out and catching her hands, holding them tightly. She was cold to the touch. "You couldn't have done any better. If you'd stayed hidden the Autobots would've torn the place apart looking for you! If you'd put up a bigger fight it wouldn't have done you any good, you're still no match for Ironhide and you know it! You _know _it! You know that no matter what you were leaving that base! You're our friend Mikaela and friends do _not _get left behind!"

She looked to snap at him, looking to scream and rage, but the rising fury left her as quickly as it came, and she sank, her head falling forward. She shook her head and he moved forward, wrapping his arms gently around her. She moved into him willingly, head settling on his chest and tears trailing down her cheeks.

"God Sam, I feel like such a failure, so fucking weak."

"You're not weak Mikaela and you're not a failure," he soothed. "You did the best you could. And…" he gritted his teeth, hating to say it, not about the Decepticon that had tried to kill him. The first damn one to try and kill him! "And if Barricade really cares about you, which I'm sure he does, he'll come after you. Then we can to start things peacefully. I mean," he huffed and smirked at her. "Did you really want to start your relationship off on a lie anyway? The 'kidnapping?'" He chuckled, raising his brow at her. Mikaela gazed at him and a tiny smile touched her lips and slowly she shook her head, wiping at her eyes with a watery laugh.

"N-no. I guess not, now that I think about it."

"See. Things will be fine," Sam promised, moving forward and hugging her tightly, and she returned it, sniffling and smiling.

* * *

"I think I really fucked things up," Sideswipe murmured to Sunstreaker. His brother blinked his optics down at him, tilting his head. The two were resting outside the compound, keeping guard for the time being, Sideswipe sitting with back to the wall and Sunstreaker standing beside him, leaning sexily against the wall. Usually it was Sideswipe that kept guard while Sunstreaker flirted, or admired himself, or whatever came to mind. Usually Sideswipe sat alone and kept himself company with his own thoughts, but today was different. Maybe Sunstreaker had noticed how unhappy he was, how worried, and realized it was time to actually attend guard duty, if for nothing else than to be physically there when his brother decided to open up. He'd been keeping his worries to himself, stewing over them for the past night and day. Perhaps it was all too early to tell, but he didn't think it was. Cinnamon was depressed. If she wasn't depressed, they would've been fucking already, having a good time, but they weren't. If she wasn't depressed, she would've at least been talking to him, but she wasn't.

"How do you think?"

"Cinnamon, she's really unhappy."

"Well women do that sometimes."

"I'm serious Sunstreaker," he replied, looking up to his brother and Sunstreaker sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, a purely human and unneeded gesture, but the human gestures conveyed so much with so little.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just trying to, you know, lighten to the mood a little. I'm not used to seeing you so bummed," he replied, sitting down beside Sideswipe and stretching out his long, golden legs. "Have you talked to her?"

"I've tried, she doesn't want to talk. It's even worse than when Starscream raped her," Sideswipe pouted. "It's like, she feels like she's betrayed him. And I can understand exactly how she feels."

He meant it too. He did understand. When he and his brother had decided to join the Autobots and not the Decepticons, he'd felt as though he'd betrayed Starscream. He loved that mech, the infuriating Seeker, but for the life of him he couldn't just join the Decepticons like that, not when it wasn't for the good of the planet. Fat lot of good any side he'd chosen done the planet. Cybertron was still destroyed. They were still going to have to go out and seek a new planet when this one was gone too. They'd probably destroy whatever planet they landed on next too. "I just can't stand seeing her so unhappy."

"What do you think would cheer her up?"

"Seeing Starscream again," he muttered bitterly. He hated that he couldn't make her happy. He'd tried everything, acting the fool and taking her outside of the compound to find nice places still left undestroyed by the war. He had even tried skipping all the niceties and just outright attempted to just seduce her again, if for nothing else than to cheer her up with a few orgasms. She hadn't been at all in the mood.

Sunstreaker made a 'hmm'ing sound and looked thoughtfully out into the empty space before them. Sideswipe followed his gaze, occasionally expecting to see the entire Decepticon army rushing up to storm them, to take back their love slaves and then give the Autobots a good aft kicking in the meantime. Worse off: the slaves would be happy. Not even Mikaela was truly happy to be back. She was supposed to be the poster child of Autobot Goodness, show the other slaves how much _better _it was to live with the Autobots and to be in their care, but even she was upset.

"This blows," Sideswipe pouted, crossing his arms. "We go out and risk our necks to save them and in the end _we're _the bad guys!" Sunstreaker chuckled and lolled his head to look at his younger brother, smirking.

"Well," Sunstreaker drawled. "If we _are _the bad guys, maybe we should act like the bad guys."

Sideswipe blinked, brow creased in confusion, and he felt Sunstreaker open their personal link, the fiery bond they shared, and his optics widened in surprise at the idea Sunstreaker slowly offered, teasing him with it, opening only bits and pieces it quick and sensual images. It was completely against regulations, completely against any Autobots code, but…

He liked it.

* * *

Optimus moved to the quietly sitting girl. The tables were up relatively high and were large enough to fit even himself comfortably lying down. Paige looked up at him meekly from beneath her bangs and then lowered her eyes quietly to her knees. The medical bay was empty. He'd meant to get to her sooner, but it'd taken a while to get through all the humans he needed to check, including the ones Ironhide could no longer manage to deal with, his frustration sending him away for the rest of the day.

"How are you?" Optimus asked. She blinked and glanced up at him, and then shifted in her position, drawing her knees closer to herself. He could tell she hadn't been expecting that question. Perhaps she'd been expecting him to chastise her, or order her to stop being so frightened, to accept a physical already. The Fallen was interested in this girl? Even the idea of Megatron being interested in a human was troubling, but the Fallen, such an ancient, bitter and evil being? And what had attracted the Fallen to her in the beginning? Optimus couldn't begin to imagine getting into the psyche of such an archaic thing but Paige seemed so sweet and simple. Perhaps there was nothing in particular, maybe it was the whole package of the girl, or maybe there was something so smile that Optimus would never notice, but the Fallen had.

"I don't know," Paige whispered, taking a deep breath. Her voice brought him out of his musings and he frowned down at her, trying to remember what question he'd asked to garner such a response. He quickly checked his memory bank, and then felt idiotic for forgetting. How are you? Of course.

"We'd like to find out for you," Optimus murmured. "We're worried for you. We'd like to know that you're okay. At least permit us to give you a physical."

"No," she frowned, looking down and closing her eyes. "No."

"May I ask why?"

"I don't want to find out what's wrong with me."

"Because of your spark."

He said it as a statement and she looked up sharply at his words and frowned at him, her gaze hardening. She didn't say anything, but the terror was open and evident on her face. She looked to the side and away from him, her arms wrapping tighter about herself. Optimus felt the sharp impulse to reach forward, seek out her spark and feel it, test its newness. He could feel the delicate pulse of it, its frightened shuddering, and in that moment he wanted to sooth it. It seemed so new still, so very fresh and innocent. Primus, it'd been so long since he'd encountered a femme's spark, in fact, he'd been so long since he'd even encountered another transformer's spark at all. He'd only ever shared something so personal and wonderful with Elita One. He reached out slowly for her, but paused when he saw her flinch away, her body growing tense. Paige's eyes were wider and she watched his movements sharply, tense, like a frightened animal.

"Who hurt you?" he asked and she shook her head, clenching her hands into fists. "Please Paige. We only want to make sure you're in good health. Whatever happened to you was wrong. It was awful, and we want nothing more than to help you. But we can't help you unless you allow us to."

"It doesn't matter," she frowned, setting her brow in her hand. "I shouldn't have run. I shouldn't have left. He's going to be so _mad _and then he'll…" her hand was at her spark, gripping over her left breast and her face became pained.

He hesitated, and then activated his holoform. The sensation was shocking. He hadn't used his holoform once and was surprised at how undefined it was from the others. It stood before her on the table in generic jeans and a white shirt. Blond hair fell messily to the nape of his neck and bangs over his eyes. The blue audioports and antennas still rested where the human ears would be. The holoform looked scruffy, face unshaven and hair unbrushed. He frowned at it and decided he would seek out Perceptor or Wheeljack later and have his holoform properly updated. It had originally been designed by Prowl, for fun. Optimus never intended to use it. He simply didn't interact with humans in such a way. At least, he didn't used to.

He slowly walked the holoform to the girl, kneeling before her and reaching out, but he paused. He couldn't touch her. He didn't know where to touch. He didn't know how to make her feel safe again. Her breathing had become labored and her eyes were tightly close, face pinched up as she tried not to cry.

"Paige…"

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I am. I-I don't know _why _I-I can't let this happen b-but I'm so scared and I know I _shouldn't _be but…" She looked up at him, then to the holoform, and surprise flickered briefly across her face. Her words came out slower, as if she was unsure who to speak to. "I know I shouldn't be so scared, I don't think I was for a while." Her brow creased as she thought on it, looking to the side. "For a while no, I wasn't scared. Nothing mattered anymore. Then he, we…" She shook her head. Optimus reached forward slowly and touched at her cheek, fingertips carefully running over her jawline. She closed her eyes and seemed to sink into herself, clear exhaustion on her face.

"You need rest," he murmured. "We will give you a physical, get you fed, and find you somewhere to rest." She started to shake her head but he adjusted her face to look at him properly and her brow creased. The urge to tell her to just do it was harsh in him. He would with any other soldier. They knew better than to argue him, but this was not a soldier. This was a young woman that had gone through what seemed to be a rather hellish experience, and if the silver on her arms and the pulse of her spark so close to him was any indication, it was still going on. "Please."

"I…"

"Please." He repeated the word more firmly. Slowly, helplessly, she nodded. He felt warm satisfaction bud in him and gave her a kind smile. He reached forward with his holoform, delicately guiding her to lie back onto the berth and he ran his scanners over her body. Without a doubt, she was no longer human. Her spark came up clear and bold on his sensors and what human organs that were left were slowly being taken over and destroyed by a mechanical system. It was a wonder she hadn't died in the slow and tedious process, even more so that she hadn't felt it or been completely aware, but perhaps her constant contact with a pure energon source had something to do with it. It produced varied symptoms in humans, some it acted as an intoxicating drug, others an aphrodisiac, and in others it served as a numbing agent. Perhaps that had been the case for Paige. Perhaps the pure energon had numbed her body to the changes it was creating within her.

Optimus hesitated, and then adjusted to look her in the eyes of his holoform, the girl frowning nervously up at him.

"If…" he paused, unable to continue, knowing how unhappy she would be with the answer, but he wanted to make sure she was healthy and safe, all of her. "If you could please let me see your spark."

"Why?" she snapped, sitting up quickly. He let her, not wanting to force her down, not wanting to force her into anything.

"Because I'd like to make sure it's undamaged."

"Why would you think that?" Her voice was harsh and she glared up at him, past the holoform and up at him. He shifted uncertainly and the holoform copied his motions, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck, glancing to the side. "Why would you think my spark is damaged?"

Because of the way she touched at it whenever she mentioned the Fallen or her situation. Because even if she hadn't had a spark, he'd want to make sure that all of her was alright. He knew an abused femme when he saw one, he'd spent enough time on Earth, and it certainly hadn't been uncommon in Cybertron. Abused was abused, no matter the species.

"I just want to make sure you're safe and healthy," he whispered. Paige gritted her teeth, shifting back from him uncomfortably still. Optimus reached out with his holoform, offering her his hand. "I promise I'll be gentle with it. I just want to check it. Please, Paige." She glanced at him, biting her lower lip, worrying at it. The fear was palpable, he could respect it certainly, but he had to make sure all of her was okay. It was his duty to her. If there was something wrong with her spark, perhaps Ratchet could help. Most likely not…

So why did he need to see it? He took a breath, frowning at himself. So he could see that there was damage. So he could finally make sense of his world that was completely changing and shifting around him. So he could verify that the Decepticons were still the bad guys. He needed to see she was hurt, and by Primus he wanted to help her. Maybe not for the best of reasons, but he _had _to help her.

"I-I don't know…" Her hand was fisted over her spark again and Optimus reached out, hand settling on her shoulder.

"I promise you Paige. I will not hurt you."

She gazed up at him, honey eyes glimmering in the light of the medical room, mistrust and fear evident, but she slowly nodded her head. She didn't speak. Perhaps if she did she might tell him 'no' again and didn't want to risk it. He couldn't blame her. Undoubtedly he would be frightened too. She'd been abused and here she was possibly opening herself up for the same abuse. His holoform moved forward and she looked nervously up at him.

"H-how do I…uhm…"

"Just take a deep breath," he smiled gently at her. "It's easy enough, once you get the hang of it. Open up."

"I don't know how," she murmured, looking uncomfortably down at her lap. "I-I just. I don't. I don't know how."

Optimus cringed. He didn't want to force it from her, or try and pry it from her. Such actions would probably kill a human. On a 'bot it was simple enough: opening the chest plates. She had no chest plates though. For his own spark he couldn't even explain to her how to open up to him like that, not to someone she was afraid of, someone she was scared would hurt her.

"Paige," he cupped the side of her face and she looked up at him, expressions tense and eyes wide. "Just relax. Relax." She tried to do just that, he felt her ease under his touch, lose her tenseness. "Good. Now, take a few deep breaths for me. Good… open up. I'll be gentle." He felt the tingling of its presence, felt the warmth of it, but it still wasn't enough for the spark to reveal itself fully, just the faintest glow of it, the faintest warmth of it. The basic instinct wasn't in her, not like this. He drew forward, hesitating a second, when his lips brushed against her own. The girl gasped and tried to lurch back, but he kept a delicate hold on her wrist that didn't break. Paige's expression was hurt, mistrusting. Optimus fumbled, cringing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just wanted to help and it was the only thing I could think of."

"_Kissing _me?" she gaped. He nodded his head, feeling stupid, clumsy. He'd never had trouble being intimate with Elita One, but this wasn't Elita. This was a frightened human. He cringed at his actions, glancing away from her.

"Being…intimate. It helps. I'm sorry."

"I-I-I…" Paige stuttered, trying to gather her thoughts. "Wh-why does this matter?" she snapped, glaring up at him weakly.

He didn't respond, gazing at her levelly, calmly. He didn't want to answer, because he knew it was partly for selfish and wrong reasons, and he was positive that was the last thing she wanted to hear. She nipped her lower lip firmly once more, and then nodded her head again, taking a deep breath. He reeled her in with her wrist, sitting comfortably before the girl and pressing his lips to hers again, quickly and smoothly. She shuddered under him, relaxing beneath the tenderness of his touches and he tilted his head to the side. The motions were new enough to him, but he'd seen plenty of movies from the internet.

Kissing was fascinating to him. It was so versatile, could express so much. All he wanted it to express now was his eagerness to see her feeling safe and comfortable once more. He moved tenderly against her, his arms wrapping around her and he felt her give a shudder under him, making a small noise in the back of her throat. He moved a hand, lacing his fingers into her rich, brown hair, stroking her temple with his thumb. She was still under him for a moment, and then her arms moved, hesitating. He felt the cool metal of her arms wrap around his neck, resting against his back.

He felt the quivering flutter of her spark against his chest then, felt it warm him, and he pulled away from the kiss. Paige gazed up at him, her eyes glazed and softened and he smiled at her. He looked down. The small spark was free from her chest, open to him, and he reached down, grazing his fingers over the golden glow, and he heard Paige gasp. He glanced at her, checking that he hadn't hurt her, but there was no discomfort or pain on her face, just worry, nerves. He tried to make it quick, adjusting and looking over her spark.

It was pure, very new and untarnished, except for the slightest of scarring here or there. It had been abused, that was clear enough, but not torn entirely. Perhaps she'd been forced to bond? She'd fared well for a forced bond though, he'd seen sparks in far worse shape, and it was a relief to see hers better off, still so pure. He smiled softly, tilting his head. He felt…relieved. After all his pushing and urging, he felt better for it now, to see her spark still safe and quite healthy. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over one of the scars on the brimming light. He wanted to open his spark up to her as well, let her see how gentle and soft a bond could be, but he knew this was taking a lot out of her as well. He pulled his hand back, smiling down at her.

"It's beautiful, Paige," he whispered. She glanced up at him uncertainly, and then down, gaze flickering between him and her lap. She reached up and covered her spark, and it sank into her chest once more, into the cavity where the human heart rested.

"It's okay?"

"Perfectly."

She peered up at him again, honey eyes warm under her bangs, and the tiniest of smiles touched her lips then, shy. Optimus reached out and cupped her cheek, tilting his head as he gazed down at her. She was actually quite pretty for a human. It was an odd thought. All humans had their own naturally charming aesthetics, but there was something about Paige he found particularly charming.

"You're very brave." His voice was soft and she turned her gaze around the medical room, rubbing at the back of her neck lightly.

"Th…thanks…"

"Come. Let's get you something to eat." He deactivated the holoform and she blinked, looking up at his physical body and she smiled with more ease then, nodding her head.

"Food?"

"I would be prone to suggest energon, to keep your body properly sustained…" at the look of disappointment on her face, he words dwindled into silence and he paused, and then forced another smile. "But… I'm sure we could locate some human food for you as well."

Paige blinked, then grinned, rubbing at her arm.

"That sounds great," she breathed. "Nothing too fancy. Just…food…"

"The human soldiers keep a cafeteria further down the hall. We'll stop there first."

"Thanks…"


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey you guys, sorry I've been away so long, but I finally graduated from college so hurrah! =D Now to the next chapter of life, along with the next chapter of Runner!_

Megatron glared down at the offline Decepticon soldier that had yet to be rebooted by the doctor. The doctor was, in actuality, becoming quite overworked trying to get all the damaged soldiers back online. He scoffed, looking toward the medical bay, watching the small Decepticon and Hook work ceaselessly at the multitude of damaged mechs, grumbling as they did. He felt like grumbling himself, but knew it'd do him no good, nor would it even make him feel better. He doubted much of anything would make him feel better right now, except perhaps having Optimus Prime's spark crushed in his hands. The entire Decepticon army seemed a mess right now. Those that weren't badly damaged were infuriated or despondent at the loss of the harem, including personal slaves.

Including his Harper.

Funny, how the things that never seemed extraordinarily significant were also the source of the blows that hurt the most.

He frowned, turning from the medical bay and moving slowly through the corridors. He should be relieved Harper was gone from him, his conflicted emotions for her could be securely tucked away now and he could focus entirely on getting the rest of the harem back, the ones that didn't irritate him by causing bothersome feelings in his processor. He didn't even need the harem, the Decepticons didn't. They could just let it go, but he knew in reality, saying it was much easier than actually doing it. The harem had become close to the Decepticons. It permitted them to feel as if things were normal again, as if they were back on Cybertron enjoying the hedonist ways as they had before. The Decepticons couldn't let go to the harem, because it was a blow by the Autobots that simply would not be ignored, and because they needed the harem, far more than the harem probably needed them.

Primus though, his thoughts were centered on Harper more than the harem itself. He hoped she was safe, not that he doubted her safety with the Autobots, but rather that what training had been done would not be corrupted by them. What's more, he hoped the feelings she'd developed for him were not corrupted as well. He supposed that was the most frustrating part of it all. Despite the knowledge her no longing caring for him would be nothing but good in the end, he still wanted her to care, still wanted her to crave and worship him. He wanted to be her master, wanted her to submit to him fully, and in turn he wanted to submit to her as well, to her suggestive glances, to her loving looks, to her sighs and moans. He wanted to lose himself in pleasing her and being pleased by her.

It was unfair he felt this way, but he knew that if life were fair he would've long ago crushed Optimus Prime and destroyed his master, taking place as the true leader of the Decepticons. He was ready for neither though. Optimus had managed to deal him a surprisingly painful blow, and Megatron knew he wasn't prepared for the responsibility of full leadership of his kind. Both would require time on his part. Time to figure his plans out, himself out, and his own feelings and wants out.

He looked up as Starscream rounded the corner of the hall at a rapid pace. The Seeker was fuming, that much was obvious, his optics narrowed and his body radiated heat, the few fans inside his system working overtime to try and cool the body. Megatron tried to think a moment why Starscream would be so very upset, and the answer clicked automatically. Starscream had finally captured himself a personal slave, and now she was gone, swiped right out from under his nose. Like taking energon from a sparkling. Megatron chuckled, but the urge to tease his second in command wasn't in him, and he merely watched as Starscream moved past him for the main security room, where hopefully footage of all that had taken place was still intact and hadn't been damaged in the skirmish. The room itself was a bit of a mess, looked as if it'd taken part of an explosion, and Soundwave was presently trying to get the security footage working again, but was having trouble. Megatron wanted to see it. He wanted to see the Decepticon soldiers fighting proudly and bravely against the invading Autobots, and he wanted to see the harem resisting capture.

He _needed _to see it.

"Don't waste your time," Megatron told Starscream as he passed, and Starscream rounded on him, glaring hatefully. Megatron grinned some, watching. "The room's in shambles, as is the security footage. Give Soundwave some time alone to work it out. He doesn't need you shrieking down his neck."

"_Shit_," Starscream hissed and Megtron raised his optic ridges, surprised at the human word.

"You've been listening to your pet too much," Megatron quipped.

"I see yours isn't about either," Starscream sneered and Megatron moved without thinking, grabbing Starscream by the shoulder and pushing him back against the wall, glaring at him, but Starscream met is full force, surprising the leader. He was used to the Seeker automatically quivering and meekly giving in, apologizing for whatever stupid thing he'd done. He knew Starscream wasn't really a coward, though at times it was his first thought. He forgot that Starscream was merely tactical, and opportunist really. Starscream was physically weaker than him and had far more vulnerable spots than Megatron did. To attack him was an outright waste, unless Megatron was weak. Megatron sometimes forgot that Starscream's logic was just that: logic. Not him being a coward.

"You'd best keep your thoughts to yourself," he growled, voice soft and threatening, but the Seeker scoffed up at him, grinning, his expression a strange mixture of smugness and bitterness.

"I'm only stating the truth. She's wandered off, just like the rest of them, and here's the best part: she's probably not going to come back!"

Megatron snarled and threw a fist toward Starscream, but the Seeker ducked and pushed forward, hitting his engines hard and ramming into Megatron, tossing him back. Megatron fell back into the opposite wall, glaring forward, not stopping for a second as he lurched forward again, catching Starscream this time by the shoulder. He brought his knee up to ram it firmly into his chest and the Seeker groaned in surprise as Megatron felt the metal of his chest cave and dent slightly. He fell into the brawl easily with the Seeker, a series of furious and useless punches and grabs, the two tumbling to the ground as they dented and banged the other up. He managed to pin the Seeker for a moment, slamming his fists again and again into the Seeker's irritating face, until Starscream put his full weight into a roll and switched their positions, giving Megatron's face the same attention.

They fought furiously, until suddenly they stopped. They remained in their positions, Starscream atop him, a fist still poised to it, and then it lowered. They were both weary. Starscream rolled off of Megatron and landed on his back, panting from the exertion, gazing up at the ceiling of the base, and the warlord did the same, staying quiet for the time being. He could feel fluids leaking here or there on his body, but nothing serious, and he had a feeling that his second in command was in much the same position. It had all been wasted effort and energy, but Megatron was glad to have the energy out of him now.

"I walked out on her," Megatron murmured after a moment, and Starscream lolled his head to look at him, raising an optic ridge.

"What?"

"I walked out on her. I took her virginity, thinking it would make whatever stupid things I feel for her go away, but it didn't, and I turned and left. That was the last time I saw her."

"That's cold, even for me," Starscream replied lightly, looking back up at the ceiling again. "You developed _feelings _for her? I didn't know you developed feelings for anything. Except hatred and anger, but that seems to be so much a part of your hard drive I simply forgot it was an emotion."

"I felt the same way about the Fallen." He smirked at the Seeker's wit, but tried not to show any other positive expression. He didn't want Starscream for a second to think such comments would usually go without punishment. "But now he's obsessed with that one Harvester." The two fell quiet again, and then Starscream spoke up, voice soft, unsure.

"Maybe it's better they're gone. Maybe we can't handle having humans around. They're too illogical for us. It messes up our logic processors or something."

"Should we not go after them?" Megatron asked, glancing at Starscream. His second in command looked at him too, gazing quietly at him. He knew the answer, they both did. They shouldn't go after the harem. They should forget about it, let it be, let them stay with the Autobots. That way, the Decepticons could return to being evil, predictable, and incredibly bored, because things would, without a doubt, be boring without the harem. They'd all grown so used to the luxuries. It was like the old times, before the war really got started. They were able to enjoy the pleasures of life, whatever pleasures they wanted, without any real consequences. Then the Autobots had needed to come about with their holier-than-thou ways and ruin everything.

"I don't want to continue on without her," Starscream stated bluntly. "I like her. A lot."

"You're pathetic." Megatron rose into a proper sit, groaning at the effort and wiping some oil from his lower lip. "But I agree." Starscream rose as well, perking at the sight of Soundwave walking down the hall, the two noisy twins followed faithfully behind him. They rushed past their creator and to the two larger mechs, fighting each other to speak first. Finally a few feet away from the warlord, Rumble managed to pushed Frenzy hard enough to knock the red twin down, pouncing onto his back and holding his brother pinned, one hand holding the back of his twin's head firmly pressed against the ground. Frenzy rocked and jerked beneath him, trying to get a proper phrase out, but between his struggle and the ground, it was muffled.

"Soundwave got the security footage working!" Rumble crowed, pointing up at Soundwave, as if Megatron couldn't figure out who exactly the small, red Decepticon was talking about. "And we gotta go back get the harem! They're totally unhappy! You should see it! Show him!" He looked up at Soundwave, whom stared a Rumble a moment, then looked to Megatron.

"His report is accurate," Soundwave stated, and Megatron chuckled, heaving himself into a stand and offering Starscream a hand, pulling the Seeker up. Starscream didn't thank him, which was just as well. They didn't like sharing moments often, it was easier being enemies than friends, but Megatron was glad for the occasional few minutes when things got bad, when the two of them stopped going for each other's throats a moment and just talked. He knew they'd use the information they'd garnered from each other against the other later on, but it would make things only the more interesting between them, when things were dull once more.

Soundwave projected the footage before him. The scene was chaotic, and somehow almost comical. The Autobots had already dispensed with many of the soldiers, and were busy chasing the harem slaves about the cameras, while the humans desperately tried to elude them. Rumble was right. They didn't look happy, no one in the footage did. They all watched in silence for a few moments, even the twins managed to keep their vocal processors hushed, until the security camera was damaged by and Autobot and the footage went to static. Megatron looked to the side, replaying the images in his mind. He'd thought for a moment he saw Harper, but he couldn't be sure in all the mess.

"What do you think we should do, Soundwave?" Megatron asked finally, realizing the Decepticons were waiting for him to speak first. He could almost feel the Communications Officer scoffing at his question, though Soundwave remained ever stoic before him, didn't move even a centimeter.

"Humans inferior and main source of problems experienced on base, even before Autobot attack," Soundwave replied, lacking per usual in emotions.

"I agree, but that's not what I asked you. What do you think we should do?"

There was a long pause, and then he watched Soundwave's shoulders rise and fall minutely. As much of an exasperated and defeated sigh as Megatron felt he would ever see from the loyal soldier.

"Decepticons should return fire on Autobot base and retrieve Decepticon property."

Megatron nodded his head, clapping his hands once, and then rubbing them together.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I want you to make sure Hook and the Doctor get the rest of the army back online. I want it done before the end of the night. Starscream, take a flight and search for any stragglers or slaves that might've gotten separated from the Autobots, or tried to escape on their own."

"Of course," Starscream muttered. It was a waste of a mission. There would be nothing out there, he was sure of it, but better to look and be safe, rather than sorry. The Seeker turned and moved down the hall and Soundwave headed for the medical quarters. Megatron watched them go, taking a silent moment to collect himself. He would have to see his master soon and report the news, and he was positive the Fallen was _not _in a good mood.

He paused though when he felt a tap in his mind, a tiny shudder of pleasure, and he froze completely, surprised at the sensation. It'd been years since he'd shared such a delightful feeling link with someone. Where was that coming from though? He shook his head, trying to ignore the bud of want, but as he tried to move forward again it came with another hit, fast and firmer now, like a thrust and pull, and he shut off his optics, trying to clear his mind. The lust wouldn't go away and finally he turned full focus onto it, looking curiously at the images that burst into his mind when he opened himself more to the shuddering thoughts in the link. He was torn between amazement and irritation that a comlink had been opened up, first and foremost without his permission, and secondly such a pleasurable feeling one. More amazing, as he dug into it, he recognized the soft sounds of bliss coming from it, because he recalled making those sounds before, not from him, but from another. He recognized the feel of it, everything in it. The only thing he didn't recognize in it was the thought patterns. They were frenzied, a rushing and new computer. It held the same frenzied need to collect all information around it, the same way a sparkling would.

It was Harper.

Harper, somehow, was sharing a comlink with him. He couldn't even begin to imagine how. While she did claim a piece of him as her arm, he was certain it shouldn't give her such abilities. The arm simply wasn't connected into her brain, nor was it even connected to the rest of the Decepticons. It could not _create _links. It could only pulse a very soft signal, one he had felt before and certainly been proud of. Primus, it couldn't create links.

He tried to mull on it more, but the link was overpowering in its insistency. It wanted his full, undivided attention, and finally he gave it fully, opening up to receive the link and shuddering at the hit of it. The passion in it was fiery, tearing through his system relentlessly and he felt his spark jolt with desire. He could see Harper, see her pressed against a wall, her head back and hips jerking and thrusting rapidly as she was taken, Primus only knew by who, and he felt a bite of rage and jealousy that she was with someone else. It wasn't even the fact it was someone else so soon, but someone else _without _his permission. He growled, but he felt her passion course through his system, her intense longing for him, and it burst in him. He could hear all of her rushing thoughts, her desperate panting and pleadings for him, and yet she didn't even know he was listening in. He wasn't even sure how it was at all possible. Maybe he'd lost his mind. Craving her and missing her, his confusion for the human, had made him snap, and he was imagining all of this.

But it was good, no matter what it was, and he reached out and took hold of it.

* * *

"Oh wow. Bleak much," Pyrecracker stated, blinking as he walked into one of the show rooms where Barricade had spent so much time with Mikaela. Barricade was sitting in his usual spot, drinking heavily from a cube of high grade, his optics narrowed moodily but somewhat blurry and out of focus from the energon. Frenzy was nestled by the larger mech's leg, looking just as downtrodden. Barricade didn't even deign Pyrecracker with a glance, gazing forward. "You are being such a pouty little sparkling about this!"

Pyrecracker moved forward, delicately maneuvering the energon cube from Barricade's hands and setting it off to the side, huffing as he looked down at the officer. He set his hands on his hips and continued to level the officer with the firmest, angriest, how-dare-you-iest look he could manage, but Barricade merely scoffed and glowered to the side. Pyre threw his head back and groaned.

"Really! Perk up!"

"Excuse me for not feeling 'perky,'" Barricade sneered, glancing up at Pyre, who sighed once more, tilting his head to the side. "But I'd rather just sit here and drink and brood."

"Well you've got both down to an art by this point, how about we try something different, since drinking and brooding don't seem to be solving any problems?"

Barricade scoffed again, standing up and reaching around Pyre for the cube. Frenzy skittered away from Barricade to give the officer space to walk, chattering moodily and nonsensically.

"_What_ is the problem?" Pyre asked, pushing himself up onto a table and sitting, rocking his slender legs back and forward lightly.

"I think you _know _what the problem is," Barricade snapped, sitting back down and taking a heavy swig of the energon. Pyre tilted his head, watching, frowning softly. He hated seeing Barricade like this. He liked the office, a lot. It was a shame he wasn't into mechs or Pyre was certain he would gladly be the officer's pet anytime. Romance wasn't necessarily an option though. Pyrecracker simply wasn't a romantic mech, not really. Romance implied commitment to someone, commitment to a being that could far too easily hurt him in response. Pyre didn't care for being hurt like that, not in the way Barricade was hurting now. The fact he and Barricade couldn't be together physically didn't stop him from wanting to help though. He did. He wanted Barricade happy again.

"So Mikaela's gone," he stated, trying to keep his voice even and easy. "But, is it such a horrible thing? I mean, she was fine sure, but she did betray you."

"Don't remind me," Barricade muttered, glaring off to the side. "She promised me she wouldn't leave. She promised she wouldn't let them take her. She lied. Of course she lied. She's on their side. She's an Autobot sympathizer. She's one of them."

Pyre watched Barricade as the silence began to stretch between them, not knowing what to say. He could easily badmouth Mikaela more, try and make her seem less worth Barricade's suffering. She was _just _a human, she was _just _a slave, she was _just_…just whatever. But what good would it really do him? He hesitated, and then moved forward, setting a hand on Barricade's shoulder, then leaning forward to wrap his arms around his neck. He moved into the officer's lap, Barricade blinking up at him in clear, drunken surprise.

"What are you doing?" he slurred, glowering up at Pyre, and the younger Decepticon shrugged, tilting his head. He leaned forward until his forehead was pressed to Barricade's, the officer remaining still and confused beneath him, looking up into the optics of the fiery Viper. Slowly Pyre began to hug him, arms tightening around Barricade, and the officer sank into him, relaxing a bit. They sat comfortably together a moment, and then Pyre leaned forward. He softly pressed his lips to Barricade's, and the larger mech blinked in shock, leaning back from him enough to separate the two, but Pyre was thrilled when he wasn't pushed out of the officer's lap.

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

"I don't know how else to make someone feel better," Pyrecracker admitted, his optics bright, and Barricade frowned. "And I really want you to feel better."

Pyre moved toward Barricade once more and kissed him again, tilting his head to the side and Barricade remained pliant beneath him, easy under his touches and affections, but completely unresponsive. Pyre was certain it was because of the drink. If the officer were sober now, he'd never be permitted this close, let alone this intimate, and for the moment Pyre was happy that Barricade was sloshed. When he stopped kissing Barricade he kept still, soaking in the awkward moment. The officer didn't seem any happier, or to feel any better, and Pyre heaved a sigh.

"You know she didn't leave of her free will," he whispered. "She cared about you too much." Barricade grew tense at his words and Pyre instantly regretted them. He didn't know how to make someone feel better, and this was evidence enough. He never knew the right things to say.

"How do you know?"

"Intuition."

"Well fuck you're intuition." Barricade scowled, pushing Pyre from him suddenly, surprising him. The younger Decepticon fell back onto the ground, landing on his aft. He pouted, rubbing at his lower back some as he scowled weakly up at the officer. Barricade didn't look at all apologetic though, the anger marring his usually handsome features. He remained standing, glowering down at him. "Fuck what you think. You don't know anything about it. All you know is that you enjoy being put in a place, I don't even know what that place is but you enjoy it!"

"You're drunk."

"Shut up! I know I'm drunk but I'm talking anyway!"

"Maybe I should come back when you don't reek of high grade," he offered, pinching daintily at his nose and Barricade rose into a stand sharply, glaring down at him, and Pyre instantly grew quiet at the silent rage, optics a bit wider. Barricade stood tense before him, furious, and then slowly the anger drained from him, the officer falling back to his seat again, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry," Pyre said. "I truly am."

"I should've been…better. I don't know," Barricade murmured, reaching up and rubbing at his head. "Should've…loved her better or something."

"I'm sure you loved her just fine," Pyre soothed, slowly pushing from the floor and walking toward him. He wanted to touch Barricade again, try and sooth him in the only way he was sure he knew how, but his hand fell away before it was even near the officer. Barricade looked doubtful and Pyre offered a tiny smile, tilting his head. "I mean it. Look, you can sit here and pout, or you can actually do something to figure it out. Guarantee, being inactive and drunk isn't going to help anything."

Barricade still didn't look enthused, but he mustered a vague smile, and nodded his head. He looked across the room to Frenzy, who perked up automatically at the attention, looking toward the larger mech.

"Do you want to try and get Mikaela back?" Barricade asked. Pyre thought for a moment he was just trying to get the smaller Decepticon excited and ready for battle, but when there was a moment of silence he looked and spotted Frenzy quiet, actually contemplating. It was a serious question. Did Frenzy want to go after her? Did he think it was worth it? Perhaps Barricade was asking himself as well. He cared about Mikaela, but was she worth going after? Pyre shifted, and then spoke up.

"If you think there's even a hint of happiness, of love, between you three, you should," he stated, and Frenzy gazed at him a moment, then bolted for Barricade, chattering excitedly. Barricade smirked, rising into a stand and chuckling at the eager silver Con.

* * *

Harper woke to strong hands rubbing along her sides, stroking and soothing, as they wandered down from her ribs to her legs, reaching around to grab her bottom. She made a small noise but moved into the grab automatically, feeling the hands rub and grip at her ass. She nuzzled into the strong chest, wrapping her arms around the body pressed against her and there was soft huff above her, warm breath mussing her hair slightly. She opened her eyes a crack, gazing at the dark flesh of the man before her, brow creasing. What Decepticon did she know with a holoform that dark? She didn't pause to think on it long, moving as she knew, pressing her lips to the dark skin and tasting the oil of the body, her tongue stroking a tiny circle and she felt the hands grip her more, one grabbing her thigh and encouraging her to wrap her leg around him. She did, rocking her hips forward and she listened with a spark of satisfaction as there was a pleased groan in response.

"Primus…"

She began to trail kisses up to broad shoulders, nipping softly, and fingers laced into her hair, encouraging her up still until full lips captured her mouth. She gasped softly at the kiss, wrapping her arms around a strong neck as she returned it automatically. It's what she'd been trained to do, and there was something comforting about falling so easily back into that training. She'd only been a slave for a few months, but it was the only time she'd felt like there was something consistent in her life.

The hand on her leg continued to stroke, from knee to her lower back and back down again, while the other began to touch and tug at the bottom of her night top, a thumb finding its way beneath and it made hot circles below her navel and above her panty line. She stroked her tongue along the crease of the plump lips and felt his mouth open in response, his tongue meeting hers firmly and she ran her tongue along the barrier of his teeth, felt the sharp contrast of hard teeth and soft mouth.

The body shifted, rolling her onto her back and knees were planted on either side of her hips while black arms settled on either side of her head. She opened her eyes more, gazing up into the heated red eyes of Benjamin, and she gasped in surprise, pulled back from the kiss, but he was rocking his hips against her, digging into her, and the pressure was wonderful. She spread her legs, arching her hips up and rolling them.

"Mmh! Ben…god Ben, we shouldn't…"

"Primus I'm sorry," he breathed, kissing her cheeks and then her temple, pressing his nose into her hair. "You smell like electricity, it's so good…"

"Good?" she asked, the word fading into a moan as he thrust firmly against her, his hands settling on her thighs and spreading them more, pushing her knees up.

She was glad they were alone. They'd found a small spare room further in the base, as far as they were allowed to go. Autobots and soldiers were keeping a tight watch on them, which was proving hell. Harper had barely managed to skip out on the physical exam all the slaves were being given, which she was positive would've given the fact she was no longer human away. She didn't want any of the Autobots to know what she was. She was just relieved in all the fuss the Autobots hadn't paid much attention to her arm, too distracted and flustered with the many upset harem slaves. She'd dodged the exam, and had been dodging since with Benjamin always at her side, gentle and protective.

She knew she would've been glad before to have finally met up with Autobots, but she wasn't glad. She was miserable. She hated them, and Benjamin seemed to hate them too. No. Not seem. He did. He abhorred them. She never knew someone could hate them so very much, except a Decepticon perhaps. She wasn't happy to be here, none of the slaves were. She wanted to be back on the base, back with Drag Strip and Dead End. Back with Megatron, bored of her though he had become.

She cooled at the thought, feeling a bitter twist in her gut. Benjamin had captured her lips against, kissing her passionately, but he seemed to sense her lack of desire, and slowly, trembling above her, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down at her. He looked warm, his eyes red and glowing, and she frowned in confusion, reaching out to touch him.

"What happened to…" she began, but he cut her off, quickly pulling from the bed and turning his back to her.

"What?" he asked, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. She crawled out of bed after him, frowning.

"Your eyes."

"What about them?" He turned and looked down at her, but his eyes were once more their normal shade of dark brown. He blinked at her, looking confused and embarrassed still, and she fell quiet, shoulders slumping. She felt part of her sigh, that perhaps it had all been a trick of the light, but there was a logical snip, a series of images in her mind. No. His eyes had been red. He was hiding something from her.

"Nothing, I guess," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he stated again. "About…that. I know now isn't the best time to be coping feels." He tried to make it a joke, she could tell, with his white smile, his tone of voice, and for him alone she forced a smile. She didn't feel like smiling though. She wasn't mad at him, she was just mad at the Autobots, at her entire situation.

"It's fine," Harper whispered. "It was early. We were half asleep. I'm having naughty dreams and you've got morning wood. Combination for disaster." She laughed despite herself and he did the same, grinning at her, and all tension was gone from his body, and she felt the same way. She loved how easy they'd always been around each other, and she felt a wash of relief that he was with her. She moved forward, wrapping her arms tightly about him and hugging him firmly. Harper felt him tense in surprise, and then he softened, hugging her too, planting a kiss on top of her head.

"We need to keep trying to find a way out of here," he breathed.

"I know." She wanted to go back to the Decepticons as soon as she was out of this base, but Benjamin seemed far less thrilled with the idea, she knew. They'd bickered about it last night in whispers, in case they were being listened in on, until finally they'd rolled over so they were facing away from each other and gone fitfully to sleep. She'd dreamed of Megatron, entirely of him, and hated it. She hated she was so focused on him, that thoughts of him were always at the back of her mind, as connected to her as the metal arm had always been, always a bother but always so needed.

She ran her mechanical hand through her hair, but it paused in the motion, staying in her hair, gripping at it, and she frowned. She willed it down, but it stayed a moment more, stroking, the thumb moving delicately up and down, before her arm finally obeyed and fell to her side. Benjamin didn't notice her confusion, instead leaning outside the door, peering into the hallway and looking for passing-by Autobots.

"Coast looks clear," he murmured, looking back at her. "Not a single slaggin' Autobot in sight."

She blinked at the use of the 'bot word. Her mind quickly replayed back the past few minutes of the morning, rushing and loading it like a computer and she watched it play before her as if she were re-experiencing it. She saw her sleepy glimpses of Benjamin, smelt him and tasted him again, the oils of his body. She didn't recall the taste of salt on his body, but actual oil. He smelled like electricity, like the smell that was left behind in the walls after an electrical fire, smoky and to a human pungent, but there was something masculine about it to her now. It left her processor declaring she was femme and he was mech and they should act accordingly. Now. She flushed, trying to push the burn of desire away from her, and defiantly ignored her instincts, playing instead the memory, listening to him, his soft groans and sighs, and his words.

Primus. He'd used it twice. And slaggin'. Both very mechanical words.

"—okay?"

"Hm?" She came to, surprised to see Benjamin so close, the man frowning down at her in confusion and worry. "What?"

"Are you okay? You just totally zoned out and your eyes started shaking back and forward really fast." Benjamin had clear concern written across his face, his hand touching her arm and rubbing up and down it. She shuddered at his touch, nodding her head.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry. Guess I just drifted off for a moment."

"I thought it was a seizure or something."

"Why did you use those words?" she asked, changing the subject automatically, and he looked befuddled once more.

"Words? What words? Seizure?"

"No, 'primus' and 'slaggin''?"

He flinched at her, shaking his head and clearing his throat. She watched as he pulled back from her some, moving for the door again and checking outside once more for Autobots, but she knew none were about. They radiated signals. She could feel it, a pulse of purity and honesty. Of goodness. They thought too loud sometimes, or at least, that's what it felt like. She'd fall into some sort of mental conversation. Dead End had mentioned before about comlinks, but hadn't had time to explain them to her. Were the loud thoughts comlinks that she was hearing on accident?

"There's nothing out there," she stated, moving forward. "Why did you say those words?"

"I've been at that fucking base for what feels like fucking years now!" he snapped, glaring down at her, surprising her, but she didn't back off. Something just didn't feel right at all. "I probably just picked them up as I'm sure you have too."

"You smell like electricity and oil." She didn't mean to sound accusing, but the words tumbled from her. He was hiding something from her, she could feel it. What was he hiding? _Why _was he hiding?

"So do you!" he snarled, turning to face her fully. "You smell like electricity!"

Harper fell silent, watching him. He gazed at her a long moment, then pushed forward, pressing her back against the wall, his mouth firmly on hers and she kissed him back deeply, arms wrapping around his neck. She inhaled the scent of him. It was similar to what she remembered of Megatron, and those memories played back for her without her searching for them. Every purr and growl was loud in her head and she moaned, grabbing at Benjamin's shoulders. She felt him pushing her pants down and working at his, and suddenly he was inside of her, spearing her, and she gave a loud cry of pleasure and pain, biting down onto his shoulder.

Benjamin thrust into her roughly, already moving at such a fast speed, and she dragged her nails down his chest, panting and mewling softly. She felt the sharp metal fingertips tearing into his skin and she panicked a moment that she would hurt him, but he didn't stop to cry out in pain or pull back from her. His fingers laced into her hair, pulling her head back and his mouth was on her neck. He whispered to her, small nothings. She gritted her teeth, savoring the words, the feel of him so deep and hard inside of her, but her mind was on Megatron, she couldn't push it away, couldn't ignore it. She wanted him again, wanted him mastering her, and she gave a small sob of frustration and pleasure.

"Am I hurting you?" Benjamin gasped, his hips pausing only a bit in their motions and she groaned, thrusting against him.

"Don't stop!"

He returned to his former pace, and she felt the twisting, building rise of an orgasm in the pit of her. The burn between her thighs began to increase and she rocked down to meet him, until the world around her seemed to shift and change. Benjamin was no longer in front of her, but Megatron's holoform was, the warlord pushing her and holding her against the wall. She looked at him with wide eyes, hips halting in their thrust and pull. Megatron leaned close, smirking up at her.

"You're a bad girl," he whispered.

"Wh-what?"

"Letting yourself get captured, fucking another man, and then opening a link with me." Megatron tutted at her gently and tilted his head to the side. He leaned forward, lips trailing soft kisses along her cheek and to her ear. His tongue teased the shell of her ear and she whimpered, squirming against him.

"H-how are you?"

"This is all in your mind," he purred, a hand running up the length of her body and he pulled her shirt slowly above her head. "Right now, you're fucking that other man, if you pay attention you can still feel it, but you don't know how to separate the links from reality yet, do you?" He paused in his motions, pulling back a little to look at her levelly, his brow creased. "Though how this is happening at all, I don't know."

She knew she should tell him, but it was likely she was just losing her mind. He was right though, if she focused, she could still feel the sharp thrusts of Benjamin, the soft sounds of his words, she could even hear her own moans of pleasure, but what if she was still just losing her mind? Megatron seemed to be thinking the same thing, until his red eyes settled on her and his expression grew dark and lusty and she felt her stomach knot with a familiar anticipation.

"No matter," he murmured. "I'll take advantage of this while I can."


	19. Chapter 19

_Yes, I'm back. And ha-ha-ha, it's before the third movie came out! For how long have I returned? Who knows. But I have =) Thank you all for your patience and for reading, thank you all for your reviews as well and words of inspiration. _

_Here is the next chapter, hopefully well worth your wait. _

* * *

Bendjammer leaned back from Harper, watching her anxiously. He'd fucked her, a good, thorough fucking, but hadn't reached his peak, and she hadn't come out of the experience yet. He couldn't figure out what was going on. He'd noticed midway through their passion she wasn't really paying attention, her gaze was fogged over, detached, her pupils dilated so far he could barely see any color to her eyes. He'd tried shaking her, smacking her without bruising her or breaking any bones and he'd tried yelling her name, but she wouldn't come to focus on the situation.

She didn't seem in pain though, not at all. Soft whimpers and moans broke past quivering lips, and her toes curled now and then. Occasionally she gave a sharp gasp and Bendjammer would jerk toward her, to see if she'd woken properly, but she'd still be in that odd, frightening daze of hers. He sighed, then slowly reached forward, brushing her hair back from her face. It didn't look like a seizure by any means. If anything, she reminded him of sparklings, the first time they spoke through private links. She was completely detached from the situation, didn't know how to multitask and focus both the link and present life, but she _wasn't _a sparkling, and so he knew a link was _not _the answer. At least, he didn't think it was. How could it be?

He hesitated, gazing at her levelly, and then leaned forward, sniffing at the girl. She smiled like electricity, and her signal was so strong. It was as if her arm had increased the Decepticon beacon, but that didn't make sense. He nipped his lower lip, and then pulled his hand back, slapping her soundly across the face, with his full strength. It was enough to snap a man's neck, easily, and her head did in fact snap to the side, but nothing broke, she didn't even bruise. He scowled, and then leaned forward, eyes narrowing. He didn't want to startle her, or hurt her, but if his suspicions were correct, and they were certainly starting to look it…

He honed in on the signal she was sending off, and reached out for it, his own signal meeting hers, intercepting and intruding silently, like a person that eavesdropped on a conversation. He saw and heard what was going on then, felt Megatron's signal intertwined with hers, felt what the two were doing, and heard her desperate and relieved cries of pleasure. Bendjammer growled in frustration, reaching out and interrupting their connection without any hesitation, yelling through the link, and out loud, demanding her attention as he blared her name at her. Harper woke from the link with a scream of shock. Her eyes looked about wildly and he heard her heart race and watched her chest heave as she gasped. Bendjammer glared at her, furious, and refusing to give her even a second to regain herself.

"You're a Decepticon!" he shouted, grabbing her shoulders firmly and slamming her back against the wall. He expected her to cringe back and was shocked when she didn't do that, instead turning on him and pushing forward against his chest with surprising strength, throwing him back against the opposing wall. She glared at him, her cheeks flushed as she panted, baring her teeth. He bared his teeth at her in return, snarling. "You lied to me!"

"You lied to me!" she challenged, and then grew quiet and mild once more, features changing from anger to unsure meekness. She moved back from him, brow creased, the woman slumping back into a sit on the floor. She studied the ground, and he watched as she seemed to run through what had just happened. Her voice was softer when she spoke again. "You lied to me? You're not human?"

"I didn't lie, I-I simply kept it a secret," he replied, frowning up at her. He took a step toward her, but she flinched and he paused, no wanting to frighten her off. "But you, when did you become a Decepticon? You haven't always been this way."

"N-no. I haven't." She tilted her chin with some level of defiance, and it was clear she had no interest in telling him. He softened his stance, kneeling down before her, gaze seeking.

"Harper," he whispered. "I'm sorry I got mad. I-I was just…" He fumbled, looking for the right words to describe what exactly _had _happened to him. He'd been angry, jealous. He had been in the middle of finally taking her, having her in his own way, and only to discover she was fucking Megatron in her head, literally. She peered up at him, then offered and unsure smile.

"Mad?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I got mad, but I was mad." He grinned uneasily and she did the same. "Please tell me what happened."

She shrugged a shoulder, looking off to the side. Looking at her proper now, he saw the slight changes in her. He saw the hint of electricity in her eyes.

"The energon field, I went into it. Drag Strip and Dead End both wanted to see me as full mechanic, so they gave me some blueprints and I went into the field and came out like this."

Bendjammer's eyes widened in surprise. So that was why those two had wanted his prints, so they could change Harper into one of their own kind. He smirked slightly, reaching forward and touching her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. She peered up at him, looking surprised at the motion, and she gave an awkward smile.

"Let me see?"

She hesitated, and then nodded her head. He watched her transform in front of him, dropping her human disguise and appearing proper to him. She looked like a twin of his, the same well-crafted body, spikes decorating the vicious figure. And 'vicious' described her best. It was a lovely form, no doubt, distinctly feminine, but she looked deadly to the touch. He purred in approval, reaching for her and setting a hand on her hip. He dropped his disguise too and the surprise was clear on her face as she looked over him. He was an impressive mech, he had no doubt about that. His body was damaged in locations here or there from age, scratches and scars that would never fade. Still, he struck a fine figure. She reached out, her hand softly touching over him, and she peered up at him, optics bright. He moved forward, wrapping his arms about her, drawing her body close, and he bit teasingly along the cables at her neck, listened to her surprised little noises. She tilted her head for him, but he could already feel she wasn't into it, could already feel her distraction.

"Wh-what are we going to do now?" she asked, voice soft, and he pulled back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that we both know what each other are. We should try to get back to the Decepticons."

He glared at her wide-eyed and sincere look. She didn't get it, and he hated that he couldn't make her get it. She hadn't been through what he had, hadn't known them for the millennia as he had. Her experiences had been all pleasure and pain and she'd taken to it far better than he'd expected, and enjoyed it more than he'd hoped she would. He could understand the fun she'd had, how thrilling it was to be put under someone else's control. He himself enjoyed being in control of another, and the idea of controlling her had always excited him. He cringed, reaching forward and resting his hands gently on the sides of her face, holding her delicately and drawing her near.

"Why go back?" he sighed. "To them? To their abuse and their power hungriness? Haven't you seen what they've done to your world? And you want to go back to them? After they shattered your world, made you their slave? A-after you were fucked by them against your will?"

"Yes," she murmured, brow creased. "I want to go back to them."

"You're a slut to them."

"I am." She tilted her chin defiantly, eyes bright still. The words hurt, but she wasn't going to back down from them. He heard the quiver in her voice, the human tendency to cry still there, but Pretenders didn't have the capacity to cry, the programming. It was one of the few things that separated them from humans. "I-I am a slut. I'm a toy and I shouldn't want to go back to that life, but I do. It was easier. It was easier to just focus on pleasing them and just being a pet." She rose into a stand suddenly, looking down at them. "I was a lousy human but the least I can do is be a good Decepticon."

"You're not even a Decepticon to them!" he yelled suddenly and she jumped in surprise. He stood up too, glaring down at her. "You're a _toy_! As soon as they get bored of you, you'll get passed on to a new master!"

"I don't care."

"So you'll just live out your life being a whore?" he sneered, watching her cringe back from the word.

"What else should I do?"

"Come we me," he said, voice confident. "We'll go somewhere else, somewhere far away from the Decepticons and Autobts."

"Wouldn't I just be doing the same thing then?" she whispered. "Running away from all of the problems that you're mad at me for running away from?" He opened his mouth to reply, and then snapped it shut, gazing up at her with wide eyes. His expression grew apologetic and he sank beneath her gaze. Harper hesitated, and then moved forward, sitting down beside him and leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I know why you like being with them," he whispered after a long, silent moment.

"It feels good," she replied, shrugging. "It's easy, but it's not. I like how I feel out of control, and I like trying to please, and I like somehow amidst all of this I almost do end up being in control. Megatron was right. It's like I get to decide everything. If they're not being hard enough of me, I misbehave on _purpose_. But if they're being too hard I start to behave, I'm a good girl and they praise me and treat me sweetly. I get to decide everything, it's entirely my choice. So it's scary when we're in the middle of things and that's exciting, but I can choose when things become scary and thrilling." She gave a weak little grin, peering up at him. "So it's so much fun, and then out of nowhere I'm worrying about what Megatron thinks or feels about me. I want him to like me best and I want to be with him."

"Do you love me?" Bendjammer asked, feeling sick to his stomach for asking it. She nipped her lower lip, looking unsure.

"I don't know…" She turned her focus down to her lap, and he watched as she fidgeted, both hands silver and delicate, and he reached out, taking one of her hands in his and squeezing tight. "I've never really been in love. I don't think I'm _in _love, but I do care about him. I _want _to see him happy and I like being there for him, for everything. I like the way he makes me feel. Maybe it's more of…" She fumbled for the right word, waving her free hand. "More of infatuation than love."

"He'll never love you," Bendjammer murmured, peering down at her, wishing she would back away from the idea of a life with Megatron. He wanted her to throw herself into his arms and beg him to take her away from this world, to one where it was just them. "Never. He may favor you, but he will never love you."

Harper grew silent but there was still sincerity in her face. She knew what she wanted, and he wasn't it. Bendjammer sighed. He leaned forward and settled his chin on top of her head.

"Look," he breathed. "I'm not going to pretend I have the right answer. But I know I care about you, probably a hell of a lot more than he does. I can give you happiness that he couldn't even imagine." He tilted his head, and gently guided her to look at him. "And if you want a master, I can be that for you too. I'm not shy. I'm a Decepticon and I know how to play these games you like so much…"

She didn't look thrilled at the idea. She didn't look disgusted either, but there was no excitement in her gaze, and he cringed, resting his forehead against her own.

"But you don't want to be with me like that," he murmured finally.

"We're friends," she breathed. "We've always been close friends. I-I tried."

"I know you did."

"And it wasn't bad…It felt really good…"

"But it didn't feel right," he replied blandly. She nipped her lower lip and nodded her head in agreement. He sighed, pulling back from her and looking up at the ceiling. So what _did _they do now? He cared for her, and he wanted her happiness. He would've greatly preferred her happy with him, with how long he'd been following her, protecting her, caring for her, but in the end he'd fucked up and become the _friend _and not the _lover_. She was certain her happiness lay within Megatron, and the last thing he wanted to do was just _deliver _her to another mech, this fantastic femme that could so easily be all his.

"Well shit," he muttered.

* * *

"I really don't want to go out," Cinnamon frowned at Sideswipe, but the mech didn't look convinced, his holoform ushering her to his alt, but she was dragging on purpose, leaning her weight back from him, digging her heels. He'd come to her just that afternoon, going on about how he wanted to take her out again, how he wanted to see her happy again. She wasn't happy but she knew she'd get there eventually. She had to get back to it. Sideswipe had been right: there was no way things would have worked out with Starscream. The same way things hadn't worked out between him and Starscream. There was no point in wallowing in that fact. He cared about her, and she knew she cared deeply for Sideswipe as well. It was unfair to dwell on Starscream, of all mechs in the world to be obsessed with.

"Please Sideswipe," she breathed, looking up at him imploringly. He seemed momentarily swayed, pausing in his ushering. "I'll be okay. There's so much to do here right now, I just want to focus on all of it right now and not…you know…" Sideswipe tilted his head, gazing down at her, expression soft and warm, loving in a way that surprised her. She took a step toward him, setting her hand on the side of his face, giving him a wry little grin. "Trust me on this. I'll be fine."

"I almost lost you," he breathed, taking a step closer to her. "And, I won't let it happen again."

"You will never lose me," she chuckled. "Not to another man and certainly not to Starscream."

"That's not what I mean," he replied, and his expression suddenly turned dark, wicked even. He wrapped his arm around her waist and heaved her up, hoisting her over his shoulder. She cried out in surprise, kicking her legs a bit. "I'm not going to lose you to these slagging rules and regulations."

"Sideswipe!" she yelled. "Put me down! I don't want to go out!"

"Shut up," he snapped, and she cried out when his hand soundly hit her bottom. It wasn't his usual little pops that had a dainty sting that she replied to with equally dainty 'oh's. It hurt, and her eyes widened. She began to struggle on his shoulder, pounding her fists on his back, indignant now.

"S-sideswipe!"

"I said shut up." He hit her again, the sound of his hand cracking on her bottom shocking and she grew quiet instantly as the solid smack brought tears to her eyes. He tossed her into his alt mode and she fell into the backseat of the car, glaring up at him with wet eyes, her cheeks flushed brightly. The holoform crawled in after her, pushing her down onto the seat and she opened her mouth to snap at him, groaning in frustration when his mouth captured hers hungrily. She kicked out at him, but one of his hands caught her wrists, pinning them over her head and the other settled on a thigh, forcing her leg down, as he kept her other leg down with the weight of his body. She felt the car take off, speeding through the base, and she struggled desperately, managing to get a hand free. Cinnamon slammed her hand against the window, trying to draw attention to what was happening to any passerby's. She tilted her head back, escaping Sideswipe's mouth and yelling for help.

Sideswipe adjusted atop her, straddling the woman and hooking his legs beneath hers. He rocked his hips down and she groaned, bucking her hips beneath him and glaring up at him. Defiance was hot on her face and she shot a filthy look at him as he grinned, looking smug.

"Wh-what the fuck do you think you're doing?" she shrieked, using her freehand to hit at his chest or claw up at his face. He looked more amused than anything else at her reaction. She hadn't seen this side of him before, and she wasn't sure about it, or the situation. He'd never been like this, never been truly forceful or rough, and it didn't make sense.

"I, my dear woman, am not putting up with your sulky, pouty bullshit anymore," he purred, leaning over her and smirking.

"B-bullshit?" she gasped, eyes widening. "H-how dare you!"

"You're being such a brat. You can't have it your way, so all you do it pout and stay secluded. You hide your feelings and don't face them. You don't even have the guts to walk up to me and just _say _'Sideswipe, I want to be with Starscream, and fuck what you think.'"

She glared up at him, her cheeks flushing with indignation and he reached up cupping her cheek. Despite his smugness, his harsh words, she still only saw a bright affection for her in his eyes. This was beyond confusing.

"I-I'm not with Starscream because it's not possible, it's not _responsible_," she snapped, trying to keep her hurt out of her voice. "Because it goes against everything we stand for, and you know that!"

"Everything we stand for?" he breathed, tilting his head to the side and raising a brow high. "And just _what _do we stand for?" He thrust against her when he said 'what,' his hips rolling against hers and she gritted her teeth, shuddering.

"Stop that," she whispered. "You're scaring me." And he was. Her heart was pounding and she felt a sickening sensation building inside of her. She wasn't in control of this situation. Sideswipe had never acted like this before, and he'd never treated her like this before either. He wasn't _hurting _her but damnit he certainly wasn't doing her any favors by tossing her into his alt mode and yelling at her about her childish behavior. He smirked, catching both her wrists, setting them on his hips as he rocked down again, firmly.

"Go on, Rosangela," he murmured, the use of her name surprising her and demanding her attention. He never called her that, people rarely did actually, the moniker of Cinnamon had always just stuck in place and her real name had been reserved for serious moments. He began to slowly thrust against her, motions rhythmic and his grin alluring despite the situation. "Tell me what we stand for, you and me."

"W-we… we stand for what is right—" She gasped as he moved forward and adjusted her hips up some, his hand finding her bottom sharply again. The pain was searing hot and she jerked to move away from it, but he still held tightly.

"Don't use those catch-all words on me. I'm not a slaggin' idiot. I want to know specifics woman."

"I-I don't know," she cried, looking up at him with wide eyes, panicked. "Where are we going Sideswipe?"

"I didn't ask for you to answer me with questions," he snapped, leaning over her. "Answer me."

"I don't know what you want to hear!" she yelled.

"I want to hear the truth!" He leaned back from her some, tilting his head to the side as he gazed down at her, and she saw his former softness once more, his sincerity. "You and I, we don't stand for what is right, and by right I know you mean the Autobot ways, and you know it. We're not like the Autobots deep down. We agree with some of their values, but not all of them." He sighed and looked off to the side, and for a moment he seemed deep in thought, doubtful even, and then down at her once more. "You trust me don't you?"

"I-I don't know," she whispered, trying to scoot back from him, but he locked his thighs around her, keeping her in place. "This isn't something I've seen from you before. I-I'm a little scared." She relaxed a bit at his gentle smile and he reached forward, his hand kind on the side of her face and he stroked his thumb along her cheek.

"I don't mean to scare you," he breathed, then grinned awkwardly. "Well… a little bit. But that's not the point. The point is that you have to trust me, because that's what people like you and I have to do when we do things like this, like what we're going to do. You have to trust that no matter how scary I get, I'm not going to do anything permanent, and in the end, it's your satisfaction, your _pleasure_, I want. Okay?"

"I-I really don't understand Sideswipe," she breathed.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again, and she gazed up at him, eyes wide, and she studied him. After a slow moment, she nodded her head. For how strange he was being now, for how strange this situation was, he'd never done anything to truly hurt her. He'd never shown her anything but kindness and a sincere desire for her pleasure, for her happiness.

"I do trust you."

"This isn't even a little exciting to you?" His grin was boyish now, and playfully he bounced on her, both amusing and arousing as he rocked his hips on hers with each teasing bounce. She huffed, closing her eyes and shuddering.

"I-it is, but it's scary too. I-I have no fucking clue what's going on. Y-you're taking me _somewhere _against my will, you're yelling at me and demanding information a-and…"

"And you're not in control," he whispered, adjusting himself against her, his grip hardening, but it kindled a spark inside of her, and he grinned when he saw the flush form on her cheeks. "And that's how it's supposed to be. You're human, I'm mech. You're subservient to me and that's how we like it."

"We?"

She looked about when she realized the car had stopped, and Sideswipe smirked, leaning back from her. There were noises outside, though she couldn't quite make them out. She couldn't even really tell where they were. All she saw were ruined buildings, so certainly the old town, but where in town, and why? What were all those noises? It sounded like talking, but who would be all the way out here? And not just one who, but many who's.

"What's going on?" she whispered, looking up at the holoform, seeking another moment of reassurance, and he chuckled.

"Seeing everything that's been going on, how unhappy everyone is, it just made Sunstreaker and I think…"

She heard the door behind her open and gasped as a hand grabbed the back of her top, wrenching her out of the car. She fell back onto her bottom, but was sharply pulled up, looking around wildly, her eyes widening in shock. They were in the middle of what looked like downtown, or at least what used to look like downtown. The buildings were crumbling and what few still stood had long ago been pillaged. There was a group of Decepticons standing around, but not just Decepticons. She spotted Autobots too, her eyes widening in surprise to see them all mixed together, actually conversing with one and another, and some even laughing. Two were play fighting each other in the crowd and there were some jeers and cheers. There seemed to be no rivalry between the group, no real fighting or anger. She looked up, seeing Sunstreaker's holoform standing over her, smiling down at her charmingly. He looked as handsome and smooth as ever, and when she was pulled out of the car the attention amongst the mechs went directly to her, and she curled back from their focus.

"Hello darling, it's good of your to join us."

"Wh-what's going on?" she whispered, and he smiled almost kindly down at her.

"Now, don't look so frightened. It's just a little secret get-together, like in the good old days, right gentleman?" he asked, turning and looking at the other mechs, and they all laughed or gave a small cheer. He helped her up into a stand, wrapping his arm around her and walking her to the group of mechs and she looked about with wide eyes, spotting Mirage in the midst and, even more shockingly, Perceptor. Mild-mannered Perceptor, of all mechs, to be in such a place amidst such a crowd? What _was _going on? She felt her jaw go slack, the woman almost buckling in his arms, but Sunstreaker kept her up proper. "This is something we used to do when the Autobots were in control and the Decepticons hadn't yet come about. We all got together in these underground fighting rings, interfacing clubs, you know— forbidden stuff. After the recent attack on the Decepticon base Sideswipe and I saw how unhappy everyone was, and he and I thought maybe it's time we started it up again. This is a trial run, to see how things go."

"Okay," she breathed, still looking about in shock. She was moved forward up onto a stack of well-arranged fallen billboards, the signs resting like an elevated platform, and she saw Sunstreaker sitting on it in his alt form, the golden Lamborghini gleaming in the late afternoon sunlight. She looked up at his holoform and he smiled, but it was a different smile than she'd seen on him before, something very dangerous about it.

"We're going to play a game," he breathed.

"G-game?"

"Yes, all these gents have come out just to see you. Think of yourself as the headliner."

"Oh." Her voice sounded airy as she looked around, looked at the mech faces, saw Perceptor shoot her a suggestive and warm grin and she shivered, looking wide eyed up at Sunsreaker's holoform. He ran his fingers through her hair, teasing over her scalp. "A game…"

"Mhm. The point of this game is to do as you're told as long as you can. If you do well, then you get a reward, but if you fail…" His expression darkened enticingly and she felt her stomach knot with a frightful anticipation she hadn't felt before. Something was building inside of her, a quivering terror and excitement.

"I-I don't know about this…" she breathed.

"You're just scared, Cinnamon. And you shouldn't be scared to try new things," he chided, smiling down at her, and for a moment there was the same softness and kindness Sideswipe had shown her for a bit. It was still the same Sunstreaker, and it was a look that assured her that, in the end, she would be fine, if not better. "Now, sit on my hood."

She hesitated, looking around once more, and she saw Sideswipe's holoform come up behind them, his physical form once more in its natural shape, and both forms gave her a reassuring smile. Cinnamon moved forward shakily to Sunstreaker, turning around and sitting carefully on the hood of his car. There were suggestive shouts around her, lewd orders and suggestions, and she felt her heart racing once more, her stomach a bundle of nerves as she looked around. Most of the mechs here were her enemies! Some she'd even fought personally. She saw one Seeker in the midst of the large group, and though she wasn't sure which one it was, she saw a lack of animosity on his face. He looked just as excited as the rest of the group, no grudges held toward her. He leaned forward, holding up two fingers and playfully licked between them. Before she was certain the gesture would've offended her, but here, with such a mixed crowd of friends and enemies, and realizing just _what _she was here for, it made her body tighten with desire. She was the headliner, she was going to be fucked in front of all of them, just like Starscream had once said, and God help her, she knew she was going to enjoy it.

"Take off your shirt," Sunstreaker whispered, and while she heard him, she wasn't paying attention, looking around at the group still, her body trembling. She cried out in surprise when he revved his engine loudly beneath her, the woman jerking her attention to him and all of the mechs laughed except for Sunstreaker, who still retained a pleasant, but somehow threatening smile. "Do not make me repeat myself."

"I-I…"

"Do as you're told." Sunstreaker ordered. Sideswipe grinned, moving a step forward.

"Do it Cinny, take off your shirt." Sideswipe added, tilting his head.

She reached up with shaking hands, slowly pulling her top over her head and she heard the cat calls that followed the motion. Her breasts heaved against her bra and she felt a warm flush spread over her body. Sunstreaker got a satisfied grin on his face, looking to Sideswipe.

"Go and touch her. Take off her bra."

Sideswipe's holoform moved forward until he was standing in front of her and his hands came up, resting on her breasts, cupping them and beginning to gently massage. He smiled down at her, leaning forward and flowering kisses over her breasts, and then lightly taking part of her bra in his teeth, tugging playfully. He licked over the curve of one, and then slipped his tongue between bra and skin, teasing and licking far enough his tongue stroked over a nipple. He continued to tease it until it grew hard, the cool air causing it to stiffen more. She gasped breathily, tilting her head back as he gave sucking kisses to her breasts up to her collarbones and then her neck. She felt his hands come up and undo her bra, slipping it off of her. Her nipples tightened when her breasts were exposed to the air, one of Sideswipe's warm hands rising and cupping one as he continued to nipp at her neck. She sensed Sunstreaker's alt suddenly beside her and she looked up at him, saw him standing there grinning warmly at the two of them.

Sideswipe's hands rested on her hips and he turned her so she was facing the Lamborghini, a hand on her back urging her to lean over, and she did, resting her hands on the hood of the car, bending at the waist. There was a Seeker she recognized directly in front of her, Thundercracker amidst other Decepticons and Autobots, and he smirked at her roguishly, lazily leering at every inch of her and she heated at the moment of helplessness she felt. He was looking and she couldn't make him stop. She stiffed, giving a shudder.

"Sideswipe, take off her pants."

Sideswipe did as his brother told him, unbuttoning her jeans and he pulled them down, touching delicately at her panties and looking up at Sunstreaker. These were silky and black, hugging her plump bottom. The flesh of her ass was paler than the rest of her and Sunstreaker grinned, reaching forward and gripping one cheek, squeezing until Cinnamon whimpered some.

"These too?" Sideswipe asked, and Sunstreaker teased the fabric between his fingers, and then shook his head

"No," he murmured. "We'll work around these for the time being." He leveled his gaze on her and she flushed as she looked up at him, nipping her lower lip. He reached out and stroked his thumb over her bottom lip, then drew close, kissing her. It was a savage kiss that left her breathless, his tongue capturing her mouth pillaging it without shame. She tilted her head to the side, kissing him back with the same hunger, until she was breathless. He pulled back, giving her lip a bite this time, then smirked. "Look at you," he whispered. "We've only just begun and you're already trembling and heated. What will you do when we finally do fuck you? When we spread your legs to all of them and let each of them take their sweet time looking at your dripping sex? Let each of them touch and tease it?"

"Sunstreaker," she gasped, feeling breathless from the simple thought of it all.

"Cinnamon," Sideswipe whispered. "Look at them." He nodded his head to the mechs around them and she looked up, saw the pleasure and amusement in their faces, the bold lust, and she shuddered, aching despite herself. She gave a tiny gasp when she felt Sunstreaker's fingers no longer fingers the fabric, but her instead, long fingers slipping beneath her panties and stroking over her lips, teasing the wet entrance. She spread her legs some, rocking back into his touch. "Tell them what you want."

"Wh-what I want?"

"Don't question me," Sideswipe hissed.

"You're bad about that," Sunstreaker grinned, leaning over and nipping the lobe of her ear. "So many questions. It's not a pleasure slaves place to question masters. She does as she's told."

"I—"

"Tell them what you want," Sideswipe ordered, voice stronger now, and his hands came up, cupping her breasts, gripping at them and she arched her back.

"Oh," she breathed. "I-I want to cum."

"Do you now?" Sunstreaker chuckled, tilting his head to the side. "Well, only good girls get to do that and she hasn't been particularly good, has she brother?"

"Absolutely not," Sideswipe murmured. "She's spent all her time questioning us. Not admired behaviors in an pet like herself."

She trembled, looking back at the two helplessly, spreading her legs for Sunstreaker's fingers as he continued to tease and stroke between her legs and arching her back for Sideswipe's hands. She felt on fire with the two of them, Sunstreaker's engine warm under her body and she was pressed down to bend over, body flush on the rumbling hood and breasts aching from the skilled touches. Sideswipe knelt behind her and she felt his fingers gently move her panties to the side and his tongue stroked against the wet lips, the woman crying out in surprise, gritting her teeth, and there were shouts of approval around them as she rocked her hips shamelessly.

"O-oh God! Sideswipe, please!" she implored, voice cutting off when he kissed against her clit, the tip of his tongue teasing and flicking against it. Sunstreaker's fingers continued to thrust in and out of her wet depths, curling up inside of her and she felt a warm pressure building, felt it spread over her thighs and her knees grow weak.

"Look at them!" Sunstreaker ordered. "Tell them what you want."

"I want to cum!" she cried, looking up at the mechs around her, trembling under their avid gazes.

"Want to cum, naughty girl?" Sideswipe chuckled, licking against her and she clenched her hands into fists, felt the building tension inside of her, felt her walls begin to tighten and she felt the shuddering moan of climax build inside of her. Suddenly the two pulled away from her at the same time. She let out an anguished little shout when they did, hitting her knees and gasping. She doubled up, rocking her hips, trying to urge herself to orgasm, but it wouldn't come and the pleasure began to tingle away into empty dissatisfaction. She looked up at them wildly, eyes wide in shock.

"Absolutely not," Sunstreaker snipped, tilting his chin haughtily. "Bad girls don't get what they want."

"No! Please!" she gasped, crawling toward him, and he smirked down at her, the expression leaving her feeling weak in the knees, and she couldn't will herself to stand up.

"You really want to be pleased?" he whispered, and she nodded her head. He shared a look with his brother and Sideswipe smirked, reaching forward and stroking softly between her legs again, gripping her sex, and she huffed with want as he applied pressure and released, repeating the motions.

"Then you'll do exactly as we say from here on out," Sideswipe breathed, looking at her levelly. "No questions. When I give an order, you snap to it. Understand?"

She nodded her head, shuddering.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Louder," Sunstreaker snapped, waving his hand to the mechs. "So all of them can hear! When we give you and order, you snap to it. Understand?"

"Yes!" she cried loudly, looking up at the golden twin imploringly, and he shared an equally mischievous and pleased look with Sideswipe, who set a warm kiss on her shoulder and continued to squeeze her pussy. She listened to the bawdy cheer that followed, the woman panting softly. She didn't know what she would be doing, but she was lost in the moment, in the sensations, and couldn't begin to care. She would do anything for the twins, for this group…


End file.
